


Love Bites

by AntOne7324



Series: Darkness Falls [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Character Deaths, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/F, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Joan Is Finally Happy, Loyalty, Manipulation, Romance, Sexual Content, Teasing, Tension, mad love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 75
Words: 92,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntOne7324/pseuds/AntOne7324
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca Widmore had known that things weren't going to be the same. When she was incarcerated into Wentworth. What she didn't expect is to find love in the form of the most hated woman that has ever lived. Joan Ferguson. As their relationship grows, so does. Rebecca's love for Ferguson. She knows what a monster Ferguson is but she doesn't care</p><p>Determined to prove herself. Rebecca plans to help Joan exact revenge on those that did her wrong and help her to obtain the ultimate prize - Top Dog</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

Rebecca Widmore is a beautiful brunette caucasian woman . Standing about 5 ft 2. As beautiful as she is. Rebecca did not have an easy life. She was taken away by neglect at a young age and was very unlucky when it came to relationships

From all the relationships she has been in. Rebecca was always cheated on and lied too. Her recent relationship had ended on a sour note. Once Rebecca had found that her boyfriend was cheating on her. She snapped and brutally assaulted him with a baseball club

Sentenced to seven years in prison at Wentworth Correctional Centre. Rebecca sat quietly in the van. She had no guilt or regrets for attacking her ex. Rebecca had enough and had reached her breaking point  
Rebecca contemplates on what her life will be like now behind bars. It would certainly be different to what she is used. Not eating what food she wanted, sleeping in an uncomfortable bed and learning a whole new set of rules

If that wasn't bad enough. Rebecca would be serving her time at Wentworth. One of the most infamous and dangerous women's prisons in Australia. It didn't bother her and she loved a challenge

Rebbeca had heard all sorts of stories about some of the inmates in Wentworth. The most notable one was it's notorious inmate, Bea Smith. Who single handily destroyed the Holt family after the murder of her daughter. That and the infamous, Joan Ferguson

Out of everyone, Joan Ferguson had intrigued, Rebecca, the most. She read about Ferguson's trial in the newspaper and read all sorts of stories online about Ferguson and her time at Wentworth as Governor

Rebecca started to think of the possiblity of meeting Ferguson. I mean it's bound to happen at some point. Unless she was housed in a protection unit

Half an hour later. Rebecca was escorted out of the van. Just after arriving at Wentworth. She sees two people standing by the door. One of them was Vera Bennett, who had recently been demoted back to deputy. The other was Wentworth's current Governor, Jake Stewart

Rebecca took one glance at them both before entering the prison. While being escorted, she passed several inmates nearby. Rebecca ignored some of the looks that she received. 

Some were sexual. Somewhere not. The inmates saw, Rebecca, as another soft target and Rebecca would let them think that

The screws told Rebecca to stand by a wall as they take mugshots of her for the profile. Rebecca smiled all the way through

After having her picture taken and be asked questions about her date of both and family. Rebecca is given her teal uniform. She chose to wear a teal sweatshirt instead of a wife beater shirt

Once done. Rebecca was then taken by Jake to her cell block unit. 

"I know this place can be pretty intimidating but it you'll get used to, it" Jake says to Rebecca. Thinking that she is nervous

Rebecca shakes her head. Tilting her head at Jake as they walk down the corridor " I'm not scared"

" That's the spirit" Jake smiled at her. Turning down the next corridor with Rebecca

Rebecca looked past at several units. She was impressed and didn't thin it would be too comfy

" You'll be stationed in Cell Block D. Fill in visitor's form if you like to see anyone. Once I'm done, I'll send over a peer worker to help show you the ropes" Jake informs Rebecca as they are nearing the D unit

Rebecca nodded

" You don't seem like the type that end up here" Jake, looked at Rebecca, curiously

Rebecca looked back at Jake " Me neither but here we are" she said in sarcastic matter 

" A comedian" Jake chuckled " You'll fit right in"

Once they arrive at Cell Block D. Rebecca had noticed that a guard was stationed outside by a cell down at the end. She raised her eyebrows in confusion

Jake notices the confused look on Rebecca's face as she sees the guard 

" You'll be in the same cell as, Joan Ferguson. I'm sure you've read the newspaper about her" Jake said to Rebbeca

Rebecca blinked. Did she really hear what she thought she heard " Wait, what? Ferguson is in the same unit as me?" turning to Jake

" That's right" Jake nodded " After the murder of Bea Smith. I had intended to place, Ferguson into protection but she insisted on staying in general" he then looks at the closed cell door

When, Jake, did become Governor. He did want to place, Ferguson into protection. He didn't want to see her die on his watch and still found her interesting

However, Ferguson had other ideas. She wanted to stay in general and told Jake that they weren't done with each other

" Will you be alright?" Jake asked

Rebecca nods

" Good" Jake enters the unit and shows Rebecca her cell. Which was only three doors down from Ferguson " This is where you'll be staying"

Rebecca heads over to Jake and turning to see the empty cell. Seeing only a bed, sink, table, a tv on a high shelf and a toilet. She was still reeling from the revelation that she's in the same unit as Ferguson

" It may not seem like much but you'll make it your own" Jake folded his arms

Rebecca placed her basket of her spare teal uniform down on the bed. The cell was considerably small and not something she is used to but she would have to manage

"You'll be on laundry duty. Starting tomorrow and any questions?" Jake watched Rebecca as she takes a look at her surroundings 

Rebecca turns around to face Jake " No"

" I'll leave it to you then" Jake gave Rebecca one last smile before leaving the unit

Rebecca couldn't believe her luck. Not only was she going to spend seven years of her life in Wentworth but also sharing a unit with Ferguson. 

Something told, Rebecca. That life was just about to get more interesting


	2. Distracted

Rebecca sat on her bed. Her head was still buzzing about the fact that she's in the same unit as Ferguson. She didn't know if she should be happy or scared. Truth was that She is actually excited

She knew that Ferguson, had been sentenced to life imprisonment in Wentworth for the murder but something didn't add up. Why was Ferguson convicted? when it was only after an hour that she had been cleared of all charges from her trial?

Rebecca had even questioned the incident about how exactly did Bea manage to get outside. Under all the noses from the screws and the Governor.Which was, Vera Bennett,at the time

The official report is that Bea had swiped one of the screw's swipe card. During a headcount and used members of her crew as a distraction. So she could leave undetected. Bea confronted Ferguson, outside and it resulted in Ferguson killing Bea

" Bullshit" Rebecca thought. She believed there was something more to it. Something that they didn't want everyone else to know

Thoughts begin to enter her mind. Whether or not should she walk over to Ferguson's cell and introduce herself. What about the guard that was standing by her door? Would he allow her?

" Fuck it. What do I have to lose?" Rebecca asked herself. Pushing her hair behind her shoulders

Taking a deep breath. Rebecca gets off the bed and stands outside her doorway. She glances over at the guard " Ok"

Rebecca heads over to Ferguson's cell. Seeing the guard looking at her " Can I talk to her?"

" If you want, to talk to that Freak. Sure" The guard replied. Not really caring

Rebecca coldly looked at the guard for a second.Not liking how he called Ferguson a freak. Despite not really knowing her personally. She moves over to the door and there she is

Ferguson sat on the edge of the bed. Her hands rested on her knees. She was wearing the same teal sweatshirt as Rebecca. She appeared to be in a trance-like state.

" She's beautiful" Rebecca thought

It was true. Ferguson was one of those women that remained attractive through age

Rebecca had her hand on the door knob but she froze. Rebecca couldn't open the door. It was nothing to do with the fact that she was afraid. It was because of how beautiful Ferguson is. 

Ferguson tilted her head towards the door and saw Rebecca looking at her. She remained still on her bed and waited for Rebecca to enter

Rebecca's heart pounded when she sees Ferguson looking at her and flustered. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way. 

" Love" A woman called out to Rebecca

Rebecca didn't hear the woman. She was still locked into an intensive with Ferguson. It was if nothing matter and they were the only two women left in the world

" Love" The woman called out. Slightly raising her voice  
Rebecca breaks out her trance and glanced over to see a woman with blonde hair. Looking concerned

" I think you need to come away from there" The woman recommended

Rebecca blinked " Why?" feeling slightly confused

" Anyone, that goes near, Ferguson. Ends up hurt or dead" The woman replied " It's mystery to why she isn't in protection" shaking her head

Rebecca quickly glances back into Ferguson's cell and sees that she's back to staring at the wall. She steps away and turns her attention back to the woman 

What, Rebecca didn't see. Is that when she stepped away from Ferguson's cell. Joan smirked. Knowing. that she has caught, Rebecca's interest

" I'm Liz" The older woman smiled " I'm the peer worker and I'm here to show you the ropes and make sure you don't get into trouble"

Rebecca nodded " I'm Rebecca" 

" Nice to meet you. How are you feeling about all this?" Liz asked

Rebecca, moved over, to the table and sat down " I'm fine. Little nervous but fine"

" As to be expected. Most of the women in here are pretty nice" Liz replied

Rebecca looked up at Liz " I guess. I've already seen some of the looks they gave me but I don't care. Just want to serve my time" she said

" Well, you won't have to worry about that. I'm sure that, Kaz, will keep an eye out for you as well. She is what you call a Top Dog"

Rebecca giggled " Top Dog, what's that?" she quickly glances at Ferguson's door then back at Liz

" Top Dog is what you call a leader of all the inmates in this prison. If you have a problem or need any favors. You ask her but be expected to do a favor in return. It the norm of this place" Liz informed Rebecca

Rebbeca nods " I guess that makes sense" she flicks some of her hair way from her face

" Don't borrow anyone else's stuff with but asking but if Kaz wants anything from you" Liz paused. Letting the previous info sink in for Rebecca " Don't argue"

While, Rebecca, was listening to, Liz. Her thoughts had drifted back to Ferguson. The warning that she received from Liz to stay away and the looks that she and Ferguson had shared. 

" Throughout the day. There will be head counts. You'll know as the alarm goes off and you need to be standing in your doorway" Liz looks around at the cells " Which one is yours, love?"

It may not have been a formal meeting but there was something about Ferguson that intrigued Rebecca

" Love" Liz turned to Rebecca. Seeing that her mind was on other things

Rebecca shook her head and looked up " Sorry?"

" You alright? You seem distracted" Liz moved over to Rebecca

Rebecca nodded " Yeah. I'm fine. It's just this place" she lied. Not really wanting to tell Liz that she was thinking about Ferguson

" You'll be fine" Liz, gently pats Rebecca's back ' How bout I introduce you to some of the other girls. They will help you fit right in

Rebecca had thought about Liz's offer carefully. She really wanted to have a proper meeting with Ferguson but figured that she could do it later in the day. After all, it's not like that Ferguson was going anywhere

" Sure" Rebecca smiled at Liz


	3. Mingling

After, Liz and Rebecca, leave.They head down the corridor and begin to make small talk while heading over to Liz's unit 

" So what you in for love?" Liz asked

Rebecca looked at the other inmates while passing by " Aggravated assault on my ex"

" Oh" Liz tilted her head at Rebecca " Was he ever..." believing that Rebecca might have been in an abusive relationship

Rebecca shook her head. knowing what Liz was about to say " No. He never laid a hand on me. He just constantly cheated and lied to me"

In all of her relationships. Rebecca, never understood, why she was lied to and cheated on. She was always loving, supportive, loyal and yet she was never appreciated. Almost as if she was part of some sick joke

Rebecca just wanted to be loved and appreciated by someone. She's never felt like she was loved. Especially when, Rebecca was adopted. She felt unwanted and it was this pain. That had built a tremendous amount of anger inside of her

" Remind me to never get on your bad side" Liz joked

Rebecca smiled " Now look who's scared. I was always cheated on and lied to. Just got to a point where I had enough" she giggled. Remembering the pain and fear she inflicted on her ex

" Right" Liz nodded and felt slightly uncomfortable with Rebecca  
Rebecca, tilted her head at, Liz " So what about you? How did you end, up in this place?"

" It's a long story. I ended up in here, because I killed my mother in law, while under the influence of alcohol" Liz tells Rebecca

Rebecca raises her eyebrows in shock " Woah and I thought I was bad"

" That wasn't even the worst of it" Liz replied

Rebecca, blinked " Oh?" feeling a little curious

" I was planning the party and broke my promise to never drink again. Since I'm a recovering alcoholic" Liz started to reminisce about the incident.

Rebecca nodded. She could tell that Liz had deeply regretted it. Even though they only have known each other for a couple of minutes. 

Looking at, Liz, Rebecca says " That must have been rough and I think that your mother in law knows that you didn't mean it. Just one of those rare moments in life that slaps you in the face with"

" Quite right, love" Liz nodded in agreement

About five minutes later. Rebecca and Liz had arrived in H-1. Rebecca had observed that this unit is relativity a lot bigger than her and Ferguson's. Since there were cells on opposite ends with the usual, couch, table and benches to make a cup of tea

Catching her attention immediately is, Doreen, who was drinking a cup of tea and reading a magazine

" Hey, Dor" Liz called out

Doreen looks up and sees both Liz and Rebecca entering the unit " Hey. Who's this?" she stands up 

" This is the newbie" Liz tells Doreen and looks from Rebecca to Doreen " Doreen this is Rebecca and Rebecca this is Dor"

Rebecca smiled at Doreen " Hey" she holds out her hand for Doreen to shake

Doreen shakes Rebecca's hand

"Guess who's with Ferguson in the D unit" Liz said rhetorically

Doreen looked at Rebecca with pity " Oh no. You're with, Ferguson?" she asked

Rebecca nodded " Yep but I don't see any harm in it" looking at both Doreen and Liz

" Love" Liz looked at Rebecca " Nothing is worse than sharing a unit with Ferguson" she said

Doreen nodded in agreement " Whatever you do. Stay away from her. She's bad news" her voice, filled with concern

" She shouldn't even be, in general, to begin with. No one is going to protect her again. Especially not, Kaz" Liz remarked

Rebecca noticed that by the tone of their voices from Doreen and Liz. That, Ferguson, has made more of an impact than just killing Bea Smith.This made her more curious than before

"Anyway" Liz decided to change the subject " Where's the girls?" asking Doreen

Doreen, tilted her head, at Liz " Boomer and Sonia have left to visit Maxine in the hospital. Allie is in the kitchen preparing for lunch"

" That's right. Maxine is due to come back, next week" Liz replied

Rebecca started to look confused " What's wrong with Maxine?"

" She had cancer but thankfully she's beaten it" Liz said to Rebecca

Doreen looked at Liz" Yeah but it was a close one, though. Had I worried for awhile"

While, Liz and Doreen started to talk about Maxine. Rebecca thought back to when she and Ferguson were looking at each other. She couldn't seem to get Ferguson off her mind

It was all unexpected for, Rebecca. She never thought that on her first day. Hell. She's only been in prison for nearly an hour that she would be thinking about someone so much

Rebecca wished that Liz didn't interrupt her. Since all she wanted is to spend some time with Ferguson. Even though she knew that Liz was only doing her job as peer worker and show her around

Ferguson was beautiful, interesting and mysterious to Rebecca. She almost felt that Ferguson was looking at her soul

" How bout we head out to the yard for a bit before lunch?" Liz suggested

Doreen nodded " I think that's a good" she looks at Rebecca " You want to come with us?"

Rebecca snaps out her thoughts again. Just barely hearing what Liz and Doreen were saying " Yeah. I could do, with some fresh air" she smiles and nods

Throughout the day, Rebecca follows Liz and Doreen around. Learning all the rules, mingling with the other inmates and still having Ferguson on her mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If i have the unit wrong for where Liz, Doreen and the others are housed. Please let me know. I'm pretty sure it's either H-2 or H-1. The next chapter is going to be very special and if you haven't guessed it . It will be all about Ferguson and Rebecca. Yay. Also, I appreciate all the comments and glad everyone is enjoying my story


	4. First Encounter

Rebecca, watched as Ms. Miles, slides the gate over the unit. Using the swipe card, she locks both Rebecca and Ferguson in for the night 

" Good luck" Ms. Miles looked at Rebecca. Referring to her first night with Ferguson before walking off down the corridor

Rebecca nodded but didn't say anything. She turns around and leans by the bars. Finally. It will be just her and Ferguson. No more interruptions

She smiles while looking over at Ferguson's door. Which was still closed. Rebecca hoped that she will be able to spend some time getting to know Ferguson. Just a few minutes would be enough

Rebecca sighed " Here goes nothing" taking a deep breath.She starts to head over to Ferguson's cell

Joan stands by her window and looks out for what little view she had. All she could see was the night sky and walls. She missed the view from her office when she was Governor

This wasn't supposed to happen. Ferguson was meant to be Governor again. That was her plan, after rigging her trial and getting herself exonerated

At this point in time. Ferguson felt that she should be in her apartment and having dinner. It wasn't meant to be. This was all because of what, Bea Smith

" I win" Ferguson, relays, Bea's last words in her head. This caused her to frown

Knock knock knock

Ferguson turns around and sees, Rebecca, opening the door and standing in the doorway. Observing the new inmate

" I can come back later. If it's a bad time" Rebecca said to Ferguson. Seeing that something is bothering her

Ferguson shook her head and smiled " No. It's fine. Please" I don't get much company!" she says

" Great" Rebecca, smiled back. Pleased that Ferguson isn't sending her away " That explains why it's only the two of us in this unit"

Ferguson, looked away from, Rebecca, briefly " Governor Stewart thought it was in my best interest to be housed in an empty unit. That and be with new inmates that don't have a history with me"

" That explains a lot " Rebecca nodded. She remarked at how tall, Ferguson was, compared to her 

Ferguson looked over at Rebecca " I suppose the other women have filled you in all the details about me" she figured that the inmates would. Since she couldn't talk to Rebecca before

" Well." Rebecca thought about it for a moment " Not much but they said to stay away from you and anyone that goes near you ends up dead or hurt" she looks back at Ferguson, Ferguson snickers " Have they now" shaking her head. Pretending that it was nothing but lies

" To be honest. I don't think you're a danger" Rebecca leans by the door " But I do wonder why everyone hates you? It seems to, be more than just killing ,Bea Smith"

Ferguson moves away from the window and sits down on her bed. Hands back on her knees " I killed her, in self-defense, you know" she tells Rebecca

" I do find that about strange" Rebecca remarked " I read in the paper that you were exonerated for any wrong doing and then suddenly.." she blinked " You're charged with murder"

Ferguson could already see through Rebecca's personality. Smart, beautiful and caring. She believes that Rebecca could be useful to her 

" It just doesn't make sense" Rebecca looked at Ferguson

Ferguson nodded " That's because it doesn't. I don't deserve to be in here" she moves over a little bit " Please, sit down" she gestured

" Ok," Rebecca smiled at Ferguson. She moves away from the door and sits down on the bed beside, Ferguson. Her heart starts to pound.

Ferguson takes a deep breath " When I ran this prison. I made it my mission to correct every single one of these women. They needed a strong Governor and that was me" she paused

Rebecca didn't say anything. She waited for Ferguson to continue

Ferguson tilts her head at Rebecca " Things were improving but some of the screws and the inmates didn't like what I was doing. They made terrible and false accusations about me"

" From what I read online and in the papers. You were accused of physical and psychological abuse to an inmate and attempted murder of one the screws" Rebecca says

Ferguson nodded and started to look grim " That never happened. Everyone was against me because they didn't like the new structure. They devised a plan to get rid of me. Saying I had contact with a hitman, the abuse claims and started a fired at this very prison. I was betrayed by a few of my colleagues. One was my deputy. Who would then soon replace me as Governor. The other is a screw that used to work as a social worker"

" That's awful!" Rebecca said with pity. She felt really bad for Ferguson and what she had to say

Ferguson sees the empathy in Rebecca. Which satisfied her " After a case was made against me. They locked me in this very prison. Forced me to be in general. So the women could torture me" she looked into Rebecca's eyes to draw more sympathy " I was scared, but I was able to prove my innocence in court. Due to lack of evidence..."

" What about Bea Smith? How does she fit into all of this?" Rebecca looked at Ferguson

Ferguson looks away " Bea Smith, was the former top dog, of this prison. When I was Governor, I tried to make an alliance with her. To ensure the women's safety, but she refused. She continued to bring in drugs. Which lead to multiple overdoses. I tried to shut her down and because of that. Bea was behind this whole scandal.." she paused again

" She tried to kill you. Didn't she" Rebecca says. Figuring that was the only reason why Ferguson had to kill her

Ferguson, nodded " She wanted revenge. Since I tried to remove her as top dog ,when I was Governor" she looks back at Rebecca " I tried reasoning with her, but she came at me with a screwdriver and you know the rest"

" Unbelievable" Rebecca shakes her head. She couldn't help but feel a little angry from listening to Ferguson's story. Hearing the injustice. 

Rebecca had known there was more to the story than what the press had told everyone about Bea's murder. She knew it, but had no idea, how bad it was. It was all a conspiracy . A thought then came to her

" What about the cameras?" Rebecca looked at Ferguson " Wouldn't they have picked up that incident?"

Ferguson shakes her head " The former Governor, Vera and a man named, Will Jackson. Who was a former social worker that I mentioned had removed the footage and laughed at me"

" Bastards!" Rebecca says,trying her best to contain her anger

Ferguson sees the anger in Rebecca. Knowing that she has believed her story. Which pleased her, but felt it was going to take more than Rebecca to be on her side

" I'm so sorry to hear that" Rebecca looks at Ferguson. Her heart went out to Ferguson " If you ever need anything. I'll be here for you"

Ferguson, smiles" Thank you. I appreciate that"

" You're welcome" Rebecca, smiles back " Oh I'm sorry. Where are my manners" shaking her head and mentally, kicking herself " I'm Rebecca," she says

Ferguson didn't even need to introduce herself. Knowing that, Rebecca would have known her name by now

" I think, I better get some rest. It's been a long day" Rebecca stands up " Can we talk again?" she hopes that Ferguson would say yes

Ferguson looks up at Rebecca " I like that" pretending to sound sincere

" Great. Goodnight, Ferguson" Rebecca smiled at Ferguson and head over to the door. Opening it

Ferguson smirked while Rebecca had her back to her " Goodnight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before, Ferguson and Rebecca can form a true relationship and a bond. Ferguson had to manipulate Rebecca. Since that's what she does. Knowing that, it's the only way to get people to do what she wants. However, she will realize that she didn't need too, with Rebecca
> 
> Sorry if it was a bit long. Just lost myself in the moment.


	5. Disrespect

Rebecca starts her second day in Wentworth by working in the laundry room. Every day, she would be on laundry duty. After that, she would mop the floors in the corridors before lunch and any other duties that she may be required to do 

She looks around the room. Seeing, Doreen and Liz by the sowing machines. Some inmates, placing dirty laundry in the washing machine and a blonde woman using the steam press

Rebecca thinks back to her conversation with Ferguson. While the conversation wasn't a casual one. Since she learned about Ferguson's story. Well. A fake story but with some truth in it

She couldn't help but smile, though. Rebbeca thinks that Ferguson is not only attractive but also a good person. She believed everything that Ferguson told her

" What's got you all smiling?" Liz asked. Noticing the smile on Rebecca's face

Rebecca shakes her head " Nothing"

" Doesn't look like nothing to me" Liz smiled

Rebecca glanced at Liz " Well. I talked to Ferguson last night" she says

The room went into deep silence. All eyes were now on Rebecca. Everyone had stopped what they were doing. It was as if time had stopped

" Love. Tell me you didn't" Liz replied. Hoping it wasn't true

Rebecca looks around at the inmates " Yeah. I talked to Ferguson. So what?" feeling slightly annoyed. 

" Mel. Take over" Kaz,says. Moving away from the steam press. She looks over at Rebecca " Do you know, who she is?"

Rebbeca tilts her head over to Kaz and nods " Yeah. I do" she said firmly

" I don't think so" Kaz smirks and approaches Rebecca " That woman is a fucking psycho. She's lucky that she isn't in here with us"

Rebecca, frowned " Ferguson isn't a psycho. She was a victim of a cruel conspiracy and she wanted to help all of you" she looks over at the other inmates

Most of the inmates laugh at Rebecca. Thinking how stupid and gullible she is for believing any word that comes from Ferguson's mouth.

It was even funnier since Rebecca is still new to Wentworth

" Trust me. That bitch doesn't give a damn about anyone but herself" Kaz tells Rebecca

Rebecca continues to frown " Ferguson killed Bea in self-defense. The bitch had practically asked for it" she retorted

" I used to believe her too. When, Ferguson was raped" Kaz paused. She hated when any women were raped " I decided to protect her"

Rebecca widens her eyes in shock " She was raped?" the thought made her stomach turn

" Yep" Kaz nodded at Rebecca " It didn't take long for Joan to show her true colors, though. Before her trial. Ferguson had attempted to kill Bea but I stopped her. Since she was the reason for putting me in here when she was Governor"

Rebecca, nodded " That's right. You're, Kaz. Leader of the Red Right Hand" she remembered reading small details about Kaz in the newspaper

" And who might you be?" Kaz asked. Carefully, observing the newbie

Rebecca smiles " I'm Rebecca and if you ask me. I don't blame Ferguson. She did the right thing"

 

" Excuse me" Kaz tilted her head slightly and frowned

Rebecca started to smirk " You heard me. You're a fucking joke, claiming to stand up for our rights. The protector of the innocent" she said mockingly

" I'd choose your next words carefully. If I were you" Kaz glared and started to feel slightly agitated 

Rebecca moves closer to Kaz " Or what. Are you going to bash me? If so then you really don't care about all of the women" 

" Fucking slut" Kaz grabs Rebecca by the shirt collar and shoves her at a table

Will Jackson, quickly caught the glance of Kaz shoving Rebecca from the other room. He heads out " What's going on, Proctor?"

" Nothing" Kaz replied. Not looking at Will " Just horsing around"

Rebecca glares at Kaz but nodded in agreement

Will knew that it was more to it but he knows well enough that the women would never tell the truth. Not matter what it was " Back to it than"

Rebecca, quickly glances at Will. Figuring, this is who Ferguson was talking about

" You just made a big mistake!" Kaz said quietly so only Rebecca could hear it

Rebecca looks back at Kaz and frowns at her

The inmates begin to resume their normal duties. Kaz heads back to the steam press and Rebecca continues folding the sheets. The two would share constant glares at each other


	6. Teaming Up

After lunch. Rebecca had some spare time to kill. So she headed back into her unit and still thought about her earlier encounter with Kaz. Upon entering, Rebecca, sees, Ferguson making tea

" Hey," Rebecca says. Ignoring the guard by Ferguson's cell

Ferguson turns around and looks at Rebecca " I'm making tea. You want one?" she turned around. Having her back to Rebecca again

" No thanks" Rebecca, pulls out a chair and sits down at the table " What's the history between you and Kaz?" she was curious. Since, Ferguson, didn't mention it last night

Ferguson grabs the jug and pours the hot water in her mug " Kaz" she says without answering Rebecca's question

" Yeah. I had a word with her in the laundry and it seems that she hates you" Rebecca replied as she leans back on her chair " Well that and she had a go at me. Fucking bitch"

Ferguson, smirks. Knowing that Rebecca now has a problem with Kaz and could use it to her advantage " What happened?" she grabs her cup and sits down at the table. Opposite from Rebecca

" Kaz reckons that you're a liar. Who only cares about yourself" Rebecca flicks her hair back " Plus that she protected you for awhile after you were raped"

Ferguson holds the cup in her hands takes a few sips while listening to Rebecca. Once done, she sets the cup back on the table

" Is it true?" Rebecca asked

Ferguson looks at Rebecca " It's true but not in the way you may think" she says

" Oh" Rebecca raised and eyebrow

Ferguson nods " When I was first moved into general. I asked for Kaz's protection but she refused. After I was gang-raped. She then said she would....' she paused

" I see and I'm sorry by the way. No one should ever be raped....ever" Rebecca says, giving Ferguson a pitiful look 

Ferguson looked over at the guard for a moment before looking back at Rebecca "Thank you. After awhile, in Kaz's protection. Things were going great" 

" But obviously it wasn't" Rebecca interjects

Ferguson shook her head and grabs her cup " No. Turns out that Kaz was working for Bea Smith all along. She helped Bea to get me alone in the kitchen . So Bea could attempt to kill me"

" You're fucking joking" Rebecca was completely beside herself from this false revelation. This made her more pissed at Kaz

Ferguson saw the look of disgust and hate for Kaz on Rebecca's face. Which pleased her " I managed to fight back but Kaz's crew tried to stop me. It ended with Kaz shoving my hand in the deep fryer"

" Fucking cow" Rebecca shook her head " I'm going to give her a piece of my mind" she stood up. Pissed at Kaz for shoving her back in the laundry room. Pissed at Kaz for picking on Ferguson

Ferguson looked up at Rebecca when she stood " No. It wouldn't do you any good. Kaz and her gang are like a pack of wolves" she watched the young brunette. She didn't want Rebecca to hurt her. Since she was the only ally and a possible ticket to getting rid of the guard in the unit

" Kaz shouldn't be top dog " Rebecca looks at Ferguson " She says she cares about the women. Obviously not"

Ferguson brings the cup to her mouth and sips on her tea again " I agree. Kaz is a psychotic monster and is prone to violent outbursts but she also has backing from the deputy Governor and Mr. Jackson"

" I saw him. Mr. Jackson" Rebecca recalled " He stopped a potential fight between me and Kaz," she says

Ferguson gave a stern look ' Kaz, her crew, Mr. Jackson and Vera are all in this together. They are corrupt and will do what it takes to get what they want. Even if it means imprisoning people like myself"

" Is there no one we can trust?" Rebecca asked hopelessly

Ferguson nodded " I have a contact. He can help us but I need to be absolutely sure that I can trust you" she implored " I've had too many people that have let me down"

" Joan" Rebecca, headed over to Ferguson's side of the table " You can trust me. I will never let you down. I want what's best for everyone. Just as much as you do and to fuck all with the rest"

Ferguson looked into Rebecca's eyes and saw the sincerity in her. She smiled at Rebecca " Good. I think you and I, are going to make a great team"


	7. Special Favors

Jake Stewart sat in his office and was busy working out the budget. His office had remained the same as Vera's. Retaining it's dark and gray wallpaper. However, unlike, Vera. Jake had removed all the paintings and the extra desk

He believed that in order to be a Governor. You must act like one and not have silly paintings on the walls or extra desk. This wasn't kindergarten. 

In fact, it was back to its original form when Ferguson was the Governor

Knock knock

" Yep" Jake,looked up, from his paperwork and glanced at the door

Opening the door, the guard, that was protecting Ferguson. Popped his head in " Ferguson is here to see you"

" Send her, in" Jake, smiled. He started placing the paperwork into a neat pile

The guard holds the door open. Allowing, Ferguson, to enter. Once she entered. The Guard closes the door and waits outside

" Hello, Joan. What do I owe this pleasure" Jake, watched Ferguson, standing behind the two seats

Ferguson looked at Jake and while she was glad that she had someone like him that she could use.

In her mind, Ferguson should be, where, Jake is sitting. She missed being, the Governor and it was hard for her to accept that she will never be able to reclaim it 

" You going to talk or just stand?" Jake said sarcastically

Ferguson, ignored , Jake's sarcasm " I need you to do me a favor"

" What kind of favor?" Jake asked

Ferguson, looked at Jake, closely " I need you to give me a file on Rebecca"

While, Ferguson, did believe that Rebecca, wouldn't let her down. She needed to know as much information as she could on her new ally. Plus, the reason for her incarceration

" So it is true then" Jake smiled at Ferguson" You have made a new friend" he didn't ignore the favor" sitting back in his chair

Ferguson wasn't amused at all by Jake's antics. She had a suspicion that while Jake would listen to her. He would rub it in her nose that he's the Governor and Ferguson isn't

" You know, that I can't, just give out, files!" Jake said to Ferguson " Especially not to prisoners"

Ferguson, disbelieves, Jake " I believe you can. Especially, since, you wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for me"

"Joan, I do appreciate, what you did but... I can't, it wouldn't look good on me" Jake looks over to the door and wondered if the guard was listening

Ferguson, smirks at, Jake. Seeing the concerned look in him by watching the door " You don't need to worry about him"

" I'm sorry but I won't do it. I can't take that risk" Jake replied

Ferguson pretended to look shocked " But you did when you needed my help to pay those drug dealers and let's not forget you're involvement with Nils Jasper"

" That's different" Jake looked back at Ferguson and wasn't his cocky anymore" There were no witnesses for any of those incidents. However, if I give a file. Someone will know" he tells her

Ferguson, shrugs her shoulders " What makes you think that no one had witnessed you killing Nils? Hmm. Not everything is at it seems. Especially when you're alone" she smirks

" Why are you being like this?" Jake, asked. He knew where this was going but couldn't understand why " I thought we had an understanding"giving Ferguson a stern look

Ferguson nods " We do but you seem to forget who's really in charge. If you think, that I'm bluffing. I'm more than prepared to put that to the test" she holds her hands out like a scale " You're choice"

" Fine" Jake, sighed. He didn't want to lose his job as Governor " I'll give it,to you around, dinner time" he knew that Ferguson could take his job away. 

Since not long after when Bea was murdered. Ferguson had managed to talk Channing into convincing the board that Jake would be a suitable replacement. Due to Vera's incompetence from that incident

Ferguson, smirks " Good and there's also one more thing"

" And that is?" Jake looks at Ferguson and felt that it was going to be something that he had to accept

Ferguson looked away for a moment and then reverted her eyes back to Jake " Any new, prisoners, should be placed in the D block, with Rebecca and myself!"

" What are you planning?" Jake, leaned forward in his chair. He felt that Ferguson is planning something big. Why else, would she make a request like this?

Ferguson ignored Jake's question. She won't tell him anything until it suited her " Do we have a deal then?"

" Absolutely. You have my word" Jake replied

Ferguson nodded " Good" she smiled at Jake. Ferguson heads out of Jake's office and gets escorted back to her unit

" That woman is something else" Jake, remarked. Shaking his head


	8. Dripping Blood

Rebecca left the dining room, pretty early. She didn't want to be around all the inmates that had nothing but complete hate for Ferguson. Rebecca went back to her unit

She didn't see, Ferguson, at the table. Figuring that she was in her cell and decided to talk to her later. Rebecca grabs a towel and her pj's. Since she was heading to the shower block

After, grabbing what she needed. Rebecca leaves her unit but ends up nearly bumping into Jake

Rebecca stood back and looked at Jake " I'm sorry" 

" That's alright. No harm was done" Jake smiled at her

Rebecca glanced at the tray of food in Jake's hands " Ferguson?" she wondered

" Yep. Ferguson, can't exactly eat, in the dining room" Jake replied

Rebecca nodded " True. I'll leave it to you then. I'm going to have an early shower" 

" Well, don't let me stop you. Have a good one" Jake,steps aside

Rebecca smiled " Thank you" she walks past him and heads down the corridor. 

Unaware that Jake's true purpose was to deliver a copy of her file to Ferguson. Which he hid, under the tray

" Have a good one" Jake watched Rebecca for a minute and then heads into her unit 

It didn't take long for Rebecca to head into the shower block. Much to her relief, it was still empty. Which was perfect. Since she only wanted to have a quick shower 

Rebecca turns on the tap and waited for the hot water. She takes off her, teal and neatly hangs up it by the cubicle she chose. Along with her towel

She places her hand next to the running tap. Once it was hot enough. Rebecca closes the curtain and begins to let the water run down her body

Rebecca starts to contemplate her new life and things will change. Now that she is behind bars and has learned a new set of rules. It was pretty much a different world on the inside then it is on the outside

She's already pissed off the top dog but Rebecca didn't care. She hated Kaz for what she's done to Ferguson

As for ,Ferguson. Rebecca loved spending every minute with her. She couldn't help but be drawn to her.

" Beautiful, smart and strong" Rebecca thought while running her hands through her wet hair

Rebecca was impressed that despite everything that Ferguson had told her. Ferguson remained strong and determined. She even loved the fact, that now, Ferguson and herself are a team

" We will be, a great team, indeed" Rebecca said with a smile

A few minutes later. Rebecca turns off the tap,dries herself with the towel and gets dressed. When she starts to head out. Her path is blocked, when Kaz and her crew, enter

" Going somewhere" Kaz says

Rebecca frowns " What do you want" her eyes looked at each and every member of Kaz's crew

" I think we both know why" Kaz replied. Looking grim

Rebecca shrugs her shoulders " No. Please...enlighten me" she said sarcastically. Pretending to play dumb

" Think you're funny" Kaz steps closer to Rebecca. Trying to intimidate, the young punk "You may be new but it doesn't give you the right to disrespect me. I'm in charge"

Rebecca, rolled her eyes " Oh please. Don't tell me that isn't true" she steps closer to Kaz. Showing no fear or intimidation

" You better watch it" Kaz snarls

Rebecca takes another look at Kaz's crew " So this is what I get? Voicing my opinion. Which is true by the way" she holds up her finger " And let's gang up on the little girl"

"You're not innocent here. Just a fucking dumb bitch that needs a lesson in respect" Kaz retorted. Clenching her first

Rebecca smirks at Kaz " Well at least I'm not a fucking hypocrite"

WHACK

Kaz slaps Rebecca,across the face, hard. Rebecca stumbles back but Kaz isn't finished with Rebecca. She tackles her to the floor and starts punching Rebecca across the face

" FUCKING DISRESPECTFUL CUNT" Kaz, screams her head off as she repeatedly punches Rebecca in the face. Not letting her enemy have any chance to fight back

Blood starts to drip down Rebecca's nose and from the mouth. After the repeated punches to the face

" Kick her in the stomach. It's time we teach this bitch a lesson" Kaz signals for her crew to take over and start beating Rebecca

The Red Right Hand, take turns in kicking Rebecca's stomach and her back. They don't let up as they kick with all their might. Rebecca gasps and groans 

" Whatever that Freak told you. It's all bullshit" Kaz says to Rebecca. She looks at her crew and signal's for them to stop

Rebecca looks up at Kaz. Blood dripping off her face and onto the floor. She felt like she had been run over by a car " Go...." she paused for a minute " Go fuck yourself"

"Consider this a warning.Fuck me, off again and I'll send you to the hospital" Kaz, turns around and leaves the shower unit with her crew

Rebecca started to wipe the blood off her mouth with her hand " You'll pay for this" she said quietly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering how old Rebecca is. She is 25. Plus when it comes to relationships. I believe that age is just a number. Besides, Ferguson and Rebecca both deserve love and loyalty to one another


	9. Emotion Leads To Mistakes

After pulling herself up to her feet. Rebecca groaned from the pain of being kicked in the stomach and the back. She places her hand around her stomach. 

She uses her free hand to grab her towel and wipe all the blood off her face. Rebecca feels a slight prick when she when she touches her eye 

Rebecca,uses the towel,to touch her eye again. Every time she did, she felt pain. Heading over to the nearest window. She sees her reflection

" That's just fucking great" Rebecca sighs

The repeated punches, that she received from Kaz, caused Rebecca to received a black eye. Seeing the bruises on her right eye

Rebecca believed that she didn't get attacked, just because she disrespected Kaz. No. It was because she chose to talk and side with Ferguson

She got the message. You side with Ferguson. You're an enemy " Fuck them" Rebecca said. She grabs the rest of her belongings and leaves the shower block

Luckily for, Rebecca. She managed to return, to her unit, undetected. By the time she arrived. Jake was already gone and took the copy of Rebecca's file. After, Ferguson, had finished reading it

Upon entering, she noticed the guard looking at her eye

" What happened to you?" The guard asked 

Rebecca stands by her door and looks at the guard " I had the stupid idea to dance. While I was singing in the shower" she tells him 

" Sure" The guard replied, not believing her

He moves past, Rebecca, slides the black gate across the unit, locks it with his swipe card and leaves

Ferguson leaves her cell, after hearing the brief conversation. She glances down to see Rebecca entering her cell and decides to follow her 

" Bloody coward" Rebecca muttered as she folds her teal uniform and places them on the bottom shelf

Ferguson stands by the doorway and catches a glimpse of the bruising on Rebecca's eye " Kaz" she suspected

" Yep!" Rebecca tilted her head at Ferguson " The bitch, attacked me. Along with her buddies" still feeling a little pissed about the incident

Ferguson nodded " It's ridiculous, isn't it? Getting attacked because you told her the truth"

" That's what I said" Rebecca replied as she sits down on the end of her bed

Ferguson observed her closely " What about the others? Mr. Jackson or Vera. Where they there?"

" Nope" Rebecca, shook her head 

When Ferguson had read Rebecca's file. She was impressed that Rebecca had managed to brutally beat her ex-boyfriend. Despite her small stature. Knowing it would be useful to her at some stage

" If it was just me and Kaz" Rebecca looked up at Ferguson " If it was just us. I would wipe the floor with her" she hissed

Ferguson sighs " There's no use in getting emotional about it. Emotion leads to mistakes but you must remember. Kaz isn't the only enemy" she said

" I know....wait" Rebecca blinked " What do you mean by emotion leads to mistakes?" still looking at Ferguson

Ferguson looked at Rebecca, like a teacher about to instruct her student " What I mean, is that you can't achieve anything,based on how you feel. You have to play smart and take control of the situation" 

" That makes sense" Rebecca nodded and understood what Ferguson said " You want to sit down?" moving over to the wall

Ferguson shook her head " No, thank you" a thought pops into her head " It's obvious what, Kaz is doing" looking back at Rebecca

" If it's to get me angry..." Rebecca shrugs her shoulders

Ferguson shook her head " It's more, then that.Mr. Jackson and Vera,know that you're in this unit with me. They are using Kaz to get to you and you let it happen" 

" Why?" Rebecca asked

Ferguson moved further in, Rebecca's cell " They are threatened by me and don't want their little operation to be taken down. Since I know what is best for everyone"

" We won't let that happen. Will we?' Rebecca smiled at Ferguson. Loving how insightful she is

Ferguson,shook her head slightly " No but in order to remove them from the picture. We have to play by their rules"

" You're absolutely right" Rebecca stood up " Do whatever it takes and I was a fool to let Kaz get to me. I assure you. It won't happen again" she moves over to Ferguson

Ferguson smiles You're not a fool. You just need a mentor" she loved Rebecca's enthusiasm of wanting to help her

" Now, I have one" Rebecca, smiled back


	10. Observe and Report

Rebecca sits alone, on the picnic bench, in the yard. No one had bothered to go near her. Because of two things. One, they just didn't care about her. Two, she's been talking to Ferguson in her unit

She didn't care, that no one, had come up to her. Rebecca preferred to be alone and observe all the other women around her. In fact, she didn't come outside for fresh air. It was something else

Rebecca thinks back to her conversation with Ferguson 

"How can we stop them?" Rebecca asked

Ferguson took a deep breath "In order to stop them. We need to know our enemy and how their system works....."

" I thought you already knew?"Rebecca looked at Ferguson. Feeling slightly confused

Ferguson shook her head " When Bea Smith was alive. She was in full control of their little gang but after her sacrifice. Vera and Mr. Jackson took control. Along with Kaz. She's top dog and would have set up her own system"

" I can't be seen, spying on those two. Not with all,the crap I have, to do" Rebecca replied

Ferguson,looked at Rebecca,closely " We can handle that later. First, I need you to watch Kaz and her crew closely"

" Be your eyes and ears" Rebecca flicked her hair back

Ferguson nods " Correct. Once, we know what, we are dealing with. We can start to plan and take control"

" I can do that. No problem" Rebecca smiled 

Ferguson appreciated Rebecca's loyalty and desire to help her. While she made a cover story, to get Rebecca, on her side. 

Before, Ferguson didn't think much of Rebecca. Other than the fact that she's a pawn and very useful.

Now that has started to change. Ferguson is starting to actually like Rebecca. Not feeling this good. Since she first offered to mentor, Vera

" This is going to be great and I will keep an eye out for those two fuckers" Rebecca added

Ferguson gave a stern look " We can't let anyone know. If word gets out,they will shut us down. Be vigilant and cautious"

" You can count on me" Rebecca replied

Ferguson, heads over to, the doorway. She stopped and turned to face Rebecca " If you get stuck. Ask Ms. Miles for help"

" She's a screw though" Rebecca blinked. Not really understanding, why, Ferguson would suggest that

Ferguson nods " She is but a useful one. Ms. Miles will do anything to fund her gambling addiction"

" What about the money? And how do I bring it in? I'm still new to this system" Rebecca says

Ferguson smiles " If by chance, you do go to Ms. Miles and she accepts. You leave that to me. I have a vast amount of money and someone that can give it to her"

" .You must be super rich" Rebecca, remarked. Smiling back

Ferguson nods " I am" she then leaves Rebecca's cell and heads back to her's for the night 

Rebecca snaps out of her thoughts. Catching her attention, immediately from across the yard. 

One of the members of Kaz's crew is seen to be talking to an Asian Woman

" Interesting!" Rebecca says, watching them with intent

Whatever the conversation is. Rebecca had a suspicion that it was something important. Which makes her start to feel curious A thought then came to her

What if....what if, Kaz and her crew have, some sort of deal or an agreement with, this Asian woman. 

Rebecca knew that it was serious. Judging by their facial expressions

The conversation didn't last long. Since the Asian woman left and headed back inside

Rebecca gets off the picnic bench and heads inside. Believing that she might find what she is looking for by following that Asian woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so that you guys know. The Asian girl, I'm talking about is Tina. I didn't add her name in. Since. Rebecca doesn't know who she is.....yet


	11. Bad Company

Once Rebecca, headed back inside, she walks down the corridor and starts to think. Based on her observation, it appeared that Kaz and her crew have some affiliation with that Asian woman

All, Rebecca had to do, is to find where the Asian woman is. Believing that she is in league with Kaz 

Rebecca is determined to prove herself to Ferguson and not take the easy way out. However, Rebecca did decide to use, Ms. Miles, if all else fails

As Rebecca turned a corner. She sees four inmates coming her way. It was none, other than Lucy Gambaro and her boys

" Check out the newbie, Stella" Lucy smirked at Rebecca. Obviously finding the young and fearless, newbie attractive. Which only meant one thing in Lucy's mind

Whenever Lucy said something like that. She would make it her mission to entrap a young and helpless woman into a corner or an abandoned room and sexually assault them

Rebecca continues on walking by until Lucy and her crew block 

" What's the rush?" Lucy continues smirking

Rebecca looks up at Lucy and her crew " I'm kind of busy. So, please get, out of my way"

" But we haven't had a chance to be formally introduced" Lucy frowns and takes a step closer

Rebecca focuses on Lucy " I'm Rebecca"

" I'm Lucy but you can call me, Juice" Lucy said with pride and makes a small nod of acknowledgment to her crew " These are me boys" she looks up and down at Rebecca's body

Rebecca, giggled, thinking how ridiculous it sounded " Boys?" she pretends looking around at the other inmates passing by " I don't see no boys here. Just girls" ignoring Lucy's lustful look

" Why don't we go somewhere more private and get to know each other a little better" Lucy leers

Rebecca pretended to vomit, by placing her hand over her mouth " Please. Don't make me sick. I wouldn't touch you with a bargepole"

" Aw, don't be like that" Lucy pretended to sulk and took another step closer into Rebecca's personal space

Rebecca frowns and started to feel agitated. Since she had more important things to do " Fuck off, your fat old ugly whore " she hissed

" You better watch it"Lucy looked at Rebecca coldly

Before, Rebecca had a chance, to respond. Vera Bennett appears from around the corner. Seeing, Lucy and boys, ganging up on Rebecca " Back off, Gambaro" she heads towards them

Rebecca tilted her head, towards Vera

" I was only trying to be friendly" Lucy pretended to sound innocent

Vera stands by Rebecca " I don't care. Shouldn't you lot be going to group therapy with Ms. Westfall?" sternly looking at Lucy and her boys

" We were but wanted to say hello to the new girl" Lucy said

Vera nodded " Mhmm Off you go" tilting her head a

Lucy and her boys walk off

" You alright?" Vera turned to Rebecca

Rebecca looked at Vera" Yes" looking at Vera. She wanted to strike,Vera, where she stood. Since she was an enemy. An enemy that Ferguson trusted 

"You're, in the same unit with her. Aren't you?" Vera asked. Referring to Ferguson

Rebecca nods " I am and can't stay for a chat. Sorry" she starts to walk off

" Don't listen to anything that Ferguson tells you," Vera called out while watching Rebecca. Believing that Ferguson may have got to her

Rebecca stops walking but doesn't turn to face Vera

" She's a monster and a manipulator," Vera said

Rebecca frowned when she heard Vera call, Ferguson a monster. She wasn't a monster. Not to her. She was about to turn around and say something but she stopped herself

Remembering what Ferguson said. To not let anyone know, what they are doing and draw attention. Rebecca walks off and leaves Vera behind


	12. New Strategy

Rebecca wonders down the next corridor. She still wanted to find information on her own and get help. Knowing that it won't do her any good by wondering around 

Since Wentworth is considerably huge. Not to mention the programs that they have for the women

If she wants to really prove herself to Ferguson and learn how everything works. Rebecca would have to use her smarts and work it out, herself

Rebecca turned left, opens the door and finds herself by the steps. Luckily for her, there weren't many people around, She sits down on the steps

" What can I do!" Rebecca said quietly to herself

She remembered that she could use Ms. Miles for information but she wanted to try and find an alternative first

Rebecca thought back, to what, she saw in the yard. It was obvious that something was going on between those two 

It looked serious but how could it help her to find what she is looking for?

" There must be something....think think"Rebecca kept pushing 

Just when she was about to give up. A light bulb goes off in her head

" Perfect" Rebecca smiled. She stands up and heads back down the corridor

After a few minutes. Rebecca,finds herself up, in H-3. Luckily for her, she sees Kaz, sitting in her cell. Entering the unit, Rebecca, heads over to Kaz's cell 

" Hey, Kaz. Do you have a minute?" Rebecca says to Kaz

Kaz shot a look at Rebecca, who was just inches away from her cell " What do you want" not looking very pleased to see her

" I want to apologize for my behavior" Rebecca looks at Kaz while standing in the doorway 

Kaz raised an eyebrow " You've changed your tune" she says

" When you bashed me" Rebecca stepped forward but stopped " May I?" Wanting to enter the cell

Kaz nods

" I realized that I was wrong and I may be new but it was no excuse" Rebecca replied. Looking into Kaz's eyes. She wanted Kaz to believe her

Kaz watched Rebecca closely but felt that something was off " Did, Joan, put you up to this?" thinking that it may just be for show

" No" Rebecca shakes her head " Ferguson has nothing to do with this. I hardly talk to her. At all and she stays in her cell all the time. I was just a punk that needs to be taught a lesson" she lied but made it sound convincing that she was being truthful

Kaz looked at Rebecca closely " Ok" she wanted to not believe, Rebecca but couldn't find, any reason not to " If Joan tries anything. You let me know"

" Sure. We're good?" Rebecca asked. Hoping that Kaz would by her fake apology

Kaz nodded " We are" 

" Great" Rebecca smiled. She turns around and starts to leave but doesn't " There's something else" she looks back at Kaz

Kaz looked at Rebecca but didn't say anything. She waits for Rebecca, to finish what, she has to say

" I was told that if I needed drugs. I come straight here" Rebecca tells Kaz while leaning by the door

Kaz shook her head and smiled " You serious?"

" Yeah" Rebecca nodded

Kaz folds her arms " If you want drugs. You go to Tina"

" Is she the one with tattoos on her arms and black hair?" Rebecca asked. Remembering that she did see tattoos on an Asian woman that she saw talking one of the inmates from Kaz's crew

Kaz nodded " That's her but you have to be careful. If you slip up and the screws see you with..."she paused for a minute " What exactly, are you after? You don't look like a druggie"

" Oh no!" Rebecca giggled " It's nothing like heroin. Just need some of the weed" she pretends to smoke by using two fingers and smiled as a gesture

Kaz looked at Rebecca " Tina, will sort, you out. Normally helps bring the drugs in from the kitchen. So if you need her. Go to the kitchen"

" Thank you" Rebecca smiled at Kaz " And don't worry. I won't get busted" she turned around and leaves the unit


	13. Rebecca's Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might be long but totally worth it

In the early hours, of the evening, just before dinner. Ferguson and Rebecca both sat at the table in their unit. Ferguson, listened with intent, while Rebecca informs her about Kaz

"I knew that I had to change tactic. Since it was pointless to just wonder around and hope that I find either of them" Rebecca says to Ferguson

Rebecca had only, just finished telling Ferguson, about what she saw in the yard. Seeing both Tina and a member of Kaz's crew

Ferguson listened but didn't say anything

" Instead, I went to Kaz's unit. I made some phony apology to her and agreed that she had every right to bash me" Rebecca leans back in her chair"Then I asked her about the drugs"

Ferguson becomes curious " What did you say?" she asked. While sitting perfectly still in her chair with hands on her legs

" I told her, that I needed, weed. Since, she said to me, that I didn't look like a drug addict" Rebecca replied. Twirling her hair with her finger

Ferguson nodded and motioned for Rebecca to continue

" Anyway, Kaz told me, to see Tina. Saying that she will sort me out" Rebecca continued to twirl her hair and look at Ferguson

Ferguson wanted to know, if there was infact a connection, between Kaz and Tina " And they are working together?" she asked Rebecca

" Yes" Rebecca nods " Kaz told me that if I get caught. It may look bad on her and Tina. Plus they smuggle the drugs through the kitchen" she added

Ferguson looked away for a moment. She started to think about every possible plan that she could use to break this alliance and also use it to get at either Will Jackson or Vera

" What's wrong? Did i fuck up" Rebecca stopped twirling her hair and started to worry. Since Ferguson has neither looked at her or said anything

Ferguson smiled and looked back at Rebecca " No. You did great and I'm very impressed"

" Thank you" Rebecca smiled back and is thrilled that her work and what she did is appreciated

Ferguson had been, genuine when she said, she was impressed. It didn't take long for Rebecca at all to find that sort of information

" You got something planned?" Rebecca tilted her head, slightly while smiling

Ferguson looked at Rebecca and nodded " I do and it will help us a great deal"

" Great" Rebecca replied

She was about to ask Ferguson about the plan. However, Rebecca had suddenly remembered her earlier encounter with Juice. Rebecca's smile fades

From the moment that, she first laid eyes on, Juice. Rebecca had felt sick and disgusted. She knew that Juice wanted to fuck her

Wait

Rebecca's eyes widen, as a sickening thought, entered her brain. Not only did she have an unpleasant encounter with Juice. Rebecca also remembered that, Ferguson ,told her about her rape

" Could it be?" Rebecca thought to herself

Ferguson noticed the conflict within Rebecca " What's the matter?" 

No response

Ferguson tries again " Rebecca" raising her voice, slightly

" Huh?" Rebecca looked at Ferguson

Ferguson started to look grim " What's wrong?"

" Do..." Rebecca paused. She wasn't sure if she should ask Ferguson about her rape and yet she wanted to do something about it '"May I ask you a personal question?"

Ferguson nodded but also looked at Rebecca cautiously " You may"

" Did Juice rape you?" Rebecca said bluntly

Ferguson didn't answer at first. It wasn't that she was upset. No. She was curious but also surprised " Why do you ask?" she finally says

" I had run in with Juice and she tried to make a pass at me" Rebecca replied and leaned forward in her seat. The thought of, Juice, being a rapist. Makes her angry

Ferguson thought about it for a moment. She wanted to lie and say that it was Will or one of the other prisoners but she's already played that card. 

There was a part of her that wanted to lie but it was in direct conflict with wanting, to tell the truth. Ferguson had started to really like Rebecca. She decided to go with the truth

Ferguson nods " Yes. Gambaro and her crew...... ganged me in the shower block"

" I knew it" Rebecca sat back and shook her head. She was trying her best to contain her anger " Fucking old slag that bitch is" she looks at Ferguson " Juice, thinks its ok to do that"

Ferguson sees the anger in Rebecca " Forget about her. Gambaro can be dealt with after we take over"

" No. She needs, to be dealt, with right now" Rebecca says to Ferguson. She found it hard to believe that no one has done anything about Juice

Ferguson did have plans to get rid of Gambaro but since she wasn't a big enemy. She decided to save Gambaro for another time. 

However, due to being asked by Rebecca and seeing the rage. Ferguson starts to rethink her options 

" Joan" Rebecca moves closer to Ferguson with her chair " I can have her and her crew taken out. She will be a problem when we start fucking up everyone else. Just say the word"

Ferguson looked into Rebecca's eyes. She felt that Rebecca wanted to do this. Not just for the women but mainly for her. 

It was really rare for Ferguson to meet anyone who showed real and genuine kindness towards her. She had been taught that kindness is for the weak

Not only that but also to keep all of her emotions in check. It's made what Ferguson has become and while she did believe it was a weakness. 

Ferguson couldn't help but have feelings for people. Whether it's love, or hate. She certainly started to show some signs or real feelings for Rebecca. Especially since she is offering to take, Juice, down for her

" I promise that I won't get caught and I will make them pay for what they did to you" Rebecca met Ferguson's gaze and looked into her eyes

Ferguson didn't take her eyes off ,Rebecca's " Do it"


	14. Making Plans

Rebecca,is once again, sitting alone in the dining room. Seated at the end, of the front row, having her breakfast 

She always took a few glances at the table that Juice and her boys had sat in. Which was in the back of the middle row

Rebecca hated them all with a passion. Especially, Juice. Rebecca felt the urge, to charge over at Juice's desk and attack her. Right there and then but she didn't. 

Since if she were to attack. Rebecca would be sent to the slot and she couldn't afford that

Not with that the plans that Ferguson and Rebecca had for everyone. She had decided to bide her time and wait for the right opportunity

" Hey, Love. How are ya?" Liz heads over to Rebecca's table with Doreen

Rebecca looked at Liz, who sat next to her at the table " I'm fine" she smiled slightly

" You sure? Because anyone that shares a cell. Much less talks to Ferguson. Doesn't always end well" Liz says to Rebecca

Doreen nodded in agreement " Yeah. Do you know if she has a plan?"

" I don't think she will be having any plans. She steps a foot out here and the women will tear her apart for killing, Bea" Liz replied

Rebecca looked at both ,Liz and Doreen like they are nuts " No. She has no plans. In fact, Ferguson just stays silent. All the time" she lied

Doreen raised an eyebrow " Really? She isn't say anything or manipulating you" surprised to hear that Ferguson hasn't said anything

"Probably for the best. Things, never end well for anyone, when Ferguson has a plan" Liz says

Rebecca ignored Liz's comment about, Ferguson and glanced at Juice's table again. Thinking of delicious punishments, that she will inflict on, Juice and her boys. Should they be foolish enough to get in the way

" We heard about what happened with you and Kaz" Liz looks at Rebecca and notices her looking at Juice " Did she try to make a pass at you?" changing topic

Rebecca, looked back at, Liz " I'm sorry?"she barely heard what Liz said. Since her mind was on other things

" Juice" Liz tilted her head over Juice's table while looking at Rebecca " Has she?"

Rebecca nodded at, Liz " She tried. The fat fuck" she finishes eating the rest of her cereal

"You're not thinking of doing anything stupid are you?" Liz asked. Hoping that Rebecca would say no " Kaz, can sort that out"

Rebecca stood up from her chair " I know. Also, I and Kaz are on good terms now. I've apologized. Anyway, I'll speak to the two of you later" she grabs her bowl and leaves the table

" Right oh!" Liz said

Half an hour later. Rebecca, was busy, mopping the floor in one of the corridors. Luckily for her, Ms. Miles, is supervising her. This worked perfectly for Rebecca

Since she did have, plans to use,Ms. Miles. Remembering what Ferguson said that, Miles, had a gambling addiction

Rebecca stops mopping and places the mop in the bucket. She then heads over to ,Ms. Miles, who is standing by the wall " Ms. Miles,can I, have a word?"

" What is it, Widmore?" Ms. Miles tilted her head at, Rebecca

Rebecca moves closer " I need you..." she paused, until one of, the screws, had walked past " To do me a favor" she lowers her voice fo only Ms. Miles could hear

" I don't do favors. Get back to work" Ms. Miles replied. Trying to trick Rebecca

Rebecca smiles at her " There's money in it for you" knowing better than to be fooled by a screw

" No!" Ms. Miles said firmly. Trying to resist,the temptation

Rebecca continued smiling " You know you want too. Don't you want to play the pokies" egging, Ms. Miles, on

" What do, you want?" Ms. Miles frowned at, Rebecca. Instantly giving into her addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Rebecca want from Ms Miles? Stay tuned to find out ;)


	15. Falling Into Place

After, Rebecca had coerced, Ms. Miles, into doing her a favor. She sets out to put the final touches into her grand plan. There was, only one thing that, Rebecca needed. Which is a weapon

Rebecca could easily, defend herself, in hand to hand combat.If it was a one on one battle but that wasn't the case. Rebecca knew that she may need back up if Juice's crew tries to interfere

It wasn't going to be easy. Since she is in prison and they just don't give out weapons. Once again, Rebecca would have to, use her smarts and find something that could aid her

Using her, free time, wisely. Rebecca walked down several corridors . She looked from room to room. Seeing if there was anything that could be of use

" There has to be something!" Rebecca said quietly

She turns down the next corner. The only weapon, she could think of using, is the mop but Rebecca wanted to use something that would inflict more pain. Something more worthy

"Hmm!" Rebecca kept looking from side to side. She didn't want to, make it look too suspicious while walking

Then, from the corner, of her eye. When one of, the inmates, opens up a door, Rebecca spots something that, immediately caught her attention. Which was, an exercise bike, that was in the same room as, the inmate, was just leaving from

" Interesting!" Rebecca remarked and wondered if she would find anything useful. She heads over to the room 

Rebecca opened the door and to her surprise. Rebecca had discovered that Wentworth had its own gym.Rebecca immediately spots the equipment. Ranging from weights, exercise bikes, treadmills and benches

" Hello" Rebecca, moves over to,the weights and picks one up in her hand. Ignoring some of the other inmates that were working out

Observing ,the weight, closely. Rebecca smiled fiendishly and pictured the metal pole without weights. It was perfect to inflict pain and cause serious harm

Rebecca had decided, to choose the weight. It was perfect .There was only one problem, though. 

How would she be able to smuggle it out of the gym and into her unit?

" That could work" Rebecca said. As a thought had entered her mind. Rebecca, places the weight, back down and leaves the gym

Rebecca headed into her unit and went in her cell. She takes off her teal sweatshirt and places a wife beater shirt on. Not only that but Rebecca puts her sweatshirt back on and grabs a towel

She heads out of her cell but stops in the doorway. Since Ferguson and her guard were making their way out of the unit

" Where are you going?" Rebecca asked as she looked up at Joan

Ferguson stopped walking and turned to face Rebecca " Governor Stewart wants to see me" she says

" Oh ok" Rebecca replied with a smile

Ferguson, noticed the towel that Rebecca had in her hand " Working out?"

" Something like that" Rebecca smirked and gave Ferguson a wink. letting her know it was meant for something else

Ferguson nodded and leaned forward to Rebecca's ear " Governor Stewart is my contact" she whispered 

Rebecca couldn't help but blush, and felt her heart skip a beat when, Ferguson, whispered into her ear. She loved the feel of Ferguson's breath on her ear. 

She remembered that Ferguson had mentioned of an unnamed ally that could help them in their quest, Rebecca just never imagined it would be, the Governor

Ferguson smirked at Rebecca's facial expression. She then leaves the unit with the guard and headed to Jake's office

" Wow" Rebecca mouthed

Rebecca snaps out of her daze and leaves the unit. Remembering that she still had to smuggle in one of the weights from the gym room

She opens the door and luckily for her. The room was, completely empty, this time. It was the perfect, in and out, plan for Rebecca

Not wasting, anytime. Rebecca takes off, her teal sweatshirt and grabs one of, the smaller weights. Luckily for her, it wasn't too heavy for her to carry 

She wraps the weight under her teal sweatshirt and towel. So it wouldn't be seen by the inmates or screws

" Piece of cake" Rebecca, smiles. She then, reminded herself, that it's not over yet. Since she had yet to leave and make her way back to the unit

Rebecca places one arm, over the wrapped weight and leaves the gym room. There is no shred of doubt, in her mind that, this wouldn't work

" Here goes!" Rebecca says as she started to head back to her unit. Until she sees, Will Jackson, heading down the same corridor but from a different direction 

Will Jackson glanced at Rebecca as he was walking past. Noticing the town and sweatshirt over her shoulder " What have you been up to?"

" Nothing" Rebecca shook her head " Just decided to work out a bit " she stood in front of Will

Will smiles at Rebecca " Least it's something to do. Have the women been treating you good?"

" Yep!" Rebecca nodded at Will. She pretended to be friendly, when really, she wanted to hurt him

Will nodded " Good and for what it's worth. Don't get sucked in by Ferguson" he says to Rebecca. Knowing that she's sharing a unit with her

" Everyone has been saying that to me. It's like I can't think for myself" Rebecca retorted, while still holding, the covered weight over her shoulder

Will places his hands on his hips " Everyone is just trying to look out for you. Ferguson is bad news" he tells her

"Yeah, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap" Rebecca looked at Will. Pretending to be sincere

Will smiles " It's cool. Anyway, I'll let you get back to it" completely unaware that Rebecca has a hidden weapon

" Have a good day, Mr. Jackson" Rebecca smiled back, before walking off and back to her unit

Will watched Rebecca leave " You too"

A few, minutes later. Rebecca had managed to return to her unit and remained undetected. 

She headed into her cell, and closes the door behind her. Rebecca unwraps the weight from her sweatshirt and towel

" That was easier than I thought" Rebecca smiled and was proud of herself. That she was able to smuggle without being caught by anyone

Rebecca spends, the next several minutes, taking off the weights until all she had was a small metal pole in her hands

" Beautiful" Rebecca giggled as she started to think of using the pole on Juice and her boys. Seeing their pain and imagining them begging for mercy

Rebecca knew that Juice wouldn't probably beg but it didn't stop her imagining. Everything was going according to her plan. She had her weapon and had, Ms. Miles, help her

All that was left is to exact revenge on Juice for Ferguson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be big and in case if you didn't know. Rebecca delivers the pain


	16. Payback's a Bitch

Lucy heads over to, the shower block, with her boys. As usual, they would talk about, anything. From who's the hottest chick to bringing in drugs.

In this case, it was to do with, the latest drug bust

" Heard what happened to, Kim?" Stella asked

Lucy smirked " Yep. Stupid bitch, got caught again and Kaz didn't even bother to protect her from the screws" she replied

" Tina, won't be happy," Stella remarked, smirking back

Lucy scoffs " I could make her happy. If, she gave me a chance"

"Probably, hasn't had, a good fuck in ages. Then again,with her, so up tight. Not surprising" Stella laughed

There were a few times that, Lucy, wanted to make a pass at Tina. Obviously, she was rejected but didn't do anything. Since Tina had a crew of her own

Lucy nodded "Kaz, is all talk, anyway. Not really impressed with the way that she handles things. Much as I hate to admit. Bea was a better top dog. Least she followed through with her plans"

" Oh" Stella looked at Lucy " Is someone thinking about challenging Kaz?" she wondered 

Lucy smirked " Maybe" she did have thoughts about taking over as, Top Dog

Even when Bea was still alive and running things. If she was in charge, she could get away with lots of things

" Interesting" Stella replied

Lucy chuckled

It didn't take long for, Lucy and her boys, to reach the shower block. The conversation changed to Rebecca and plans to whether or not try and gang her

They were unaware of the fact the cameras around the shower block had been poking up at the ceiling 

" I have to say. That new chick is pretty hot and feisty" Stella remarks, heading in the shower block after, Lucy

Lucy looked at Stella " You're not wrong there, Stell. I reckon she would be great in the sack" she says

" Doubt will get the chance. Kaz, wouldn't stand for it" Stella sat down, on the bench

Lucy smirks " Who cares. It hasn't stopped us before and she won't be in charge for much longer"

Clink. The sound of a metal pole hits the wall. Giving off a ringing noise 

Silence

Clink......clink

Lucy and her boys, look around. Trying to find, where the noise was, coming from. Since it made an echo in the room

Clink....clink.....clink

" The fuck is that?" Stella stands up

In, the middle cubicle, two white shoes appear on the ground. Stella is the first to see them

" Juice" Stella, nudges, Lucy's arm, and motions for her to look at, the middle cubicle. Which had the curtains closed and the white shoes 

Lucy looks at Stella after being nudged but then looks at the closed cubicle with the white shoes on the ground " What do we have here?" she smirks and approaches the middle cubicle

She opens the curtains. Seeing, Rebecca, standing in the middle. Holding a metal pole and smirks at Lucy

WHACK

Rebecca hits,Lucy, across the face with the metal pole. She then slams the pole into Lucy's stomach a few times and pushes her to the ground

Little did they know that Rebecca was waiting for Lucy and her boys to arrive. She even sure she was out of site by closing the curtains in the cubicles and lifting herself up by holding onto the walls from both sides

Stella and the rest of Lucy's boys are all in shock. Stella looks back at Rebecca

" Fucking bitch" Stella charges at Rebecca

Rebecca slams the metal pole in Stella's stomach twice " Wanna piece of me" she takes the pole and swings it across Stella's face. Knocking her out instantly

One of Lucy's boys attempts to grab, Rebecca, from behind. Unfortunately for them. Rebecca elbows her in the stomach. Turning around to face her. 

Rebecca shoves one of the boys into the cubicle. Forcing her to hit her head on the pavement as she fell

The remaining member of, Lucy's boys, didn't attack Rebecca. She was to shocked to see that one girl has already taken down there of her mates

Rebecca approached, the remaining member and hits the metal pole across her face. Knocking her out as well

Lucy,holds her head, because of the pain. She even finds out that blood starts to seep out as Lucy looks at her hand " You fucking psycho bitch" attempting to stand up

Rebecca hits Lucy's back. Forcing her to collapse back on the ground. She then repeatedly hits Lucy's back. She pictured, the pain that ,Ferguson, went through and starting hitting Lucy harder and faster

She then pushes Lucy onto her back and starts attacking her stomach " You fucking monster. Vile, evil, disgusting pig" Rebecca snarls as she keeps attacking. Like a mad woman possessed

Lucy groans from the pain, that is being inflicted upon her. She would never scream or cry out in pain. She would not give, Rebecca, that satisfaction

From, the corner, of her eye. Rebecca spots, one of the boys, in the shower cubicle, trying to stand " Oh no you don't" she heads to the cubicle

Rebecca, shoves, the woman, back down and knees her in the face. She then ,heads back to, Lucy, who hasn't been able to stand yet

She drops, the metal pole, climbs on Lucy and repeated punches her in the face.

Rebecca didn't hold back as she kept punching and punching. She was a, totally different person, now 

Lucy's face gets covered in blood. Her head, stomach, back, and face are now aching in pain. She had no idea that, Rebecca, could be like this

After a few minutes. Rebecca lets up and climbs off Lucy. She takes one of Lucy's legs and bends it. So it looks like that, Lucy, is about to stand up. 

Without a moment too soon. Rebecca slams her foot into Lucy's knee and breaks her leg completely " You fucking come near me, Ferguson or anyone else. I'll fucking kill you"

Rebecca, adds the final insult to,Lucy, by spitting on her face


	17. Hidden Feelings

Rebecca, smiled all the way, back to her unit. She was so, pleased with her, handiwork and knew that Ferguson, would appreciate it. After all, she only did it for Ferguson

Once, Rebecca arrived in her unit. The alarm goes off

"ATTENTION COMPOUND! ATTENTION COMPOUND! ALL PRISONERS RETURN TO THEIR UNITS. CODE RED. REPEAT. CODE RED"

Rebecca, looked around, and pretended to be confused " What's going on?"

" Sounds like someone has been bashed" The Guard,grunted, as he made his way ,past Rebecca and out of the unit

The Guard slides the gate, shut and locks it with his swipe card. His walkie-talkie goes off. He takes it out and answers it " Zero 6 to Zero 1"

The message is about the incident, in the shower block. Involving, the attack on Juice and her boys. 

Two inmates had raised the alarm when they went in to have a shower. The guard heads off to, the shower block

Rebecca overheard the conversation and smiled to herself. While having her back turned to, the guard. She then heads over to, Ferguson's cell 

She sees, Ferguson, standing by the window. Which had remanded, Rebecca, about their, first encounter

" I have some good news" Rebecca declared 

Ferguson, turned around, folding her arms and looks at Rebecca. She had suspected it was to do with the attack on Juice. 

Since, Rebecca, did promise, Ferguson. That she would, take Juice and her boys out 

" As promised. Gambaro and her.."Rebecca paused and holds up two fingers and bends them as a gesture " Boys. Have been dealt with" while looking at Ferguson 

Ferguson stares at Rebecca. While she had complete faith in Rebecca. She was surprised. That a girl like, Rebecca, had taken out, four women " Did you kill them?"

" No" Rebecca shook her head. She did have thoughts about killing them but felt a beating was more than satisfactory " I did give them quite a bashing and broke some bones" she says

Ferguson nodded " May I ask, how?"

" Absolutely" Rebecca, starts to put her hand, under the back of her sweatshirt. Pulling out the metal pole to show Ferguson 

Ferguson glances down at, the weapon in, Rebecca's hand. Observing the weapon closely and wondered where it came from. Since she couldn't recall, seeing a weapon such the metal pole, around the prison

" Remember, when you asked me if I was working out?' Rebecca asked as she moves further into Ferguson's cell

Ferguson, looked up at Rebecca " Yes"

" Well. I actually snuck this from, the gym, to my cell. Since, it's used for, weights" Rebecca replied " Pretty sweet isn't it?" she smiles

Ferguson nodded " I take it then you covered it with your shirt and towel" she says. Remembering seeing, Rebecca, with her shirt and towel over her shoulder

" You got it" Rebecca looks at the metal pole. It was starting to become her favorite weapon " I used it, to beat the living shit, out of, Juice and her boys. Plus I had help from, Ms. Miles"

Ferguson, observed Rebecca, looking at the metal pole. She was, actually quite impressed with, Rebecca and adaptability. It didn't take long for, Rebecca, to get used to,the system

She couldn't recall, anyone, apart from, Bea. To have learned the system, so quickly and use it to her advantage

" I did it, all for, you" Rebecca looked up at Ferguson. Every time when, Ferguson, would look at her or be in her presence. Rebecca would get, butterflies in her stomach

Ferguson mentally starts to fight off, her emotions. Remembering lead to mistakes and it was a weakness. She appreciated Rebecca and her kindness towards her 

However, Ferguson, reminded herself, to not get, too attached. The last time, that she had genuinely, cared and loved someone. It ended in tragedy

" You Ok?" Rebecca worryingly looked at, Ferguson

Ferguson nodded at, Rebecca " I'm fine and I appreciate it. I really do. No one, has ever, been so kind to me" she said in a monotone voice. Pretending to not care 

" You're welcome" Rebecca smiled at Ferguson. Relieved that Ferguson had appreciated what she did " How can I not? You're my friend and I care about you a lot"

While, Rebecca, did care for, Ferguson, as a friend. She also started to have other feelings for, Ferguson. Feelings, that were rare too, her. Usually, Rebecca is attracted to men and yet. She found, Ferguson, really attractive

That word. Friend. Throughout her life, Ferguson, never really had friends. She was always deemed an outsider and a freak. Since, she was different from, the rest

" You know what" Rebecca headed over to Ferguson's bed and sat down, " I think I can keep you safe" she says to Ferguson. Changing the subject

Ferguson raised an eyebrow " You think so?" she didn't doubt, Rebecca. She was just curious. Plus, if push came to shove, Ferguson could easily, defend herself

" I know so" Rebecca said confidently " Word, will get out to, the other women, what I did to Juice. Since there was only one member, of her crew,that got off easily" remembering the surprised look on, the inmate's, face when Rebecca had beaten, Juice and the others

Ferguson moved over and sat down next to, Rebecca "I was getting bored being confined to this unit. I'd like to be, able to, walk around and not worry about prejudice"

" I take that as a yes?"Rebecca smiled at Ferguson. Hoping that, Ferguson would accept her offer

Ferguson nodded

" Excellent. I'll talk to, Governor Stewart, tomorrow" Rebecca tells Ferguson

Ferguson smiled at Rebecca " Then, we can move on to, phase two, in our plan to take over this, prison"

" And get rid of Mr. Jackson, Ms. Bennett and Kaz?' Rebecca, asked, despite already knowing the answer

Ferguson looked at Rebecca " I think, we both know, the answer to that, question"


	18. Don't Judge a Book by It's Cover

During the next day, in Jake's office. Rebecca is talking to, Jake, about her request to place Ferguson under her protection. Since both Ferguson and Rebecca, will no longer be needing, the guard, in their unit

" You're not serious" Jake smirked at Rebecca. He believed, there is no way that, Rebecca, could protect Ferguson, on her own

Rebecca, sternly looked at, Jake " I am" she said firmly

" No offense but there's a whole lot of women. That want ,Ferguson, dead" Jake tells Rebecca while leaning back in his chair " There's no way, I'm risking my job, because of this" shaking his head

Rebecca smiled at Jake " That won't happen. Especially when, word gets out about, Juice" she was firmly confident that no harm will come to her or Ferguson

" What about her?" Jake shrug his shoulders. Not really understanding why, Rebecca, brought it up

Rebecca started to twirl her hair,with her finger " You tell me" she wanted Jake to figure it out that she was behind the attack

"Don't tell me" Jake, started to think about, the incident with, Juice and Rebecca bringing the subject up. He puts the two together " You did that?"

Rebecca smiled but didn't answer, Jake. She kept twirling her hair

" Seriously?" Jake raised an eyebrow. It had to have been false and yet he sort of believed her. Especially seeing, the smile across, Rebecca's face

Rebecca nodded " You know that saying. Don't judge a book by its cover?" she paused for a moment " Don't underestimate me" she gave him a stern look

She wasn't worried, about the possibility of, being slotted. Rebecca knew it wouldn't happen. Not all, the information that Ferguson had told her, about him

" You're certainly full of surprises. Aren't you?" Jake smiled at Rebecca. He loved her attitude and confidence

Rebecca smiled but didn't answer Jake

" You know. I could have you slotted, Right?" Jake says but he had no attention of going through with it

Rebecca nodded " You could, but it wouldn't look, so good for you and Joan won't be happy"

" What do you mean by that?" Jake frowned

Rebecca smirks and places a finger over her lips" What do I mean" she said sarcastically and shrug her shoulders. Just to be a smartass 

" Did,Joan" Jake paused and started to lower his voice " What did, Joan, tell you?"

Rebecca pretended to think " Let's see.....everything" smirking at Jake 

" So you're going to blackmail me ?" Jake started to feel concerned. Concerned about losing his job and facing prison time

Rebecca, leaned forward, in her seat " Let me put it like this. You help me and Ferguson. Scratch our backs and we scratch yours" 

" You drive a hard bargain" Jake replied as he observed, Rebecca,closely and started to carefully consider what she said

Rebecca, leans back, in her chair " Everybody wins that way and besides.We are all on the same side. So why not?"

She knew, full well that she could blackmail, Jake. However, Rebecca wanted to try a different approach with him and not resort to blackmail

"Very true," Jake remarked. He was actually quite impressed with Rebecca and had certainly misjudged her

He certainly, loved being, Governor. It was all that, Jake wanted. Ever since he first started, his career in corrections and only got this job because of Ferguson

Rebecca flicked her hair back " I take that, as a yes?"

" Certainly and you're right" Jake shrugs his shoulders " It's pointless to fight" he could see a little bit of Ferguson in Rebecca. The confidence, attitude and the way she spoke to him

Rebecca smiled at Jake " I knew, we could come to an agreement" she stands up from her chair

" I can see, that you've been picking up tips from, Joan" Jake says to Rebecca

Rebecca nods " Ferguson, is the smartest woman, in this entire world. How could I not"

" She sure is interesting" Jake nodded in agreement " So are, you" looking up at Rebecca

Rebecca headed straight to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob " Thank you" she glanced at Jake 

" Can I ask you something?" Jake asked Rebecca. 

During their entire conversation. There, was something that had to be brought to Jake's attention. He had a sneaking suspicion about Ferguson

Rebecca nods at Jake " Shoot"

" Ferguson, is planning to be, Top Dog,isn't she?" Jake, folded his arms and firmly believed that's what will happen

Rebecca smiled at Jake " Wouldn't you like to know" she opens the door and leaves his office. Closing the door behind her 

" This should be, interesting" Jake, watched, Rebecca, leave and smiled to himself. She pretty much confirmed his theory and couldn't wait to see how it would play out


	19. An Unexpected Vistor

The dining room is filled with chatter among,the inmates. As usual, they would either sit with their friends or in a crew. That's if they were in one

Conversations, were anything from, smuggling drugs to their personal lives or the latest gossip in Wentworth. 

Will Jackson, stood in the back, supervising

When the doors opened. The chatter had been ground to a halt and the room fell into complete silence. All eyes had been diverted to, the people, that just entered

Rebecca and Ferguson, entered the dining room, together but stopped. Seeing that everyone was looking at them 

" You have got to be kidding me" Will muttered as he glanced at Ferguson. He never expected to see her out of her unit again

Kaz, turned her head, around and sees ,Ferguson, at the door with ,Rebecca " The fuck?" she especially looked at Rebecca. Thinking that she had been played by her

The inmates had nothing but hate for Ferguson. They hated her, when she was,Governor and especially when she killed,Bea Smith. Since everyone had considered, Bea, to be the best Top Dog

Rebecca frowns " What the fuck, are all, of you staring at? Ferguson has the right to be here" she hated the looks that everyone was giving, Ferguson

Ferguson, smirks at, everyone. Especially at, Rebecca, for defending her. She always found, Rebecca's, loyalty refreshing

Everyone in the general population had heard about, Rebecca and her recent attack on Juice. 

Thanks to one member of Juice's crew. Who wasn't beaten too badly by Rebecca

" Are you fucking mental or something?" Boomer glanced at Rebecca from her table. Thinking how stupid, Rebecca is

Rebecca stares at Boomer and decided to ignore her. She turned to Ferguson " Let's eat" she grabs two trays from the counter and hands one to Ferguson

Ferguson, takes her tray from, Rebecca, and follows her to the next counter to get her food. She couldn't care what everyone else thought about her. 

The kitchen inmates give Rebecca, her lunch. Which consisted of hot dogs, baked beans, and salad. One of them, is, Allie Novak

Allie stared at ,Ferguson, coldly. She wanted to kill, Ferguson, for killing,Bea, in cold blood. Taking away, her one and only true love but wasn't able to. Since, Ferguson, was quickly confined to her unit

Ferguson moved along but didn't receive anything on her tray. She looked up and instantly saw Allie behind the counter " Novak"

" Get fucked!" Allie coldly said 

Rebecca glanced down to, Ferguson's tray, then back at, Allie " Serve her, blonde"

" Excuse me?" Allie raised an eyebrow at Rebecca

Rebecca nods " You heard" she retorts

" Novak, just do it" Will ordered Allie. He didn't like it any better than her but there wasn't much that they could go about it

No one had expected to see, Ferguson, again. They thought she was finished. Since she had no one to protect her and wouldn't dare to show her face again

Ferguson smirked at Allie and watched her tray being filled" Thank you" she followed Rebecca to an empty table. That used to be occupied by, Juice and her boys

Meanwhile, a car pulls up into the carpark of Wentworth. Stepping out, of the car , is a man who appeared to be in his mid-fifties.

His hair is both mixed with Grey and back. Sporting a gray goatee beard and with small facial hair connecting to it

The man is wearing a black shirt, with pictures of, skulls and roses. He also wore a light brown vest over, his shirt. Dark blue jeans and black boots

He is both nervous and determined. Nervous about being rejected from someone he hopes to reunite within Wentworth but also determined to not give up

The man knows he has done wrong by, this particular girl and wanted to make things right. He takes a deep breath and makes his way over to the reception area in Wentworth

Ms. Miles is stationed at the front desk. She looked up and sees, the man. Heading her way

" I'd like to make a request to visit someone," The man tells, Ms. Miles

Ms. Miles nods " Sure. Are you on the call list for one of the prisoners?"

" No" The man, shakes his head 

Ms. Miles, looked at,the man " What's your name?"

" Joe" he simply replied

Ms. Miles looked at Joe " Since, you're not on, anyone's call list. I'll have to pass, on the message, to the person you're trying to contact. It will be their decision, though"

" That's fine" Joe nodded at, Ms. Miles. This is going to be, a big test, for him and he hopes that she will accept his request " Could you pass on a message as well?

Ms. Miles nods " Sure" she grabs a small piece of paper from the desk and clicks her pen " Who are you trying to make contact with?" she asked

" Rebecca Widmore" Joe replied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Joe and what does he want with Rebecca? Stay tuned for scenes for the next chapter in Love Bites ;)


	20. Blast From The Past

Once,they have, both finished their lunches. Ferguson and Rebecca, leave the dining room and start walking down the corridor. Passing, other inmates and screws nearby

Ferguson is pleased, that she is no longer confined, to her unit. While she did use her time wisely to plan her next set of moves but she wasn't able to do anything

She wasn't worried, that there might be repercussions from, the other women. Ferguson had Rebecca at her side and soon she will have more at her disposal. 

Since she told Jake to send any new prisoners to her unit. Which could be any day now 

" Well that, went well!" Rebecca says

Ferguson looked at Rebecca " Better than I anticipated. The women are rattled by my return. Which is expected"

" It sickens me, to know how much, everyone hates you" Rebecca replied

Ferguson nods at Rebecca " I was a strong leader and was prepared to do whatever it took to reform these" she paused for a moment " damaged women"

"I bet you, were the best" Rebecca tilted her head at Ferguson 

Ferguson nodded " I was but then I was betrayed but those I thought I could trust. Since I had discovered, their drug network and among other illegal activities"

" Don't worry, Joan. The winds of change are blowing" Rebecca smiled 

Ferguson looked back at, Rebecca " Change is always difficult in the beginning.Once we take over, everyone will see it was for the best"

" It will be glorious" Rebecca sighed happily. She could wait until ,Ferguson, becomes, Top Dog and with her being second in command. 

Rebecca even remembered that Jake is on their side. She knew that having a Governor in your corner. It meant tremendous power and influence

She had never expected, anything like this, when she first arrived at, Wentworth. It almost felt like a dream to her

Rebecca loved spending every minute with, Ferguson. She couldn't get enough, of being with her,talking and learning a few tips as well

" Who do we" Rebecca paused and moved closer to Ferguson. Knowing that no one must know about their plans. She lowers her voice " Who do, we take down first?"

Ferguson shook her head and lowered her voice " Not here"

" Good idea" Rebecca nodded 

A few minutes later. Ferguson and Rebecca returned to their unit. It's the first time that they are actually on their own now. 

Since there is no longer a guard stationed by Ferguson's cell. Not with, Rebecca, protecting her now

" I'm making tea. You want one?" Rebecca asked. Heading over to the counter

Ferguson shakes her head and sits down at the table " No, thank you"

"I know that, we won't go after, Kaz, first" Rebecca said as a matter-of-factly

Ferguson glanced at Rebecca " Why do you say that?"she did have no plans to go after Kaz yet.

At least, not directly and wanted to test, Rebecca. Since she felt a little curious by her response

" Since she is, Top Dog. It only makes sense, that she goes last. So she can officially make you as Top Dog" Rebecca said

Ever since, she first teamed up with, Ferguson. Rebecca had felt they wouldn't do anything too drastic with, Kaz. Not till the time was right

Ferguson nodded at, Rebecca " Very good" seeing the initiative shown by Rebecca

She knew, she made the right choice by taking, Rebecca, under her wing

" So, it will either be, Ms. Bennett or Mr. Jackson" Rebecca pours in the hot water and stirs her tea

Rebecca grabs her cup and heads over to the table. Sitting opposite from, Ferguson, at the table 

Ferguson looked at Rebecca " You're full of surprises" changing the subject slightly

" How so?" Rebecca brings the cup to her mouth

Ferguson smiled at her " It didn't take long for you to adapt to this environment. Despite the fact, it can be overwhelming and you've shown great promise"

She genuinely meant that. Ferguson had indeed enjoyed Rebecca's company and is starting to think ,that she's better than, Vera ,ever was

The perfect replacement 

" Thank you" Rebecca found it difficult to not blush. She was deeply touched by Ferguson's compliment " I enjoy your company too" she drinks a few sips of her tea

Before, Ferguson had a chance to respond. Vera enters their unit with a piece of paper in her hand.

Which she had been given by Ms. Miles a few minutes ago to pass onto Rebecca

" How nice of you to drop in, Ms. Bennett!" Rebecca said sarcastically and tilted her head at Vera " It's polite to knock"

Ferguson glanced at Vera “ It must be frustrating being, deputy Governor again” taunting her

Vera ignored Ferguson and looked over at Rebecca “ Someone wants to visit you”

“ Who?” Rebecca placed her cup down

Vera, holds out a piece of paper, for, Rebecca, to take. She heard the recent talk about Ferguson and it sickened her

Rebecca, grabbed the paper from,Vera. She takes it into her hands and notices a message written across. Her eyes start to widen 

Vera observed Rebecca closely “ It's from your, father”

Rebecca’s eyes widen and she looks up at Vera. Hoping it wasn’t true 

She started, to have mixed feelings of, anger and sadness. When, Rebecca, learned that her father wanted to see her

Ferguson instantly caught onto Rebecca’s facial expression and sensed that she had issues with her father


	21. Reunion

Rebecca found herself being escorted by, Vera, to the visitor's center. She didn't even know why she's agreed to see her, father

Yet there is a part of her, that still wanted to try and have a relationship with him. After all, he's the only one, that has made contact. Unlike, Rebecca's mother

Rebecca never had a good relationship with her parents. Her father is an alcoholic and her mother was a drug addict 

She never had any fond memories. She was practically alone, confused and felt unwanted

Even as a kid, Rebecca, would try to get her parents to play or do something fun with her. They weren't bothered

Once, Rebecca is escorted through a small corridor. Which lead to the visitor's center. 

She stopped by the door and saw her father through the window. 

Joe is seated closest to the door. He's relieved that, Rebecca, had agreed to visit him and waited patiently 

Rebecca, froze when she saw, Joe. She started to remember things from her past that she pushed to the dark recesses of her mind

 

* Flashback - 1997

It was in the middle of,the afternoon. Child Protective Services were contacted about the poor conditions in which a young, Rebecca, was living in. Thanks to a concerned family friend. 

The house was a complete mess. Needles lying everywhere with empty beer bottles

Rebecca was caught playing with, one of the needles. Unaware that it had used for heroin. 

Suddenly she had these strange men from Child Protective Services, grabbing and escorting her out of her room

" Daddy......mommy" Rebecca tried to pull away but to no avail. She didn't know why ,she was being dragged away,from her house

A drunken Joe, glares at the social workers " Fucking assholes. The little twerp is just fine here. She's in no danger"

Rebecca's mother was too high on, heroin, to even notice 

"Help me, daddy" Rebecca cried out. Pleading for her daddy to take her away from these strange people and hold her

Joe crashes onto his armchair. Immediately giving up" Just take her and get out"

" Mommy.......Daddy"

* End of Flashback

 

" Widmore" Vera called out

Rebecca snaps out of her thoughts " Huh?" turning to, Vera

" You can go in now" Vera replied. Swiping her card and opening the door for, Rebecca

Rebecca nods and took a deep breath. She heads into the visitor center and approaches Joe's table

She was having conflicted thoughts. One is to, turn around and just walk away. The other is to hear what her father wanted

Joe, looked up as he sees, Rebecca. He stands up " You sure do look beautiful...."

Rebecca looked at Joe but remained silent

Joe smiled slightly "Get that from your mother"

Rebecca, sits opposite from, Joe

Joe takes a deep breath and sits down 

" That's all you got to say?" Rebecca folded her arms " It been seven years and that's it? A small compliment and we play happy families?"

Joe shakes his head " No. It's going to, take a lot more, than that. I don't expect you to just forget"

" Forget?" Rebecca felt offended by that word " How could I forget anything? I was only 6 when Child Services took me away. You were drunk as a skunk and Shelia..."

As she is seeing, Joe and talking with him. Rebecca started to feel things that she kept buried for years and years. It took her years, to get over it and move on

Joe nodded " That's fair and..." he sits up straight in his chair " Shelia is still your mom"

" Since when?" Rebecca shrugs her shoulders and couldn't care less " She's no mother and You're not a father. Joe" she said coldly

Joe looked at, Rebecca " That's fair"

" What are you doing here?" Rebecca questioned Joe

Joe, covered his mouth to cough " I'm here...." he paused for a moment " I'm here to make,amends"

He did want to try and make amends. Joe knew that, he fucked up twice and want to have one more chance 

The last time, that he had seen, Rebecca, was at her 18th birthday. It took her awhile to track down her father but when she did. 

Rebecca always made the effort to try and keep in contact. 

Things were going well and Joe had tried his best to not touch a drop of alcohol. 

Joe's promise didn't last long and when it came to Rebecca's birthday. He got drunk and said terrible things

"Really?" Rebecca sarcastically smiled at him and leaned forward in her seat " Last I checked. You said that I wasn't your daughter and couldn't give two shits about me" 

Joe looked away " That was a mistake and I should never have said that" he takes a deep breath " I'm sorry " looking back at Rebecca

"No. You shouldn't of" Rebecca nodded in agreement with Joe " Do you know, how much that hurt? Hearing from a parent, that's meant,to love and be there for you. Only to tell you, that they never, gave a damn?"

Joe sighs " It was a mistake alright? I didn't mean it" he was started to get annoyed with Rebecca

" It's not alright" Rebecca shakes her head and was so angry at, Joe " IT'S NOT FUCKING ALRIGHT" She yelled at him and caused all eyes to be focused on her

The Guard glanced at Rebecca " Settle down or this meeting is over

" If you gave a damn, about me" Rebecca pointed at, Joe, with her finger " You would have, been a better parent and not allow me to be taken away or actually made the effort to come and find me"

Joe shook his head and felt that Rebecca is being a drama queen " The past is the past. I can't fuck change it. All we can do is make a fresh start"

" You don't care" Rebecca laughed at herself She felt like a fool, for even agreeing to talk to, Joe

She could tell, by what, Joe, just said to her. That he didn't care about her or what she has been through.

Rebecca wanted to cry, tears were forming in her eyes. However, she held them back and refused to cry in front of him 

Joe leans back in his seat and holds up his hands " What's the point? It's obvious, that your not going, to let this, go" 

" Fuck you" Rebecca, stood up from her seat " Don't bother visiting anymore" she stares coldly at Joe.

It took everything in her to not attack him

She places, her arms on, the table and leans forward to Joe's face " As far as I'm concerned. I have no family" 

Rebecca, turns around and leaves the visitor's center 


	22. You Have Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it may not seem like much and probably want to see Ferguson and Rebecca hook up soon. Trust me, it will happen. This is a slight tease that will lead to something big ;)

Throughout, the rest of the day and into the late hours of the night. Rebecca, became distant from, Ferguson. She was so upset, with her recent reunion with her father, that she wanted to be alone

Ferguson had intended for, her and Rebecca, to start planning their takeover. Since she was no longer confined to her unit.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't happen. Since, Rebecca, rushed into her cell and closed the door behind her 

Ferguson sat on her bed and started to think. She needed Rebecca's help. Since,she was the only ally that, Ferguson, had in this prison

She knew that something bad had to have happened. Since by her observation. Rebecca was clearly in distress and upset.

Ferguson had to know what the problem was. So she could fix the issue, become closer with her and continue with their plans

She stands up from her bed, leaves her cell and heads over to Rebecca's cell. Ferguson stopped by Rebecca's door and looked in through the small window

Rebecca, sat in a fetal position, on her bed. Her head rested on her, knees

Knock knock knock

Ferguson, opened the door and stood in the doorway " What's wrong?"

Rebecca didn't answer or looked at Ferguson. She continues to sob and hide under her knees. She wished, she never agreed to, that visit. Feeling the pain, that she had long buried

Ferguson observed Rebecca closely and entered her cell " I take it that, your visit with, your father,didn't end well?"

Still no answer

Ferguson became a little, concerned. She didn't want to lose, Rebecca. Not now. Not after, five months of being locked, into an empty unit " You can talk to me. You know that right?"

Rebecca continued to sob

Ferguson sighs " I can see you want to be left alone but I'm here if you need me" she turns around and starts to leave

" No" Rebecca replied. She looked up and over at Ferguson " Please don't go" she pleaded

Ferguson smirked for a quick second and then turns around to face, Rebecca

" Sit" Rebecca, rested her legs on the ground and moved over. Motioning for, Ferguson, to sit with her

Ferguson, walked over and sat down next to, Rebecca " I'm right aren't I?" she looked at her

" Yes" Rebecca replied and wiped away her tears

Ferguson nodded " What happened?" her voice is filled with pity. Trying her best to sound sincere

" Where I do begin?" Rebecca shook her head and sniffed a little " I never had a good relationship with my father or my mother. I was neglected and got taken away when i was only six"

Ferguson listened with intent and motioned for Rebecca to continue

" They never cared about me or loved me" Rebecca looked at Ferguson " When I was seventeen. I tracked down, my parents. I tried to build a relationship with at least one them"

She starts to feel a new set of tears building up

Ferguson nodded " I take it that, your father, wanted to have a relationship with you?" she watched as, Rebecca, fought her emotions

" That's what he claimed" Rebecca snorted and flicked her hair back " But do you know what he said to me on my eighteenth birthday?" she asked Ferguson

Ferguson shook her head " No"

" He said, that he never gave a damn, about me and that I was a mistake!" Rebecca says

Ferguson could see the hurt and pain in Rebecca's eyes. In some ways, it reminded her, of her troubled upbringing with, her own father

" I never saw him after my birthday and I didn't want to" Rebecca wipes her eyes and starts to sob " It took me, six years to forget about, him or my mom"

She found it very difficult. Rebecca couldn't understand what was wrong with her her. All she wanted is to be accepted and loved for who she is 

Ferguson finds herself, fighting her own emotions now. She kept reminding herself to not grow attached to Rebecca. 

Remembering what happened with Jianna and Vera 

" What's wrong with me?" Rebecca looked at Ferguson, like a lost and confused child

Ferguson met Rebecca's gaze " Nothing, is wrong with, you. Don't beat yourself up, you're a wonderful person. Beautiful and intelligent.If you're family, can't see that. It's their fault"

" Oh..Joan" Rebecca, immediately throws herself into Ferguson and wraps her arms around her. She didn't think or even realize what she was doing. Just needed someone to hold her

Ferguson is caught off guard from, Rebecca's sudden action. It was all unexpected and her first instinct is to pull away. She never lets anyone touch her and yet she didn't push or move away

" Thank you. That's the nicest thing, that anyone has ever said, to me" Rebecca pressed her body into, Ferguson 

Ferguson slowly places an arm around, Rebecca's slender back " You're welcome and you don't have to be alone anymore. I will always be here for you"

While their physical interaction, was foreign to,her. Ferguson had started to enjoy having Rebecca close to her 

" I don't care what anyone says. You're an amazing woman, Joan. Smart, beautiful and compassionate" Rebecca looked up at,Ferguson 

Rebecca had also enjoyed, their physical interaction with, one another. It felt so good and real. It was clear to her,that she started to love, Ferguson, more than just a friend 

She wouldn't tell, Ferguson, how she really felt about her.At least not yet. Since she didn't want to ruin the current mood

" I'm so glad, to have met, you" Rebecca smiled

Ferguson became touched by those kind words. No one has ever said to her, that they were glad to have met her

Everyone hated her and would rather have nothing to do with her. Except for Rebecca. She, could see, no disgust or hate in, Rebecca. Nothing but loyalty, kindness, and love

Ferguson would be lying to herself ,if she didn't become at least, slightly attracted to, Rebecca.Hell, she was tempted to even lay a kiss on Rebecca's mouth

However, there was that big reminder of not letting her emotions get the best of her and become too attached to someone

Ferguson couldn't bare, to go through the pain of, losing someone again and be betrayed by those that she had trusted

" Oops..sorry" Rebecca giggled and hesitantly pulled away from Ferguson

Ferguson shook her head " Don't be. I trust, that you will be, alright now?"

" Absolutely. Thanks to you" Rebecca replied. No longer feeling sad or angry about her past anymore 

Ferguson nodded " Good" she stood up from the bed " Goodnight" she heads out of Rebecca's cell and closes the door behind her

" Goodnight" Rebecca smiled as she watched Ferguson leave. She grabbed her pillow and pretended she was still hugging Ferguson


	23. Setback

Ferguson and Rebecca stood together in the yard. They watched and observed all of the other inmates and the screws

According to Ferguson. This was an exercise and also a tool that Rebecca could use. Seeing who they could use to help carry out their plans and destroy their enemies

Ferguson tilted her head at Rebecca "Every single, person in this prison, is a pawn. Capitalize on their weakness and manipulate them into doing your bidding" she said like a teacher advising her student

" I see and pawns can also be expendable?" Rebecca looked up at,Ferguson

Ferguson nodded in approval " Correct. When you don't need them anymore. Toss them aside. You can lose a lot of soldiers, but still, win the game

"We're going to use one of these idiots?" Rebecca asked

Ferguson looked away " Yes but remain hidden in the shadows" she observes everyone carefully. While coming up with, malicious plans in her head

" How do we do that?" Rebecca blinked and became confused

Ferguson smirks " While we don't attack or make ourselves known" she turns to Rebecca " We plant thoughts and ideas into people's heads. Causing them to turn against one another. Then when' the time. is right,we make ourselves known and reap the benefits"

" That's brilliant," Rebecca remarked as she turned to look back at everyone else

Both ignored, some of the looks, that they, were receiving. It was mostly pointed at, Ferguson, but there were a few for Rebecca

Ferguson continued smirking at her " You seemed surprised" feeling amused by Rebecca

" You're like, the smartest woman, I know" Rebecca, turned to,Ferguson " You blow me, away every time"

Ferguson felt an ego boost by, Rebecca's praise" Thank you" she smiled

" No, thank you. Not only, are you, my friend, but also, my mentor. Since I'm learning from the very best" Rebecca replied 

Ferguson smiled " Your welcome" she turned away and glanced Tina and her crew by the basketball courts " I suppose, your wondering, what the plan is"

" Mmhm" Rebecca murmurs

Ferguson, motioned for, Rebecca, to look at, Tina, by tilting her head " See, Tina by the basketball court"

" Yes" Rebecca nods ,while glancing at, Tina

Ferguson continued watching, Tina " We're going, to hit two birds with, one stone. Destroy the alliance between Tina and Kaz. That and take care of, Mr. Jackson"

" This will be fun. I suppose Mr. Jackson is connected to Tina about the drugs?" Rebecca wondered as she flicks her hair back

Ferguson nods " Correct and I'm going, to need you, to get drugs from, Tina" she says 

" Sure" Rebecca looked at Ferguson. Assuming that getting, the drugs, is part of the plan

Ferguson tilted her head at Rebecca " Cause a stir between Kaz and Tina. Convince them that they are out to get one another. When you get, the drugs and give them to me. I'll handle, Mr. Jackson"

" Sounds like a plan to me" Rebecca smiled

While, Rebecca, and Ferguson discuss the rest of their plans. Allie entered the yard and immediately sees the pair

Allie,still revenge against, Ferguson for killing, Bea. She knew that she would have to wait for the right time

However, it didn't stop her from approaching, Ferguson. and give her a piece of her mind

She didn't care, how long, it would take. Allie is going to avenge, Bea

Ferguson, catches, Allie, approaching her and Rebecca " Hello Novak"

" What do you want?" Rebecca shoots a look at Allie

Allie ignores Rebecca "I don't know, why you're here but whatever it is. It won't work" she says to Ferguson

Ferguson smirked at, Allie " You sound like, Smith" she remarked and knew that if, Bea, was alive. She would say something rather similar

Allie steps a little closer

" Hold it there, Blonde" Rebecca holds out her hand and motioned for Allie to stop. Like a traffic warden trying to direct traffic on the road

Allie looked at Rebecca " You're being, played by that, Freak"

" She's not a freak" Rebecca retorts. She hated, that nickname everyone had for,Ferguson

Ferguson observed, Allie, closely. An idea pops into her mind" I know you blame me for Smith's dead but I'm, not the one to blame. Bea did it to herself

Allie turns her attention back to Ferguson " Yeah right" knowing full well that, Ferguson is a liar. She lived it when, Ferguson, pretended to be victim and got, Kaz, to protect her 

" It's true. Bea tried to kill, Ferguson, with a screwdriver but she failed. Ferguson disarmed Bea and you know what happened next?" Rebecca says to Allie

Allie looks at Rebecca and listened with intent 

" Bea, threw herself, into the screwdriver. She also forced, Ferguson, to stab ,Bea, multiple times and made it look like that she killed Bea in cold blood" Rebecca informs Allie

Ferguson nodded " Smith, never loved you. How could she? When she killed herself" she sneers

Allie shakes her head and refused to believe either of them. 

She knew full well that Bea loved her and what they had was real " Both of you are lying" Allie tells them both

" No" Rebecca shakes her head '"We're not" she steps, in front of ,Allie. Coming between her and Ferguson

Ferguson watched both Rebecca and Allie. Seeing the tension between them and started to enjoy it 

" I can't exactly blame Bea. After everything, she has done to Ferguson" Rebecca said coldly

Allie starts to clench her fists and glared at Rebecca " I'm warning you. Back the fuck off" she didn't want to hurt Rebecca. 

Since she is new but was becoming very disrespectful

" Truth hurts. Plus let's not forget you're a drug addict and a whore" Rebecca taunted

She knew everything about, Allie. Thanks to Ferguson, who told, Rebecca, during lunch, yesterday

" Bea deserved to die and if you miss her? How bout you join her" Rebecca gets right in front of Allie's face and smirks 

SMACK

Allie slaps Rebecca across the face. No longer putting up with the disrespect and taunts

Rebecca stumbles back but catches her balance. She brings her palm up to her cheek and felt it sting " Oh, It's on now"

Without a moment too soon. Rebecca tackles Allie to the ground and starts to punch her in the face with Allie trying to block her attacks

Ferguson stood back. So she wouldn't get hurt and the screws rushed in to break up the fight and pull both Allie and Rebecca away 

" She started it" Rebecca protested

Allie glares "You asked for it" trying to break free, from the male screw ,that was holding her back

Will Jackson, appeared from, the crowd " What happened here?" trying to get to the bottom of the situation

"A fight broke out. That's what" The male screw informs Will

Allie nodded " Yeah, because of this, little bitch ,needed to be taught a lesson" still trying to break free and attack Rebecca to no avail 

" You attacked first. You could have walked away" Rebecca retorted 

Will immediately comes to a decision " Slot them both" he sighs

" What? I shouldn't be slotted because of her" Rebecca glares at Will

Will looked sternly at Rebecca " I don't care. You were as much a part of it as Novak was " he had a feeling that,Ferguson, was behind this 

He gives the signal for, Allie, to be taken away 

Rebecca then remembered about Ferguson. Rebecca, wouldn't be able to protect, Ferguson, if she is in. the slot. She started to worry

Ferguson remained calm and composed. She was a little concerned since, Rebecca, would be placed in, the slot. Leaving her slightly vulnerable

However, she reminded herself that she had Jake and could use him to help Rebecca

" I'm sorry" Rebecca glanced at, Ferguson, before being taken away


	24. Small Sacrifice

After the incident, in the yard. Rebecca and Allie are placed on opposite ends in the slot.

Rebecca tried pleading that she shouldn't be here. Since she was only defending herself

Unfortunately, her pleas fell on death ears. No one cared. The screws were just only doing their job

" Fuck" Rebecca exclaimed

She started pacing back and forth in her cell. This wasn't meant to happen. No. Rebecca is meant to cause a stir between Tina and Kaz. Then, Allie had to appear and cause trouble

If it wasn't for, Allie. Neither, her or Rebecca would be in, this predicament.

If, the screws didn't get involved. Rebecca would have sent, Allie, to the hospital. Just like, she did with, Juice and most of her boys

Rebecca's thoughts drifted to Ferguson and the situation that she has put her in. 

Without her to protect Ferguson. The women may do something horrible, to her

She smacks the door with her hands. Rebecca would never forgive herself if something happened to, Ferguson

" How could I be so stupid" Rebecca felt her heart start to ache

Unpleasant Images of, Ferguson, being in pain or getting killed. Started to enter Rebecca's mind and hearing Ferguson calling out to her for help

" No It won't happen. The Governor will help her" Rebecca says quietly

Rebecca moved over to the bed and sat down. Placing her hands over her mouth and nose. Trying to shake off the images

She loved Ferguson and would do anything for her. If, Rebecca, could turn back the clock and not get thrown into the slot. She would do it in a heartbeat

Hell just, the thought of being away from, Ferguson, made it hard for, Rebecca. She wanted to be with her as much as she can. Helping her and just chatting with her at the same time

" She'll be fine" Rebecca started to ignore any negativity and try to hope for the best

She leans back, looking up at, the ceiling and kept telling herself, that things will be, fine. They had to be for her and Ferguson's sake

Meanwhile, Ferguson, found herself wounded up in Jake's office. He made up a cover story and wanted to know what incident between Rebecca and Allie

" Sounds, like you got yourself, into a pickle" Jake walked past Ferguson and headed straight over to his desk 

Ferguson stood in front of, the chairs. She had no intention of sitting down. Since she wanted their meeting to be brief

" Your buddy, is in the slot and you're on your own" Jake shakes his head before sitting down " It's not looking good"

Ferguson remained expressionless " A momentary setback. Things will right themselves soon" she replied

" Really" Jake looked quizzically at Ferguson " How will that happen?" feeling slightly amused. As he always was with her

Ferguson, mentally rolled her eyes " You're the Governor of this prison. You tell me"

" You want me to release, Rebecca" Jake, instantly read between, the lines

Ferguson raised her eyebrows " No, I want you to release, Novak" she said sarcastically

" Very well. I'll have her out by dinner" Jake smirked at Ferguson and decided to be sarcastic back

Ferguson sighs " You know, what I mean"

" I do but I can't just send her out. Not without a story and it wouldn't look good." Jake replied and reminded Ferguson about his job

He wasn't going, to argue with, Ferguson. Jake, was more than happy, to release, Rebecca. However, he needed to give ,Rebecca, sometime in the slot. So it wouldn't look too suspicious 

Ferguson nodded " Fine. Rebecca stays in the slot for two days" she agreed that Rebecca needed to stay for a little bit. It was a small price to pay

" I can do that" Jake said. He then thinks about Ferguson and her situation " What about you? With no friends. You're a high risk to the other prisoners"

Ferguson looked at Jake " I will not be confined to my unit. I've been cooped up in there long enough" she tells him, firmly

" Well, you can't be left, on your own" Jake folded his arms " Not till, Rebecca, is released"

Ferguson decided to humor Jake" What do you propose?"knowing full well that she can make Jake do as she says

" How about this" Jake leaned forward in his seat " You can still be allowed to walk around. Eat with the other inmates but under supervision

Ferguson nodded " Very well" She would rather not be supervised but remembered it would only be for two days

" Good " Jake smiled at her " I'll make up a story and talk it over with Rebecca.Novak attempted to attack you and Rebecca tried to stop her

Ferguson smirked " I knew ,I made the right choice, by making you, Governor" she turns to leave 

" Wait. There's one more thing" Jake watched Ferguson heading to the door

Ferguson turns to face Jake

" There will be, two new prisoners, arriving tomorrow. Thought you'd like to know" Jake informs her

As soon as she was informed about the arrival of two new prisoners. Devious and cunning thoughts had entered into Ferguson's mind

Ferguson smirked " Thank you" she turns around and leaves Jake's office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Ferguson have planned for these new inmates that are about to arrive? Only one way to find out. 
> 
> Stay tuned for scenes for the next chapter in Love Bites


	25. The Conflict Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally i had intended to post a little about Ferguson's thoughts and her plans for the new inmates. So I could add in some dialogue between her and Kaz
> 
> However, I lost myself when writing about what Ferguson is thinking and dealing with her emotions. When finishing the chapter. I realized that this was much better. To get inside Ferguson's head for a little bit. Since she is a complex character
> 
> Love her :)

Ferguson, headed straight back, into her unit. She needed to start planning, for the arrival of the new prisoners. Ferguson, knew that if, she planned to be, Top Dog. She would have to form her own crew 

The original plan was to have only, herself and Rebecca. After, the incident in the yard, she realized that she would need more, than just, one ally

So her plans didn't come to a complete halt 

Ms. Miles had been asked by, Jake, to watch over, Ferguson, for the next two days. Much to her dismay, she agreed to do it. Knowing that, she could earn extra money from, Ferguson. She entered the unit

Where ever, Ferguson, went. Ms. Miles would be ,there right, beside her

Ferguson entered her cell " Think think think" she whispered while pacing back and forth 

Like, Rebecca. Ferguson would say, exactly the same thing too, the new prisoners. Plus adding in her story with Rebecca

She was always, good at, deceiving people and making up plausible stories

Plus if it didn't work, the temptation of power and influence would always work. Everyone is corruptible, in her mind

Ferguson had also decided, she wouldn't start anything without, Rebecca. Not until her release from the slot. Since she had grown to like and respect Rebecca

If she didn't care, then she would go ahead without her. Ferguson had never met anyone like, Rebecca, before. Someone who was, so kind and caring towards, Ferguson. 

Behind the cold exterior,that is, Joan Ferguson. Is a woman that had a harsh upbringing and someone that wanted to feel

Unfortunately, there were many, people in her life, that had betrayed her. 

Which caused Ferguson, to build up walls and suppress her emotions. To ensure that she wouldn't get hurt again or lose someone she cared deeply for 

There were only two people in Ferguson's life that broke those barriers and enter her heart

One was, Jianna Riley. Ferguson's first love and would at times grieve over death. Since, Ferguson, had failed to protect her

The other, Vera Bennett. At first, Ferguson had only manipulated Vera and felt nothing for her. 

However, that would soon change and Ferguson did start to care about Vera

Until, Ferguson, believed that Vera betrayed her.From posting photos of, Jianna in her office when she was, Governor. Ferguson then felt nothing, but hate for, Vera

Rebecca is now slowly breaking through, those barriers, Despite, Ferguson's constant attempt to enforce and suppress her emotions. 

Not only did she care about Rebecca but also she started to possibly love her

Ferguson would even try to, convince herself that if she gives in. She would be either betrayed or hurt if something were to happen to, Rebecca

Even that has started to fail her

" Emotion leads to mistakes" Ferguson hears her father's voice 

 

*Flashback

Ferguson,recalls her conversation with, Bridget. Which would be, the beginning of her downfall as, Governor and lead her to become emotionally unstable 

Since their talk had gone from, Franky, to emotions and empathy

"It's better than being a deficit!" Bridget says to Ferguson

Ferguson snickered " What does that mean?"

"Deficit of emotion, particularly a lack of empathy, would make you psychopathic" Bridget informed

 

*End of Flashback

 

Usually, nothing would ever get to Ferguson or question herself. That was until, Bridget explained to her, what a deficit meant

She tried to reach out to, Vera. During their dinner at Ferguson's apartment but it didn't go as planned

Ferguson had taken more of an interest in Doreen and helped her during childbirth. When she saw, the look on, Doreen's face, after giving birth to Joshua

It made, Ferguson smile and think that maybe it was ok to feel 

Later that day. She would be betrayed by Doreen. When, Ferguson, heard Doreen call her a freak. Removing all traces of her emotions but by then it was too late for her

Ferguson's inability to deal with emotions had cost her dearly. She wasn't able to think as she normally did and wasn't able to take control of the situation. She fought a losing battle and it wasn't long until she became imprisoned in the same prison she used to run. All thanks to, Bea Smith

These incidents had caused, Ferguson, to become colder and cruel. Yet she couldn't get rid of how she felt about, Rebecca

Ferguson shakes her head and pushes her thoughts and feelings away. She couldn't allow them to affect her. Not now.

To keep her mind busy. Ferguson starts to plan, for not, only the new inmates, but also, how to destroy, Will, Vera and Kaz


	26. Raising Questions

During, the early hours, of the next morning. The van pulls up at the back of, Wentworth. As protocol, new prisoners would be, escorted into the back of the prison

Jake Stewart and Vera Bennett are both present at the entrance. Their relationship didn't work, out so well. 

After, the whole incident, with Bea's murder and Jake immediately becoming Governor

While, Vera, did understand why she had to step down as Governor. She didn't understand the board's decision, to make, Jake, the new, Governor. 

He had only started working in Wentworth for a couple of months

She had her suspicions that, Ferguson, had something, to do with it. But she had no proof and Jake, managed to turn it around by telling, Vera, that she is paranoid and jealous. 

Which practically ended their relationship. Right there and then

One of, the screws, heads around to the back of the van and unlocks the doors

" Welcome to your new home, ladies!" The male screw said sarcastically 

Two females stand up and exit the van one by one

Stephanie Napier, is the first, to hop out of, the van. She stood at 5 ft 11, brunette hair and had pale skin

She is thirty years old. Stephanie is sentenced to, 12 years for manslaughter. She murdered a pedophile that abused her younger sister

She looks around the prison. Not thinking too much of it. Standing next to her was the other inmate. Both were caucasian

Maria Hume stood at 5 ft 6. She is neither a blonde or brunette. She has long orange hair and had only just turned twenty-nine years old. Maria had been sentenced to, seven years imprisonment, for drug possession

" You're a bit of a cutie" Maria smiled at Jake

Jake smirked and looked at both Stephanie and Maria " I'm Governor Stewart. Any problems you get from the other inmates. Just tell me"

He tilts his head to Vera " This is Ms. Bennett"

Stephanie and Maria both look from Jake to Vera

" What's up, your ass?" Maria asked Vera. Noticing that she didn't smile and was all serious

Vera ignored Maria " Let's get them inside"

" Just trying to be friendly. Shesh" Maria shakes her head 

Stephanie and Marie both get escorted inside and one by one. They both looked around at their new home and noticed the color teal on the brick walls

They passed by several inmates. One, in particular, had caught their interest. Seeing, Maxine, talking to Doreen and Liz

Stephanie pulls a face and blinked " I thought, this is a woman's prison?"

" It is" Jake replied

Stephanie turned her head around to face Jake " Then, why is a tranny in here?"

" Maxine is not a tranny. Just previously stuck in the wrong body and is now a woman" Jake told Stephanie

After,walking down, a few corridors. Stephanie and Maria both have their photos taken for their profiles and then answered questions about their date of birth and family

Jake and Vera waited outside. There was still slight unresolved tension between the two of them

" You can go now. If you like " Jake turned to Vera

Vera, watched, Stephanie and Maria through the window " Which unit, will they, be placed in?"

" The same unit with Rebecca and Joan," Jake said

Vera shook her head. It seemed a bit odd to neither Stephanie, Maria or Rebecca for that matter. Weren't placed in H1. Since, neither, Bea nor Tasha, were occupying their, cells anymore

" What is it?" Jake sighed

Vera tilted her head " Don't you think that's a bit strange? Why Not H1 with Conway or H2 with Proctor? Why D Block with Ferguson?" shrugging her shoulders 

" Here we go" Jake shakes her head

Vera, had a gut feeling, that something wasn't right. She believed that no one should be in the same unit with Ferguson

Hell, Ferguson should be in protection but figured that Ferguson would have threatened Jake by making a complaint to the Ombudsman

Vera frowned " What does that suppose to mean"

" You think, that this has, something to do with, Joan. Don't you?" Jake looked at Vera

Vera turned to Jake " You don't know her. She is a monster and will do whatever it takes to achieve her goals. She won't stop until she dies or gets killed"

" We can't just have, an empty unit, Vera. People will bump into, Joan, at some point. She's particularly in here for the rest of her life" Jake replied

Vera looked quizzically at Jake " What did Ferguson say to you. When I asked you to supervise her in the medical unit?" referring back to when she was Governor

She had specifically told, Jake, to not let, Ferguson, get in his head. Obviously, it happened and Vera did wonder if Ferguson had some kind of hold over Jake. Forcing him to send new prisoners her way

" Nothing" Jake shakes his head " It's all in your head, Vera" he lightly tapped his head as a gesture

Before, Vera had a chance, to speak. Stephanie and Marie both finished answering question and left the room

" Now, ladies, follow me" Jake smiled and started walking away

Stephanie and Maria, both follow, Jake while being escorted by, two male screws. Leaving, Vera behind

Jake, leads both of them, to the strip search, room. So they could both, be checked for any, hidden drugs. Once that was completed

He waited outside while Stephanie and Maria changed into the teal uniforms

Stephanie puts on a white shirt and a teal hoodie. She then places her extra clothes in the basket. Maria chose to wear a wifebeater shirt 

After that, Jake escorts them to their unit. He didn't to escort them and could have got one of his officers to do it.

However, he wanted to see who, Ferguson, would influence next. Plus he was going to head over to, the slot

" You girls will be housed in the same unit, with a high profile inmate" Jake says

Stephanie raises an eyebrow " Who!"

" Ever heard of Joan Ferguson?" Jake asked

Maria and Stephanie both looked at each other for a moment. They both didn't expect that

Stephanie nods " Wasn't she, the woman, that had, the big trial and killed a prisoner here?"

" Correct!" Jake exclaimed

Maria thought for a moment " She was Governor here as well?" she asked.Not too familiar with Ferguson. Only heard about it through her friends

" That's right" Jake, briefly tilted his head at, Maria " There's also another inmate in your unit but she's been slotted for attacking another inmate"

Ferguson, sat patiently on a chair, in her unit. She had been tipped off by Ms. Miles that Jake is on his way with Stephanie and Maria


	27. Looks Aren't Everything

Jake, Stephanie, and Maria arrive in D Block. Ms. Miles is standing by the wall and Ferguson glanced at them from the chair

" These will be your cells" Jake entered the unit and pointed at the two cells. That were in between, Rebecca and Ferguson's " I'll let both, of you choose and I'll send a..."

Ferguson interjects " No need, to send a peer worker. I'll tell them, the rules" she looked at Jake and then smiled at Maria and Stephanie

She would suck them in with her friendly act and once they start trusting her. Ferguson will start to show her true self and it won't be a problem. Because by that time, Maria and Stephanie will be too focused on getting what they want. After, Ferguson becomes Top Dog

" Very well" Jake nodded " I'll be on my way then" he smiled, before leaving the unit. Figuring that, Ferguson wanted Stephanie and Maria all to herself

Ferguson observed the two women closely " I'm, Joan Ferguson. In case, you already didn't know"

Maria, places her basket ,on the couch and, moves over to, Ferguson " Maria Hume" she holds out her hand

Ferguson looked down at Maria's hand. She didn't want to touch or shake anyone's hands. She didn't want other germs on her skin but it would be rude not to " Pleasure to meet you" shaking, Maria's hand, briefly 

" I'm, Stephanie" she briefly looked at, Ferguson, before heading into one of the empty cells. So she could place her basket in and not carry it anymore

Maria moves her, basket over and sits on the couch. She looks around in her unit

Seeing the TV, chairs, tables, the couch she is sitting on and bench with cups to make tea or coffee

She certainly wasn't expecting anything like that

Ferguson looked at Maria " Something wrong?" noticing that she was looking around the unit

Maria shakes her head " No. I'm just surprised is all. Don't usually, see a prison, that looks nice"

" Looks aren't everything" Stephanie leaves her cell 

Maria nods " I know. I'm just saying is all  
"  
" I'm sure, this place is far from, nice. Wouldn't you agree, Joan?" Stephanie asked Ferguson

Ferguson turned her head to Stephanie " Yes. In this prison, it's a completely, different set of system and rules. Something that you and" she turned to Maria " yourself will soon learn"

She immediately liked Stephanie's perception of Wentworth and not base it on looks. Despite only just arriving 

" Least we have you, to show us, the ropes" Stephanie replied

Maria turned to Ferguson " The Governor, said that someone else, is in this unit with us"

Ferguson nodded " Her name is Rebecca but she's due to be released from, the slot tomorrow"

" What is the slot?" Stephanie asked

Ferguson tilted her head to Stephanie " The slot is a place where prisoners locked if. Should they break the rules, smuggle drugs into the prison or harm another person"

" Right" Stephanie nodded

Maria leans back on the couch " What did she do?"

" We heard that she attacked another inmate" Stephanie, moved over to, the couch

Maria sees Stephanie, heading to the couch and makes room for her ,by placing her basket on the ground " I'm sorry"

" It's cool" Stephanie sits down next to, Maria

Ferguson looked at both of them " Rebecca, defended me from another inmate, that had attempted to attack me for killing her girlfriend"

Maria blinked " That doesn't seem fair" believing it was wrong to punish someone for defending another person

Ferguson shakes her head " No It isn't"

" So it's true?" Stephanie asked

Ferguson raised an eyebrow and pretended to not know where their conversation would eventually lead to " Is what true"

She knew, full well, it was going to lead to questions from Stephanie and Maria about her incarceration and the rumors about her trial

It was practically a big deal in Austrailia

Everyone was talking about Ferguson's trial and wanted to know if it was true or not about the rumors. Then news broke out about Bea's murder and from that point on. Those that did know, or not know, Ferguson, had hated her 

"About you being Governor, attempting to kill two of your co-workers and also killing a prisoner" Stephanie replied 

Ferguson looked grim " Yes and no. I was Governor but I did not try to kill my colleagues. As for the prisoner, I killed Bea in self-defense"

" The evidence says otherwise" Stephanie shrugs her shoulders

Ferguson frowned " That's what, they want you, to believe" she replied

Maria raised an eyebrow " Who"

Ferguson took a deep breath and pretended to look upset. To make it look like she had been wronged. So she could manipulate both Stephanie and Maria and gain their trust

" It's ok. You can tell us" Stephanie tells Ferguson

Maria nods in agreement " Yeah"

Both of them had already fallen into, Ferguson's act, and believing that maybe there is more, to her story and her reason for being imprisoned 

Ferguson looked back at both of them " It's quite a long story but I assure you. It's all true"

Maria smiled at Ferguson " We're all ears" she sits up straight 

Ferguson nodded and started to tell Stephanie and Maria. The same story, that she told, Rebecca.She both used the truth and deception to make her story convincing 

Meanwhile, Rebecca waits in the slot. She continuously thinks about Ferguson and hopes that she is safe. Rebecca lays in her bed and looks up at the ceiling

"Sure is boring in here" Rebecca sighs

As Rebecca waits and tries to take her mind off things. Which is considerably hard, since she is alone, with her thoughts. She's unaware, that she's going, to get an early visit from, Jake


	28. Return To General

The Slot, is an unpleasant place for all, prisoners. You're locked inside a room for days or weeks. Depending on what the punishment is and the Governor's decision to release them

There's practically nothing to do. Except be alone, with your thoughts. Which isn't a bad thing if your planning revenge on someone. Unless you're worried about someone

Which is what is happening with Rebecca. She had constantly, tried to tell herself that, Ferguson, would be fine and keep her mind off it

After all. It was the only thing that, Rebecca, could do. She didn't always think about, Ferguson, being in danger. No. There were thoughts about talking to her again and just being with her

Rebecca smiled " I can't wait to see you again, Joan" she sighed happily

she had also made a mental note, to not get thrown into, the slot again

Click

Rebecca hears the sound of her door being unlocked. She sits up on the bed and waits for whoever was entering 

The door opens and the person standing in the doorway. Revealed to be none other than, Jake Stewart, himself

" How you are feeling?" Jake smiled at Rebecca

Rebecca pulled a face after hearing, Jake's stupid question " What do you think?"

" Not too good I reckon" Jake slowly enters the cell

Rebecca looks at Jake and there was one question that she needed answered " How's Joan? Is she ok?"

" She's fine" Jake nodded at Rebecca and reassured her

Rebecca sighed with relief

" You really care, about her, don't you" Jake remarked. Noticing how happy and relieved Rebecca is. Knowing that, Ferguson is safe

Rebecca nodded " She's my friend. Why wouldn't I care" trying to kid herself that's all Ferguson is to her. A friend

" I don't mean disrespect.Its just.....no one has befriended or cared for Joan" Jake replied

Rebecca snickers " That's because people don't know her like I do. We understand each other and no one can take that away from us

" True and Ferguson seems to care for you. She fought, to have you, released yesterday" Jake says to Rebecca

Rebecca beamed and felt her heart skip a beat " Really?"

" Oh yes " Jake nodded" I wanted to release you but it would look strange and I can't be seen to playing favorites in public" he said

Rebecca is happy to have heard that from Jake. She knew that Ferguson did care but it was always refreshing to hear it from someone else " Not that I don't mind the company but why are you here?"

" I'm glad you asked because, I have good news, for you" Jake smiled

Rebecca raised an eyebrow " Oh?"

" Today is your lucky day. I'm releasing you" Jake tells her

Rebecca couldn't believe, what she, had just heard " Seriously?" hoping that this isn't a trick

" Seriously" Jake replied

Rebecca quickly gets out of bed and moves over to Jake " Thank you"

" Anyone asks. You were only defending ,Ferguson, from being attacked by Novak" Jake gives her a stern look. To make sure, that they were on, the same page

Rebecca nods " Perfectly reasonable"

" Off you go then" Jake moves to the side. Allowing, Rebecca, some room to leave, the cell

Rebecca smiled at him "Thank you" she said before leaving the slot 

Elsewhere, Ferguson had just finished explaining, her entire story too, Maria and Stephanie. Seeing their facial expressions of shock and disgust. Pleased, Ferguson

" Unbelievable" Stephanie shakes her head in disbelief

Maria nodded in agreement " Definitely not fair to Rebecca either. She's only trying to protect you and those scumbags locked her way"

Ferguson had also told ,Stephanie and Maria, about Rebecca and how she was trying ,to help her. Until that brief incident with Allie in the yard

" You hear about these things in movies but.." Stephanie blinked and still tried to get her head around it

Ferguson took a deep breath " Mr. Jackson and Ms. Bennett, both know, is a threat and, they will do whatever it takes, to keep me, isolated"

" Assholes. The whole lot" Stephanie hissed

Ferguson, observed both, Maria and Stephanie closely. Seeing the emotion and disgust. She knew right there, that she had them 

Maria looked at Ferguson" They should be imprisoned. It's not fair and yet they seem so powerful"She felt discouraged

"Only because they are so good at fucking lying. That and having the power to do what the fuck they like" Stephanie runs her hand through her hand

Ferguson leans forward slightly " Not necessarily. Anyone can be taken down" she looks at both of them

" I hate, to break it to you, Joan" Stephanie glanced at Ferguson " Look where you and where they are. It's not fair but Maria is right" folding her arms

Ferguson shakes her head " It's not impossible. Yes, they have influence and power but they can be beaten" 

"What are you saying?" Stephanie asked Ferguson

Ferguson looked away for a moment " I know both of you, have only just arrived but if you help me. We can take them down. One by one" looks back at Maria and Stephanie

Stephanie and Maria both started to think about Ferguson's offer of an alliance

They both agreed that they were new and weren't entirely sure if they should get caught up in other people's problems

" What's in it for us? Don't get me wrong. What happened to you is just wrong but what do we get?" Stephanie looked back at Ferguson

Ferguson smirked at Stephanie " Once I get rid of Kaz and become Top Dog. Both of you can have anything you want. All I ask is your loyalty" 

" Count me in" Stephanie immediately answered. She didn't give it a second thought 

Maria nodded " Me too"

The temptation, of joining ,Ferguson and be rewarded for their loyalty is too good to pass up

Ferguson smiled at them. She now, had an entire crew, at her disposal. That will do whatever she said without question

She would have, preferred to still be, Governor, but taking, the title as, Top Dog, is the next best thing. In fact, it was a lot better

Ferguson immediately catches, Rebecca, entering their unit " Rebecca, what a pleasant surprise"

Stephanie and Marie titled their heads around to see Rebecca

Rebecca smiles at Ferguson " Governor took pity on me"

Ferguson smiled back " I'll fill you, in on, what's happened, in your, absence " pleased to see Rebecca again. She wouldn't admit it but she did miss her 

She would then introduce Rebecca, to Stephanie and Maria. Plus fill her in on their alliance. Ferguson could feel herself getting another step closer to her ultimate goal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it's official. Ferguson now has a crew


	29. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, without a doubt, the final tease. Next time, I write a chapter, like this. All bets are off. Plus this chapter is practically important. Not just for Rebecca and Ferguson's relationship but also Ferguson herself.
> 
> She's trying like hell to fight off her emotions and yet because of Rebecca's compassion. Ferguson decided to risk it. Just a little

While, Stephanie and Maria, left to explore, the rest, of the prison and become accustomed to their new surroundings. Rebecca, sat with Ferguson, in her cell

They weren't concerned about Ms. Miles exposing their little operation. Since she can easily be bought off with money. Just wanted to be alone together 

" Do you think we can trust them?" Rebecca tilted her head to Ferguson. Referring to their new friends, Stephanie and Maria

Ferguson nods " I believe so. They practically jumped, on board, when I mentioned, they will have some, level of power. Once I'm, Top Dog"

" You're going ,to be a great, Top Dog" Rebecca smiled and started twirling her hair 

Ferguson smiled back " You think so" she didn't doubt Rebecca. She knew full well that she be a great Top Dog and planned to keep that title for a very long time

" I don't think. I know" Rebecca replied 

Rebecca found the idea rather hot. Seeing, Ferguson in charge, and bossing people around just turned her on

Ferguson, couldn't wait to be, Top Dog. Knowing it will give her a level of power and control

It still didn't change, the fact that ,she missed being, Governor. That job had meant everything to her

Not only, did she miss being, Governor. Ferguson had also missed, her freedom and being able to still live in her apartment. Her sanctuary. She looked away and sighed

" What's wrong?" Rebecca noticed that something was bothering, Ferguson

Ferguson stares at the wall and shakes her head " Nothing" she simply replied and not wanting any sympathy or pity from Rebecca. She believed it to be a sign of weakness

" Really? It doesn't seem like nothing to me" Rebecca moved closer to Ferguson " You can tell me anything, Joan" looking into her eyes

Ferguson looked back at, Rebecca and sees the sincerity in her eyes. It amazed her to have someone that truly cared about her. Ferguson never had anything like that before

She became conflicted with her emotions and whether or not to tell Rebecca. Ferguson wanted to and yet feared a possible betrayal " I'm fine.... I assure you" 

" Ok" Rebecca could tell that, Ferguson is lying and knew there is something bothering her but didn't want to push or put pressure on her

Ferguson decided to change the subject " Tomorrow, will be, the beginning of our revolution"

" I can't wait. They will finally get what's coming to them. One by one" Rebecca giggled and is looking forward to helping Ferguson with her revenge

Ferguson nods " Do you remember what your job is?"she wanted to test Rebecca to see if she remembered 

" Cause conflict between Kaz and Tina..." Rebecca paused and thought for a minute. Knowing there was something else " Also buy drugs off, Tina"

She did have thoughts asking Ferguson about the drugs. However, Rebecca had decided to not ask Ferguson and wanted to figure it out on her own. Knowing it would be used in some plot to bring down, Will Jackson

Ferguson smiled at her" Very good and once you get the drugs. I'll handle Mr. Jackson" impressed that Rebecca hasn't forgotten her mission

" How will you handle him?" Rebecca asked Ferguson and felt a little curious 

Ferguson smirked " Get the drugs first and then I'll tell" 

" Come on. Pretty please" Rebecca, decided to be playful, by giving, Ferguson the puppy dog eyes. Pretending to guilt trip, Ferguson, into telling. Since she was being mean

She loved hearing every single detail about Ferguson and her plans. They were so intriguing and insightful 

Ferguson shakes her head " No" amused by Rebecca's antics

" Meanie" Rebecca pouted but then giggles

There was no doubt in Ferguson's mind that she admired and became attracted to Rebecca. She's drawn to her personality and her willingness to help Ferguson

Ferguson, never expected, to develop any feelings for, Rebecca. In the beginning, she only wanted to manipulate Rebecca into helping with her schemes

Now that she has got to know her. It's different and Ferguson had now started to really care about Rebecca. Almost seeing a younger version of herself in her. 

It's not that she's upset by this development. It was her conflict with her emotions that angered her

Ferguson wanted to let her emotions take control but remembered the incidents with Doreen and Vera. Which lead to her imprisonment in the first place

" I want to apologize " Rebecca looked sternly at Ferguson. There was something that she needed to get off her chest

Ferguson blinked " Why?" not understanding why Rebecca wants to apologize. Far as she is concerned. Rebecca hasn't done anything to upset her 

" For the incident in the yard. Attacking, Allie, getting slotted....." Rebecca paused for a minute " And more importantly, leaving you on your own and vulnerable"

She regretted her actions and always thought about handling it differently when she was in the slot

Ferguson shakes her head " That won't be necessary. What happened in the yard was unexpected" assuring, Rebecca, that she had nothing to be sorry for

" Still, though. I'd hate it, if something, happened to you" Rebecca looked into Ferguson's eyes

Ferguson met Rebecca's gaze and in that moment. Just seeing the emotion and love from Rebecca. She drops her guard and started to feel

She reaches out and touches Rebecca's hand. Feeling her soft and delicate skin next to her own " I want to...." Ferguson paused for a moment '"I want to, thank you"

Ferguson knew she was heading into, uncharted territory. She didn't want to feel but due to Rebecca's compassion and against her better judgment. She was taking a big risk with her emotions 

" For what?" Rebecca didn't look away from, Ferguson and almost blushed when Ferguson touched her hand

Ferguson took a deep breath " For your loyalty, compassion, and friendship. I truly......appreciate it. I'm not the one to.......to make friends" she looked away

" You're welcome" Rebecca smiled at Ferguson, turned her hand upside down and holds Ferguson's hand with her own " I will always be here for you. Not matter what"

Ferguson glanced at their hands. Which were now linked together and she didn't care that she might receive unwanted germs from Rebecca. 

The fact, that she reached out and wasn't rejected. Meant everything to, Ferguson

She knew, she shouldn't be allowing herself to feel any emotion. It went against her father's teachings but Ferguson didn't care. Not in this moment

Ferguson looked up at Rebecca and smiled at her " Perhaps, she feels, the same way, as I do" she thought


	30. Freak Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did there? Instead of Screw Lover from Season 4. I changed it to Freak Lover lmao........enjoy

The inmates were busy, talking amongst themselves or, walking by the corridors.Usually, nothing had caught their attention but today was different. Something did catch their attention

All eyes had turned, to four women. The inmates were stunned and shocked. They never thought they would see it. The unthinkable. The ungodly

Ferguson and her crew were roaming the corridors. Ignoring all the looks and stares they were receiving

She walked in front with Rebecca. While, Stephanie, and Maria were walking behind them. They didn't mind the attention

" No way.......Ferguson has a crew?" The inmates whispered. Eyebrows raised and were just completely stunned 

Everyone, in Wentworth, had known what, a psychopath, Ferguson is. There was no doubt that anyone would want to join up with her.

Not after, all the chaos and misery she's caused. Yet, here they were

Ferguson acted,like she was still, the Governor. It was a walk that is oozed confidence and commanded respect

" Where are the cameras?" Rebecca giggled. She loved seeing the looks on everyone's face but more importantly, Ferguson's

Ferguson had everything, she needed now. She waited a long time to be freed from her confinements of her unit and start causing trouble again. She wasn't, going to let, Bea have the last laugh

" The winds of change are blowing" Rebecca continued smirking

Ferguson nods " Indeed they are"

As soon as Ferguson and her crew walked by. They come across, Kaz and The Red Right Hand from around the corner. Both groups stopped walking and stare at one another

Especially, Kaz and Ferguson. Once time allies turned to bitter enemies. After, Kaz found out, about Ferguson's betrayal and, the sole reason, for her incarceration

Kaz shook her head " I guess, hell froze over" remarking, at the fact that, Ferguson has a crew.It also sent alarm bells ringing in her head

" What do you want?" Rebecca frowned at Kaz

Kaz ignored Rebecca " So are you planning to step up, Joan?" keeping her focus on Ferguson " Why else have a crew?" questioning Ferguson

Ferguson smirked " You afraid?"

" It's not all about you, Kaz. Ferguson is allowed to have friends" Rebecca tells Kaz

Kaz glares at Rebecca " I wasn't talking to you...Freak Lover" she snarled. Kaz hasn't forgotten about the fact that, Rebecca, lied to her.

Everyone, in the general population, had given, Rebecca, that nickname. Freak Lover. Due to her association with Ferguson

" Really?" Rebecca questioned Kaz " We're going to resort to name calling? I thought you were better than that" she shakes her head

Kaz takes a step forward " You want another bash?" she asked Rebecca 

" Oh sure" Rebecca rolls her eyes " Beat up Rebecca because she chooses to be friends with Ferguson. You know what? Fuck you" she pulls the fingers at Kaz

Kaz clenched her fists

Ferguson looked at Kaz closely " You never, wanted to, be Top dog, in the beginning" she changed the subject and hoped the tension between Kaz and Rebecca fades

She didn't want, Rebecca, to be, sent back to, the slot. Rebecca had just not long been released

Kaz turned her attention back to Ferguson 

Ferguson nodded " Not until, I persuaded you, to stand up, for the women, and get rid of Bea. Then you betrayed me"

Kaz blinked " Betrayed you? You're the one that fucking ratted, the cops, on me and my girls. Pretending to be victim, playing me, like your playing these girls" she still hated herself for ever trusting Ferguson 

Ferguson stares coldly at Kaz

" Save it, Proctor. We know the truth" Rebecca interjects

Maria and Stephanie could feel the tension between Ferguson, Kaz, and Rebecca. The tension, is so, thick that you could, cut it with a knife

Ferguson takes a deep breath "I have no intention of being Top Dog" she then puts on a fake smile" You have nothing to worry about" she lied

Kaz ,looked back at, Ferguson " Damn right, you're not. That would be stupid, and I'm warning you now" she moved closer to Ferguson " Try anything, or go, against me. You're fucking dead"

She looked from Ferguson to Rebecca, Stephanie and Maria " Got it?"

" Crystal" Rebecca frowned

Kaz nodded " Come on girls. I've lost my appetite" she turns around and heads back the way she came from. The Red Right Hand follow her 

Ferguson and her crew watched as Kaz leaves. They couldn't care less about, Kaz's threats. Everyone is committed, to helping, Ferguson, become Top Dog. Only difference is they are playing the long game


	31. Moving Forward

Ferguson and her crew, sat down, at the back of, the dining room. Eating their breakfast. As customary for a leader of a crew. Ferguson sat at the head of the table. They discuss their recent conversation with Kaz

Maria grabs her glass of Juice " So that was, Kaz"

" Yep. Such a hypocritical bitch" Rebecca replied. Shaking her head

Ferguson nodded " Kaz is too emotional for her own good. It's something, we can use, against her"

Stephanie looked at Ferguson " We're taking her and her crew down first?" she wondered 

" Yes and no" Rebecca answered 

Stephanie blinked " What do, you mean, by that?" not really understanding 

" Want me, to tell them, or you?" Rebecca looked at Ferguson 

Ferguson digs her fork into her baked beans " You can"

" Here's the deal" Rebecca looked at both Maria and Stephanie " Right now. We're not, going to, make ourselves known, by taking down, Kaz. We're going, to be destroying, her power base. As well ,as taking care of, Mr. Jackson and Ms. Bennett" she explains

Maria and Stephanie both nodded. They actually thought the plan is pretty smart. Since Kaz will have no idea and she thinks they won't do anything to her

Stephanie nods "Smart and then when the time comes....."

" Then we make ourselves known" Rebecca replied before eating a piece of her toast

Maria smiled " You guys are on to it" looking at Ferguson and Rebecca

" It was all her idea" Rebecca, lightly nudged, Ferguson, with her shoulder 

Stephanie looked at Ferguson " What do you want us to do?" wanting to help out

Ferguson used her napkin to wipe her mouth. After eating some of her baked beans " Help Rebecca cause a rift between Kaz and Tina. Make them, think they are, out to get, one another"

" I can handle, Tina , but Kaz" Rebecca shrugs her shoulders " She hates my guts but Maria and you are new. She won't be too hostile towards either of you" she says to Stephanie 

Maria nods " No problem.We got this?" she turned to Stephanie 

Stephanie tilted her head at Maria " We sure do girl" 

Maria and Stephanie give each other a high five

" Convince Kaz that Tina is planning to step up and take her place. She no longer wants to be in Kaz's or anybody's shadow" Rebecca looked at them both

Ferguson secretly smiled at Rebecca. Impressed, with how, she instructed both, Maria and Stephanie. 

She knew, that she made, the right choice, to take, Rebecca, under her wing

" Pretend to be nice but also a little gullible to Kaz. Don't take, what she, says about, Joan , to heart. Nothing but lies" Rebecca added

Ferguson nodded in agreement " Be vigilant and also cautious. I would also like, for the pair, of you to be, my eyes and ears on, Kaz's crew" wanting to be sure that Kaz won't try anything to ruin her plans

Maria and Stephanie nodded in unison

" What about Allie?" Rebecca turned to Ferguson. Remembering that sooner or later, Allie will be released from the slot

Ferguson thought for a moment. She knew that Allie, would be a possible threat, to her plans to be, Top Dog " Reunite her with Bea" she said chillingly

She isn't, about to take, any chances with, Allie. Ferguson wanted everyone, that will, or may, become an obstacle, removed from her path. She won't let anyone or anything stop her from becoming Top Dog

" Kill her!" Rebecca says

Ferguson looked at Rebecca " Yes. Like, Kaz, Novak will be used, as a puppet, and she obviously, wants me dead for killing, Bea"

" Makes sense" Rebecca nodded

She had never expected to be involved in a murder. Rebecca didn't think it was right to take someone else's life. 

Only time she's been physical with someone is when she brutally assaulted her former boyfriend 

However, because of her love for, Ferguson and the injustices, that were made, against her

Rebecca wasn't going to say no and would do whatever it takes to get rid of Ferguson's enemies

Ferguson observed Rebecca closely and noticed some tension within her " Is there a problem?" she hoped that Rebecca isn't about to grow a conscious. She needed her 

" Nope. It won't be a problem at all" Rebecca said decisively while looking back at Ferguson " Whatever it takes"

Ferguson smiled at Rebecca " Good. Will worry about, Novak, when she is released from, the slot" pleased that Rebecca isn't getting cold feet

" Perfect" Rebecca smiled back

Maria and Stephanie had no objections in the plot to murder Allie. They would do whatever it takes to help, Ferguson and crush anyone that gets in their way

" Looks like our hit list has gotten bigger" Rebecca remarked. A lightbulb suddenly went off in her head " I have an idea to incorporate Allie's murder with Kaz and Tina" she said to Ferguson

Ferguson raised an eyebrow " What do you have in mind?" curious to see what, Rebecca, had planned

Rebecca happily tells Ferguson, Maria,and Stephanie about her idea. Ferguson smirked at Rebecca and loved her idea. Believing it to be perfect for their revolution and seal Kaz's fate. Once and for all


	32. Toying With People

After, Breakfast. Rebecca left, the dining room, to go find, Tina. While Stephanie and Maria followed, Ferguson, around . It was time to put their plans into motion and start their revolution

Rebecca is heading over to H-2. Since that's where she was told that Tina lived in. She hoped that Tina, would be there and so she wouldn't have to chase her down

She already planned her entire conversation with Tina in her head. Rebecca would pretend to be a druggie and wanted buy drugs. 

After making the deal, she would leave, then tell, Tina, some false rumors about, Kaz

" Mini freak" Rebecca heard one of the inmates say. As she walked past them

Rebecca smirked, and couldn't, careless what, people thought of her. She actually embraced it and took it as a compliment

" Freak Lover" Another inmate says

Rebecca walked on by, passing from corridor to corridor. She did have some slight concerns about talking to Tina. Only because, Tina, is in the same unit with Kaz. Plus if Kaz is there, that could be a big problem

She hoped, that, Kaz, wouldn't be in H-2. Her plans with Ferguson would be ruined then. Rebecca, briefly past, Vera and gave her a smile while walking by 

A few minutes later. Rebecca arrives at her destination and much to her relief. Neither Kaz nor any of the Red Right Hand was present

She enters the unit and, immediately catches, Tina about to leave, her cell. Rebecca ends up blocking her path

" What do you want?" Tina frowned. She never was the friendly type

Rebecca smiled " You're, Tina, right?" 

" What do you want? I'm busy" Tina said. Knowing that Rebecca wanted drugs. Anyone that comes to her only wants drugs

She had no time to make small talk. Tina had to meet up with her crew. So they could help, with smuggling in, a new batch of drugs, into the food, before lunch

Rebecca made a "tsk tsk" noise " Someone's a bit cranky"

" Hurry the fuck up " Tina started to get agitated 

Rebecca thought for a moment. She knew that whatever drugs she needed from Tina. It needed to be something big and damaging

" Time's up" Tina elbowed Rebecca to move her out of her path

Rebecca turned around " Wait" she called out. She made a mental note to pay Tina back for being elbowed " I know what I want"

" Well?" Tina turned around to face Rebecca

Rebecca, looked around, to make sure, no one else is listening. Pretending that this is her first time, making a deal with someone " I need you to get me...." she steps closer to Tina " heroin"

" No one is listening. No one fucking cares" Tina shook her head at Rebecca, Thinking how stupid she is

Rebecca looked back at Tina" Can you get them or not?"

"Can you pay?" Tina asked Rebecca

Rebecca nods " Of course"

" You'll have it by tomorrow" Tina tells her

Rebecca smiled at Tina " Where do we meet?" pretending to be thrilled having their deal set up

" In the yard" Tina replied

Rebecca nodded " Perfect" she watches Tina turn around and started to leave her unit " I suppose you haven't heard the latest rumors" it was time to manipulate Tina and turn her against Kaz

" About the freak shit as having a crew?" Tina, stood outside her unit but didn't face, Rebecca

Rebecca glared for a minute. Knowing that was an attack on Ferguson. She shakes her head " No about Kaz"

" What about her?" Tina turned back around again 

Rebecca flicked her hair back "Apparently, she's planning on ditching you and your crew. Saying that she hated protecting your crew from, the screws"

" The fuck?" Tina entered back into her unit " That crazy barbie shit ass said that?" looking at Rebecca

For awhile now. Tina and Kaz have problems with one another. Kaz failing to protect Tina and her girls from the screws. Kaz believes that Tina and her crew are idiots and aren't' doing their job properly about hiding the drugs

Rebecca nodded " Mmhm She's also said a lot of things about you and how she's thinking of ditching your worthless ass" pleased, at the fact, that she easily fooled, Tina

" Tell me" Tina demanded

While, Rebecca, fills Tina's head with, lies and deception. Ferguson, Stephanie, and Maria headed down the corridors. 

They stopped when, Ferguson spotted Maxine, Boomer, and Sonia sitting at their table in H-1

Ferguson glanced at Maxine " I want to congratulate you " pretending to sound sincere " Beating cancer"

Maxine, Sonia, and Boomer looked over Ferguson's way 

" Fuck off" Boomer glared at Ferguson. Not forgetting the fact that she killed Bea

Ferguson slowly entered H-1 with Stephanie and Maria " That's not, very nice, Booms. I'm just trying to make conversation"

" GET OUT" Boomer yelled

Maxine gently grabbed Boomer's hands to help calm her down. She turns to Ferguson " Why do you just leave. No one wants you here" she hated Ferguson for killing her best friend 

Ferguson looked at Maxine and Boomer " Bea, killed herself. In case if, you didn't know. I didn't want, to kill her, but she threw ,herself into, the screwdriver " she takes a brief look at Sonia.

Sonia noticed Ferguson looking at her. This was their first time meeting each other. Neither one had known each other and yet. Both were intrigued 

" No! Bea would never do that" Boomer shook her head and refused to believe Ferguson 

Maxine looked at Boomer " She's trying to mess with you. Don't listen" 

Ferguson shakes her head " I wish it were that simple but it's not" she enjoyed toying with people and how much they hated her

She knew, how emotional, Boomer can get and after killing, Bea. Ferguson knew that her presence alone, would make, Boomer, very angry

Maxine glared at Ferguson " Just leave" 

Ferguson nods " Very well" she turns around and leaves H-1 with Stephanie and Maria. She made a mental note, to get, to know, Sonia. So Ferguson could decide if Sonia would be easy enough to manipulate


	33. I Have My Ways

The conversation between, Tina and Rebecca didn't last long. Tina, needed to, catch up with her crew, and make arrangements, to bring in, the heroine for Rebecca. 

Which didn't bother, Rebecca? She only needed a few minutes 

She loved how she tricked, Tina, into thinking that, Kaz is about to end their alliance. She even, surprised herself, when she picked up on, Tina's emotions. Realizing that, she already had problems with, Kaz

" This should be interesting," Rebecca said quietly to herself as she left H-2 and headed back to her own unit

Rebecca, couldn't wait, to see how, all of this would tie into, Mr. Jackson. While she didn't know the exact plan. Since, Ferguson, never told her. Rebecca felt that it be something big

She didn't care about him or any of Ferguson's enemies. In her mind, it's " You fuck with, Ferguson, and you, fuck with me" mindset 

Rebecca, quietly hummed, to herself, and thought about what, Wentworth, would look like. Once, Ferguson is Top Dog. For her, it would be paradise

She didn't even notice that Will Jackson, is nearby. Coming in from the opposite end of the corridor. Rebecca accidently bumps into him

" Woah easy there" Will look at her

Rebecca, took a step back, when she realized, what she did " I'm sorry" 

" It's ok. No harm done" Will smiled 

Rebecca looked at Will " I was in a world of my own" she starts walking past him

" You and Ferguson" Will turned around " Is it true?" wondering if the rumors were true and Rebecca had aligned herself with Ferguson

Rebecca stopped walking but didn't face Will " Yes! She's my friend"

" Ferguson doesn't have friends. She only uses people" Will says to Rebecca 

He still couldn't believe that after everything that has happened. Especially with Bea's death. Ferguson had still be sentenced to life imprisonment in Wentworth. 

Will thought for sure that she would have been transferred

Rebecca frowned " You're wrong" she turned to face him 

" Ferguson manipulates anyone, that gives, her a time of day. Everyone in this prison has a story about her" Will tells Rebecca. He didn't want to see another life be destroyed by Ferguson

Rebecca smiled " No thanks. I've heard enough stories" she especially heard about the story of Will being a social worker from Ferguson but nothing about Jianna though

" And you still choose to be with her?" Will looked quizzically and didn't really understand why

Rebecca smirked " I know the truth. Ferguson and I, share a close bond that nobody will ever understand"

" She's psychotic and manipulative" Will believed that Rebecca had been fully tricked and manipulated into believing whatever Ferguson tells her 

Rebecca took a deep breath " That's your opinion" she had to remain calm and fight the urge to not slap Will

" What did, she say, that made you believe her?" Will asked Rebecca

Rebecca shrugs her shoulders " You tell me" there is no way that she was going to tell him anything. Since it may jeopardize Ferguson's plans

She then walked past Will. No longer wanting to have more discussions with him. Since Rebecca just wanted to tell Ferguson about Tina 

A few minutes later. Rebecca arrived at her unit. Maria is sitting on the couch while Stephanie is making herself a cup of tea

Rebecca couldn't see any sign of Ferguson. She moves over to the couch " Where's Joan?" asking Maria

" She's in her cell" Maria answered

Rebecca nods " Thank you" she moved past the couch and headed straight to Ferguson's cell

Ferguson sat on the edge of her bed and looked straight at the wall. She carefully plans her next moves

Knock Knock

Rebecca lightly taps Ferguson's door

Ferguson, tilted her head, over at, Rebecca. Seeing her in the doorway "You don't have to knock. You're more than welcome to entering"

" I know" Rebecca steps in " Just looked, like you, were busy" folds her arms

Ferguson looked at her closely " I take it, that you've talked to, Tina?"

" Oh yeah" Rebecca nodded

Ferguson motioned for Rebecca to continue talking. She wanted, to know what happened, the drugs that, Rebecca asked for, and what she said to Tina. 

She could have, easily told her, what drugs she wanted, but trusted Rebecca's instincts. Ferguson had no doubt that Rebecca would make the right call 

" I told Tina that I wanted drugs" Rebecca leans by the wall " I remembered hearing you say that this would effect, Mr. Jackson...."

Ferguson nods and listened intently 

" So I asked for heroin and I'll be getting it tomorrow in the yard" Rebecca said

Ferguson smiled " Very good" she did want something like heroin " What did you tell, Tina about Kaz?

" Ahh" Rebecca smiled back at Ferguson, " I told her that Kaz doesn't give a shit about her. She's planning to end their alliance and....." she paused for a moment

Ferguson looked at Rebecca closely " And?" wanting her to finish 

" I told her that she shouldn't be in Kaz or anyone's shadow. I also told her that she would be a good Top Dog and shouldn't be pushed around. You know...since she gets beaten up all the time" Rebecca flicks her hair back

Ferguson nodded in approval.It provided the perfect distraction for Kaz and to throw her off her game

She didn't have any concerns about Tina. Ferguson could easily remove Tina and her crew from her path

" What do you think?" Rebecca moved over to Ferguson's bed. She hoped that Ferguson liked her plan

Ferguson looked back at Rebecca " It's perfect. Well done. You've come a long way" she had genuinely meant that 

" Well I do have an amazing friend and teacher" Rebecca replied 

Ferguson nodded " Likewise" she smiled slightly but then remembered something. She reaches to grab something from the pocket in her pants " Payment"

" Oh no. It's ok. I'll sort it out' Rebecca told Ferguson

Ferguson shakes her head " You don't know, Tina. She wants to be paid for anything from one hundred to a thousand dollars"

" You're kidding" Rebecca raised her eyebrows

Ferguson brings out, a few hundred dollar bills, wrapped in a rubber band,and holds, it out for, Rebecca, to take

" Oh no. I can't take that" Rebecca shakes her head

Ferguson still holds her hand out " I insist"

" You sure?" Rebecca looked at Ferguson. She wanted to do everything on her own and not receive help. Unless if she absolutely needed it

Ferguson smiled " Postive"

" Well Ok" Rebecca grabbed the money and places it in her pocket " How did you smuggle it in?" she looked at Ferguson

Ferguson continued smiling " I have my ways"


	34. Pandora's Box

On a chilly morning. Rebecca sits by, the picnic bench, in the yard. She is waiting for Tina to arrive and give her heroin. Her hair slowly blew in the hair

Rebecca, takes out, the money that, Ferguson, gave her. She conceals it in her hand so only she could look at it.

" Pathetic" Rebecca shook her head. Eight hundred dollars for a small portion of heroin. She knew that things worked differently in prison

She had, no problems with that, but for, the payment that, Tina, wanted was beyond ridiculous. Didn't matter, though. At least she had Ferguson to give her a few tips

Rebecca had tried to ask, Ferguson. What were her plans for Mr. Jackson and again, she wouldn't tell, Rebecca, anything

Not until she had the heroin 

She places the money back in her pocket and watches all the inmates. Some were playing basketball,some were just busy talking and some were just walking around

Liz approached Rebecca " What did, I tell you about, Ferguson?" she wasn't angry at her. Since hearing about Ferguson and her crew. Liz was more concerned and worried

" Huh" Rebecca looked at her. She didn't really listen to Liz's question

Liz sat down next to Rebecca " Ferguson. What did I say about her?"

" You told me, to stay, away from her" Rebecca answered but not looking at Liz

Liz nods " What else?"

" Because people either die or get hurt" Rebecca says

Liz nodded and looked at Rebecca "Why didn't you listen, love?"

" I have a mind of my own, Liz" Rebecca tilted her head at Liz " I'm sick of people trying to make decisions for me" she hated hearing, everyone repeat, the same thing, over and over

Liz, sighs like a mother, talking to a troubled kid " Everyone is trying to look out for you. They don't want to see Ferguson ruin another life but now you've opened pandora's box"

" Ferguson isn't what you think she is" Rebecca shakes her head " She's an amazing woman, smart, pretty and...." she paused for a minute. Trying to keep the emotions in check

Rebecca isn't sure if she should tell Liz. How she really feels about Ferguson. Since it was still new to her and had only been interested in men

Liz, felt bad for, her and believed that Ferguson, had twisted her mind. She didn't even need to ask what Rebecca is about to say next. It was written all over her face " You love her"

" Yes" Rebecca nodded " I really do. I didn't think I would. Since I'm not into girls but Ferguson is different. I've got to know her. The real her" she looked back at Liz

After, Ferguson. Rebecca did consider, Liz as her second best friend in Wentworth. Since she's the only other person that Rebecca could trust

Liz gently rubbed Rebecca's back " Oh, Love" she could tell that Rebecca had genuinely cared about Ferguson

" Keep it a secret" Rebecca urged " Just until I figure things out "

Liz nodded " Alright" she knew that is important to Rebecca and promised to not tell a single soul

She didn't like it but Liz never picked sides. Only stayed neutral and wanted what's best for everyone

" Thank you" Rebecca smiled. She then sees, Tina entering the yard, with her crew" I gotta go" she stands up and walks away 

Tina catches Rebecca from the corner of her eye and motions for Rebecca to follow her to a bench by a wall

Rebecca briefly nodded, and slowly, made her, way over to, Tina. She places her hands in her pockets and tightly grabs the money in one her hands

Tina looked at Rebecca " You got it?" referring to the money

" Mmhm" Rebecca murmurs " Got the heroin?" looking at Tina

Tina nods " Money first"

" Fine" Rebecca pulls out the money which is wrapped in her hand

Tina grabbed the money, and motioned for, Rebecca, to sit with her, on the bench. So they could make the exchange. 

They made small talk and Tina handed Rebecca her heroin through the use of holding hands

Rebecca takes the heroin from Tina and places it in her pocket. She stands up and heads back inside 

She heads, into, the stairwell and climbs up the steps.

Ferguson started to descend the stairs. She had been waiting patiently for Rebecca to arrived and they both agreed to meet in the stairwell to exchange the heroin

They cross paths and Rebecca handed Ferguson, the heroin

" See you later " Rebecca smiled while walking past Ferguson 

Ferguson placed the heroin in her pocket and enters the next corridor. She didn't need her crew to follow her. 

She didn't waste any time and power walked her way through inmates and screws

Ferguson headed around the corner, and stopped, when she sees, who she was looking for " Jeffery" she acknowledged the guard's presence. 

Jeffery gave a brief nod to, Ferguson 

Ferguson stopped walking " Have you done, what I asked?" she looked at him

" Yep" Jeffery nods

Before, Rebecca arrived. Jeffery had been tasked to protect Ferguson and over that time. Ferguson had managed to manipulate and bribe him with alcohol. Since she quickly picked up that, Jeffery is an alcoholic 

Ferguson takes out the heroin and places it in Jeffery's hands " I have another little task for you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Ferguson asked Jeffery to do? Stay tuned to find out


	35. Settling The Score

Once, Ferguson had finished, talking with, Jeffery. She quickly left to find, Rebecca. Today is the day ,where she will remove, Will Jackson from Wentworth forever

She had enjoyed, playing mind games with, Will. Destroying his friendship with Fletcher, almost ending his career several times and had Nils ran Will and his former girlfriend, Rose off the road and injuring Rose in the process

Ferguson, decided to end, her war with, Will. Once and for all. She would ruin his career, one more time, and then deliver the final blow 

She power walked through the corridors, at top speed

Ferguson turned a corner and immediately caught, Rebecca in front of her " Rebecca" she called out and stopped walking

" Well, that was quick" Rebecca, turned around to face, Ferguson " You going to tell me the plan now?"

Ferguson tilted her head " Come with me and I'll explain" she started walking off

" Alrighty then " Rebecca, started following Ferguson 

Ferguson tilted her head to Rebecca " We're getting rid of, Mr. Jackson...today" 

" Seriously?" Rebecca asked

Ferguson nods " I have everything in place. We're going, to expose him, as a drug dealer" she looked back out in front 

" What did you do?" Rebecca looked at Ferguson 

Ferguson smirks " I used, a contact, to place the heroin, in Mr. Jackson's locker"

She also used Jeffery, to place, every single drug that, Tina kept in the kitchen. Stashed in Will's locker along with the heroin 

" Smart," Rebecca remarked " What, do you need me, to do?" she felt that Ferguson, is about to , ask for her help

A few minutes later. Rebecca and Ferguson, both went their separate ways. Rebecca, headed down, a separate corridor, and looked for, Will

After, Ferguson had revealed her plan too, Rebecca. She couldn't wait to expose and bring down Will. Believing that justice will be served

Rebecca quickly spotted, Will. She then looked around and noticed a few inmates talking amongst each other

She couldn't see, any screws around, but it didn't bother her. It won't take long for one of the officers to walk by or even, the Governor himself 

" Bingo" Rebecca started walking slowly down the corridor and waited for both her and Will to be inches apart from each other 

Will glanced at Rebecca, and notice, they are about to, cross paths again. He gives her, a friendly smile. Completely unaware, of the fate, that will soon befall him 

" Scum" Rebecca said as she stopped walking but still had her back to him 

Will blinked " What?" he turned to face Rebecca. Just barely hearing what she said 

" You heard" Rebecca smirks as she turned to face him " You're scum and you're about to pay" her voice became cold and harsh

Will shakes his head " Where is this coming from?" not understanding, the sudden change in, Rebecca

" Don't play the innocent with me" Rebecca glared at Will, and quickly caught a glance of, Jake, from around the corner

She steps back "Leave me alone" raising her voice and pretended to look distraught " I told you. I don't want any drugs"

All eyes had now turned to Rebecca and Will. Including, Jake. After hearing from Rebecca's accusation of not wanting drugs from Will

Will looked incredulous " I never asked that" shaking his head. He soon realizes that everyone is now watching them 

" Yes, you did" Rebecca retorts " Every time we meet. You are always trying to bribe me with drugs in exchange..." she paused 

Jake, decided to investigate by walking over to them " What's going on?"

" Mr. Jackson has been harassing me, Governor" Rebecca tilted her head towards, Jake

Will frowns at her " I did no such thing. You're lying" 

" No you are" Rebecca snarled and looked at Will with disgust " You tried to offer me drugs and certain special privileges. Only, if I fucked you"

Will couldn't believe what is just happening. He had, no idea, why Rebecca is acting like this or accusing him of those things

Jake tilted his head at Will " Is this true ?

He had no idea that Ferguson, is behind this plot 

Will shakes his head " Of course it's not true. I'm don't have any drugs and never offered you anything" pointing his finger at Rebecca and started to get agitated by her lies

" Oh yeah?" Rebecca stepped forward " Why did, you tell me, that you have drugs, stashed in your locker huh" shrugging her shoulders 

Jake sighed 

Will turned to Jake " You're not actually believing her?" thinking that Jake believes Rebecca

Jake looked sternly at Will " This is serious and I'll have to call in the SESG to investigate your locker " he didn't know if it was true or not

However, Jake needed to do his job and find out if Rebecca's accusations about Will are true or not

" Can I go back to my unit?" Rebecca asked Jake 

Jake nodded " Sure"

" Thank you" Rebecca walked past, Jake and Will, heading in the opposite direction

Jake, turned to, Will, after Rebecca, had left " You can come with me. After I call in the SESG. You can stay in my office until the inspection is over"

Will frowned at Jake " It's all lies. Rebecca is lying and why?" shrugging his shoulders " I have no idea but I don't need to be supervised. Everyone knows, I'm, not that kind ,of person" he says

Jake shakes his head " It doesn't matter. I'm the Governor of this prison and I have to do my job to get to the bottom of this" he looks at the other inmates " Get back to what you're meant to be doing"

The inmates left and went in separate directions

Will sighs. What did he ever do to Rebecca? It just didn't make any sense

Jake motions for Will to follow him " Come on" 

Will started to calm down and believed that Rebecca will be caught for lying. He knew the truth and soon everyone else would too 

He reluctantly starts to walk with Jake to his office

Ferguson had been, secretly watching, the whole incident from, around the corner. Smirking " Now onto phase two" she says before walking off


	36. Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any confusion in regards to Will
> 
> I talked it over and asked if Will would either be arrested or suspended. I thought it would be arrested but I was told he would be suspended. Pending an investigation

Will, sits directly opposed from, Jake, in his office. He was waiting for Jake to finish his phone call with the SESG. None of this had made any sense to Will. As far, as he was concerned, he got on well with Rebecca

" Right...I'll see them soon then....ok...bye" Jake, puts the phone down. He looked at Will " The SESG are on their way right now"

Will folds his arms " This is completely ridiculous" shaking his head

" Is it?" Jake questioned Will " But as I recall. It wasn't long ago, that you got, suspended for using drugs and had to step down from, Deputy" shrugging his shoulders

Will frowned at Jake " You're the one that gave me cocaine. During our nights a the club. You said you would help me, by telling nurse Radcliff, to tamper with, our drug tests"

" I didn't make you, take them" Jake replied.

Will glared " Like hell. You practically kept throwing it my face" he started to get angry. Not with Jake but also himself for ever trusting Jake

A disturbing thought came to him. Will remembered that Rebecca had befriended Ferguson and is a part of her crew. Ferguson. It was her. it had to have been

She's been making life hell for Will, ever since she first arrived in Wentworth as Governor 

All because of her grudge that involved the death of Jianna and her son being taken away. What's even more disturbing is now that Will believed, Jake was in on the plot

Will's eyes widen " Your working for Ferguson"

" What?" Jake chuckled and thought it was ridiculous

Will pointed his finger at Jake " Ferguson is behind all of this. Planting the drugs in my locker, using Rebecca and you we're in on it" he leaned forward in his seat 

" Mate" Jake shakes his head " Why would Ferguson be behind this?" he pretended to play dumb

Will glared " Don't call me mate" he felt not only offended but also angry that Jake is mocking him " You're no friend" he sarcastically smiled " What did Ferguson promise you?"

" Nothing" Jake replied " I don't see how Ferguson is behind it. There are rumors that she's going after Proctor's spot" he frowns at Will and pretended to be upset

Jake, had a feeling that Ferguson might behind this plot but why? He has no idea but as long as it didn't involve him. He couldn't care less 

" As for me? I have nothing to do with it" Jake added

Will chuckled " You really expect me to believe that?" leaning back on his seat 

" It's the truth. The only time, I had any contact with, Ferguson, is supervising her in the medical unit, after the attempted murder of, Smith, in the kitchen but we never talked" Jake said firmly

He lied but did whatever he could to make sure that Will didn't know. Jake was always a good liar. Even when he was as kid, Jake, would get other people in trouble for things he did

Will shakes his head and didn't believe a word from Jake " That's rubbish. Ferguson would use anyone. she can to .suit her purposes. You helped her to get me demoted and probably helped her with what's happening now"

" You're entitled to your opinion but it's wrong" Jake replied

The phone rings

Jake immediately picks up the phone and answers the call. Which turned out, to be, Ms. Miles. Informing him that, the SESG, have arrived " Alright send them in" he hangs up

After informing Will, about the SESG's arrival. Jake, leaves his office with Will and they headed over to the locker rooms. Originally, Will is meant to stay in Jake's office and wait for the results

However, Jake, had changed his mind. Especially after their recent conversation and if what Rebecca's claiming is true

He couldn't wait to get rid of Will. Since he now viewed him as a possible threat

A few minutes later. Will and Jake, caught up with, the SESG in the locker room 

" I called you all in because there's a rumor that, Mr. Jackson" Will turned to Will for a brief second " Has drugs in his locker"

Will looks at the SESG " Which is false by the way" he knew that Jake is somehow involved with Ferguson

He couldn't prove it but after he is found innocent. He would do whatever it takes to expose them

The SESG soon get to work. After being shown, Will's locker, they waste no time in opening it and immediately sees piles of bags of cocaine and heroin

One of, the guards, grabs the heroin and cocaine. Showing it to both Will and Jake

Will raised an eyebrow in complete shock " That's not mine" he didn't think there would be anything in his locker " I was set up"

" Mr. Jackson, you leave me no choice but to suspend you. Pending an investigation" Jake looked back at Will. Secretly pleased

Will, moved over to one of, the lockers and slammed his fist into it. Angered that he's being set up and more importantly angry at Ferguson

" I'm going to need you to vacate the property" Jake says to Will " And please don't damage the property"

Will tilted his head at Jake " This isn't over" he walks past Jake and started making his way to the front desk. He was livid 

He knew that if he attacked or even touched Ferguson. Will would be fired and imprisoned. He suspected that's probably what Ferguson wanted

Ferguson came in from,the opposite end, of the corridor. She quickly read Will's facial expression and knew that he is now suspended

Will quickly notices Ferguson about to cross his path but he decides to ignore her and not give her any satisfaction. He didn't even want to look at her 

Neither one said anything to each to each other while passing by

Ferguson didn't care if Will didn't say anything. His silence alone was more than enough to please. All she needed to do was make one phone call and a visit

She made her way over, to the phones. Ferguson brings out a hanky from her pocket to use to dial up a number. She didn't want, to be infected with, anyone's germs

Ferguson uses her hanky, presses a few buttons and started to wait

" Hello?" a young male voice answered 

Ferguson brings the phone to her ear " Shane...it's Aunty Joan"


	37. Final Visit

Ferguson looked at her reflection in, the mirror. She unties her ponytail and her long black hair fall past her shoulders. 

She is getting ready, for her visit with, Shane. Ferguson grabs her hairbrush and gently brushes her hair

Ferguson planned, to use, Shane in her quest, to get rid of, Will. Although it took a bit of convincing for Ferguson to bring Shane back to Wentworth

Earlier in the day, when Ferguson talked to Shane. Sensing that he didn't want to see her and couldn't understand why. She thought for sure that she had his trust 

" If I didn't know any better. I'd say you're about to go on a date" Rebecca remarked. Standing by the doorway. This was, her first time seeing, Ferguson, without her ponytail

Ferguson tilted her head at Rebecca " I'm about to receive a visit from someone shortly" she looked back to the mirror and continued brushing

" Oh" Rebecca said softly. Almost sounding disappointed and thinking that Ferguson may be seeing someone special. Someone that's close to her " A husband perhaps?" she wondered

Ferguson snickered " No" shaking her head "An old family friend"

" Great" Rebecca smiled. She's relieved that Ferguson isn't seeing an old boyfriend or someone she loved. Completely unaware of Ferguson's sexuality

Ferguson, continued brushing her hair, for a few minutes, until she was satisfied. She places, the brush down, on the table and pushes her hair back

" You look really beautiful, Joan" Rebecca looked at her and gazed into Ferguson's beauty

Ferguson turned to face Rebecca "Thank you. You heard about, Mr. Jackson"

" Suspended" Rebecca replied " But I thought he would be arrested" feeling confused. She thought for sure that Will would be arrested

Ferguson shakes her head " There needs to be an investigation first but it won't matter. Mr. Jackson will be found guilty. You'll see" deciding not to tell Rebecca about her true plans for Will

" If I need to file a complaint or statement. I will no problem" Rebecca said cheerfully

Ferguson smiled " I'll keep that in mind. I can always count on you"

" You got that right" Rebecca smiled back

Ferguson started to leave her cell

" Sorry" Rebecca stands aside and makes room for Ferguson to leave

Ferguson heads out of her cell but then stops. Looking around the unit " Where are the others?" seeing no sign of Stephanie or Maria

" Stephanie is seeing Ms. Westfall and Maria is in the kitchen prepping for lunch" Rebecca informed " You want, the three of us, to do something?" she looked at Ferguson

Ferguson shakes her head " No just wondering"

Ms. Miles enters the unit ' Ferguson, you're visitor is here" she glanced at Ferguson and Rebecca

Ferguson glanced back at Ms. Miles " Thank you" she turned back to Rebecca " See you later"

" You shall" Rebecca nodded 

Ferguson left the unit with Ms. Miles and gets escorted to the visitor's center

Along the way, Ferguson plays out,the entire conversation, that's about to happen

She will do whatever it takes to keep Shane on her side 

Ms. Miles escorted Ferguson, into a boxed room, in the visitor center. Since that usually were, Ferguson ,had her visits. She used her swipe card to open the door

Ferguson,steps inside, after Ms. Miles, closes the door. She looked across to see, Shane, sitting at the table and looked very unhappy

She moves over to the table and sits down " Hello Shane"

" Hi" Shane looked at Ferguson for a brief second

Ferguson looked at Shane closely " How have you been. Since your last visit?" she did genuinely care, to see if, he was ok

Their last visit was five months ago. Around the time of Ferguson's trial and her plans to kill Nils and be exonerated 

" Fine. I got myself job" Shane replied but still not looking at her

Ferguson smiled " Good"

" Franky's been helping me" Shane added

Ferguson frowned at the mention of Franky's name. One of her enemies, that managed to get away " Really! That's good" trying to sound pleased

" Yeah. She's been really good to me" Shane finally looked at Ferguson " She actually cared about me" he was angry but trying to contain it

Ferguson blinked " What's that suppose to mean?"

Shane thought that Ferguson did care and actually believed her of being wrongly convicted. That all changed on the day of her trial

He was set to help, Ferguson, by killing Nils. That all changed when Franky interfered and stopped Shane from making the biggest mistake of his life. 

She convinced Shane that Ferguson never cared about him 

Shane became conflicted, with his, emotions. Shane wanted to help, Ferguson, but knew that Franky, was right 

Franky stopped Shane and took his gun away. It wasn't long after that Shane had been told of lives that Ferguson has destroyed

" You tell me" Shane sat up in his chair 

Ferguson shakes her head " I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about" 

" Franky stopped me,from making the biggest, mistake of my life. Killing that guy that was set to testify against you" Shane frowned

Ferguson started to see the anger and hate in Shane. After listening to his story about Franky, she knew that she's starting to lose him

" If you actually cared" Shane leaned forward slightly " You would not have asked me to do anything like that" he shakes his head " Probably wouldn't care if got sent to Walford"

Ferguson shakes her head " That's not true. I do care. I cared about you all your life" she tried to reach out to him by touching his hand 

" Don't touch me" Shane pulled back and removed his hands from the table " Mum would be disgusted with you and the things you've done"

Ferguson became emotionally hurt, after hearing, that from ,Shane. Emotions started to creep, to the surface and affect her. They always did when, Jianna was mentioned

She couldn't even fight back or try to deny it. Since it was all true. Every single word. Ferguson didn't expect this kind conversation at all. Nothing was going her way 

" This will be the last time I visit" Shane says to Ferguson " It's the only reason why I came here"

Ferguson looked away and tried fight off her emotions. She didn't have a chance to try to manipulate and convince Shane to kill Will. Since that was her main goal 

" Joan" Shane had refused to call her his aunt

Ferguson looked back at him

" Don't call me" Shane said firmly '"I want nothing more to do with you"

Ferguson shook her head " No" she didn't want to lose Shane. He was the only link she had of Jianna

" We're done" Shane stands up and headed for the door. He left straight away after Ms. Miles opened the door and didn't look back

Ferguson looked down at the table. She's angry that Franky has turned him against her and upset that Shane has cut ties with her


	38. Nothing To Worry About

Ferguson, returned to her unit, after her, unpleasant visit with, Shane. She headed straight to her cell and didn't even realize that she was alone. Rebecca had left to work in the laundry room

She didn't care, since she had, more urgent matters, to attend to. Ferguson is now facing a Delima. Not only did, she need, to think of, a backup to kill, Will but also has lost, Shane 

" We're done" Shane's voice echoed in Ferguson's ears

Ferguson didn't have a chance, to fight back and, keep Shane as her only outside contact. Her last link to Jianna is now gone forever 

Since her emotions came into effect after, Shane told her, that Jianna would be disgusted with her

All of this is because of,Franky Doyle. She turned Shane against him and make out that she is monster 

Franky is only one of two enemies that managed to escape from her. Fletcher is another but Ferguson has no idea where he is 

Ferguson, had plans for, Franky,after being exonerated. Then that changed with, Bea. She wanted, to make, Franky, pay for this atrocity but is unable to do so

She paces back and forth in her cell " Think think think...plan" Ferguson now had no choice but to think of an alternative to kill, Will

Ferguson, will not allow, any emotions of rejection from, Shane or thoughts about Jianna to cloud her judgment

Since she still has a lot of work to do and is still fighting off her feelings for, Rebecca. 

For awhile, Ferguson has found it difficult to contain her emotions. It was usually easy but with her close relationship with Rebecca and what has just happened with Shane. It was getting harder and harder

The wheels start to turn in her mind. Ferguson, needed something else, to finish off, Will. She wanted to, end her game with him, then focus back to, Vera 

Ferguson, quickly remembered back, to when she was being held, in Medical and under, Jake's supervision

Seeing the look, off panic on, Jake's face, and hearing that, he owed a lot of money, to a group of, drug dealers

She wondered if, Jake had more contacts, in the criminal underworld " That could work" she nodded

Ferguson pulled her hair back, and tied it, into a ponytail, once more. She quickly checked, her reflection, in the mirror, to make sure, none of her hair, is sticking out 

Once, satisfied. Ferguson leaves her cell and her unit. She tells one of the screws to escort her to Jake's office

Ferguson had also wondered that if, Jake, had other contacts. Not only would, she used them to kill, Will, but also get even with, Franky

Since her and Jake have an understanding and Rebecca managed to talk sense into him

After a few minutes. Ferguson finds herself back in Jake's office. She had planned to get straight to point and get the answers she needed

" I think you're becoming my favorite visitor" Jake quickly finished filling in a report on Will before looking up at Ferguson

Ferguson walked over to his desk " I have another favor"

" Do you now?" Jake asked sarcastically. He knew well enough by now that when Ferguson meets with him. It was only something she wanted from him 

Ferguson briefly looked, at the report on, Jake's desk " I do"

" You were behind it, weren't you?" Jake noticed Ferguson looking at his report

Ferguson looked at Jake " What makes you say that?"

" Will seemed pretty angry and convinced it was you" Jake replied as he placed his pen down " Sounds like you two have quite a history" looking back at her 

Ferguson nods " None of your concern"

" It is when he mentioned me being involved" Jake said and looked at Ferguson, sternly

He never liked it when his name is mention in any shady dealings or accusations that he was actually a part of

Ferguson smirked at him " Feeling worried? You shouldn't be. Mr. Jackson can't exactly prove anything" 

" What do you want?" Jake decided to change the topic

Ferguson sighed, pretending to look disappointed" And here I thought. You wanted to have a nice chat" being sarcastic

" Just tell me" Jake tells her

Ferguson headed over to, the window and looked at the view. She missed looking at the yard, the blue sky and different areas of Wentworth " Remember the little incident with the drug dealers?"

" Yes" Jake nodded

Ferguson continued looking out the window "And I helped bailed you out. As long as you did a favor for me?" she knew that Jake remembered but still liked to ask him 

" Yes but what does this have to do with anything?" Jake felt slightly confused

Ferguson tilted her head to him " Do you have other contacts? Hitmen perhaps"

" Why?" Jake glanced at Ferguson and wondered what she is planning 

Ferguson looked back out at the window " I need one or two contacts"

" What makes you think that?" Jake asked

Ferguson rolled her eyes " Please. if you have drug dealers, killed Nils Jasper and accepted my offer of being Governor. It's highly likely, you will have contacts" she looked back at him

" I'm sorry. I don't think, the people, next door heard you" Jake frowned at Ferguson for mentioning the murder on Nils and his shady dealings

Ferguson moved away from the window " Do you or don't you?" ignoring his sarcasm and now looked at him sternly

She needs to know, so she could make arrangements, to pay and, to have Will killed

" I may have one or two" Jake instantly answered her. Knowing that, Ferguson has more than enough leverage, to take him down, if she wanted to 

Ferguson smirked" I need you to give me their numbers" pleased that Jake does have contacts and can use them

" I'll do it later today" Jake replied

Ferguson shakes her head " Not later, now" she said firmly

" Fine" Jake sighed. He brings out, a notepad, and writes down two numbers. Once done, he rips off the paper and places it on his desk

Ferguson takes the paper from Jake's desk " Thank you" she carefully folds the paper and places it in her pocket 

" Can I ask why?" Jake looked at Ferguson 

Ferguson thinks for a moment " No. Like I said....none of your concern" she had no intention of telling him. She then turns and leaves his office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of a heads up. The next three chapters will be very special for Ferguson and Rebecca. Remember when I said that next time I write something special about them? Well It's about to happen and Im so excited. Ive been waiting to do this since the beginning
> 
> I know you guys will love it :)


	39. Conflicting Thoughts and Emotions

Rebecca and Stephanie sat down at their usual table for lunch. Maria couldn't be with them since she was busy serving in the kitchen. Ferguson had told Rebecca that she would meet with them shortly

" How did your appointment with Ms. Westfall go?" Rebecca asked

Stephanie shrugs " Fine! Just talked about, the reason, why I'm in here. Which was killing the fucker who touched my sister" she didn't have regrets or remorse

" That must have been rough. Killing someone" Rebecca remarked

Stephanie grabs her glass of orange juice " Yes and no. No, since all I saw, was a perverted sick fuck, and yes because it's weird" she couldn't really describe it any other way

" I don't blame you. The justice system doesn't do shit, for pricks like that" Rebecca replied before taking a bite out of her sandwich

Stephanie nodded in agreement " That's what, I said ,during my trial" she drinks a small portion of her orange juice

" Seen, Ferguson, yet?" Rebecca asked. She had been, told by, Ferguson, that she would meet with them shortly, but that was an hour ago 

Stephanie, looked around at, the dining room " Nope. Don't see her"

" I might go and look for her" Rebecca grabs a napkin and wipes her mouth 

She tried to take her mind off it by talking with Stephanie but as time go. Rebecca had thoughts that something might have happened to Ferguson 

Stephanie shakes her head " I'm sure, Joan, will be fine. Probably got held up with something" believing that nothing bad has happened

" I'm still gonna look" Rebecca takes her tray and leaves the table. She empties her tray and leaves the dining room 

Stephanie watchers Rebecca leave " See ya"

Meanwhile, Ferguson has been having a conversation with her father, Ivan Ferguson. 

Once she had returned from Jake's office. Ferguson had been trying fight off her feelings as well as plan her next moves

" You're starting to feel again" Ivan, stood by the window, dressed in his fencing gear 

Ferguson paced back and forth " I know"

" You need to suppress your emotions" Ivan looked at Ferguson closely

Ferguson stopped pacing and turned to her father " What do you think I've been trying to do? I've lost, Shane and...." she sighed " I can't get, Rebecca, out of my head"

Whenever Ferguson is plotting against her enemies and claiming the Top Dog spot. She would constantly think about Rebecca

Ferguson had been trying to tell herself that Rebecca is a pawn but she knew it's a lie. Plus losing Shane just made it worse

" You'll lose her" Ivan said coldly. He didn't like to see his daughter feel or have any emotions. Knowing it would just ruin and destroy her

Ferguson frowned " You don't know that" she started to feel all sorts of emotions. Fear, sadness but also hope. Believing that Rebecca will stay by her side 

" This girl will either get killed or leave you. Just like that prisoner" Ivan replied

Ferguson pointed her finger at her father " Her name is Jianna" she snarled " I won't lose, Widmore. I have a crew and will do what it takes to keep her"

" You promised to protect Jianna and look where that got you" Ivan stepped away from the window. Keeping his gaze on Ferguson

After the death of Jianna, Ferguson had been overwhelmed with grief and depression. She had almost been suicidal. Ivan, felt the only way, to save Ferguson is to teach her to block and suppress her emotions

Ivan had been very strict with, Ferguson, throughout her life. Instead of raising her like a normal child. He raised her more like a soldier

Ferguson would always be punished severely if she didn't live up to her father's expectations. If her room wasn't neat, the beds not made properly, not listening or doing as she is told and among other things

She strived and craved for her father's approval. Ferguson only wanted to be good enough for him

Ferguson glares " IS IT SO WRONG TO FEEL?" She yelled and caused her voice to echo throughout her unit

" Yes it is" Ivan moved closer to Ferguson " You nearly committed suicide after her death" he motions for Ferguson to look at her surroundings " Not only that ,but you have been imprisoned twice, and this time. You're here until, the day you die. All because, you failed to take control, of your situations, and allowed emotions, to interfere"

Ferguson shakes her head and half smiled. She knew her father would tell her she's a failure" Sure let's blame, Joan. She's a failure and will never be good enough " she sits down on her bed

" I'm only, doing what's best, for you," Ivan said

Ferguson looked up at Ivan " You've never cared about me. You were nothing but a bully and a cruel father. Rebecca is the only one, that cares"

" She will leave, just like that kid did." Ivan truly believed that. He didn't want to see Ferguson to be suicidal again

Ferguson had refused to believe that. She didn't think that Rebecca, would leave or betray her. She was different compared to Jianna and Vera

Rebecca is beautiful, smart, kind, caring and fiercely loyal

" You need, to remove her, and continue, towards your goals" Ivan stood by the wall

He feared Ferguson would be destroyed if she chooses to feel again. Ivan did care for her deep down but felt this is what's best for her 

Ferguson closed her eyes " Shut up... shut up.. shut. up" she continued muttering and tried to remove all bad thoughts from her mind.Trying to forget, Vera's betrayal, Jianna's death, and Shane walking out on her

She kept picturing Rebecca in her head. Her smile, her giggle and sharing intimate moments. From holding each other to holding hands

Ferguson didn't want anything, bad to happen to Rebecca, or be betrayed. Trying desperately to remove negative thoughts

" You know, it's the truth. The prisoners will kill, Rebecca" Ivan looked sternly at Ferguson

Rebecca arrives back to her unit but still couldn't see Ferguson " Probably in her cell" she figured 

She heads over to Ferguson's cell and hears Ferguson's voice

Ferguson yelled at Ivan " SHUT UP" she didn't attempt to suppress emotions. Ferguson didn't care and just allowed them to affect her in this moment 

Rebecca felt a pain in her chest " Joan?" sensing that Ferguson may be in distress

She rushes over to Ferguson's cell and when she arrives. Rebecca sees something totally bizarre and very unexpected. Which is Ferguson talking to a wall, looking conflicted and angry. She couldn't believe it 

Ferguson slammed her fist on her bed " I will make sure nothing bad happens to Rebecca. I love her" glaring at Ivan" I will do whatever it takes"

" Joan?" Rebecca's soft voice called to her

Ferguson tilted her head at Rebecca standing in, her doorway. Her eyes widen with shock and fear........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear....Rebecca has seen Ferguson talking to thin air. What's gonna happen next?
> 
> The ending for the next chapter will be even bigger ;)


	40. Love and Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this Chapter. I certainly did when writing it and actually got a little emotional. I think this is really beautiful 
> 
> Enjoy

Rebecca and Ferguson stare at each for several minutes. It was almost, as if, time had stood still. 

Neither one had said anything to each other. Rebecca, had no idea, what to make, of seeing, Ferguson talking to herself

Ferguson started to panic and wondered how long Rebecca had been watching her

" Who...' Rebecca paused while looking at Ferguson " Who were you talking to?"

Ferguson looked away and felt stabbing pain in her chest " No no no no no" she muttered and started to fear the worst

" Joan" Rebecca said softly and steps into Ferguson's cell. Closing the door behind her so they could have privacy and not be interrupted

Ferguson still didn't look at Rebecca " How......how long, have you.....been watching?" dodging Rebecca's question

" Not long. When you, didn't show up, for lunch. I got worried and decided to look for you" Rebecca replied

She steps closer and sees Ferguson almost in agony and anxious. Something that she hasn't seen in Ferguson before. Usually, she's calm, cool and collected in front of Rebecca

Ferguson, briefly caught a glimpse of, Ivan, by her window. Giving her a face of " I told you so" look. She shakes her head and doesn't say anything 

" Joan, what's wrong?" Rebecca stood in front of Ferguson and crouched down. Her heart started to beat a little fast

While she still, wanted to know why, Ferguson, hasn't answered her. Rebecca grew very concerned for her

Ferguson looked down at her knees " You'll leave....you'll leave." she quietly muttered and not really listening to Rebecca. 

She could feel tears starting to build up

" What?" Rebecca looked at Ferguson " I didn't quite catch that?"

Ferguson sighed deeply and trying to fight back the tears

" Joan, please talk to me" Rebecca pleaded " I don't like it ,when you, don't talk to me" she didn't like seeing Ferguson so upset. She felt her heart breaking 

Ferguson didn't really want to tell Rebecca. She knew that if she did. Rebecca would leave her forever and be called a freak and a monster

She can usually ignore those nicknames from others but if Rebecca ever called her that.Ferguson wouldn't be able to handle it. She loved Rebecca and deeply cared for her

" Please" Rebecca felt a tear escape her eyelid and gently place her hand on Ferguson's knee. She didn't want to be pushed away or ignored

Ferguson finally looks at Rebecca " You'll call me a freak ...a psychopath and a monster... if I tell you" she said that last line almost in a whisper " I don't ......I don't think...I can...handle that. Not from you"

She felt so vulnerable and really reluctant to tell Rebecca. Always assuming, the worst, due to her past experiences

" No" Rebecca shakes her head " That's not true" her tears ran down her cheeks and moved a little closer to Ferguson 

Ferguson starts to wipe, her tears from, her eyes. She felt all sorts of emotions affecting her and isn't able to block them 

" I love you, Joan" Rebecca kept her gaze on Ferguson " I love you, so much. Ever since I arrived and met you. I fell in love" she tells her

Ferguson widens her eyes " What?" she gasps

" Yep" Rebecca nods with a smile " I love you, more than just, a friend. You're my whole world and the only person that has truly accepted me. I always wanted, to tell you, but never found, the right time"

Ferguson couldn't believe it. There was no rejection, no anger, no hate and she isn't being mocked.No. She's seeing someone that is genuinely pouring their heart out and telling Ferguson that they love her 

She felt her heart skip a beat. Is this real? Or is it a dream? Someone that actually loves her?

" Usually, I'm not into girls" Rebecca confess and gently rubs, Ferguson's hand on her leg " I'm straight or at least I thought I was" she smiled at Ferguson " When someone falls in love. It doesn't matter, who they are, their sexuality, their race or age"

Ferguson looked into Rebecca's eyes and actually believed her. Rebecca was telling the truth and this gave Ferguson hope

Since she shares, the same feelings for, Rebecca and desperately wanted to tell her but was too afraid. Remembering the last time she tried with Vera but didn't it end too well 

" When you love someone" Rebecca paused for a minute " Nothing else matters and I love you, Joan. I don't think I'll ever stop loving you. I don't care, if the stories, are true or not"

She had been told on multiple occasions of Ferguson's history with Wentworth. Choosing not to believe them but felt that there was some truth to it. 

Especially after planning Allie's upcoming death. It didn't matter, though. Rebecca sees something in Ferguson, that no one else can

She sees someone that went through a lot of shit in her life, betrayed countless times and looking for acceptance and love

Which is exactly, what, Rebecca wanted for herself. Their stories and upbringing may be different but in the end. They both want the same thing 

" I will never leave you. Never" Rebecca looked into Ferguson's eyes " And I will never call you a freak, a monster or a psychopath. I've seen the real you"

Ferguson became speechless. There's was nothing, she could say but only to show ,Rebecca. How much, she really loves, her. 

She leans forward, and without, warning. Ferguson kisses Rebecca passionately on the lips. Believing that she has now found her soul mate

Rebecca didn't fight back or push Ferguson away. She's been wanting to do this for a very long time. Rebecca passionately kisses Ferguson back on her lips............


	41. Together at Last

Ferguson and Rebecca, continue to passionately, kiss each other. They both wanted this for a very long time. Two broken souls are now one. No longer in pain or suffering. They both found what they, were looking for

Rebecca gently touches Ferguson's cheek and presses herself against her. Ferguson welcomes this embrace, by wrapping her arms, around Rebecca's back 

Ferguson couldn't believe her luck. She really couldn't. After her, tragic experience with, Jianna. She believed, she would never, fall in love, or actually be with, another woman again

Rebecca moaned through the kiss. Their tongues entwined and bodies pressed against each other. Embracing they're new found love and adoration 

After a few minutes. Ferguson and Rebecca, break the kiss, at the same time

" I've never kissed a woman before" Rebecca smiled at Ferguson

Ferguson smiled back " What did you think?" still holding her arms around Rebecca's back

" Love it. So much better, than kissing a guy" Rebecca giggled. She gently nuzzles Ferguson's nose to mark her territory

She was on cloud nine and couldn't be happier. Rebecca knew that, from the moment, Ferguson, kissed her. She had the same feelings for her

Ferguson, had butterflies, in her stomach. She's hasn't been, this happy, in a very long time, and couldn't remember, the last time that she was happy

" Mind If I make myself more comfortable" Rebecca kissed Ferguson again " I don't really like crouching" smiling at her

Ferguson nodded " Of course. How silly of me" she lets go of Rebecca and proceeds to move over. Until Rebecca grabs her hand

" Don't move" Rebecca shakes her head '" Just sit back. I want to try something"

Ferguson nodded and sits back until she is pressed against the wall. She's curious to see what Rebecca had planned

" Perfect" Rebecca stood up, climbs on Ferguson and straddles her lap " What do you think?" she smiles brightly

Ferguson wraps her arms around Rebecca's lower back " I love it" kissing Rebecca back on the lips

She normally didn't like anyone, entering her personal space. Believing it to be rude and offensive. That has now changed with Rebecca and would only allow her to enter her personal space 

 

" I thought you would" Rebecca placed her hands by Ferguson's neck " I love you" she didn't want to be anywhere else but in Ferguson's arms. Staring dreamily into her eyes

Ferguson had the same look " I love you too" nodding happily. She truly started to believe that emotions weren't so bad after all. Just needed, to find, the right person 

She still had a lot of work to do. Vanquish the rest of enemies and become Top Dog but that could wait until tomorrow. All, Ferguson wanted is to be with, Rebecca

" Come to mama" Rebecca presses her lips to Ferguson's and kisses her passionately once more

Ferguson passionately kisses Rebecca back

While, Rebecca, and Ferguson are busy kissing each other. Maria and Stephanie entered their unit. They both were looking for their friends and wondered to do next

Maria looked around " Ferguson? Rebecca?"

Rebecca and Ferguson stopped kissing, when they heard, Maria's voice

" Oh great" Rebecca frowned and shakes her head

Stephanie opens up, Rebecca's cell but only to find it empty " Not here" looking back at Maria

" I'll handle this" Rebecca climbs off Ferguson and opens the door " What" glancing at Maria and Stephanie 

Maria glanced at Rebecca " We were just, looking for, you and Ferguson"

Stephanie nodded " Yeah and, to see if, Ferguson wants us, to handle anything" she added

" Nope" Rebecca shakes her head " We're kind of in the middle of something" feeling rather agitated

Maria raised an eyebrow " Are you guys fucking?" she wondered

" See you later" Rebecca smiled at them before closing the door

Stephanie turned to Maria " She didn't deny it" 

They both decided to leave and head outside for fresh air

" Now" Rebecca smiled before straddling Ferguson's lap again " We're where we" 

Ferguson held her close. There's something, she needed to tell, Rebecca " I'm not going to lose you" she says

" Of course your not" Rebecca smiled 

Ferguson shakes her head " You don't understand"

" What's there to understand?" Rebecca asked her

Ferguson took a deep breath. This would be hard since she never mentioned, this to anyone " When I worked, as a prison guard ,in Blackmoore. I fell in love, with a prisoner named, Jianna Riley. She was pregnant at the time and had no one to support her...."

Rebecca nodded and listened intently. She knew, this was important to, Ferguson

Ferguson looked back at Rebecca " We were in love ,but the prisoners, didn't like it. No one did. I promised, to protect her, and watch her. After, Jianna gave birth. Her baby was taken away by, Will Jackson. Due to safety reasons. Jianna was devastated and I tried to help her through it"

" I believe you" Rebecca nodded 

Ferguson sighed and could feel tears starting to build up " One night, Jianna had killed herself. She couldn't take it. I found her and was so overwhelmed with grief. I failed her"

" Hey" Rebecca said softly " Don't blame yourself. You tried your best" she pulls Ferguson to her and wraps her arms around her back

Ferguson held onto Rebecca and felt really good. She couldn't remember the last time she's even had a hug " I failed Jianna but" she pulls back" I won't fail you. I will protect you from the others. Screws and prisoners alike"

" Of course you will" Rebecca smiled at her " Plus I'm a big girl. I easily took out Juice's crew" she giggled

Ferguson looked into Rebecca's eyes " I mean it. I will protect you....even if you have seven years" 

She intends to keep her promise. Especially since she has a crew, a few screws and even Jake in her corner 

" I believe you, babe" Rebecca replied " I may have seven years but I will throw my freedom away just to be with you" she gently touches Ferguson's cheek

Ferguson smiled " Really?"

" Yep" Rebecca nodded " Until you become Top Dog. I don't care, how many times, I'll get bashed. My love, for you, will never die" she truly meant that

Ferguson and Rebecca, kiss each other, softly on the lips, for a few minutes. Rebecca breaks off their kiss

" So is it official then?" Rebecca asked Ferguson " You and me?"wanting to know if they were going to be together as a couple

Ferguson nodded " It is" smiles at Rebecca. She's ready to put her demons behind her and start a new and happy life with Rebecca

" Yay" Rebecca gently nuzzles Ferguson's nose

She knew it, would be, difficult and, no one would approve of their relationship, but Rebecca didn't care. 

They were finally together, and nothing will tear them apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official now. Ferguson and Rebecca are a couple - Frecca, Jecca or Frebecca
> 
> I'm the minority here and that's fine. As much as I liked Ballie. Ferguson and Rebecca's relationship is much better


	42. Going Public

During, the early hours of, the evening. Ferguson and Rebecca come clean with their relationship to Maria and Stephanie. 

Ferguson sat on an arm chair with Rebecca sitting in her lap. She held Rebecca close to her. Almost like a child not wanting to part with her favorite teddy bear

She has strictly allowed herself to feel two emotions. One is her eternal love for Rebecca and the other is the pleasure of personally killing her enemies

Stephanie and Maria both sat on the couch

" And just like that. We're a couple" Rebecca smiled at Ferguson before looking back at Maria and Stephanie

Stephanie blinked " But what about the age issue?" she turns to Rebecca " You're twenty-five and.." turns to Ferguson but isn't sure about her age " Fifty?"

She didn't have, a problem with their, relationship. Stephanie wondered if their age gap would play a factor. Since it's big stretch

" Fifty-One" Rebecca replied " But age is just a number. Right, babe?" looking at her lover 

Ferguson nods " Correct"

Maria smiled " As long, as you guys, are happy" shrugs shoulders and not really caring about the age issue. She thought it was sweet

Ferguson looked at Maria and Stephanie " Have the both of you talked to, Kaz, yet?" she wondered

Stephanie nods " Oh yeah. We talked to her earlier today. Especially, when you guys, were fucking" 

" We weren't fucking. At least...... not yet" Rebecca started to blush at the thought of making love with Ferguson

Maria smirked " Oh? Then why are you blushing? Hmmm" teasing Rebecca

" We only made out" Rebecca blushed even more " When the time comes. We want it to be special"

Ferguson pulls back some of Rebecca's hair " Until then" she starts kissing Rebecca's neck. Which caused Rebecca to moan

She wanted to wait awhile before making love. Ferguson had planned to dispose of her enemies and concentrate on being Top Dog. 

Once things were going, her way, and they, were both ready. Then and only, then will they, make love

Stephanie shook her head " Get a room you two"

" You're just jealous" Rebecca smirked

She had everything she could possibly want. Rebecca had friends and someone that truly loved her 

Maria looked at Ferguson " Want to know, what happened with, Kaz?" trying to get back to the subject

Ferguson tilted her head at Maria " Yes but in the dining room" she hasn't forgotten but because of her emotions. She allowed herself to be distracted 

" Might as well. I'm getting kind of hungry" Rebecca remarked

Ferguson and her crew, leave their unit and headed straight to, the dining room

A few minutes later. They arrived, but allowed, Stephanie and Maria to enter first, grab their food and occupy their table.

Since Ferguson and Rebecca had other ideas before grabbing their dinner and eating it 

" You ready?" Rebecca turned to Ferguson

Ferguson nodded" I am" smiling briefly at Rebecca

" Let's do it" Rebecca smiled back

Ferguson and Rebecca make their grand entrance into the dining room. They had no fears or doubts. Both highly confident and in love

" Listen up, you bums" Rebecca raised her voice. So she could grab everyone's attention 

Every single person, in the dining room, had stopped, what they were doing and turned their focus to Ferguson and Rebecca. Public enemies, number one, in the general population

" Just so you know. Myself and Ferguson are in love" Rebecca looked around the room " All of, you idiots would have, found out eventually"

Kaz smirked " This is a joke right? You and the Freak?" she grabs her tray of food

" No it isn't, Proctor" Rebecca frowned " To prove it" she turned to Ferguson and wraps her arms around her neck

Ferguson smirked and leaned forward. She pressed, her lips against, Rebecca's and together both share a passionate kiss

Kaz looked on, with complete disgust

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes. Some were shocked and repulsed by this sudden development.

They couldn't understand, why anyone would be in love with, the Freak. It didn't make sense

The kiss had only lasted, for a minute. Ferguson and Rebecca both turned, to the crowd, and smirked. Seeing the looks, on everyone's faces brought them, great joy and satisfaction

"Told ya" Rebecca smiled at Kaz before leaving to grab her tray with Ferguson 

Kaz shakes her head "Unfucking believable" heading over to her table

Ferguson and Rebecca, grabbed their trays and fillinf them up with food. Once done they join Stephanie and Maria at their usual table 

Everyone had resumed going back to their normal conversations. Trying to forget about Ferguson and Rebecca's new relationship

" I think that went perfectly well," Rebecca remarked

Maria nods " Gave everyone, quite a show"

" We thought, we might as well, get it over, and done with. People were going, to find out, anyway" Rebecca looks at Maria

Ferguson tilted her head to Stephanie " What did, Kaz, say?" digging her folk into a roast potato

Before Stephanie had a chance to answer. Rebecca, catches Allie entering the dining room and heading over to the counter

'"Well look who's back" Rebecca says

Stephanie raised an eyebrow " Who?"

" Look over at the counter" Rebecca kept watching Allie and motioned for everyone to do the same. She hated Allie with a passion. Especially after the fact that Rebecca got slotted because of her 

Ferguson tilted her head and sees Allie. She viewed her as a threat to her plans to becoming Top Dog. She knew, that at, some point. Allie would try, to take revenge for, Bea's death. 

She had to dispose of her and dispose of her quickly. If Ferguson wanted no contenders or threats to stand in her way of total control over Wentworth 

" When are we going to kill her?" Rebecca turned to face Ferguson

Ferguson kept her eye on Allie " Soon. I'm going to need you, Stephanie and Maria to do a few favors for me"

" No problem" Rebecca nodded before taking a bit out of her dinner

Ferguson informs her crew of what she wanted from them. So she can set up Allie's final day on Earth


	43. A Trip Down Memory Lane

After dinner. Rebecca, Maria, Stephanie and a few others were asked to stay. So they could wipe down the tables and put away the chairs. Unfortunately for them

Ferguson wasn't asked to stay. Luckily for her, since she wanted to return to her unit and call up one of Jake's contacts

She couldn't help but be a little disappointed. Ferguson wanted to be there in person and see the look on Will's face before she ends his life

Oh well. Ferguson would have to think of something else to ensure that Will's death is particularly satisfying for her. One thing is certain that once, Will is dead. Ferguson will finally move on from Jianna and Shane 

Ferguson headed back to her unit and took a trip down memory lane. Reliving all the events that have lead to where she is now. Pleased to have come so far and everything was going according to plan. Only thing she didn't expect is to fall in love but it didn't bother her 

She would never forget her last encounter with Bea. It would be an encounter that sealed her fate forever. She had just been released from Wentworth, just moments after being exonerated

Ferguson had plans to be Governor again and resume her reign of terror.Before Ferguson could leave. Bea appeared and blocked her path

Bea had every intention of killing Ferguson for trying to kill Allie. When that failed, Bea had to kill herself but make it look like she was murdered in cold blood. 

" I win" Ferguson pictured Bea's smile before collapsing to the ground

Ferguson had been outclassed and her dreams of revenge were shattered.She tried to claim self-defense but failed miserably

After the incident. Ferguson, spent many months of isolation, in Cell Block D and to be the only occupant of that unit

She refused, to go into, protection. Ferguson was determined, to not allow, Bea ,to have the last laugh. She couldn't help but be secretly pleased. Bea used to be Ferguson's biggest nemesis and without her. No one would be safe

Despite her circumstances. She still wanted revenge, and to be in control. Ferguson needed to be in control. If she wasn't in control. Ferguson had nothing to live for 

Once, Ferguson had accepted that she would spend the rest of her days as a prisoner. She spent her time wisely, planning her eventual return to General and becoming Top Dog

However, there was only one major problem. Ferguson had no one to manipulate and control.

She was kept separate from everyone else. Like a diseased animal to be kept out of sight and out of mind 

Ferguson found it very difficult. She hated being confined to her unit but it was better than being confined to her cell in protection

The months went by and there was no sign of any new prisoners that would be housed in the same unit with Ferguson.

Ferguson didn't like to be isolated for too long. She got really bored and it started to play havoc with her mind. 

She wanted someone she could manipulate, talk to and use in her quest to become Top Dog. Ferguson lost hope for awhile but then Rebecca arrived

The plan was to only manipulate Rebecca and never fall in love. Due to Rebecca's love, loyalty and kindness towards her. Ferguson started to develop feelings for her

Ferguson tried like hell to suppress the emotions. Fearing that she would be betrayed or she would lose her. 

She even tried remembering her experience with Vera

Rebecca truly cared about Ferguson and saw past her flaws. She loved Ferguson with all of her heart and would do anything for her.

Ferguson couldn't help but fall in love and was started when Rebecca had the same feelings. She thought for sure she would lose her after the incident with her father but she didn't 

* Flashback

" I love you, Joan" Rebecca kept her gaze on Ferguson " I love you so much. Ever since I arrived and met you. I fell in love" she tells her

Ferguson widens her eyes " What?" she gasps

* End of Flashback

Ferguson would do whatever it takes to keep Rebecca alive and safe. She loved her with all of her heart. Plus she now had a crew at her disposal

Ferguson's dreams of becoming Top Dog and controlling every single person in Wentworth were now starting to become a reality 

Kaz is distracted with Tina and it will remain that way. Till, Ferguson is ready to become Top Dog. She had Will framed for drugs and plans to kill him along with Allie

All that was left is Vera. The pathetic little mouse. Ferguson didn't forget her promise to annihilate Vera for her betrayal. She will never forgive Vera. 

*Flashback

Ferguson roughly grabbed the photo of Jianna and shoved it into Vera's face " If you use this against me. I will Annihilate you" glaring at her former ally 

She was filled with anger. Ferguson hated Vera for betraying her. How dare her....how dare she plants photos of Jianna all over Ferguson's office

Especially after everything Ferguson has done for Vera. If it wasn't for her, Vera wouldn't be the person she is today 

" You...will...what?" Vera looking dumbfounded at Ferguson

*End of Flashback

However, Ferguson had some difficulty with the plan but she was determined to not give up. She would wait until an opportunity presents itself 

Ferguson snaps out of her thoughts and entered her unit. She went straight to her cell and pulled out a phone from underneath her pillow

Jeffery had given Ferguson a phone awhile back to when Ferguson used her contact to transfer her money into Ms. Miles's account on behalf of Rebecca

Ferguson takes out the piece of paper that had Jake's contacts from her pocket. She starts to dial up the first number to make the necessary arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering if Sonia will play a big factor or at least have a few chapters in. She will but only after Will and Allie are dead. Which won't be long now


	44. The Next Level

Rebecca knew that Allie had to go, but she thought of a way, to involve her with, Kaz and Tina. She even impressed Ferguson with her plan. Rebecca could hardly wait to see the look on Kaz's face

She had gone through a metamorphosis, since arriving at Wentworth, as a prisoner. Rebecca had still been, a kind and caring woman with a broken past. However, she had never been, sneaky or planning deaths

Rebecca did take notice of her change, but she didn't care. She loved it and it was all thanks to, Ferguson. Her true love. Maybe it had nothing to do with Ferguson at all. Perhaps Rebecca had a dark side that had laid dormant

She had to change, in order to adapt to prison life, but never thought,it would go this far. Rebecca smiled brightly while walking down, the corridor. She ignored all the nicknames from the other inmates

" Freak Lover........Mini Freak......Crazy Bitch"

Rebecca, couldn't give a rats ass. She was in love, and so, happy. No one will ever, take that away from her. Besides, she could wait until Ferguson is in control. Once that happens, she may decide to give a little payback

She first arrived in H-2 and thought Tina was in her cell. Rebecca looked around but couldn't find Tina. Only, Kaz and her crew. She smiled as they spotted her

Kaz looked at Rebecca " You want something?"

" Nope" Rebecca shakes her head

Kaz nodded " Well on your way then" motioning for Rebecca to leave. Since she had no business being in her unit

" Bye bye" Rebecca walks past H-2 " Stupid bitch" muttering quietly to herself

Rebecca and the rest of Ferguson's crew had promised that they would be on their best behavior. That was only to fool Kaz, and secretly, work against her. Besides it would be too obvious

Ferguson returns to general and recently forms a crew? It spelled bad news and would be no doubt that she wants to be Top Dog but nothing has happened. Nothing at all

Everyone, in general, was shocked. Ferguson is never on her best behavior or remained so quiet in the background. The attention, was all on, Tina and Kaz. Their alliance was over,r and tensions were rising between them

Rebecca knew better and she could hardly wait when Ferguson takes over. Everyone will be speechless and would have to do whatever Ferguson says

She couldn't help, but giggle at the thought, and pictured herself next to, Ferguson. The thought of, Ferguson, being in charge and dominant had turned, Rebecca on

" Not now" Rebecca shakes her head " I can't be thinking that. I have work to do" 

Rebecca headed to her next destination. Which is the kitchen in the dining room. She knew that was Tina's main base for smuggling in drugs

A few minutes later. Rebecca entered the dining room and went straight to the kitchen. As expected. Tina was with her crew

" Tina" Rebecca entered slowly

Tina, turns around and sees, Rebecca " What do you want?"

" It's not drugs " Rebecca replied

Tina rolls her eyes " What the fuck is it " she snapped at Rebecca. She needed to finish taking out the drugs but she gets spotted " Spit it out"

" Have you heard about Kaz's new plan?" Rebecca asked her

Tina glared at the mention of Kaz " What is it?" giving her full attention to Rebecca

She had broken off their alliance, and just recently challenged, Kaz. Tina really wanted to be in charge and was sick of being everyone's punching bag

" You heard about Allie, right?" Rebecca approached Tina. 

Tina nods

" Well, I've just heard that Kaz is planning on using, Allie to destroy your little drug operation" Rebecca looked from Tina to the rest of her crew " Permanently"

Tina blinked " I thought that bitch wasn't with Kaz anymore?" feeling slightly confused

" I thought so too" Rebecca shrugs her shoulders " But I saw them before. They made up and are now best buddies again"

She loved how, she easily tricked, Tina. It was a lot of fun to play Tina against Kaz and have them cancel each other out. She could see why, Ferguson, enjoyed toying with people

Tina frowned and turned to her crew. She spoke in her native language, and gave, them direct orders. She will not allow for this to happen

" Thought you might like to know" Rebecca smiled innocently

Tina turned to Rebecca " Thank you" usually she never thanked anyone, but appreciated that, Rebecca had given her information on, Kaz. Plus convincing her to not be a pushover

" You're welcome" Rebecca smiled again before turning around leaving the kitchen and dining room " All too easy"

She then leaves the dining room and heads back to her unit. Rebecca not only wanted to report to Ferguson but also spend some alone time with her as well 

Later in the evening. Will Jackson, is alone in his house, sitting on the couch and watching the news. Which is giving an update, on the drug investigation. Which caused his suspension

" Will Jackson, a corrections officer from Wentworth. Is under investigation due to multiple stashes of drugs, being found in his locker. Mr. Jackson has denied the allegations, that he is a drug dealer, and been supplying the inmates...."

Will, immediately switches off his tv. He didn't want to listen to, the news reporter anymore and sighed deeply. This was all because of ,Ferguson and her grudge against him

He had told Ferguson, that he isn't the reason that, Jianna killed herself. The prisoners had killed, Jianna, because of their relationship " Fucking bitch" 

Will started to have deep regrets for saving, Ferguson's life during the fire. He should have just left her to burn. This was a little different, because not only was, Ferguson behind this latest scandal. Jake was also involved

He knew he should never have trust, Jake, There was something about him, that just didn't seem right. Will would obviously change his mind after, Jake gave him the phone that incriminated him thanks to, Kaz

Will, decided to give Jake a chance and started dabbling in drugs again. Which eventually cost his job, as deputy and demoted him back to an officer.

He firmly believed that either, Ferguson used Jake, or he was in on her plan. Will, also, though,t it was strange that Jake had suddenly risen to Governor. Jake had only been on the job for a few months

Knock Knock Knock

Will gets off the couch and heads to the front door. Somehow, someway. He will expose Ferguson and Jake

The door opens

A man in his late twenties stood in his doorway. He wore a black leather jacket, black shirt, and black jeans. He had short black hair and had facial hair

" Hey mate, can I use your phone? My van broke down and my phone went dead on me" The man asked

Will looked at the man closely

" Please. I just need to call a friend" The man pleaded " I'll be quick"

Will, thought about it for a moment. He thought it was rather strange, that a man knocks on his door at night, and asked if he could use Will's phone. 

As strange, as it was. Will, figured that he had nothing to worry about " Alright, come on in" he could tell by the man's facial expressions that he seemed sincere. Will turns around and leads him inside his home

" Thank you" The man follows him and quickly takes out a crowbar that he hid under the back of his jacket " I appreciate it"

The man strikes Will at the back of his head with the crowbar. Which causes Will to collapse onto the floor and knocked into unconsciousness


	45. Goodbye

Will slowly awakens to find himself in a decayed warehouse room. Judging by his surroundings, the warehouse had appeared to be abandoned for a long time 

He couldn't figure out, how he got here. The last thing, Will had remembered is letting some stranger in, to use his phone. Claiming, that his van had broken down, and just, needed to call a friend.

Will's head throbbed with pain and wasn't able to move. He looked around and noticed that his hands were tied to the back of a chair in which he was sitting on " What the fuck?" he tried to break the bonds that held him but to no avail

The Door opens up and the stranger that struck Will had entered with seven men.The kind of men you would never want to cross or meet in a dark alley

" Ahh, it's about time you're awake. I was starting to get worried" The man smiled at Will as he slowly approached him with his gang

Will frowned " You fucking lied to me. What the hell is this all about?" he tried moving again and ignoring the pain at the back of his head

" I always lie" The man chuckled " It's what I do" he stops directly in front of Will and brings out his crowbar and gently smacks it in his hands. Feeling the cold steel in his hand with each smack

Will observed as he was now surrounded by the man's gang. They were all dressed in black but were in different age groups. Some were young as twenty and some were old as fifty

" Where are my manners" The man smiled and mockingly holds out his hand to, Will " I'm Damien" he kept his hand in place " That's right. Your hands are tied"

Will looked back at Damien " Why am I here? " he asked Damien

He didn't know, Damien or the rest of his gang. Will, had a slight thought that maybe it is something to do with a late payment involving a drug deal. Ever since being demoted. Will had never dabbled in drugs again

"That is a good question. Why are you here?" Damien usually liked to talk to his victims before killing them. He believed it was, the humane thing to do

Will waits for, Damien to answer his question. He didn't even try to break free from the chair again. Since there was no point and even if Will did. Damien's gang would probably stop him 

" Boys" Damien turns to his men " Rough him up a little" he stands back and folds his arms while holding the crowbar " But save room for me"

He deliberately avoided answering Will's question. Damien was under strict orders to not reveal anything to, Will until he is beaten to a pulp

Will widens his eyes " What?" his heart started to pound. He couldn't understand it. Why? Why has he been kidnapped by these group or thugs?

Damien's thugs enclosed, Will, from all angles and made it impossible for him to escape.They took turns in, viscously punching both Will's face and stomach. With each punch, the pain grew worse for, Will

Will groaned and barely had time to breath. The punches that he received had kept coming in from all angles. His face was now covered in blood, his head still throbbed and now had bruised ribs

" Stop" Damien raised his voice which caused an echo " It's my turn now" he slaps his hand with the crowbar one more time. Like a hunter about to catch its prey. Damien slowly walks over to Will

Will barely looks up " W....why..are..you..doing this?" he asked again and sees the smug look on Damien's face

" You'll find out soon" Damien holds the crowbar up as if he was playing baseball " Batter up" he slams his crowbar into Will's stomach but he doesn't stop

Damien's thugs laughed at Will's pain. These were the kind of guys that got a thrill from inflicting pain and misery 

" I think that's enough" Damien chuckled as he took a step back to admire his handy work 

Will starts coughing up blood due to the severe pain. The blood lands in between his legs and a part of his clothes

" Don't worry, Mr. Jackson. It will all be over soon" Damien places his hand on Will's shoulder and continues smiling

Will look up at him " H..How..did..you know..my name?" but his question isn't answered by Damien. Instead, he gets shoved to the ground by Damien's boot. Which forced, Will to look up at the ceiling

" Now kick him" Damien moves way and allowed his men to surround, Will, once more " It won't be long before she calls"

Will raised an eyebrow in confusion " She?" what did Damien mean by her? He's in so much pain that he isn't able to think straight 

One by one. Will received a kick to the stomach and chest by Damien's men. Each kick that he had received by these low life thugs had forced, Will to groan in agony

" Stop" Damien commanded which forced his men to stop and take a step back " My turn" Damien approached Will again

He starts hitting, Will with his crowbar repeatedly around. his stomach and chest area. Damien felt like a kid in a candy store. He loved to hear, Will groan but was a little disappointed that, Will didn't beg for mercy

" Alright I'm good" Damien finally stops his assault and steps back. Allowing, Will to have time to catch his breath

Will is in so much pain. Why in the hell is this happening? What did he do to deserve such cruelty and who is this mystery, woman?

Ring Ring Ring Ring

" That will be her right now" Damien drops his crowbar to the floor. He takes out his phone from his pocket and answers the call. He also gives the signal to his men to help, Will 

A few of, Damien's men grab a hold of, Will's chair to pull him up. So that he is sitting upright in his chair

" Sure! He'll be more than happy to talk with you" Damien walked over to Will and placed the phone in his ear

" Hello, Mr. Jackson" Ferguson smiled in her cell

Will's eyes widen when he heard Ferguson's voice " F...Ferguson...you set this up?"

" Yes" Ferguson replied 

Will started taking in small breaths " Why?" It was one thing to ruin his career and life but to be beaten to a pulp and kidnapped by a gang of thugs is another

" Because this game, between you and me has gotten old. It's time, that I moved on, and the only way I can do that. Is by killing you" Ferguson said coldly

Will couldn't believe it. Tonight would be his last and never actually thought that Ferguson would go this far. Not in a million years

" This is all your fault. If you didn't take Shane away. None of this would have ever happened" Ferguson's voice seethed through the phone

Will shakes his head " I told you. The prisoners killed, Jianna , because of your relationship with her. You fucking psycho"

" Liar. You'll say anything to save yourself" Ferguson replied and refused to believe that was the case. She hated Will and made it her life's goal to destroy him in anyway possible

Once Ferguson had accomplished that. She felt like it wasn't good enough. Ferguson wanted to move on and forget about the past. She wasn't able to if Will is still alive 

" I wish, I could be there in person. Just to see the look on your pathetic little face and beg for mercy" Ferguson said

Will frowned " I will never...ever beg....especially to you" he said defiantly. There was no way in hell that would happen. He would not give Ferguson that satisfaction 

" Thought, you might say something like that. Once you're gone, I'll finally move on and put the past behind me. Things are looking up for me, Mr. Jackson. I have a girlfriend and soon I'll be Top Dog" Ferguson smiled

Will doesn't respond. He knew there was no way, in getting out of this predicament, and didn't even bother, trying to fight back. His life will soon be over and accepted his fate 

" It's been fun but as they say. All good things must come to an end" Ferguson paused for a minute " Say hello to, Bea Smith, for me" giving the signal

Damien pulls out a gun from his pocket with his spare hand and shoots, Will in the head. After killing, Will. He brings the phone to his ear " Have the money in by Friday" he hangs up

Once Ferguson had heard the gun shot. She felt a certain amount of weight being lifted from shoulders. All that pain, anger and resentment she had for Will can now disappear

Not only that but Ferguson can now let go of her guilt and attachments towards both Jianna and Shane. She is now at peace


	46. Teasing

Inside of Ferguson's cell, Rebecca's back laid against Ferguson's chest, while Ferguson leaned by her pillow on her bed. Ever since becoming a couple, they enjoyed each other's company and being very close with one another

" I'm in heaven' Rebecca smiled and sighed happily. She could easily, lay on Ferguson's chest all day. If she wasn't required, to work, but that's what prison is all about. Doesn't matter if you find love, prison isn't a vacation 

Ferguson gently started running her hand through Rebecca's hair " That makes two of us" she loved having Rebecca's body pressed against hers

She is really happy, and not just because, she is in love with Rebecca. No. Ferguson is also happy because Will Jackson is dead. There was no more pain or anger. Hell, she started to easily forget both Jianna and Shane. They were just a thing of the past

"You make me so happy" Rebecca tilted her head slightly so she could look up at Ferguson " I'm so glad that I met you. You've done a lot for me and I truly appreciate it" 

Ferguson smiled at her " My pleasure but I can't take all the credit. You've done a lot for me. No one has ever..." she paused for a moment " Cared or loved me. Usually, it's all hate" she said with some distaste

" That's because people are so judgemental but you know what?" Rebecca smiled while resting comfortably " Fuck them. They don't know, jack shit"

Ferguson chuckled " Exactly" feeling slightly amused. She loved Rebecca's attitude and style. Like her, Rebecca just didn't give a fuck, what others thought of her 

She never cared about anyone's opinions and believed it was rather pointless in caring. However, the only person that did matter is Rebecca. Ferguson only cared about her opinion of her and her opinion alone

Rebecca and Ferguson share a soft and tender kiss

" Can I ask you a question?" Rebecca asked

Ferguson nodded " You may" she is more than willing to answer any of Rebecca's questions. Since she had complete trust and faith in Rebecca

" If.." Rebecca paused for a moment " If I arrived here, while you were Governor. What would happen?" she believed that her and, Ferguson would still fall in love but still found it interesting 

She always wondered, what might have happened. If Ferguson was still Governor and Rebecca arriving as a prisoner. She even thought of, Bea Smith, and how their encounters would play out 

Ferguson thought about Rebecca's question. It was a good question because if Rebecca arrived earlier and got caught in the middle of the war between her and Bea. How would that affect her? Would they still be in a relationship?

She knew Bea better than anyone and figured that either Bea would turn Rebecca against Ferguson or still be used in her plot to destroy her. In hindsight, it was probably for the best that, Rebecca never arrived while, Bea, was alive

" Joan" Rebecca called to her " Joan" she called again when Ferguson didn't answer her

Ferguson blinked when she heard Rebecca " Huh?" snapping out her thoughts 

" You alright?" Rebecca giggled amusingly. She didn't mock Ferguson. Just found it rather cute to see, Ferguson, lost in a deep train of thought " What do you think? If we met when you were Governor?"

Ferguson smiled at Rebecca " I'd make you, Top Dog. You have all the qualities it takes to put these women in line" she answered honestly and ignored any horrible thoughts

" You think so?" Rebecca asked

Ferguson shakes her head " I don't think... I know"

" Thank you, babe" Rebecca slowly turned around so that she rested her stomach and chest next to Ferguson's

Ferguson wraps her arms around Rebecca's back " You're welcome" she gently brushes some of Rebecca's hair with her hand. Just so she could admire Rebecca's beauty

" I could never be as good as you. You're smarter than me" Rebecca giggled softly before giving her girlfriend a soft kiss on the lips

Ferguson kissed back in reply " You're an intelligent woman.You just needed a mentor and are already exceeding my expectations"

" That means a lot" Rebecca cooed before staring dreamily into Ferguson's eyes. She loved how Ferguson was holding her. She felt safe and loved

All is right in her world when they cuddled and showed, nothing but their love and admiration for one another. Like Ferguson, Rebecca believed that she has found her soulmate

Ferguson had the same loving look in her eyes as well as she gazed back at her girlfriend. She is so lucky and grateful to have met Rebecca. Ferguson couldn't imagine what her life would be like without Rebecca

Only in their private moments. Ferguson would show Rebecca her sweet, soft and tender side. She couldn't afford, to show it, in public. Show any sign of weakness, and the vultures will be all over you

" Love you baby" Rebecca smiled brightly and kissed Ferguson again 

Ferguson kissed Rebecca back and kept their kiss soft and sweet. For awhile, neither Rebecca nor Ferguson had utter another word. They continued kissing and basked in their love. Ferguson runs her hands down Rebecca's back smoothly 

Rebecca moaned through their kiss, and enjoyed the way, Ferguson was touching her. Once she felt, Ferguson's hands stopped around her tight ass. Rebecca smirked and broke the kiss " Well hello"

Ferguson smirked " Thought you might like that"

" I do" Rebecca replied

Ferguson continued smirking " How bout this?" she started to use her hands, to grope Rebecca's ass to tease her

" Ohh Joan" Rebecca moaned and closed her eyes

Ferguson started to not only fondle Rebecca's ass but also, kissing her neck. Which she found is Rebecca's most sensitive and sweet spot 

" Spank my ass" Rebecca uttered 

She enjoyed Ferguson's teasing so much that she wanted more. Rebecca started to get turned on and thought about making love to Ferguson right now 

Ferguson stopped kissing Rebecca's neck " What was that?" asking curiously

" Spank my ass" Rebecca begged

Ferguson raised her hand but stopped. She wanted to tease Rebecca more " Spank my ass, please...." wanting Rebecca to finish her sentence

" Please, Joan?" Rebecca opened her eyes

Ferguson shook her head " No"

" Please, Governor?" That is the second thought, that popped into Rebecca's mind. She desperately wanted, Ferguson to smack her ass

Ferguson nodded " That will do" she appreciated the thought. She lowers her hand and smacks Rebecca's ass and hears her moan

" Again, Governor" Rebecca bites her lower lip

Ferguson smirked and answered, Rebecca's request by smacking her ass again. She didn't know that Rebecca could be a little frisky but she loved it

" Aga....' Rebecca was cut short when suddenly the alarm is raised 

ATTENTION COMPOUND! ATTENTION COMPOUND! ALL PRISONERS RETURN TO THEIR UNITS. CODE BLACK! REPEAT CODE BLACK!

" What's going on?" Rebecca glanced at Ferguson's door

Ferguson shrugs " Something's happened" she wondered if this had anything to do with Kaz and Tina 


	47. New Development

The sirens were still raised with, the message repeating itself. Ferguson and Rebecca were still cuddling on Ferguson's bed. While they were curious, to see what was going on, but also a little annoyed 

" That's one way, to kill, the mood" Rebecca frowned

She really wanted for, her and Ferguson to continue, to play their little game, and possibly taking it even further. Rebecca hated the person for raising the panic button and ruining her little fun

Ferguson nodded in agreement " Wonder what happened"

" You think it's to do with Kaz and Tina?" Rebecca looked back at her girlfriend

Ferguson nodded again " Possibly" It was, the only thing, that popped into her mind. Nothing else was happening in general. At least nothing that she's aware of

She had intentionally caused a war, to break out between, Kaz and Tina. So ,Ferguson could concentrate on taking out, her other enemies undetected. However, once she is ready. Ferguson will swoop in and overthrow Kaz 

" Guess, your little plan is working" Rebecca smiled for a minute " But did they have to interrupt us"she sighed

Ferguson smirked at Rebecca " Don't worry" she knew that Rebecca had enjoyed her spanking " We can continue this..... punishment later"

" Yeah?" Rebecca smirked back 

Ferguson kissed her girlfriend in reply

" I can hardly wait" Rebecca kissed Ferguson back. She couldn't wait to continue and see what else may happen when they are alone.

She did enjoy making love, having it both soft and pleasure able. She was also the type that liked to get on the wild side every now and then. Just to spice things up

Ferguson smiled " Let's see what the fuss is all about. Shall we?" motioning for Rebecca to get off from her 

" Might as well" Rebecca climbed off and got off Ferguson's bed " Whatever is happening. It better be worth it" folding her arms

Ferguson sits up and then gets off her bed. She straightens out her teal sweatshirt " If it's Proctor and Marcdo. I'm sure it will be" 

The only concerns that Ferguson had is if it was to do with Kaz and Tina. She hoped that Kaz wouldn't be seriously injured. She needed, Kaz, to be in one peace. Ferguson had planned to defeat Kaz soon and force her to make Ferguson the new Top Dog

" Ready when you are" Rebecca smiled

Ferguson looked at her " Ready" she headed over to the door and opened it, As she did the sirens grew louder

The message replayed one last time

ATTENTION COMPOUND! ATTENTION COMPOUND! ALL PRISONERS RETURN TO YOUR UNITS. CODE BLACK! REPEAT CODE BLACK!

" Yeah yeah we get it" Rebecca rolled her eyes and followed Ferguson out of her cell

Ferguson glanced at the entrance and observed as both prisoners and screws went past her and Rebecca's unit. She turns and slowly makes her way up to the entrance. Ferguson wanted to get a closer look

" I wonder were, Maria and Stephanie, are" Rebecca, followed Ferguson 

Once, Ferguson stopped at the entrance. She immediately catches Maria and Stephanie heading her way " Speak of the devils"

" Huh" Rebecca poked her head out as she stood by her girlfriend " There you guys are" seeing both Maria and Stephanie

Maria looked at both Ferguson and Rebecca " You guys, are not going to, believe what just happened"

Stephanie nodded " It's crazy,at least from, what we heard anyway" she remarked

"Kaz and Tina fighting?" Rebecca asked them

Maria shook her head " Actually no. Surprisingly"

Ferguson and Rebecca both turned to look at each other briefly. They were both, surprised to hear it had nothing to do with either Kaz or Tina. It was something else. Something that neither of them had anticipated

" Who is it?" Rebecca asked Maria while looking back

Maria looked at Rebecca " Word is that there was a fight in H-1 and someone got shived" she headed into the unit with Stephanie

" Between who?" Rebecca asked again while following Maria

Ferguson listened with intent. Whatever happened had certainly caught her interest. She thought she knew what was going on in general

The wheels started to turn in her mind. Perhaps she could use this latest development to her advantage and maybe gain a new ally. It never hurts to add a new member to a crew

Stephanie thought for a moment " It was...what's her name" she started clicking her fingers and trying to remember the name " Blonde chick that acts like a mama bear" looking at Rebecca

Ferguson looked at Stephanie " Liz Birdsworth" raising an eyebrow curiously

Stephanie nodded " Yeah"

" Liz got shived? By who?" Rebecca gave a concerned look to Stephanie. She considered Liz as a friend 

She never thought that Liz would get attacked. Rebecca liked Liz because she never took sides or got involved. Why would anyone want to shiv her?

Maria turned to Rebecca " That chick that seemed so uptight " she paused for a moment " Sonia"

Before Maria had a chance to answer. She, Stephanie, Rebecca and Ferguson spotted Sonia being escorted past their unit with Ms. Miles

Sonia is still agitated and upset. She recently learned that Liz, lagged on her and made a false statement. Stating that, Sonia had confessed to, Liz about murdering her best friend. Which got her sentenced to life imprisonment

She considered Liz as her only best friend in Wentworth until her betrayal. Sonia wanted nothing but revenge She planned to shiv and kill Liz but was prevented thanks to Maxine and Doreen raising the alarm 

Sonia wore the exact same teal uniform as, Stephanie with the white t-shirt and the teal hoodie. Due to her attack on Liz. Sonia was being escorted to the slot

" Sonia" Rebecca called to her as she started to head out of her unit " Why did you attack Liz?" wanting answers from her

Ferguson kept a close watch on Sonia. She remembered seeing her, during the time, she entered H-1 to provoke, Boomer. Ferguson didn't even know of Sonia's history or reason for being in Wentworth since she had her mind focused on other things

Sonia stopped walking which also made Ms. Miles stopped. She turned to Rebecca " Elizabeth is a lagger and a Judas"

"Seriously?" Rebecca looked at Sonia 

Sonia nods " Yes, but this isn't the first time, that she's lagged, I hear" she quickly glanced at Ferguson and noticed she was looking at her 

Ferguson could see the hate and resentment in Sonia's eyes. She could definitely use that to her advantaged. However, she'll need to know more about Sonia and once she has enough information.

She may consider convincing, Sonia to join her crew, and tempt her with an opportunity to kill, Liz. Once, Ferguson becomes Top Dog and that's only if, Sonia, accepts after she's released from the slot

Sonia takes one last look at, Ferguson and her crew before heading off, to the slot with Ms. Miles. The sirens and alarm suddenly ceased


	48. Mission Accomplished

After placing, Sonia, in the slot. Everyone was allowed, to roam free, throughout, the prison again. The attack on, Liz, had gotten most of the inmates talking. The first time that anyone has ever attacked Liz. Some were concerned for Liz but there were others that believed that Liz got what she deserved

The rule is to never lag, under any, circumstances and if you did. You must pay the ultimate price and be branded as traitor amongst your peers. Well that, and to never press the panic button

Ferguson had other ideas. Instead of talking about Sonia and Liz. She wanted to continue with her plans to kill Allie. Ferguson, needed to set, the final stages for, Allie's murder. However, she did make a mental note, to get more info on, Sonia

She will not allow, Allie, to become a threat and obstacle in her path to being, Top Dog. Ferguson knew that Allie won't stop until she's avenged, Bea and had to make sure that Allie fails in her mission 

" What happens now?" Rebecca asked to no one in particular. She never thought that Liz would break the most sacred rule

Ferguson turned to Rebecca " We continue with our plans to kill Novak"

" Sure. What do you need us to do?" Rebecca tilted her head over to Ferguson 

Ferguson smiled " I'm glad you ask. I'll need you and...' she looked at both Maria and Stephanie " One of you to do me a favor"

Maria raised her hand " I'll do it" she didn't care what Ferguson wanted her and Rebecca to do. She'll do it with no questions asked

" Great" Rebecca smiled at Maria 

Once, Ferguson told both Rebecca and Maria what she wanted. They leave their unit and started heading down the corridors. Their destination? medical. Ferguson wanted one to be a distraction while the other steals a syringe

" Here's the plan. I'll pretend to have a migraine and you pretend to have a stomach bug " Rebecca lowered her voice so only Maria could hear her

Maria nods " Got ya"

" I'll steal the syringe. While you distract, nurse Radcliff and make sure she doesn't spot me" Rebecca added

She wasn't surprised, with how brilliant, Ferguson's idea was. Having two people with one being a distraction is better than going it alone 

Maria smiles " No problem" 

She and Rebecca stopped walking after turning a corner. The medical unit was only a few steps away from them. Rebecca notices Nurse Radcliff at her desk through the window 

Rebecca heads over to medical and places her hand on the doorknob with Maria following her

" Ready? " Rebecca briefly turned to Maria

Maria nods

" Three...two.." Rebecca opens the door and enters the medical unit. She places her hand over her head " I fucking can't stand it anymore" 

Maria entered next and placed her hand on her stomach " Nurse, I don't feel so..." she covers her mouth

Nurse Radcliff got up from her desk after seeing Maria and Rebecca entering the room " What's wrong with you two?" she asks them 

" I have this massive migraine that just won't go away" Rebecca tells Nurse Radcliff while briefly glancing around the room. Looking for a syringe

Nurse Radcliff nods " Sit down. I'll be with you shortly" motioning for Rebecca to sit on the bed before heading over to Maria 

" Thanks" Rebecca headed over to the bed but stopped when she noticed a syringe on Radcliff's desk. She takes a seat next to Radcliff's desk

Liz wasn't in medical because due to injuries she had suffered by Sonia. She had to be taken to hospital for proper treatment. Since Sonia had managed to do a good number on her 

Nurse Radcliff turned her attention to Maria " And you?"

Maria waited for a moment " I'm not feeling sexy. I think it must have been the undercooked chicken from lunch" she says 

Nurse Radcliff cringed " Sit on the bed. I'll get you something" she headed off into the backroom to find something for Maria to use

Maria slowly makes her way over to the bed and sits down " You found it ?" mouthing to Rebecca

" Yeah," Rebecca mouthed back. She motioned Maria to look at the syringe on the table just so that Maria could distract Radcliff long enough for her to steal the syringe

Maria sees the syringe and nods " Hurry..Ms. Radcliff" she covers her mouth again and pretends to heave

Nurse Radcliff returned with a bucket and quickly gives it to Maria. She turned to find Rebecca sitting by her desk " How bad is it?"

" Really bad" Rebecca slowly rubbed her head while looking at Radcliff

Nurse Radcliff nodded " One moment" she walked over to the cabinet, opening it up and started to look for the aspirin

" Do something" Rebecca whispered to Maria. She couldn't exactly take the syringe from the table with Radcliff nearby

Maria knew of only one way to distract to Radcliffe and that is to actually throw up. She plunges two fingers into the back of her throat which forced her to vomit into the bucket

Nurse Radcliff brings out a box of aspirin" One of these will fix you up" placing it on the table and taking out one of the tablets from the box

She takes out a plastic cup from the cabinet and headed over to the sink to fill up the cup of water so Rebecca could have something to wash the aspirin down with 

Maria took a few minutes to catch her breath after vomiting. She looked over to see that Radcliff isn't looking her way and giving Rebecca the chance to steal the syringe

She looked at her own vomit in the bucket and thought of a new plan. Maria started to carefully tip some of the vomit onto the ground beside the bed while acting like she threw up again

Nurse Radcliff turns around and notices the vomit on the ground " You fucking kidding" she did not like to see vomit anywhere but in a bucket " I gave you that bucket for a reason" frowning at Maria 

Maria wipes her mouth " Well I'm sorry" frowning at Radcliff. She felt the urge to go over to Radcliff and smack her across the face but knew it wasn't worth. Not if she wanted to spend a night or two in the slot 

Rebecca quickly takes advantage of the situation and swipes the syringe from Radcliff's desk and stuffs it into her pocket

Nurse Radcliff shakes her head before heading over to Rebecca " Here" holding out the cup. Still feeling rather agitated by Maria

Rebecca grabs the cup off from Radcliff and is handed the tablet of aspirin. She pretends to take the aspirin by washing it down with water " Thanks " 

Nurse Radcliff grabbed the cup from Rebecca and throws it into the bin by the sink 

" Got it" Rebecca mouthed as she looked at Maria

Maria gives Rebecca the thumbs up before placing the bucket on the floor and hopping off the bed " I think I'll lay down in my unit, nurse" glancing at Radcliff

" I might do the same" Rebecca nodded in agreement before standing up. She got the syringe and her mission with Maria are now done

Nurse Radcliff turned around " hang on" glancing at both Maria and Rebecca " One of you needs to clean that mess up" pointing to the vomit by the bed

Maria shrugs her shoulders slightly " Don't look at me"

" It's ok" Rebecca smiled at Maria before turning to Radcliff " I'll do it. You don't want my friend to get sick again do you?"

Nurse Radcliff rolls her eyes " Whatever just do it" She didn't care who would clean up the vomit. As long as one of them does before leaving 

Maria smiled at Rebecca " Thanks" she made way over to the door and leaves the medical unit while closing the door behind her

She walked off and decided to wait for Rebecca by waiting around the corner

A few minutes later. Rebecca finally leaves the medical unit after cleaning up the vomit. She takes the aspirin out from her mouth and stuffs it in her pocket

" That was almost most unbearable" Rebecca remarked

Maria nodded " I can't believe, they let a bitch like her, work here" shaking her head and thought it was ridiclous. It doesn't matter now since she and Rebecca got what they came for

" You ok?" Rebecca asked since Maria had to actually force herself to throw up

Maria smiles " Yeah. I'm ok but I'm never doing that again" shaking her head at Rebecca" Where did you place it?" referring to the syringe

" Here" Rebecca motioned for Maria to look down at her left pocket. She slightly pulls the syringe out so Maria could have a close look 

Maria glanced at the syringe " Nice" 

" Let's go" Rebecca stuffs the syringe back in her pocket to make sure no one else sees it. She then starts to head back to the unit with Maria following her


	49. Knowing Your place

While, Rebecca, and Maria were busy in medical. Ferguson headed down the corridors in search for Jeffery. She was going to use him to extract information on Sonia and also get him to do her a favor

Ferguson, only needed one more thing, to complete in her plan to kill, Allie. She walked down the corridors and looked from side to side as she did. Passing nearby Inmates and screws

She did consider using , Ms. Miles, to her dirty work. All, Ferguson needed is to send, some of her money into, Ms. Miles's account. However, she decided not to use, Ms. Miles, and use Jeffery, instead

Jeffery was easy for Ferguson. He could easily be persuaded into doing her bidding by tempting him with alcohol. Knowing that Jeffery is an alcoholic but also carried a dark secret which sealed his fate with her

Ferguson thought about Sonia and their brief encounters. She found, Sonia, interesting and different compared, to the other inmates. She also found it interesting when, Sonia, attacked Liz of all people. Usually, no one had any beef with Liz but Sonia did

She didn't have any problems or concerns in convincing Sonia to join her crew. Once, Ferguson learns of her history. All she needed, is to mention, Liz and that would be enough to sway, Sonia, to her side

After turning a corner. Ferguson spots Jeffery heading out of a work room and quickly makes her way over to him " Mr. Blake" she called to him 

Jeffery glanced at Ferguson " Joan" he then shuts the door " What can I do for you?" knowing that Ferguson wanted a special favor 

Ferguson quickly looked down from both ends of the corridor. She wanted to make sure there weren't too many people around " Open the door. We will talk in the room you just came out from" 

" Fine" Jeffery replied and he also quickly took a quick look around. Once the coast is clear he opens the door and heads back into the work room 

Ferguson follows Jeffery into the room and shuts the door behind her. Luckily for them, there weren't any cameras around 

" What do you want?" Jeffery asked before turning to face Ferguson

Ferguson looked at him " Few favors but first.." she paused for a moment " What can you tell me about Sonia and her history with this place?"

She decided to get information on, Sonia, first. Ferguson needed to know every exact detail about, Sonia and why exactly she attacked Liz 

" Apart from her shivering, Birdsworth?" Jeffery leaned against the wall and folded his arms 

Ferguson nods " Yes"

" Sonia arrived here because she was the prime suspect in her friend's murder. Liz was asked to befriend her and get a confession. Eventually, a confession is made and Sonia got life imprisonment" Jeffery informed Ferguson

He was actually present with Ms. Miles during the incident with Sonia in H-2. After, Sonia was restrained. Jeffery had taken Liz to medical before she to get transferred to the hospital 

Ferguson listened very carefully while Jeffery spoke. She took in all the important points and thinking of how she could use them to manipulate and convince Sonia to join her crew

She never thought that Liz would be so foolish to be a lagger again. Ferguson fills in the dots " Sonia found out about Liz's betrayal and tried to kill her" she remarked

" Yeah" Jeffery nods

Ferguson knew all too well about betrayal and what it felt like. She hated being betrayed by someone she thought she could trust. Ferguson thought about using her own experiences of betrayal with Sonia " Interesting"

" Sonia is a complete wacko" Jeffery shakes his head and remembered the crazed look in Sonia's eyes after being restrained

The wheels had once again started to turn in Ferguson's mind. She analyzed the history between Sonia and Liz. Picking out the important points. Convincing Sonia will be a piece of cake

" What else do you want?' Jeffery frowned and quickly looked at his wrist watch. He didn't want to be gone too long

Ferguson smirked " Quick to get rid of me are we? hmm" sensing Jeffery's annoyance in being alone with her.She had that effect on people 

" Just tell me what else you want" Jeffery grumbles. While he didn't mind getting free alcohol from Ferguson. Jeffery hated the fact that Ferguson had also reminded him being blackmailed because of his secret

Ferguson smirked even more " I take it you haven't had your fix yet" she did pick up on the fact that Jeffery is more agitated than usual.

" No" Jeffery shakes his head " I'm pissed because you claim to know a big secret that I have and used it to blackmail me" glaring at her. He isn't referring to his alcohol addiction but for something else

Ferguson met Jeffery's gaze " It's not my fault that you help Mr. Channing by bringing vulnerable parolees to his illegal brothels" she takes a step closer to Jeffery 

" I think you're bluffing" Jeffery takes a step forward " You don't know shit and can't prove it" he firmly believed that Ferguson had no trace of evidence

Ferguson looked sternly at Jeffery " I'm more than willing to put that to the test. Just because I'm stuck in here.." shaking her head " Doesn't mean I don't have outside sources" she needed to remind Jeffery where his place is with her

"What do you want?" Jeffery immediately backed down after seeing the cold stare in Ferguson's eyes. It made him believe that she does have evidence which could send him to Walford

Ferguson smiled at Jeffery and saw a slight hint of fear in his eyes " I need you to block the cameras around the shower block area"

She needed all of those cameras blocked so neither she or her crew could be blamed for Allie's death. That was the only thing Ferguson needed

" When?" Jeffery looked away

Ferguson thought for a moment. She didn't exactly, pick a particular day, for Allie's death. Since she needed to make sure she had everything else first " Tonight. After dinner" believing that today is good as any other day

" Consider it done" Jeffery replied

Ferguson smiled " Thank you, Mr. Blake" she turned around and opened the door slightly. She takes a quick peak. Seeing that the coast is clear. Ferguson leaves and headed back, to her unit

She didn't have to go down this road. She didn't have to hide in the shadows, cause a distraction for Kaz and wait for the right opportunity to strike. Ferguson could have easily, beaten Kaz and become Top Dog with just a snap of her finger

Ferguson could have easily waited, until after she became, Top Dog to dispose her enemies. She knew better though and remembered her final days as Governor. Will, Vera, Bea, Franky and Fletcher were all working together to bring her down

She wanted to remove all, obstacles and ensure that her reign goes unopposed. Which is why she has chosen to secretly take down Will, Allie, Vera, and Juice

Ferguson hasn't forgotten her ganging from Juice and her boys. She felt that having them bashed isn't good enough. Especially for Juice and Ferguson has special plans for her

A few minutes later. Ferguson returned to her unit, and meets up with, Maria and Rebecca. She listens to their story, about distracting, Radcliffe, in medical and stealing the syringe. 

Now that she had everything. Ferguson informs her crew, that tonight is when, they will finally kill, Allie. They spend, the rest of the day, going over the plan


	50. Farewell Party

Allie Novak, sat in her cell, grabbing her toiletries. She left the dining room pretty early after dinner. Allie planned to have a quick shower before settling in for the night. There hasn't been a day that goes by where she hasn't remembered Bea

Bea Smith was Allie's true love. Their relationship had never gotten off, to a great start in Wentworth. At first, they broke up because, Kaz convinced Bea, that Allie was involved in the plot to kill, Bea, in the kitchen

Allie tried to set the record straight but, Bea didn't believe her. She even confronted Kaz and felt so betrayed and hurt. Which pretty much ended their friendship and Allie went into a downward spiral

She felt so alone, that she started to dabble in drugs, just to find some sort comfort. Just to make her forget the pain of losing Bea and Kaz's betrayal. A few days later, Allie got worse. She kept getting high and started kissing every inmate insight

Allie's addiction got so bad, that she ended up, getting beaten by, Juice. Bea managed to save her and after realizing that Kaz lied. Bea helped, Allie, to get off the drugs and were finally a couple again. Things were going great until Ferguson gave Allie a hotshot in the shower block and then killing Bea a few hours later 

She hated Ferguson so much. After hearing about Bea's death. Allie found it really difficult to cope and even had regrets. She thought if she didn't have that shower and stayed with Bea. Maybe just maybe things could have turned out differently

Allie's pain had turned into anger. She wanted revenge on, Ferguson, but wasn't able to do anything. Since, Ferguson was quickly kept isolated, from the rest of the inmates in, general. She never thought, she would get her chance until Ferguson returned with Rebecca

She felt bad for, Rebecca, but also hated her for disrespecting, Bea. Their little fight had sent both of them into, the slot. Now things, are more difficult since Ferguson has a crew 

Allie didn't know how but one way or another. She will find, a way to kill, Ferguson and avenge Bea. She'll make sure of it

After grabbing, what she needed. Allie left her unit and started making her way over to the shower block

" Novak"

Allie heard a familiar voice. She turned to see, Rebecca, heading over to her with and a towel placed on her shoulder

" You heading too, the shower block?" Rebecca smiled at her " Mind if I tag along?"pretending to act friendly towards Allie

Allie ignored, Rebecca, and continued walking down the corridor. She just didn't want to speak to her. Not after their brawl in the yard and disrespecting her girlfriend

" Hey" Rebecca quickly followed Allie " I know we got off, on the wrong foot, and I'd like to apologize"

Allie tilted her head to Rebecca " Apologize?" looking quizzically 

" I should never, had said those things about, Bea" Rebecca replied

Allie nodded in agreement " You're not wrong there" she turned a corner with Rebecca following right beside her

" Yeah and I didn't really mean it" Rebecca looked at Allie " I was just pissed that everyone picks on Ferguson"

Allie stopped walking and turned to Rebecca " You do realize, she is a murdering psychopath right? Ferguson nearly killed me" she says

She wondered if anyone, or even, Rebecca herself had been told of all the stories, about Ferguson and all the lives she has destroyed. If not. Allie is more than happy to tell Rebecca herself

" That..." Rebecca felt slightly offended when Allie called Ferguson a murdering psychopath but manages to contain her anger " That is your opinion" she then shakes her head " No I had no idea" 

Allie nodded " It's the truth" she motioned for Rebecca to follow her " The day of Ferguson's trial. She injected me, with a hotshot, and I almost died from an overdose"

" That's terrible," Rebecca said with pity while following Allie to the shower block

She couldn't give two shits about Allie but had to appear as though she's appalled and stunned to think that Ferguson was capable of committing such an act

Allie looked at Rebecca " Ferguson is a monster and she uses people for her own selfish gain. She pretended to be victim in order to get Kaz's protection" she tells Rebecca

" I had no idea" Rebecca shakes her head in disbelief " Ferguson seemed harmless though" pretending to be conflicted

Allie felt bad for Rebecca. Since she got sucked into Ferguson's lies "Trust me. Ferguson is dangerous"

" She certainly fooled me" Rebecca sighed 

A few minutes later. Allie and Rebecca both arrived in the shower block. Rebecca motioned for Allie to step in first. This would be the last thing that, Allie, will ever do. She's completely unaware of her fate

Allie entered the shower block but stops dead in her tracks. She sees Ferguson, Maria and Stephanie also present in the room. Rebecca entered and stood directly behind, Allie

" Surprise" Rebecca happily announced 

Ferguson smirked " I'm so glad, that you could join us, Novak"

Allie quickly turned and glared at Rebecca " You set me up" realizing that Rebecca had fooled her during their little conversation

" And you were stupid enough to fall for it" Rebecca smiled at Allie 

Ferguson, Maria, and Stephanie circle Allie in on all sides. Like sharks that are about to devour their prey " You shouldn't be mad. Pretty soon, you'll be joining Bea" Ferguson tells Allie " Think of it as.....a going away party"

Allie turned back to face Ferguson pulling out a syringe. She knew where this is going. She is about to be killed and there's nothing she could do about it

" Any last words?" Rebecca asked 

Allie smirked " I do" she dropped her toiletries and quickly elbowed Rebecca in the face. If this was going to be her last night. Allie didn't want to go down without a fight. She turns around and smacks the syringe away from Ferguson's hand

The syringe flies across the room 

Stephanie and Maria try to grab Allie and prevent her from escaping. Allie shoves Stephanie to the ground before kneeling Maria in the stomach. Forcing both of them move away from her. Rebecca wipes a bit of blood from her mouth

" You bitch" Rebecca brings out the very same weapon she used to attack Juice and her crew

Allie turns around and Rebecca immediately slams the metal pole into Allie's stomach. Not only that but Rebecca also hits Allie across the face which made fall to the ground

" You're not going anywhere" Rebecca kicks Allie's back

Stephanie and Maria returned to Allie and like Rebecca. They began kicking Allie across the stomach, back and punched her in the face. Allie laid on the ground and helpless to defend herself

Ferguson headed over where the syringe landed " Hold her in place" she commanded before picking up the syringe filled with hotshot

Stephanie and Maria grabbed Allie's and pulled her up slightly. So that, Allie is kneeling while, Rebecca, placed her hands around, Allie's head and forced her to look at, Ferguson 

Ferguson stood by Allie " I knew at some point, you would try, and derail my plans. That's why I took matters, into my hands, and arranged this gathering" she shakes her head " Don't fight it. Bea will be so disappointed if you're not with her"

Allie tried to break free but to no avail. She had no choice but to look up at Ferguson and wait for death to come " Don't you fucking mention her name" she glared and tried in vain to break free again

Maybe it wasn't so bad. Allie could finally be at peace and no longer have to worry or put up with Kaz or Ferguson's antics. She can be happy and finally be with Bea again in the afterlife

Ferguson smiled down at, Allie. She imagined that Will had the same look shortly before his demise " You've been suffering ever since, Smith, died. Don't worry, allow me to ease your pain"

Without a moment, too soon. Ferguson sticks the syringe into Allie's neck and injects her with a large amount of hotshot. She revels, in delight as, Allie loses oxygen and her body starts to shut down. Effectively killing her 

Five minutes later, after Ferguson and her crew quickly left. Kaz entered the shower block and immediately sees Allie's beaten and lifeless body laid across the floor. She rushes over to Allie's side 

" Allie" Kaz placed her arm around Allie's back and lifted her slightly " Allie? " she called to her but no answer

Kaz laid Allie gently on the ground and tried to perform CPR. Her heart pound as a horrible thought had entered her mind '"Come on" Kaz pushes down on Allie's stomach but it didn't change anything

" Please God" tears started to escape Kaz's eyelids. Despite her falling out with Allie. Kaz still cared about Allie and tried mending fences with her

Kaz checks for a pulse but she wasn't able to find one " No no no. Bub NO" Kaz held Allie in her arms and starts to cry " I'm sorry....I'm so sorry" her worst fears have been confirmed

Allie Novak is dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one bites the dust hehe


	51. Slotted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a bit long but i had to add a huge chunk of Kaz. Just to move that story forward slightly. I recently learned the names of the other members in the Red Right Hand
> 
> Mel is the brunette
> 
> Snortz is the pink hair chick
> 
> Soz is the blonde

Kaz continued holding, Allie in her arms. She became very distraught at the site of her former friend's dead body. Kaz had deeply cared for, Allie and had considered her as a sister she never had

Why? Why would anyone kill Allie? After all this time. No one went near here after Bea's death. As far as Kaz is concerned no one had any problems with Allie. She gently touches Allie's cold cheek

" Fucking...." Kaz couldn't finish her sentence. She's deeply upset and also angry at the perpetrator

She may have had problems with, Allie. Especially after, the fact that, Kaz lied to Bea about Allie being involved with Bea's attempted murder. Kaz still cared and watched over Allie and tried several times to make peace with Allie but failed miserably

Kaz did understand Allie's pain and there wasn't a day that goes by. Where she wished she had never tried to break up Bea, Allie and even side with Ferguson. Kaz was just upset that Allie chooses someone like Bea over her. Especially after what they have been through

" I promise you" Kaz looked at Allie and gently rubs her cheek " I'll find the bastard that killed you and when I do......."

Kaz instantly thought that Ferguson was behind it. It's not the first time that, Ferguson, had tried to kill, Allie. She remembered that day when Allie was attacked. Bea confronted Kaz and immediately assumed it was Kaz and they ended up fighting

She would never hurt, Allie. Never in a million years. Kaz may have been upset, but she wouldn't hurt, or even thought about killing, Allie. While she did suspect Ferguson is behind it. However, Ferguson hasn't done anything, since returning to, general and forming a crew

Which surprised, Kaz. Ferguson is usually plotting something in the background or causing some sort of friction but as the weeks went by. Nothing has happened. She did have thoughts about, Rebecca, but immediately dismisses those thoughts

" Who else could it be?" Kaz thought to herself. Who and why would somebody want Allie dead. A lightbulb has suddenly gone off in her head. There is one other person that may have killed Allie

 

*Flashback

 

Earlier in the day. Kaz was heading towards, the laundry room, to use the steam press for a couple of hours. She stopped in her tracks when Kaz spotted Allie being confronted by Tina from a small distance in the corridors

Kaz already started to have problems with, Tina. Especially, after the fact that, Tina, had challenged her and began making plans to take down Kaz 

The conversation between Allie and Tina didn't last very long. Since both went there separate ways

Allie headed past Tina and didn't even realize that she was about to pass Kaz. Until she felt her arm being grabbed

" Hey" Kaz pulled Allie back to her " What was that all about?" she looked at Allie

Allie pulled her arm away from Kaz " Nothing" she proceeded to walk past but Kaz grabbed her arm again

" What did she say?" Kaz asked Allie

Allie frowned " Will you let go of me" ignoring Kaz's question

" I need to know. Tina has challenged me for Top Dog" Kaz replied before letting go of Allie's arm

Allie sighed " Tina thinks you're using me to destroy her drug network" she didn't even know why she even told Kaz

" That's ridiculous" Kaz snickered before shaking her head " Where did she get that from?"

Allie shrugs her shoulders " I don't know and she thinks we're friends again too" she proceeded to walk past Kaz

" Are we?" Kaz watched Allie 

Allie stopped walking but still had her back turned 

" I miss us.....what we had" Kaz said

Allie remained silent. She did have thoughts about talking things over and maybe forgiving Kaz but still had trust issues 

" I am truly... sorry. If I could take it back. I would" Kaz added

Allie tilted her slightly " I don't know" she then continued walking down the corridor and leaving Kaz behind

 

* End of Flashback

 

" That fucking cunt" Kaz snarled and immediately believed that Tina killed Allie. It had to have been her and it made sense " She's fucking crossed the line

Kaz gently lays Allie on the ground and stands up. She is going to make Tina pay for this atrocity. She quickly leaves, the shower block and storms, her way down the corridors. Kaz had only one thing on her mind

Once, she turned a corner. Kaz immediately spots Mel, Snortz, and Soz. The other members of the Red Right Hand 

" Allie's dead" Kaz tells them

Mel blinked " What?"

" Allie's dead" Kaz looked at Mel

Mel nodded " I heard you the first time but why?"

" Tina and her fucking Asian crew killed her" Kaz replied and started to walk past Mel, Snortz, and Soz but stopped " Allie's in the shower block. I need you, girls, to deal with Allie"

Mel looked at Kaz " Don't get any stupid ideas. If you're going to do what I think you're going to do. You'll be slotted and Tina will make her move"she said with concern. Mel didn't like the situation any more than Kaz but they had to play it smart

Kaz ignored Mel and took off back to her unit. She didn't care what, Mel, said to her about being slotted. The only thing that, Kaz, had on her mind, is to kill Tina.

Meanwhile, back in their unit. Ferguson and Rebecca were spending time together in the foyer. Ferguson sat on an arm chair while her girlfriend sat on Ferguson's lap. They were both celebrating their success

Stephanie and Maria had decided to go to bed early 

The black gates had already enclosed their unit and locking them in for the night. Rebecca and Ferguson sat comfortably together and watched inmates and screws passing by

" I think that went perfectly well" Rebecca smiled before kissing Ferguson on the lips

Ferguson kissed Rebecca back " It was perfect. One less enemy to worry about and pretty soon. The rivalry between Kaz and Tina will start to escalate"

" Babe, I have to ask. How come are we out here and watching people passing ?" Rebecca asked curiously

She didn't have, any problems, in spending time with, Ferguson. Rebecca, always loved spending time, with her girlfriend, but wondered why they were watching people. It didn't make sense

Ferguson smirked " Rebecca, if I didn't know any better. I'd say you don't want to spend time with me" she teased

" It's not that" Rebecca giggled " I love spending time with you but how come are we sitting in front of the entrance?"

Ferguson smirked but instead of answering Rebecca. She started to kiss Rebecca's neck which made her girlfriend tilt her head to the side. Allowing Ferguson more room to kiss her

The reason, she had wanted, Rebecca and herself sitting in front of the entrance to their unit. Is because Ferguson wanted Rebecca to see Kaz getting slotted

She knew that Kaz, would try and kill Tina. Especially when, Ferguson, had deliberately used, Jeffery, to place the syringe on Tina's bed. So when, Tina, finds it. Kaz will catch her in the act 

" Fuck" Rebecca closed her eyes and moaned while Ferguson kissed her neck.

Ferguson eventually stopped kissing Rebecca's neck and when she did. Rebecca started to passionately kiss Ferguson on the lips

A few minutes later. Ferguson and Rebecca stopped kissing when they say, Jeffery, heading past their unit with, Kaz. They noticed, the anger and pain on Kaz's face while heading past

After, talking with, Mel. Kaz returned to her unit and immediately caught Tina holding the syringe. Tina had no idea, why a syringe was placed in her cell, and didn't, really have a chance to prepare herself. Kaz rushed over and viciously attacked Tina

Unfortunately for, Kaz. Her plans to kill, Tina, were easily thwarted when Jeffery and Ms. Miles caught their incident. Jeffery restained Kaz while Ms. Miles discovered the syringe. 

Kaz without thinking. Since she was going, through the emotions, had told, Ms. Miles.That Tina used the syringe to kill, Allie Novak. Tina tried to profess her innocence but to no avail. 

Ferguson and Rebecca watched Jeffery and Kaz headed straight past their unit. Once, they had left, Rebecca, started to speak

" Ahhhh" Rebecca exclaimed. She finally realized the real reason why her and Ferguson were in the foyer. Instead of being alone in one of their cells together

Ferguson smiled at Rebecca " Now do you understand?"

" I do" Rebecca smiled back


	52. Tensions

During, the next few days after, Allie's death, things haven't been the same. Tina had been convicted of murder and sentenced to life imprisonment. Due to evidence of, the syringe being found in her unit. She tried pleading her innocence but they fell on death ears

Due to the incident. Jake had offered to put Tina into protection. Since there would be retaliation from the Red Right Hand and possibly from the other women. Tina refused Jake's offer. She is still determined to become Top Dog

Tina, won't allow this incident, to stop her. She will take out, what's left of Kaz's crew, take over and find the culprit that was responsible for framing her. Even, Tina's crew still remained loyal to her. They wanted, Tina, to be Top Dog. Not just for her, but mainly for them. Like Tina, they were sick of being pushed around 

Kaz and Sonia were still stuck in the slot. They both were thinking about revenge when they are released

Will Jackson, had been declared missing, after no one could make contact, with him, since his suspension from, Wentworth

Mel, Kaz's second in command had officially taken the reign of Top Dog in Kaz's absence. She wanted payback for Allie but was under strict orders to not lay a hand of Tina. Kaz wanted that honor.

However, Kaz had authorized Mel to bash Tina's crew. This didn't set to well with Tina and it lead to multiple conflicts between the two groups. Tensions were at an all-time high. Most of, the general population, had been divided. One side is with, Kaz and Mel. The other were with, Tina

Ferguson and her crew still remained in the background and haven't gotten involved. She felt it wasn't time yet and still needed to convince, Sonia , to join her crew. Once, that happens. She will then, make her move

Ferguson and her crew sat on the picnic bench in the yard.There wasn't much interaction or anything at all happening with the other inmates

The yard is usually busy with, chatter or a game being played, by the courts. This time, it was different. The inmates were either sitting, by themselves or stayed, in their crews

" I haven't seen anything like this before" Rebecca remarked 

Ferguson looked at Rebecca " The women are rattled by the war between Proctor and Marco's group. Everyone is on edge and sooner or later. One group will fall"

" And that will be Kaz's crew, am I?" Rebecca looked back at Ferguson 

Ferguson nodded " Correct"

Maria sighed " If it gets any livelier,a funeral's gonna break out" she didn't like the everlasting silence. She hated everything being so quiet 

" Good one" Rebecca giggled at Maria's joke

Stephanie shakes her head " It's almost as if everyone is waiting, for something to happen" she looked around the other inmates. Since there wasn't anything else to do

While she did respect, Ferguson's decision to not get involved. Stephanie doesn't really like sitting back and doing nothing for very long. She wanted to do something 

Ferguson, tilted her head to, Stephanie " That's usually, the case, when a Top Dog and it's rival, are at war, with one another. Both groups seemed to be evenly matched but in the end, it won't matter"

" You got that right babe" Rebecca smiled at her girlfriend " You'll defeat both Tina and Kaz. Rise to Top Dog and you know the best thing about it?" she asked

Ferguson smiled at Rebecca " What's that" every time she sees Rebecca's bright and beautiful smile. It always puts a smile on Ferguson's face

" No one will see it coming" Rebecca answered cheerfully

Ferguson continued smiling " Correct again" she leaned forward slightly and gave Rebecca a quick kiss on the lips

" I think we can do better than that babe" Rebecca smirked as she moved closer to Ferguson and started kissing her on the lips

Ferguson kissed Rebecca back and kept their kiss both soft and sweet. Their little kiss had made a couple of the inmates look Rebecca and Ferguson's way

The inmates still didn't accept, Ferguson and Rebecca's relationship. They just couldn't get over, how anyone could love, the Freak. Especially after, all the chaos and misery, Ferguson, has inflicted

Stephanie and Maria, both shook their heads and looked away. While they had no problems with Ferguson and Rebecca being a couple. They just didn't want, to see them, get intimate or physical in public

Maria rolls her eyes " Get a room you two"

Ferguson and Rebecca break their kiss when hearing Maria suggesting they should get a room

" Jealous are we?" Rebecca smirked at Maria

Maria shakes her head " Nope" she was actually a little jealous and wanted something similar to what Ferguson and Rebecca have

"Yeah yeah" Rebecca giggled

She is so happy and not just because she's in love with Ferguson. Rebecca is also happy at the fact that Stephanie and Maria are her best friends. Ever since their arrival. Rebecca had gotten along with them very well

The silence in the yard had soon been grounded, to a halt. Everyone, had their eyes glued to five women that stood by the gate. These women haven't been seen for weeks. Not since their attack in the shower block

Juice and her boys have returned from the hospital and were now completely healed from their injuries. Jeffery, used his swipe card to open the door for, Juice and her boys, to enter

Ferguson instantly caught them " Gambaro's back" 

Rebecca, Maria, and Stephanie glanced at Juice and her boys

"If it isn't Ursula and her slimy eels" Rebecca proudly declared while watching them

She loved how she easily beat Juice and her boys to a pulp. Rebecca did it for Ferguson because of her ganging

Juice glared at Rebecca " Come over here and say ...." she noticed Ferguson with Maria and Stephanie " No fucking way" she chuckled and couldn't believe it what she was seeing

" That's right" Rebecca nodded and noticed the look that Juice was giving to Maria and Stephanie " Don't even fucking dare or else" she hissed

Ferguson watched Rebecca's interaction with Juice closely. She truly admired Rebecca's strength and loyalty. Ferguson hasn't forgotten, her sexual assault, and while she did enjoy seeing, Juice , being sent to, the hospital. She had other plans for her

Juice hasn't forgotten Rebecca's threat and while she did hate Rebecca for the attack. Juice believed Rebecca when she said she would kill Juice.She shakes her head and walks away with her boys

" Fucking pig" Rebecca muttered

Stephanie looked at Rebecca " What was that all about?" neither she or Maria was informed of the history between Juice, Ferguson, and Rebecca

While Rebecca tells, Stephanie about her history with, Juice. Jake was having some problems of his own. He's been talking with Derek Channing on the phone

" No" Jake shakes his head " I have this under control. I assure you..." he rests his hand on his forehead

Derek called Jake and informed, him that he will be coming to, Wentworth to evaluate his performance. Ever since, Allie's death, with the suspension of Will Jackson and multiple attacks from Kaz and Tina's crews.

He started to lose complete faith in, Jake. Plus, it was away for, Channing, to get some sort of payback against, Ferguson. Jake, doesn't know about the brothels and which made it easier for, Derek

" You don't need.." Jake shakes his head " No I didn't mean any disrespect.....alright.....alright. I'll see you then" 

He hangs up and slams the phone down " FUCK" Jake exclaimed. He had a bad feeling that he was going to lose job

Jake loved being Governor and could feel it slipping away. He tried, his best to control the situation, but with, the recent slip-ups and the death of Allie. Things were looking so good for him

Especially since, Channing will be arriving, in a matter of days, to evaluate his performance. Jake, looks at Ferguson, from his computer and believed she had something to do with this recent development

Jake grabs his walkie-talkie " This is Zero One to Zero Three. Send, Ferguson, to my office"


	53. Apology Accepted

Ferguson arrived at Jake's office after being escorted by Ms. Miles. She didn't know why Jake had asked to see her. Usually, Ferguson doesn't need to see Jake unless she needs him to do something

She heads inside after, Ms. Miles, opens the door for her. Once, Ferguson is in, Ms. Miles shuts the door. Ferguson headed over to Jake's desk and looked at him " What is this all about?"

" I hope you're proud of yourself" Jake frowned at, Ferguson. He thought they had an understanding and a mutual agreement but obviously not

Ferguson blinked " Proud of what?"

" Don't pretend like you don't know" Jake replied

Ferguson shakes her head " I have no idea what you're talking about" she looked at Jake rather strangely

" Really" Jake chuckled " Ok" he stood up and walked around his desk and to Ferguson " You don't know that Channing will be arriving here in a few days to evaluate my performance?" he glared

Ferguson tilted her head at Jake but remained unaffected by Jake's anger " Channing...Derek is coming here?"she didn't expect to see Channing anytime soon

She had mixed feelings about Channing's arrival. Ferguson is pleased, because she can easily, rub it in and remind, Derek, that he is working for her. Only because of her knowledge and contacts spying on him and his brothels. Also surprised that, Channing, is going to evaluate Jake

Ferguson had reason to suspect that Channing is looking to replace Jake. The same way he tried to replace her when Ferguson used to be Governor

" Don't play dumb" Jake shakes his head " I thought we had an understanding"

Ferguson nodded " We do but I assure you. I have nothing to do with Channing's arrival. I placed made you Governor as a favor for killing, Nils" she looked at Jake closely

" You expect me to believe that?" Jake walked away from Ferguson " How do I know that your not planning to replace me with someone else?"

Ferguson shakes her head " I have no reason to. You're the only person apart from myself is capable of being Governor" She lied. Ferguson believed she was the only one, worthy to be Governor 

" Seriously?" Jake turned to face Ferguson

Ferguson nodded " Of course. I am not the enemy here" she was always clever at deceiving people "In fact I know of away where you can keep your job"

" You think I'll get fired?" Jake sits back down at his desk " Just like that" snapping his fingers as a gesture

Ferguson looked at Jake "Mr. Channing doesn't like me because I know his dirty little secret and he'll probably try anything to get back at me. So yes" she nods " He'll fire you. At least try"

" What secret?" Jake asked

Ferguson smirked " I'm glad you asked. When I was Governor I was in the same position as you. Derek, lost confidence in me, due to a few mishaps" she looked away briefly " He clearly wanted me out and use a former corrections officer, Matthew Fletcher, to replace me"

" Fletcher? Isn't he the guy that you tried to kill by using Nils?" Jake looked at Ferguson

Ferguson looked back at Jake " Mr. Fletcher and I had clashed several times. He was beginning to be a nuisance" she wanted to finish off, Fletcher. He's the only one, apart from, Franky, that has managed to escape from her

Unfortunately for, Ferguson. She has no idea where Fletcher's current whereabouts are. She hasn't seen him since the incident of Fletcher catching Ferguson talking to herself and calling her insane

" What did you do to keep your job?" Jake asked

Ferguson took a deep breath " Mr. Channing runs several illegal brothels. I uncovered this, when I saw, that he and a social worker, were involved together. When I asked, the social worker, why she was helping, Channing, to accommodate new parolees, to the same boarding house. She claimed, Channing, just wanted to help but I didn't believe it. I used, Nils, to do some digging and well...." she paused

Jake listened intently. He was a bit surprised but also curious to hear this revelation

Ferguson continued " Channing convinces parolees that have no family or support to work in his brothels. He's also a registered director and when I confronted him..."

" You mean blackmail" Jake replied

Ferguson nods " Derek easily backed down and he was forced to keep me as Governor or I'd spill the beans on his brothels. I had him wrapped around my finger and he didn't like that"

" Interesting" Jake remarked " So I just do the same thing? Blackmail him" he asked but didn't sound to convinced it would work

Surely if what, Ferguson, is saying is true. Derek would have taken precautions, to either get rid of the brothels or cover his tracks. Jake didn't think it would be this easy

Ferguson smirked at Jake " Of course and if Derek tries to deny it. Call his bluff or tell him I said hello. Mr. Channing will know to back down then"

She remembered when, Channing, visited her shortly after her sentencing to life imprisonment. Derek had once again tried to trick, Ferguson , into thinking that he no longer had his brothels but, Ferguson knew better. Which made, Channing, fall back into her control once more

Channing, couldn't understand how, Ferguson, managed to keep tabs on him. Especially since she is a prisoner. He did believe that she could have been bluffing, but every time, he looked into her cold and dark eyes. Channing always second guessed himself

" You're something else. You know that" Jake smiled at Ferguson " I'm sorry for accusing you by the way" he added

Ferguson smiled and shakes her head " Apology accepted" if she wanted to remove Jake as Governor. She would have taken him down a long time ago

She kept tabs on, Jake, ever since, Ferguson, got sentenced to life imprisonment. Using her contacts, to dig into, Jake's past and what she uncovered was fascinating and also incriminating 

" You killed Novak, didn't you?" Jake questioned Ferguson. He immediately believed that Tina had no reason to kill Allie. Something about it didn't seem right

Ferguson smiled but didn't answer Jake's question. However, her silence pretty much answered and confirmed Jake's suspicions

" And Will. You killed ..." Jake paused for a minute " You had him killed. Will isn't missing" he leans back in his chair " Did it by using my contacts" 

He had a feeling that, Ferguson, wanted to kill, Will ,after their last conversation. Especially when Ferguson wanted to know if Jake had contacts for hired killers

Ferguson shrugs her shoulders " Nothing gets passed you" she said sarcastically " Are we done?"

" Sure and thank you again" Jake replied

Ferguson nodded briefly, before she turned, and started, heading towards the door. The main reason, she helped, Jake, is to ensure, that her puppet remained where is, so he can carry out certain favors for her 

" Congrats are in order by the way" Jake watched Ferguson 

Ferguson stopped walking after placing her hand on the doorknob. She still had her back turned to Jake

" About your relationship with Rebecca. You two make quite a couple" Jake smiled at her and he was actually happy for them. Although the age difference to him was a bit odd

Ferguson tilted her head slightly " Thank you" she opened the door and heads straight out of Jake's office


	54. Dinner Talk

Once, it was time, for dinner. Ferguson and her crew headed into the dining room to grab their meal. They noticed that their usual table had now been re occupied by its original owners. Juice and her boys

Juice glanced at Ferguson and her crew while holding her tray of food “If it isn't the freaks"

“Shut the fuck up, Ursula" Rebecca retorted. She had a lot of hate for Juice because she was a serial rapist. Rebecca hoped that her attack on Juice would make her think twice now

Juice smirked " As for you and the Freak" she shakes her head in disgust " It's fucking sick" she along with the other inmates had considered Rebecca's relationship with, Ferguson, to be almost like a mother and daughter, turned incest kind of relationship

“Come here and say that to my face" Rebecca dared Juice. Any excuse to send, Juice back to the hospital was good enough for her

Ferguson looked at Juice “its sick?” she nodded “I see and forcing these woman to have sex with an inmate that is infected with Hep C isn't? Hmm" she mummed

Juice turned her attention to Ferguson " Id shut it, Freak or else. If you know what's good for you" she never liked Ferguson. Not even when she was Governor

“You just can't accept the truth can ya?" Rebecca frowned “can’t accept that no one could love a big, dumb, fat, hep c such as yourself" slowly clenched her fists

Jeffery observed the growing tension “That’s enough ladies" he turned Juice” Sit at your table" he then turned to Ferguson and her crew” Grab something to eat and sit down or I’ll slot all of you"

“She started it" Rebecca kept her focus on Juice

Jeffery tilted his head at Rebecca “I don't care. End it or I'll end it for you" he said firmly

Juice took one last look at, Ferguson and her crew, before joining her boys at her table. She's had her fill in provoking, Rebecca

Ferguson and her crew grab their trays, headed over to the counter and once their trays are filled. They choose a table at the back of the dining room. Two inmates were already sitting there but once they saw, Ferguson and her crew. They immediately left. Not wanting to be associated with them

Maria shakes her head “She is such a bitch" referring to Juice

“You can say that again. I really want, to teach that bitch, another listen" Rebecca replied. She not only wanted to beat up, Juice, but had thoughts of killing her. Just like they recently had done with, Allie

Ferguson looked at Rebecca “Don’t worry. We will handle, Gambaro, soon enough"

“Really?" Rebecca smiled at Ferguson and sounding hopeful

Ferguson nods” I haven't quite worked out the details but" she paused for a bit” Gambaro, will be dealt with"

“You’re the best babe" Rebecca leaned forward and kissed Ferguson's cheek

Stephanie chuckled “You two. Seriously" shaking her head

“What?" Rebecca smiled at Stephanie

Stephanie shakes her head again “Nothing. I just find you and Joan rather cute is all" 

Maria nodded in agreement “You guys are like" she paused for a minute and starts snapping her fingers “Like Brad and Angelina Jolie. Only the unpopular type" she looks at Ferguson and Rebecca

“Still gets people talking" Rebecca replied” People look where we go and the only thing that's missing is the paparazzi"

Maria giggled "Very true, my friend' she grabs her cup of juice and takes a few sips

Ferguson glanced a few times at, Juice. Thinking of all, the delicious punishments and payback that she can inflict on Juice. Ferguson wanted her revenge, to be just as satisfying, as it was when she had, Allie and will killed

She didn't view Juice as a threat to her but still. Ferguson couldn't just let her ganging go unpunished. She may have liked it when, Rebecca, took Juice and her boys out but that was Rebecca's doing. Not, Ferguson's. She may have appreciated the thought but it wasn't enough

Stephanie looked over at Ferguson “What did, the Governor, want with you?" she remembered earlier in the day when, Ms. Miles, had to escort Ferguson to Jake's office

“Oh yeah. You didn't tell us about that" Rebecca said

Ferguson smiled for a minute before looking at Stephanie “Governor Stewart, needed my help. His performance as Governor isn't doing so well" she didn't feel the need to lie to Stephanie, Rebecca or Maria.

Especially since, Jake is their ally, and once, Ferguson is in full control. She'll may need her crew to go to, Jake, and arrange a few certain favors. To impose her will and also keep them in power

“Trouble? What did he do?" Rebecca asked

Maria shakes her head “It looks very bad though. Getting an inmate" she looked at Ferguson “No disrespect. I’m just saying. It looks bad for a Governor to ask an inmate for help"

“Let’s not forget. Ferguson is a former Governor, herself. Why not ask for advice" Rebecca smiled at Ferguson

Maria nodded “I know but anyway. Why is he in trouble?"

Ferguson used a napkin to wipe her mouth “The general manager of Wentworth, Derek Channing, is coming in to evaluate his performance. I just gave, Governor Stewart, a few tips and a dirty little secret to keep his job"

“What kind of secret?" Rebecca asked and felt curious to see what secrets that Ferguson knows about Channing

Ferguson smirked as a sudden thought appeared in her head “I could tell you" she looked at Rebecca " or" she moved closer and started whispering in Rebecca's ear

She didn't want Maria or Stephanie to know. Since it was a little personal, and something that, Ferguson wanted to do with Rebecca, during their alone time

“OH" Rebecca smiled and continued listening to Ferguson. The more, she listened, the more her grin grew and, she became really excited

Maria and Stephanie both looked at each other for a minute. They wondered why, Ferguson, is whispering and what has made, Rebecca, so happy all of a sudden

“Can we do that now" Rebecca wondered

Ferguson pulled back and nodded while smirking at her girlfriend “That is if you want to"

“Absolutely" Rebecca smirked. She really couldn't wait to see what Ferguson had planned for her while they are alone. Rebecca, then remembered, Maria and Stephanie “You guys may not want to come back to the unit so early" she said before turning to them 

Maria tilted her head at Rebecca “Why?" raising an eyebrow

“Well..." Rebecca started to trail off and wanted Maria to figure it out herself

Stephanie nudges Maria's shoulder “I think it's pretty obvious" she knew immediately what, Ferguson and Rebecca, were going to do. Especially when, she and Maria were told to not come back, to their unit early

Maria thought for a minute " Oh....oh" she looked at Ferguson and Maria. Realizing what they had planned “Gotya"

Ferguson smiled before turning to Rebecca “You ready?" she asked her

“You bet I is" Rebecca smirked

Ferguson smirked “Shall we “she picks up her tray and stands up. She motioned for Rebecca to do the same

“Hell yeah" Rebecca stands up with her tray. She turned to Maria and Stephanie “See you guys later"

Ferguson and Rebecca leave the table, empty their trays and left the dining room


	55. Frisky  Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a sex scene in a story.So i apologize if it isn't good as you may have read in other stories

Ferguson slowly entered Rebecca's cell by opening the door. She looks at her, girlfriend sternly upon, closing the door behind her. She sees, Rebecca, trying to look innocent in front of her

“You had no right, to slot me, Governor" Rebecca frowned

Ferguson stayed standing by the door “You didn't really think I wouldn't catch you?" she asked her before slowly approaching Rebecca. Whenever Ferguson stares at a person, it usually sends chills down their spine but not Rebecca's.

“What proof do you have?" Rebecca watched Ferguson approaching slowly. She stood her ground in front of her girlfriend “You got nothing" she smirked

Ferguson stopped midway. She knew Rebecca is hiding drugs somewhere and she was determined to find them “Up against the wall" she ordered

“So you can frisk me?" Rebecca shakes her head “I don't think so" she wasn't going to allow Ferguson to touch her body 

Ferguson brings out two blue rubber gloves. She preferred to be wearing her black gloves but unfortunately. Ferguson isn't unable to get them. So the gloves she swiped from the medical unit would have to do “Up. Against....the wall.....now" she said coldly

“Make me" Rebecca stood in front of Ferguson and looked up at her “I don't care if you’re the Governor. I don't have to do shit"

Ferguson spins Rebecca around, grabbing her arms and pulling them behind Rebecca's back. She then shoves Rebecca to the wall but made sure she wasn't being too rough with her girlfriend

“Is this how you get your kicks" Rebecca tried to break free but to no avail

Ferguson ignored Rebecca and takes out a string. She ties Rebecca's hands together to make sure they won't get in Ferguson's way “That’s better" a smirk grew across her face now that Rebecca is helpless against her

“This is abuse of power" Rebecca glared while her face is pressed against the wall 

Ferguson smirked “Your innocent act isn't fooling anyone. I saw you making a deal with Tina" she places her hands on Rebecca's waist

“There was no deal. We were just talking" Rebecca felt Ferguson's hands on her waist “Don’t touch me" she tried wiggling her way out

Ferguson holds Rebecca in place” The more you fight" she leaned into Rebecca's ear  
the longer it takes" her hands move around to Rebecca's stomach and moves her way up slowly

“Stop it" Rebecca tells Ferguson

Ferguson reached to Rebecca's breasts. She smirked and started to squeeze and gently fondle them. Ferguson pressed her body against Rebecca's

“I don't think you're meant...' Rebecca stopped in midsentence as she lets out a soft moan from having her breasts fondled by Ferguson

Ferguson continued to gently squeeze and fondle Rebecca's breasts. She even feels Rebecca's nipples starting to harden “Sounds to me. You're enjoy this"

“No I..." Rebecca moaned again from the feel of Ferguson touching her breasts. She made no attempt to break free or fight back

Ferguson started kissing Rebecca's neck while she move her hands away from Rebecca's breasts and moved them down to her stomach

“Fuck" Rebecca closed her eyes. She is getting turned on by, Ferguson, dominating her and having her neck kissed. She no longer tried to profess her innocence 

Ferguson moved her hands down to Rebecca's waist again and stopped by the strip of her pants. She continued to gently kiss her girlfriend's neck and starts to pant

“I don't think you are looking for drugs" Rebecca uttered in between her moans “You’re just looking for someone to fuck"

Ferguson slides her hand into Rebecca's pants and stopped when she touched Rebecca's wet pussy " My my. Someone is defiantly enjoying themselves" she remarked

“I’ll make a complaint. I'll tell them" Rebecca replied

Ferguson smirked “No you won't" she traced the outline of Rebecca's pussy with her finger slowly. Just to tease Rebecca

“Fuck" Rebecca bites her lower lip

Ferguson used her free hand to check, Rebecca's pockets and finds an object. She brings it out and it's revealed to be a small plastic bag of heroin “What do we have here" she holds the bag up for Rebecca to see  
Rebecca opened her eyes and sees the bag of heroin "That's not mine" she felt Ferguson's finger trace her pussy again “Shit"

Ferguson smirked and moved her other hand away from Rebecca's pussy “Liar. I have proof to keep you locked away in the slot for a very long time" she said

“No" Rebecca tilted her head slightly to look at Ferguson” Please don't" she didn't want Ferguson to stop touching her. Rebecca wanted more

Ferguson raised an eyebrow “So the heroin is infect yours" she remarked

“Yes" Rebecca nodded” I'll do anything you want" she felt so turned on that her lust for her girlfriend became the most important thing in the world

Ferguson placed the bag of heroin into her pocket “Anything?" she asked before smacking Rebecca's ass

“Anything" Rebecca replied

Ferguson smacked Rebecca's ass two more times before untying her hands and throwing the string to the floor. She watched Rebecca turning around to face her “I’m listening"

“Talking about it won't help. So I'll just have to show you" Rebecca wrapped her hands around Ferguson's neck and brings her in for a passionate kiss on the lips

Ferguson kissed Rebecca passionately back in reply. Rebecca jumped slightly, so she could wrap her legs around, Ferguson's back. Neither one had broken the kiss. Their lust and hunger to ravish each other's bodies grew and grew

She carried, Rebecca, over to her bed and gently lays her down. Ferguson climbed on top of Rebecca and breaks their kiss momentarily " You sure about this?" she really wanted to make love to Rebecca

The only reason, Ferguson, asked is because Rebecca has never had sex with a woman before. Remembering that Rebecca had only been with men before they met

“I wanted this for a really long time, babe" Rebecca smiled up at Ferguson and flicks some of her hair back

Ferguson and Rebecca resumed their passionate kiss while helping each other taking their clothes off at the same time. Ferguson, untied her pony tail, and letting her long black hair, fall past her shoulders. She also took off the rubber gloves

It wasn't long, before they were both, completely naked. Their bodies pressed against one another while they continued kissing. Ferguson and Rebecca were both determined to make the other feel good while making love

Ferguson looked into her lover's eyes while sliding two fingers into Rebecca's pussy and began thrusting. She heard Rebecca start to moan while placing soft kisses on Rebecca's neck and lips

Rebecca, never felt so much pleasure, in all her life. When she usually had sex, it was never this sweet or loving. It was more like playing with a toy and then throwing it away when your board

She never thought that having sex with a woman such as, Ferguson could be so passionate and enjoyable. Rebecca moaned from, Ferguson's fingers thrusting inside of her while kissing her girlfriend's lips

Ferguson continued thrusting, for several minutes until; Rebecca reached an orgasm and finally came. She takes out her fingers and sucked off her girlfriend's juices

“Wow" Rebecca remarked after finally catching her breath

Ferguson smirked “Tasty" she didn't have any concerns or even thought about catching unwanted germs from, Rebecca. As far, as she was concerned. Ferguson didn't care if she did or not

"Now your turn" Rebecca smirked back

Rebecca and Ferguson switched positions on the bed. Ferguson, laid back while, Rebecca climbed on top of her. She began kissing every part of her girlfriend's body before sliding two fingers in

Ferguson started to moan while looking into Rebecca's eyes. She hasn't experienced this intimate contact in a long time. Not since, Joanna, back in Ferguson's early days, as a prison guard

Ever since meeting, Rebecca, and forming a close bond and relationship with her. Ferguson felt nothing but unconditional love and loyalty. Ferguson, never truly had someone, care about her deeply, till now. 

She even stopped, having visions of father haunting her, now that, Ferguson, has found the love of her life. Rebecca is her whole world and is kept her both sane and whole

Rebecca started to gently suck on Ferguson's breasts while she thrusts her fingers into Ferguson. She moaned along with her girlfriend in ecstasy. Rebecca, was obsessed with hearing, Ferguson, moan

She kept thrusting harder and faster until finally, Ferguson, came. Rebecca took out her fingers and licked them dry “Delicious" 

Ferguson smirked at Rebecca

Ferguson and Rebecca spent the rest of their night, holding and cuddling each other. They both shared, a soft and tender kiss, before they fell asleep, until the early hours, of the next morning


	56. Good Morning

Rebecca wakes up to find Ferguson sleeping peacefully. She gently brushes some of Ferguson's hair away from her face so Rebecca could get a good look at her girlfriend “She looks so peaceful" Rebecca remarked

She loved, Ferguson, with all of her heart and couldn't see herself being with anyone else. Rebecca was well aware, of her drastic change in personality, as well as Ferguson's but she didn't care. She loved this new side to her, and knew the real, Joan Ferguson

Rebecca couldn't give a damn, what people thought about her, or her relationship with, Ferguson. God help anyone that says anything bad about her girlfriend though. Rebecca knew full well that, Ferguson could defend herself but still. Rebecca couldn't help it

"My true love" Rebecca sighed happily. When she is with Ferguson nothing else mattered. No Kaz, Tina or any political backstabbing BS in General. None of it. The only that did matter, is Ferguson and Rebecca's love for one another. Their undying love and loyalty

Rebecca, will be the only one that not only broke through, Ferguson's defenses but also captured her heart and soul. In her eyes. Ferguson could do no wrong. She couldn't wait to see the look on Ferguson's face after taking over as Top Dog

She knew how important, that role had meant to, Ferguson. Even though being, Governor of Wentworth was Ferguson's number one priority, but due to unforeseen circumstances. Ferguson, had to take the next best thing, to be in control of, Wentworth

Ferguson slowly awakens to find Rebecca smiling at her

“Good morning, babe" Rebecca gently nuzzled Ferguson's nose before she gave Ferguson a soft kiss on the lips

Ferguson kissed her girlfriend back "Morning"

“Sleep well?" Rebecca asked

Ferguson nods “I did. Better than, I had in a long time" she remarked. Usually, Ferguson, would sleep and then when the next day arrives. She would be planning, her next set of moves or stressed about something but not today

She slept peacefully and woke up as if she was a little kid care again. Not having a care in a world but that was before her mother died. Before her father became her sole guardian

“Me to" Rebecca rested her head on Ferguson's shoulder" Last night was amazing"

Ferguson chuckled “I know" she wraps her arm around Rebecca” You seemed to like being...dominated" smirking at Rebecca

“I do...I find it really hot" Rebecca smirked back “Especially when my girl takes charge. Although I could very well do it you “she lightly tapped Ferguson's nose

Ferguson smirked “Really! You seem awful confident “she found it quite interesting to see someone like, Rebecca, to take charge in the bedroom. 

“Want to put it to the test?" Rebecca giggled

The alarm is suddenly raised

ATTENTION COMPOUND! ATTENTION COMPOUND! THE HEAD COUND IS IN TEN MINUTES

“Ugh so much for that" Rebecca frowned

She wanted to prove to, Ferguson, that she could easily take charge, while them having sex, if she wanted to. Then the stupid alarm had to go off 

Ferguson smiled “Too bad you won't get the chance" she gloated proudly

“Just you wait. I'll take charge and bend, the Governor, to my will" Rebecca smirked” When you least expect it"

Ferguson chuckled “Will see" she kisses Rebecca soft and tenderly

“We sure will" Rebecca kissed Ferguson back

After getting dressed and being present for the headcount. Rebecca, Maria and Stephanie headed off to the laundry room while, Ferguson, had was tasked to help out in the kitchen

Stephanie turned to Rebecca “We heard you guys last night"

“Didn’t I tell you and Maria to come back to the unit later?" Rebecca smiled at Stephanie

Maria nodded “You did, but we pretty much, didn't have a choice. Since this is prison and all. Not exactly a lot of freedom"

“True" Rebecca replied

Stephanie smiled “So what's it like? Sleeping with, another woman" she had only asked because like Rebecca prior to her arrival. Stephanie is also straight

“Really good" Rebecca remarked “Better than I expected. I never thought I’d turn Bi but hey" she shrugs her shoulders” The heart wants what the heart wants"

Maria nodded in agreement “Amen to that" she looked at Rebecca” Ferguson seems really cool and chill almost" she says

She and Stephanie had no problems with following Ferguson's orders. They did it, because they liked both, Rebecca and Ferguson, considered them as family and also did it for power. The ability to help call the shots, was really exciting once, Ferguson, is in power

“The smartest woman that has ever existed" Rebecca replied

Vera Bennett, had turned a corner and immediately saw, Stephanie, Maria and Rebecca from a short distance. Which is perfect, since she was looking for, Rebecca? Vera didn't like the relationship between Ferguson and Rebecca

She had high suspicions that, Ferguson is only using Rebecca in some sort of hideous plot and wanted to destroy it. Vera, still hasn't forgotten, how she was used and manipulated by Ferguson

Vera had deep resentment for Ferguson. She wanted to destroy and prevent Ferguson from causing any more harm. Plus, Vera, did feel that the reason of her being demoted, and placed back in the role of deputy was because of, Ferguson

She couldn't prove it but had a gut feeling. Vera also believed that, Ferguson, had somehow managed to ruin her relationship with, Jake. They were going great, for a while weren't they? It all changed when Bea died and Jake became Governor

"Ms. Bennett" Rebecca smiled when she spotted, Vera. She never called, Vera, by her nickname “Vinegar tits" she felt that calling anyone, with nicknames like that, is beneath her

Stephanie and Maria looked at Vera

Vera stopped walking “Governor wants you" she said to, Rebecca, but obviously lied. It was just an excuse to get herself alone with, Rebecca

“Why?" Rebecca raised an eyebrow

Vera didn't answer “Just come with me"

“Alright" Rebecca nodded before turning to her friends " See you girls in Laundry"

She wondered why, Jake, wanted to see her. Rebecca hasn't talked to, Jake, in a while but had a feeling; it may have something, to do with one of, Ferguson's plan. She wasn't too sure, but that had to be, the only reason

Rebecca left her friends and started walking off with, Vera


	57. Jealousy

Vera Bennett looked around for any nearby areas that she could take, Rebecca, too. So they could be alone, together with no distractions. She will do everything, in her power, to make sure that, Rebecca sees the truth about, Ferguson

She did this for two reasons. One is to save, Rebecca, the pain and tragedy of having to deal with Ferguson. Vera knew all too well, what it's like to be manipulated by, Ferguson. A, person she thought, she could trust. Secondly is just to spite, Ferguson, and prevent her to cause any more harm

The only thing, that was within reach, is the stairwell. Vera frowned slightly, since she wanted a room, but the stairwell is better, than nothing. When all else fails, the stairwell is the next best place to talk privately

Once, Vera entered. She stopped and turned to face Rebecca “Stand by the corner" she instructed Rebecca

“I’m sorry?" Rebecca raised an eyebrow curiously

Vera looked at the young inmate sternly “Stand by the corner" she didn't want anyone to see her or Rebecca talking by the doorway

“I thought you were, taking me to, the Governor" Rebecca didn't move from her position while looking Vera. Confused as to why, she was told to stand by the corner of the stairwell

Vera remained stern in front of Rebecca “No" she still had her hair tied into a bun just like Ferguson's when she was Governor. In the beginning, Vera, only copied Ferguson's bun is because not only did she idolized Ferguson but also wanted to be like her

However, that would all change, when Vera learned the truth about Ferguson, and what kind person she really is. From the attacks on, Will and Fletcher, to the physical and psychological abuse of, Jodie Spateri, to Ferguson's war and eventual murder of, Bea Smith

Plus, Vera, felt hurt and betrayed during her uncomfortable dinner with Ferguson. When, Ferguson, had claimed that she did care about, Vera. She revealed she had Hep C and, Ferguson pulled away. That was, the beginning of the end for their relationship, and it all came to an end when, Ferguson, had believed that, Vera, betrayed her by posting several photos of, Jianna, in her office

Since then, Vera and Ferguson have been at each other throats. They bickered and traded insults with one another. The only reason that, Vera, had kept the bun is because she had grown to like it

“Ok" Rebecca turned and headed over to the corner. She wondered why Vera lied, If Jake, didn’t want to see her. Then why is she with Vera? Rebecca thought it was rather strange but had slight feeling it may have to with, Ferguson

Vera followed Rebecca slightly “You and Ferguson. It's true isn't it?" she asked as she folded her arms

“As in we're in love and both girlfriends" Rebecca smiled at Vera and waited for a reply. When she didn't get one. Rebecca nodded “Yep we are"

Vera tried her best to contain a snicker “Ferguson, is using you, Widmore. You must see that" she took a step closer

“Yawn" Rebecca rolled her eyes at Vera” Don't you or the others have anything original to say. I’ve heard all the crap before"

Vera shakes her head “It’s the truth. Ferguson uses people for her own selfish gain. Whatever, she has said to you, about love and we will always be together? Isn't true" she looked into Rebecca's eyes

“Oh, Vera" Rebecca smirked at the deputy Governor “Vera. Jealousy looks ugly on you" she made a tsk tsk noise and thought it was just sad

Vera frowned “Jealous? Me? I’m not jealous. Why would I?" She asked incredulously. Vera thought it was a stupid thing for Rebecca to say. She isn't jealous of Ferguson's relationship with Rebecca. Why should she? When she knows the truth

“Ferguson has told me everything about you" Rebecca replied “You’re little history with her. The way you started to dress like her" she tilted her head at Vera's bun” And how you cruelly betrayed her" she glared

Vera felt a chill running down her spine. The facial expression she saw on, Rebecca, had almost looked the exactly the same as, Ferguson, had for Vera, before getting slapped across the face.

She didn't betray, Ferguson. Vera, wasn't even on duty during, that night when she was accused of not only entering, Ferguson's office but also planting several photos of, Jianna, around the office

“How could you" Rebecca looked into Vera's eyes. She could see that she struck a nerve with Vera “Ferguson had trusted you. She mentored you and befriended you and what did you do" she asked rhetorically

Vera heard the bitterness in Rebecca's voice while not taking her eyes off her

" You fucking used, Jianna and planted photos of her in Ferguson's office" Rebecca said bitterly "Forcing, Ferguson, to not only look at her ex but remind her of the guilt she once had" she shakes her head

She remembered, seeing the emotion on, Ferguson's face when, Rebecca, was told about Ferguson's history with, Vera. It was a mixture of both anger and sadness. Rebecca felt her heart break and quickly rushed over to hug and comfort her girlfriend

Vera frowned “First of all. I did not betray Ferguson. I wasn't even on duty during that night" she didn't even know why she was defending herself to an inmate. She didn't need to

“Yeah, right" Rebecca replied. She didn't believe Vera

Vera unfolded her arms “Secondly. Ferguson is a psychopath and a monster. She tried to kill a former corrections officer, who is also friend of mine. She continuously tried to ruin, Will's career. Which im sure, she had something to do with, Will's recent suspension. Ferguson abused an inmate, to the point of her being sent, to the psych unit. Not only did she kill, Bea Smith, attacked Allie but also killed another inmate" referring to Simmo 

She felt a mixture of emotions of anger, bitterness and sadness. Vera didn't even know why, she was getting upset. Especially in front of, Rebecca. She hated Ferguson for all the horrible things she had done and yet. Vera still had some unresolved feelings for her 

There was a small part of her that actually did care for, Ferguson. She was the only one that gave, Vera, a time of day. Especially when Vera was Governor and brought Ferguson into the strip search room. Seeing the scars and bruises around Ferguson's bottom. They both knew that Ferguson had been ganged

“See" Rebecca stepped closer to Vera” You're jealous" she could see the conflict within, Vera and found it rather humorous. Despite the fact that she still hated, Vera, for betraying Ferguson “Too bad. You'll never have her. Never" shaking her head

Vera met Rebecca's gaze “I don't want her" 

“I know full well about Ferguson's history with Wentworth both as Governor and prisoner" Rebecca replied before flicking her hair back 

Vera looked incredulously at Rebecca “And yet you still choose to be with, Ferguson?" she couldn't believe what she is hearing. It was insane

“Yes" Rebecca nodded” I’m still with, Ferguson, because not only do I love her..." she paused for a minute. Allowing that information to sink into Vera's mind “I have seen the real, Joan Ferguson. The real her. Not this Freak and monster that everyone calls her"

She had listened to her girlfriend telling Rebecca about her origins. Rebecca knew everything about Ferguson's life, from her childhood, to her relationship with her parents, and Jianna. Which saddened, Rebecca, but she also admired, Ferguson's strength to be able to continue with life while dealing with her demons 

Vera blinked. She still couldn't believe it. Any normal person that had been told who, Ferguson really is and what she is capable off would be disgusted and conflicted but not Rebecca. Nope she's different and Vera could see that

“I love Joan and guess what" Rebecca smirked at Vera's confused expression “She loves me. We're soul mates"

Vera didn't know how to respond to that. She was completely flabbergasted, by this revelation, and seeing, that despite all that, Rebecca has been told. She still didn't care “You’re...." shaking her head

“I’m what? Hmm" Rebecca enquired

Vera tried to find the right words but there were no right words in this case “You’re insane. You're..." she blinked “You’re just as bad as Ferguson"

“Maybe I am" Rebecca shrugs her shoulders “But who isn't? No one in this prison is perfect. We're all a little mad. Especially you, Ms. Bennett" Rebecca smirked at Vera

Vera raised an eyebrow “What do you mean?"

“You know exactly, what I mean" Rebecca looked around to make sure no one was listening. Once, the coast is clear, she leaned into Vera's ear “You killed, your own mother" she pulled back

Vera looked at Rebecca, but didn't, exactly say anything. She is at a loss for words and shocked to hear that, Rebecca, knows about her euthanizing her mother. Then again. Rebecca did say that, Ferguson, had told her everything but what else? Did Rebecca know about Vera's life and all the abuse she suffered from her cruel mother?

“You’re silence, says it all. It really does. “Rebecca continued smirking” Are we done?" she asked Vera

Vera didn't reply. She just looked on, and felt nothing but anger and pity for, Rebecca. Angry that, Rebecca, had the nerve to mention, Vera killing her mother, being jealous over the relationship with Rebecca and Ferguson. Pity for the fact that, Rebecca believed her own words about, Ferguson, and loving her

“I think we're done here" Rebecca started to move past, Vera, but stopped. She tilted her head at Vera " Have a good day, Ms. Bennett' she took off, leaving Vera by the stairwell and making her way over to the laundry room


	58. Enough Is Enough

Rebecca entered the laundry unit and headed straight over to a table so she can help fold the sheets. Mel is operating the steam press with the remaining members of the Red Right Hand. Ever since, Kaz placed Mel in charge. She's been doing her best to keep a close eye on Tina but be in control of General

Mel and the rest of the Red Right Hand wanted to kill Tina for what she did to Allie. Even though, Allie left the crew awhile back. They still considered her as friend. Choosing to respect Kaz's wishes. Since she wants to kill Tina personally. Mel and the Red Right Hand have been trying to keep Tina's crew in line

Which is proving to be very difficult because of the multiple attacks that have occurred over the past few weeks. The war between Kaz and Tina's crews has caused much tension with in general

Everyone was on one side. One is with Tina and the other is with Kaz. All except for Ferguson and her crew. They had yet to pick a side. Since they were just sitting in the background. Despite being public enemy number one. Mel and Tina both asked which side Ferguson would choose

They figured that if one of them had Ferguson and her crew on one of their sides. It may tip the scales in their favor 

Ferguson chooses neither side. She claimed she didn't want to get involved with someone else's conflict. Despite the fact she's the main reason behind it. All part of her grand plan to become Top Dog

Maria and Stephanie headed straight over to Rebecca. They both were curious to know what Jake wanted with Rebecca

“Hey guys" Rebecca smiled at her friends before grabbing a sheet from the basket

Maria smiled back “Hey! So what did the Governor want?" getting straight to the point and not beating around the bush

Stephanie nodded “Yeah. I think he has the hots for you" she teased

“Oh please" Rebecca rolled her eyes. Thinking it was the most ridiculous thing that she has ever heard in all of her life

Maria smirked “It’s true. The other day I heard a rumor that Governor Stewart was talking to the screws how beautiful you are and how much he wants to fuck you" she teased even more

“Well that's a shame" Rebecca smirked at Maria” Because all of this" she uses her hand as a gesture for Maria and Stephanie to look at her body” Belongs to Ferguson"

Few of the inmates including the Red Right Hand had rolled their eyes when Rebecca mentioned she only belonged to Ferguson. No one wanted to hear about Ferguson's relationship with Rebecca in public

Stephanie giggled “Yeah yeah" grabbing out another sheet and motioning for Maria to help her fold the sheet" So what did he want?" tilting her head at Rebecca

“Actually, he didn't want anything from me" Rebecca remarked” Ms. Bennett lied so she could talk to me alone" she smirked as she remembered her recent conversation and seeing the look on Vera's face

She enjoyed talking to Vera about Ferguson and how Vera betrayed her. Rebecca proudly told Vera about how she and Ferguson love each other. Just to rub it in her face after hearing the full story of Ferguson's history with Vera

Maria raised an eyebrow in astonishment “Seriously?"

“Oh yeah" Rebecca replied with a nod

Stephanie pulled a face when she heard Vera wanted to speak to Rebecca and lied about it being Jake “What did Vinegar Tits want?"

“Ah you know" Rebecca looked at Stephanie briefly before placing the folded sheet into a pile with the rest of the sheets “Ferguson doesn't love you. She's using you. She's a monster “she said in a mocking tone

Stephanie shakes her head “Well that's bullshit. She does love you"

“I know that" Rebecca replied. She never had any reason to doubt Ferguson because there is no reason. Their relationship and love for one another is very real. Nothing will ever come between them

Stephanie nods “What’s up with her. I mean, Vera. It's like every time she sees Ferguson. She has this cold and stern face. Like she doesn't want to be near her"

Maria takes the folded sheet from Stephanie and places it into a pile while listening to Rebecca and Stephanie. Soz heads over to their table to grab the pile of folded sheets and brings them over to the steam press

“Ferguson and Vera have quite a history" Rebecca looked at Stephanie” They used to be friends until Vera betrayed Ferguson and since then. They have been enemies"

She decided not give the full details of Vera and Ferguson's history yet. Rebecca figured that Ferguson will probably want to tell Stephanie and Maria when it's time to annihilate Vera

Maria tilted her head at Rebecca “So does that mean..." she paused for a minute and remembered that her, Stephanie and Rebecca aren't alone “Does that mean..... Ferguson is going after Vera now?" lowering her voice

“Most likely” Rebecca nodded “She hasn't worked out the details but when she does. She will let us know" she also lowered her voice

Maria nods “Got ya"

Mel glanced at Rebecca “Widmore" she raised her voice. This caused all eyes to turn to her and Rebecca

“Yes" Rebecca rolled her eyes slightly before glancing at Mel

Mel lowers the steam press " Has the Freak or either of you lot thought about our offer?" referring to a deal when Mel first approached Ferguson.

She hated Ferguson because she's the sole reason that she, Kaz and the rest of the Red Right Hand are imprisoned. However, Mel, believed that Ferguson could be useful them in taking Tina down

“Not really" Rebecca shakes her head “We aren't choosing yours or Tina's side. It's not out fight and quite frankly. We don't care" she lied

Mel frowned “Well that's disappointing. I think what I offered was pretty reasonable"

“It was but still no interested" Rebecca shakes her head in reply

Mel raises the steam press “Just out of curiosity. What do you see in Ferguson anyway?" she wasn't doing this to mock Rebecca. Mel genuinely wanted to know

“None of your business, Mel" Rebecca pulls grabs the next sheet. She had no intention of trying to defend her relationship with Ferguson. There was no point because no one would ever accept them.

She didn't care but felt it was completely pointless in defending herself every time. Rebecca had enough and as far as she is concerned. Everyone can get fucked

Mel waited for Soz to place another sheet into the steam press “I’m serious" still glancing at Rebecca “What do you see in her? She's not exactly.....normal"

“It’s pathetic" Rebecca looked back at Mel

Mel raised an eyebrow “What’s pathetic?" she asked

“The nicknames. Freak" Rebecca turned to look at the other inmates “Mini Freak......Freak Lover" shaking her head” It's pathetic and just sad. What are we? In primary?"

While she wasn't going to explain herself and her undying love for Ferguson. Rebecca had enough with all these childish nicknames that everyone has given herself, her friends and Ferguson. She could no longer bite her tongue

“For fuck sake. Yes Ferguson is different but that's a good thing. Better to be different then be a sheep like the rest. You people may not accept our relationship and that's fine. We don't care. She's the best thing that has ever happened to this place and to me" Rebecca paused for a minute

She steps out into the middle of the laundry unit. Rebecca looked at every single inmate before returning her gaze to Mel " You people call her nicknames because either your all jealous of her or can't act your age and have to resort to childish antics"

Mel kept her gaze on Rebecca but didn't respond. Neither she nor the others could believe what Rebecca was saying about Ferguson. Seeing the look, the emotion and how Rebecca spoke about her

“What?" Rebecca smirked when could see that Mel and a few inmates gave her cold and stern looks “Truth hurts doesn't it. Either have something intelligent to say to Ferguson, me or my friends or don't bother at all"

Everyone including Mel believed it was a pity that Rebecca would stick by Ferguson. She is a strong and a unique woman that believed in what she stood for but chooses to alienate everyone by sticking with Ferguson. A woman by all rights should have been either dead or transferred to a different prison

Hell some had considered Rebecca as a possible contender to become Top Dog. She had all the qualities to ascend to the top. Instead she wastes her time with someone like, the Freak

Mel lowers the steam press once more “Back to work Widmore" she could easily remind Rebecca that while she may be acting Top Dog. Mel is still in charge until Kaz returns from the slot

She chooses not to and besides. Mel had more urgent matters to attend to like dealing with Tina and her crew. They were more important and she could easily deal with Rebecca later

“With pleasure" Rebecca smirked at Mel before returning to her table. She pleased to have finally gotten rid of all those thoughts and feelings off chest

Mel turned to the rest of the inmates “What are all of you staring at? Back to work"

The inmates resumed their normal routines in the laundry unit while Rebecca continued talking with Maria and Stephanie. Mel kept an eye on Rebecca a few times while steaming the next pile of folded sheets


	59. I Know You Will

Ferguson pulls out a cup from the top cabinet in her unit. Placing it down on the counter, she turns on the jug to boil the water. She then brings out a bag of tea. Once again she begins to think about her next steps and everything that has happened to her in this point of time

She sees a change in herself as a person. It isn't a physical change. No. It's more of an emotional and psychological change. While Ferguson is still a strong and determined woman. Who will stop at nothing to achieve her goals?

Ferguson no longer has visions of her father and those that she had killed. Plus she has now learned the ability to control her emotions. Ferguson no longer repressed or pushed any emotion back into the dark recesses of her mind

She's never felt so happy before. Ferguson couldn't remember the last time that she was actually happy when she didn't destroy someone's life. Until now that is. Ferguson is happy and in love. All thanks to Rebecca Widmore. Rebecca has changed Ferguson's life and managed to change it for the better

Ferguson smiled at the thought of Rebecca. She brings out the milk and places a small portion in her cup with a tea bag while waiting for the water to boil. Every time she sees Rebecca, she would always smile and have knots in her stomach

She's never met anyone like Rebecca before. Someone who is so compassionate, loyal and understanding as well. When Ferguson told Rebecca about everything that has happened in her life. Especially in her childhood and seeing visions of her father

Ferguson thought for sure that Rebecca thought she may be crazy and may no longer love her anymore. Luckily that didn't happen at all. Rebecca didn't turn away. She completely understood and felt sympathy for what Ferguson had to endure

“Emotion leads to mistakes" Ferguson heard her father repeat the phrase. Over and over whenever Ferguson started to feel something

She did believed that it did lead to mistakes if she was angry or upset but didn't understand why it also applied to when she was happy or loved someone

*Flashback*

Ferguson glanced across at Ivan from across her office. It was early evening and Ferguson had planned to return to her apartment. Her thoughts had dwelled on Vera and the recent change in Vera's attitude

She was surprised when Vera had started to dress exactly like Ferguson by copying her. Ferguson had also appreciated the thought. She felt flattered that someone wanted to be exactly like her. However, Vera, had no clue on what kind of person Ferguson really is

"Remember what I told you about your emotions" Ivan gave Ferguson a stern look. His hands placed behind his back

Ferguson closed her eyes for a moment. She hated being reminded of her emotions because it makes her remember all the pain and suffering she endured “I know. I’m starting to feel... things for Ms. Bennett" she opens her eyes “I can't help it

She never had planned on feeling something for Vera. Ferguson just wanted to use and manipulate Vera but over time. While getting to know her, Ferguson started too really like Vera. They came from different backgrounds but had abusive parents and were broken in some ways

“You can" Ivan coldly replied. He didn't want to see his daughter feeling anything because if Ferguson did start to let her emotions control her. She may become suicidal again and the thought of her feeling just sickened him 

Ferguson shakes her head and sighed deeply “I know emotions lead to mistakes when it's about anger or sadness but" she looked at Ivan quizzically” But why can't I be happy? Hmm is it such a crime?"

“Emotions are a sign of weakness, Joan. It doesn't matter what you feel. Anger, happiness or sadness. They all lead to mistakes eventually" Ivan told his daughter while meeting her gaze

*End of Flashback

Ferguson had genuinely believed what her father said for a long time. Emotions are a sign of weakness. She felt something for Vera but then was cruelly betrayed. Which lead to eventual downfall and imprisonment?

She closed off all emotions and would sure she wouldn't feel again but that all change when Rebecca arrived. Rebecca is the bright light that pulled Ferguson out of the darkness that consumed her for years and years

Ferguson knew full well that she couldn't show too much emotion or how she feels about Rebecca in public. At least not until she becomes Top Dog

Since the women would take advantage of that. She would make sure that she and Rebecca didn't end up in the same boat with Bea and Allie. Ferguson will do whatever it takes to keep Rebecca safe. She didn't want to lose Rebecca the same way that she lost Jianna

It wasn't an option 

Ferguson has now realized that feeling and having emotions isn't a sign of weakness. As long as you know how to control them which she has finally managed to do after finally conquering her demons and she owed it all to her soul mate

She snaps out of her thoughts when she felt someone pressing their body onto hers and seeing two hands appearing around Ferguson's waist. She smirked

“Guess who"

Ferguson smirked “Bea Smith" she said playfully before turning around to see Rebecca standing in front of her 

“Yeah right, I’m way prettier than Smith. Plus badass" Rebecca smirked while looking up at her girlfriend

Ferguson nodded “Very true. Cup of tea?" tilting her head towards the jug

“No thanks" Rebecca shakes her head “I got everything I need" she looked back at Ferguson and smiled at her “You’ll never believe who I ran into this morning"

Ferguson raises her eyebrow “Who?" asking curiously

“Ms. Bennett “Rebecca replied “We had quite an interesting chat" she figured that Ferguson may want to probably sit down. So she steps away and sits down at the table

Ferguson grabs her cup and followed Rebecca to the table and sits next to her “What did she have to say for herself? Probably nothing out of the ordinary I suppose"

“Yep" Rebecca nods “Vera said the same old crap. She believes that your using me and all that same bullshit everyone else is using" rolling her eyes

Ferguson figured that Vera may try something to break her and Rebecca up. She thought it was pathetic and still had yet to figure out on what would be the perfect way to annihilate her. Death would be too easy

“Guess what I said to her?" Rebecca flicked her hair back

Ferguson brings the cup to her mouth and slowly drinks a few sips into her mouth “What" she places the cup back on the table

“I told her that she is jealous and still had feelings for you" Rebecca replied “It’s obvious that there is some unresolved tension between you two

She remembered the look on Vera's face when Rebecca accused her of still having feelings for Ferguson. Vera's facial expressions were a mixture of anger but also confirmation that she did still care for her former friend and mentor

Ferguson nodded “There is but unfortunately for her. I don't feel anything but pity and contempt for Vera. She wouldn't be the person she is if it didn't mentor her" looking at Rebecca

“She’s a bitch and an ungrateful one. You did everything for her and she threw it back in your face" Rebecca frowned slightly

Ferguson smiled “It doesn't matter. Vera's nothing but a pathetic little mouse and I have you. You're better than she ever was"

“Thanks babe “Rebecca smiled before kissing Ferguson on the lips tenderly

Ferguson kissed her girlfriend back in reply. All she needed is Rebecca in her life. Someone to not only love but completely trust and depend upon when the chips are down. She loved her and if it ever came down to it. Ferguson would give her life to save Rebecca

“You got something planned for Ms. Bennett?" Rebecca asked after breaking their kiss

Ferguson shakes her head " Not yet but am still working on it. I just have to wait until an opportunity presents herself" she still wanted to annihilate Vera but still needed to think of a perfect plan to carry it out

“I’m sure you'll think of something and whatever it is. Me, Maria and Steph will be there to help you no matter what" Rebecca smiled

Ferguson smiled back “I know you will


	60. Sonia's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sucks having no internet on my computer but it may change in a few weeks. Fingers crossed and don't worry. I will post the chapter of Ferguson's talk with Sonia and forming an alliance this week. 'll post it in two days. Only because i haven't written it but will in a few hours

Ferguson and her crew stroll down the corridor. They were heading out to the yard for fresh air and for their usual chit chat. While they walked down the corridors, the inmates stood back and stared at Ferguson's crew as if they were demons and Ferguson was the devil

“I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when we take over “Rebecca smiled with pride while walking beside her girlfriend

Maria nodded in agreement “You can say that again. No one will ever give us or" she tilted her head slightly so Ferguson could see her” You shit again"

Ferguson smirked “Everything is falling into place. My enemies have slowly been vanquished one by one. Mr. Jackson and Allie are dead. Tina and Kaz are fighting in this little charade we cooked up. All that's left is to remove Vera and then takeover"

She couldn't wait to reveal herself to Kaz. Reveal herself as the puppet master and the one that was truly responsible for Allie's death. Ferguson knew that Kaz is way too emotional for her own good. This will make Kaz lose focus and make mistakes

Ferguson could almost taste it. She's so close to achieving her goal and if she wanted to. She could wipe out both the Red Right Hand and Tina's crew and once Kaz returns. Ferguson could beat Kaz into submission and make her as the new Top Dog

However, she still wanted revenge on Vera. Ferguson hasn't forgotten Vera's betrayal and had been trying for months to come up with a perfect plan to annihilate her. Ferguson believed that killing Vera is too good and easy for her. No. Vera's punishment must be more severe

Stephanie smiled while following her friends “It’ll be a big surprise. That's for sure. No one has suspected a thing"

No one in the general population had suspected a thing. Once they were lead to believe that Ferguson wasn't interested in making a bid for Top Dog or cause some form of damage. They had concentrated on the war between Kaz and Tina. It didn't mean to say that they still wouldn't call her freak and give her cold looks though 

“We should like totally have a party for when that day comes" Rebecca flicked her hair back while looking at the screws that were walking past nearby

Maria smiled at Rebecca “Now that sounds like a great idea"

Ferguson and her crew turned a corner and finally made their way outside in the yard. Seeing an empty picnic bench they simply made their way over to it and sat down. Ferguson looked around to see if Kaz or Tina's crews were around

She wanted to see what either group would do next. Ferguson is pleased that everything she had planned for months. Ferguson did have doubts for a while. Especially when she had been kept isolated and confined to a unit on her own  
Ferguson spent months and months alone. She couldn't do anything in her unit after planning her revenge and goal to be Top Dog thoroughly. As difficult as it was and believing that she may never leave her unit. Ferguson never gave up hope. It's what kept her going and it finally paid off

“I could use the girls from C Block to bring in alcohol" Rebecca said

Stephanie nods “I could maybe bring in some chocolate or something good to eat" she shrugs her shoulders” Hey it'll be a party after all"

“Got that right" Rebecca replied

Maria looked at both Stephanie and Rebecca “Can I ask you guys a question"

Stephanie and Rebecca both nod in unison

"Sure" Rebecca looked at Maria

Maria took a deep breath “I was wondering... if you girls are interested. I could always bring in some weed to add to the celebration" While she wasn't an addict. Maria did like to use weed to get high every now and then. 

Besides she hasn't smoked anything since arriving in Wentworth, befriending Rebecca, Ferguson and Stephanie

Ferguson briefly over heard the conversation between Rebecca, Maria and Stephanie. Especially when drugs were brought into the equation “No drugs" she simply said

Maria turned to Ferguson “Please. It'll be only for the party and nothing else" she really wanted to get high just one more time “I promise"

“I don't think it would be a bad thing" Rebecca remarked” I’m not interested but if Stephanie or Maria want to. Then that's fine. After all they deserve to be rewarded just as much as you and I" she looked at her girlfriend

Stephanie nodded “I could get high one more time. Why not? For old times’ sake" she smiled

Ferguson thought about it for a moment. Stephanie and Maria were already going to be rewarded for their services and loyalty but still wasn't entirely sure if adding drugs into the party is a good thing

She hated drugs and didn't want anyone around her to be associated with it. Drugs were nothing but bad news and a sigh of weakness. Plus it may ruin her network when she becomes Top Dog. Since there is that chance from dabbling into something like Weed could escalate to heroin or cocaine

“Trust me babe. Everything will be fine and like Maria said. It'll be just this once “Rebecca gave Ferguson a reassuring look 

Maria nods “Absolutely. You have my word" she looked into Ferguson's eyes. All she needed is to be high one more time “I’m not an addict. I assure you"

Ferguson looked from Rebecca to Maria. She still didn't like it but did have complete faith and trust in Rebecca that it'll be a onetime thing. Ferguson replied with a slight nod to Maria

Maria smiles “Thank you, Joan" pleased that Rebecca backed her up. She will not disappoint or let Ferguson down

Stephanie's eyes widen when she looks across the yard to see a familiar face entering the yard “Guess whose back girls"

“Who?" Rebecca asked

Stephanie motioned for Rebecca and the others to look behind him. Rebecca, Maria and Ferguson all turned to see Sonia Stevens in the yard

“Holy shit" Rebecca remarked

Ferguson kept her focus on Sonia. She had wondered when Sonia would be released from the slot. Sonia had been locked away for at least a few weeks now after the incident with Liz. Ferguson still wanted Sonia to join her and felt now is the perfect time to make her move

Sonia headed over to a bench by the back wall of the yard. She was still angry and upset that she didn't kill Liz. Sonia came close but Maxine and Doreen had to interfere with her plans. Damn them all to hell

She sits down and slowly rubs her hands together. Sonia still wanted to kill Liz for not only betraying her but being the sole reason that she now has to spend the remainder of her life behind bars. Sonia had considered Liz her best friend

Sonia didn't care that she had now alienated herself from Boomer, Doreen and Maxine. She knew that she may be transferred to a different unit now. This displeased her even more

As far as Sonia is concerned. Anyone that has befriended or stuck by Liz. Especially after the fact that Liz has once again lagged is an enemy in Sonia's eyes. While she did have suspicions that Liz may be up to no good. Sonia believed that it was all in her head and Liz was a good person 

Ferguson continued staring at Sonia. She could see her anger and bitterness on Sonia's face which pleased her greatly. She knew everything about Sonia's history and her friendship with Liz

She smiled as she stood up from her seat “Stay here. I’m going to have a little chat with Sonia" it is now time for Ferguson to propose an alliance and convince Sonia to join her crew. Ferguson will have no difficulty. Especially if she mentioned Liz

“What? Why?" Rebecca blinked she slowly looked from Ferguson to over Sonia's direction and wondered what Ferguson wanted with her

Ferguson tilted head to Rebecca “Because I’m going to convince Sonia to join our crew. She looks like she's in need for some allies" 

She then turned around and left her crew by the picnic bench. Ferguson headed straight over to where Sonia is sitting. Ferguson believed that Sonia would make a great addition to her crew and would prove to be very useful


	61. Deal With The Devil

Sonia started to think, of all possible ideas; she could use to kill, Liz. She knew it would be difficult now. Since, not only would she, be transferred to a different unit, but most likely, Liz, will be protected by, Maxine and the others

She is practically, on her own, in her quest. If that wasn't bad enough, Sonia also had to deal with the screws and make sure that she isn't caught again. She didn't like spending time in the slot. No one did. Somehow and some way, Sonia will make, Liz, pay

Sonia looked around and from the corner of her eye. She sees Ferguson approaching her from the distance. Sonia heard a lot of stories about, Ferguson, which intrigued her and she never had the chance to properly introduce or even have a small chat with, Ferguson

She continued watching Ferguson walking closer and closer to her

Once, Ferguson, had reached her destination. She stopped right in front of Sonia and decided to start a causal conversation before getting down to business “Having a rough day?"

“You don't know the half of it" Sonia replied while looking up at Ferguson 

Ferguson looked at Sonia “Understandable, given your recent circumstances" she tilted her head to the bench " May I?"

“Sure " Sonia nodded

Ferguson smiled “Thank you" she stepped away slightly before sitting next to Sonia on the bench “I’m Joan by the way. Joan Ferguson"

She didn't need to introduce herself to Sonia. Since she probably would have heard of her reputation from the inmates in general but still felt it was necessary and polite to do so 

“Sonia Stevens" Sonia replied

Ferguson tilted her head at Sonia “I suppose you know all about me from the women"

“Somewhat" Sonia looked back at Ferguson” Some I found Interesting and some questionable. Like your recent murder of the red haired woman who was the former Top Dog" she couldn't exactly remember Bea's name. Due to having little to no interaction with her

Ferguson sighed at the mention of Bea's name. She tried to give off the impression that she didn't want to kill Bea at all “Smith had..." pausing for a moment” forced my hand and gave me no choice

She had every intention to kill Bea when she was reinstated as Governor. That was the only time that Ferguson had planned for her former enemy. She had no intention of killing Bea following her release from Wentworth

“I know" Sonia glanced out to a group of the inmates playing basketball by the hoops “You killed her in self-defense. The whole incident had been very controversial" shaking her head

While, she didn't exactly have all the facts, Sonia knew that Bea appearing outside of prison grounds and confronting Ferguson had felt odd. Why didn't the screws see Bea escaping? Where were the cameras?

Ferguson blinked in astonishment " That is..." this was the first time that she had heard someone agreeing with her statement in regards to the incident " exactly right. It was self-defense"

“You would have to be stupid to not read the lines. Everyone believed the initial theory because well" Sonia shrugs her shoulders” They hate you" she looked back at Ferguson

Ferguson looked at Sonia “Do you?" she wondered and didn't exactly care if Sonia did hate her but if she did this conversation would be a complete waste of time

" I really don't care to be honest" Sonia sighed " All in had in my mind was to wait until my trial and be acquitted for any wrong doing then leave" she frowned " Can't do that now"

She looked so forward to leaving Wentworth and continuing on with her life. As much as Sonia had enjoyed observing how prison life works. It was entertaining but believed that she wouldn't spend the rest of her life behind bars

Ferguson noticed the small glare on Sonia's face. She knew that Sonia wanted blood. Liz's blood “I never thought that Liz would actually lag again. Never" shaking her head “Much less betray a friend"

“That lying two face cunt" Sonia snarled “I should have known that she would be working with the police. Elizabeth was asking too many questions but i was stupid enough to fall for her lies" she held her head in her hands

Ferguson briefly glanced to where she left her crew. Seeing Maria, Stephanie and Rebecca's faces looking over her way a few times “For what it's worth. Birdsworth deserved to be shived but that's nothing compared to what the women will do to her. Now that Liz is branded a lager again"

“Why did no one kill her the first time?" Sonia looked up at Ferguson “or be punished. Isn't lagging considered treason in this place" she thought it was rather strange that Liz remained unharmed or received threats

Ferguson tilted her head back to Sonia “Liz was punished by Boomer. She's the reason that Boomer had to spend another seven years in this place. However, Smith, was Top Dog and she protected Liz"

“That’s ridiculous. A Top Dog protecting a lager? Even if she was friends with her" Sonia replied

Ferguson nodded in agreement “It is and Birdsworth deserved to be shived" 

“She would have been dead. If Maxine and Doreen didn't stop me" Sonia shakes her head again “I trusted her and she laughed behind my back" she clenches her fists while looking away

Ferguson smirked at Sonia's frustration. This is exactly what Ferguson had wanted from Sonia during their conversation. Now that it's present. Ferguson can capitalize on this opportunity and play with Sonia's emotions 

“Elizabeth deserves to die but it will be impossible now. She will either be placed into protection or Maxine and their little posse will protect her" Sonia says but is oblivious at the fact that Ferguson is smirking at her 

Ferguson continued to smirk. It was now time to entice and convince Sonia to join her crew " We're alike you and I. We have both been wrongly imprisoned by those that have betrayed us" her smirk fades

“How so?" Sonia looked back at Ferguson “You killed Smith. I doubt you two had gotten along"

Ferguson shakes her head " I did trust Smith but it turns out she was only using me for her own selfish purposes” she replied

“Well there you go. Life's a bitch but you're right. Neither one of us deserves life imprisonment in this place" Sonia says to Ferguson 

Ferguson took a deep breath “What If I told you that you can kill Liz. Even if she is placed into protection" 

“And I’d say how?" Sonia shrugs her shoulders “It’s not like that the screws will just allow me to waltz on in. Head over to Elizabeth's cell, open the door and allow me to kill her” she snickered

Ferguson could see that while Sonia thought the idea is pointless but was intrigued by it “I have my ways and there are a few screws. Including the Governor that is forced to do my bidding or their dark secrets will be exposed. If you join my crew, Sonia, I will promise to get you and Birdsworth alone in a room together so you can kill her...”

“Really?" Sonia raised an eyebrow. She is surprised that Ferguson wanted her to not only join her crew but also the fact that Ferguson had the screws and the Governor in her corner

She knew what it meant to have people in authority in your corner. Even if it's through blackmail. It meant tremendous power and influence

Ferguson nods “Yes! I’m planning to overthrow Proctor to become Top Dog soon and if you join me. Not only will you have your revenge but I’ll get away with it. There will be no repercussions by those in general or by Governor Stewart himself"

She can see that Sonia is now seriously considering her offer if she did join her crew. It is certainly tempting and the chance to be alone with Liz and finally have revenge is too good to pass up

“What’s the catch?" Sonia asked Ferguson. She knew that Ferguson would want something in return for her services

Ferguson smiled “All I ask in return is your loyalty to me and to my crew. That and total cooperation. If you do this, not only will you have your revenge but you'll be able to do anything you want just as long as you’re loyal to me"

“Why me? I mean I’m flattered but why choose me out of the others?" Sonia wondered and while she certainly did appreciate that Ferguson wanted her but still

Ferguson continued smiling “Like I said. We're alike, I see potential in you and i think you'll fit right in with the others"

Silence

Once again, Sonia starts to think about Ferguson's offer. She wanted more than anything to not only kill Liz but make her pay for her betrayal. Plus it would mean that Sonia would have people watching her back if she did get into trouble

Ferguson watched Sonia carefully “So is that a yes?" she knew full well that Sonia would accept her offer before Sonia gave her answer. You would have to be stupid to turn down an offer such as Ferguson's 

“Yes" Sonia nodded” I accept" she looked at Ferguson 

Ferguson smiled at Sonia and pleased that she did accepted her offer" I’m very glad to hear that. I think we are going to make a great team. Let's introduce you to the others"


	62. Breakthrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case if you are wondering who Rebecca saw. It was Derek Channing

Rebecca walked down the corridors, humming to herself. She had recently left H-3 after helping Sonia moving from H-1 to H-3. Rebecca decided to help Sonia just so she could get to know her now that Sonia has joined Ferguson's crew. She was pretty impressed and could see why Ferguson choose her

She didn't have any anger or hate towards Sonia with what happened to Liz. Rebecca did consider Liz as a friend but now that she is well aware of Liz being a lager. She thought it was best to stay clear and just avoid her at all costs

Once she finished helping her new ally. Rebecca headed straight back to her unit and hoped that Ferguson is there. Only so they they could be alone and be away from all the distractions in general

While her past several inmates and screws nearby. Rebecca quickly glanced at a man that was carrying a briefcase and accompanied by Ms. Miles. The man wore a suit and looked to be in his mid-forties to early fifties

“Interesting" Rebecca remarked

She wondered who this man is and why is he in general with Ms. Miles. Rebecca then probably thought he was just someone's lawyer and easily dismissed him. Besides he's not important anyway

Rebecca shrugs her shoulders and turned corners which lead her straight back to her unit. Upon entering, Rebecca sees Ferguson sitting on the arm chair and appeared to be thinking deeply about something

“Still thinking about Vera" Rebecca thought

Ferguson quickly spotted her girlfriend entering the unit “How did it go?" no longer lost in a deep train of thought 

“Pretty good" Rebecca nodded” Sonia is with a few of Tina's crew in H-3" she headed straight over to Ferguson

Ferguson motioned for Rebecca to sit on her lap. She did really enjoy being so close to Rebecca and having her sit on her lap. Ferguson would do anything for Rebecca and she knew that Rebecca would do the same for her. They were made for each other

“Actually I was wondering if we could be alone" Rebecca smiled at Ferguson 

Ferguson smiled back and glanced around the unit “We are alone" she said sarcastically

“You know what I mean" Rebecca pulled a face and pretended to be annoyed with Ferguson's sarcastic remark

Ferguson smirked “I do. Which cell?" 

“Your cell and I have a surprise for you" Rebecca held out her hand for Ferguson to take. She wanted to hold Ferguson's hand when they walk to Ferguson's cell 

Ferguson happily takes Rebecca's hand and stands up “Lead the way" she felt the soft skin on Rebecca's hand

“With Pleasure" Rebecca leads Ferguson away from the arm chair and they headed straight to her girlfriend's cell “Curious to see what the surprise is?"

Ferguson tilted her head to show that she wasn’t too fond of surprises " I’m not a big fan but am sure what you have will be....good"

“Oh it is" Rebecca replied with a smile 

Ferguson and Rebecca entered her cell a few moments later. Ferguson lay on the bed with her back rested against her pillow. Rebecca laid her back on her girlfriend's chest and kissed Ferguson's cheek

“You ready for the surprise?" Rebecca asked

Ferguson nods “I am"

“Okie dokie" Rebecca pulls a packet of Monty Carlo biscuits out from under neath her teal sweatshirt “Tada" she held it up for Ferguson to see

Ferguson looked at the Monty Carlo packet “Hmm isn't that Jenkins's favorite brand?" she gently pulls back some of Rebecca's hair 

“Oh yeah. I swiped them from Boomer when she wasn't looking. Pretty neat huh" Rebecca lowered the packet and starts to open them “They are my favorite to “She takes out a biscuit and holds the packet up for Ferguson 

Ferguson smirked “Well aren’t you a bad girl. Taking things that don't belong to you" she shakes her head “No thank you. I’m not hungry"

“Eh more for me" Rebecca shrugs her shoulders before lowering the packet and laid it on her legs

Ferguson kissed the top of Rebecca's head "What do you think of Sonia joining out crew?"

She is still pleased at the fact that Sonia accepted her offer. Ferguson never had any doubts that Sonia wouldn't. Since she is very clever at manipulating and convincing people to either join her or do what she wants 

“I think Sonia is cool. Sophisticated but cool" Rebecca simply replied before taking a bite out of the Monty Carlo biscuit

Ferguson smiled “Sonia will be a great edition to this team. She practically jumped at the chance when I mentioned that she would be able to kill Birdsworth"

“I still find it shocking that Liz would lag. She knows the rules" Rebecca remarked

Ferguson nods in agreement “Birdsworth should have known better she won't be able to have a free pass again. The last time she lagged. She was protected by Smith but this time....."

“I understand why Liz lagged the first time. Especially after what you told me but to do it again... to her own friend" Rebecca shakes her head and felt disgusted by Liz's actions 

Ferguson starts to play with her girlfriend's hair and twirls a string with her finger “Liz won't be so lucky this time"

“You got that right" Rebecca says before eating the rest of her biscuit

Ferguson loved spending time alone with Rebecca when she isn't either planning or working her normal routines in Wentworth. She wished she met Rebecca earlier on in her life but as that saying goes. Better late than never

“Liz’s days are numbered. Especially Kaz's and...” Rebecca tilted her head slightly so she could look up at Ferguson “Vera’s. They will all fall and who shall rise? You will" she smiled

Ferguson shakes her head like a teacher about to correct her student “No Rebecca. We will rise. I couldn't have done all of this without your help and support. You've been fantastic and I love you. I always will"

“You’re welcome babe and I love you to “Rebecca leans forward slightly and gives Ferguson a small kiss on her lips

She loved Ferguson with all of her heart and truly felt accepted by her. Rebecca only needed Ferguson to keep herself happy and will do what it takes to keep her safe and happy. If it ever came down to it she would give her own life to save Ferguson

Ferguson kissed Rebecca back on the lips. They both continued to kiss each other for a few minutes before they both broke the kiss at the same time 

“Any luck on what to do with Vera yet?" Rebecca wondered. She knew that Ferguson had been trying for weeks to think of something to make Vera suffer for her betrayal

Ferguson shakes her head " No but I’m sure something will pop up. It's just a matter of when and if it will be good enough"

She had started to get a little frustrated with not having any ideas for Vera. Ferguson could easily set Vera up just as she did with Will Jackson or kill her but it wasn't enough. Plus she wanted to do something that would completely destroy Vera

“I’m sure you'll think of something babe" Rebecca replied” After all. You always have brilliant ideas" she takes out another Monty Carlo biscuit and starts to eat it

Ferguson nods “Yes" she raises her eyebrows in shock as a light bulb went off in her head   
She starts remember an incident regarding both her and Vera. Something that Ferguson had been accused of doing that involved not only Vera but also Juice 

 

* Flashback*

Ferguson sat in her office and started to use her collection of pencils to form a circle. She was at the end of her tether; her days as Governor were numbered. Classical music played in the background while Vera Bennett arrived to inform Ferguson that she will be removed from her position as Governor

“No Ms. Ferguson" Vera intentionally address Ferguson by name instead by her job title while standing and looking at Ferguson 

Ferguson continued to ignore Vera and neatly arrange her pencils “No Governor" she corrected her

“I have made a formal request to remove you from that position" Vera informed Ferguson and places a detailed report next to Ferguson's pencil circle

Ferguson laid down the next set of pencils “On what grounds?" she pushes the report away slightly with a pencil 

“Lucy Gambaro has made a complaint" Vera looked from the half made pencil circle back to Ferguson “She said you pushed her down the stairs"

* End of Flashback 

 

Ferguson knew full well that she didn't push Juice down the stairs. She wasn't even in Wentworth when that incident took place but why would Vera tell her? “Of course" she thought 

The answer to Ferguson’s problems was right in front of her this whole time and she didn't see it. Vera pushed Juice down the stairs. It made sense since Juice had injected Vera with Hep C during the riot and it was also the start of the rift between Ferguson and Vera's relationship

Ferguson smirked at the thought. While she didn't think much of Vera and regarded her as a failure and a disappointment. Ferguson gave Vera credit for blaming that incident of pushing Juice on her

Since it was around the time where Ferguson's enemies have banded together to overthrow not only over throw her but send her to prison 

Ferguson's smirk continued to grow across her face. The wheels start to turn in her mind as she now started to piece ideas together. Not only will she fulfill her promise for Vera but also exact her revenge on Juice. It is perfect

“Babe....babe" Rebecca called to her girlfriend several times now. She tilts her head again to see a sinister smirk on Ferguson's face “What is it?" she asked 

Ferguson looked at Rebecca while smirking “I finally figured out what to do with Vera and not only that but it also involves Gambaro"

“Interesting. Care to share" Rebecca says

Ferguson nods “Absolutely" she gives Rebecca a small kiss on the lips before revealing her master plan to Rebecca


	63. New Arrangment

Ferguson, now pleased, that she has finally, found the perfect way to destroy, Vera. She wastes no time to set her plans into motion. Ferguson left her unit in the late afternoon and headed down the corridor in search for her puppet, Jeffery

She still couldn't believe that she never had thought about this before. Ferguson could have gone down an easy route with Vera just like the others. She could either have Vera killed, suspended or fired from her job but it's not enough. Ferguson wanted more and now she'll get it

Ferguson walked down the corridors at a fast pace. She didn't need or want Rebecca or any of her other crew members following her. Since this little plan she wants Jeffery to do won't take Ferguson long to do. He is easy to manipulate because he is drunk and an idiot

Plus Ferguson had a special offer for Jeffery as well. She will let him think it's a reward but it really isn't but he didn't need to know that. Ferguson couldn't wait to see the look on Vera's face once this plan of hers works

She could see it now. Vera's face will be mixed with sadness, distress and confusion. The thought had brought a small sinister smirk to Ferguson. It didn't need to go down this way. It really didn’t but Ferguson had no choice. She had to make Vera pay for her crimes

Ferguson did have high hopes for Vera in the beginning. She thought they would make a great team and in some ways she could see a little of herself in Vera. That all changed of course when Vera had planted multiple photos of Jianna in Ferguson's office

The nerve of Vera after everything that Ferguson had done for her. She took Vera under her wing, molded her and helped her to stand up for herself. Vera was nothing but a pathetic little mouse before Ferguson mentored her

Ferguson certainly wasn't impressed when Vera became Governor. She knew that sooner or later Vera would stuff up and lose control. This is exactly what happened, Vera didn’t deserve that position. She never did and when Vera was demoted back to Deputy. This brought little satisfaction to Ferguson but it wasn't enough. Not anymore

She turns a corner and heads down the next corridor. Ferguson spots Juice and her boys nearby

“Fucking Freak" Juice uttered while watching Ferguson pass her and her boys by in the corridor

Ferguson smirked as she walked past Juice. She wanted to laugh at Juice and tell her will happen to her shortly. Ferguson never forgot about her sexual assault. She never forgets and had already envisioned her revenge against Juice

She held back her desire; Ferguson could wait a little while longer for revenge. After all she did for Will and Allie. Plus becoming Top Dog once Vera and Juice are dealt with. Ferguson will finally make her move and takeover

“Yeah that's right. Fucking smile and walk off like a bitch. Because that's what you are you psycho" Juice watched Ferguson a few more minutes before heading off in the opposite direction with her boys

Ferguson quickly catches Jeffery talking with Vera by the stairwell. She stopped walking for a moment and just watched their conversation. What they were talking about? She didn’t really care. Ferguson waited in the shadows like a hunter stalking its prey

Once Vera and Jeffery had finished their conversation and were about to head in different directions. Ferguson sees Jeffery about to head up the stairs and quickly power walked her way over to the stair well

She enters and sees Jeffery about to head up the next set of stairs “Mr. Blake" she called to him 

Jeffery stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Ferguson's voice. He tilted his head slightly and looks down to see Ferguson at the bottom of the stairs. 

He watches her

Ferguson smiles “A word" she motioned for Jeffery to descend from the stairs by tilting her head and heads over to a corner 

Jeffery sighs deeply before descending the steps “What do you want? I still haven't finished the last batch that you gave me" standing in front of her

Ferguson sarcastically raised her eyebrows in shock “Really? Wasn't it good enough? I’m surprised"

“Very funny" Jeffery replied and quickly glanced around for anyone that might be watching “What is it?" he looked back at Ferguson 

Ferguson met Jeffery's gaze “I have... well. I’m here because I need a few favors and well...” she blinked “I have a proposition for you"

“What kind of proposition?" Jeffery asked curiously. He already had an arrangement with Ferguson. Since she knew how bad his alcohol addiction is. Jeffery tried to stay clean but easily fell into old temptations

The only reason he drank is because something bad and traumatic happened to Jeffery when he was younger. Jeffery thought that the only way to deal with his demons is to block them by drinking. Ferguson knew of course and capitalized on that

Ferguson's smile faded and was replaced with a stern look. Getting straight down to business”   
How would you feel about becoming Deputy Governor?"

“Deputy?" Jeffery blinked in confusion " But isn't that Vera's job?" he asked

Ferguson nodded " Yes but not for much longer"

“Why is that?" Jeffery replied

Ferguson quickly caught two inmates passing her and Jeffery. She remained silent until they were out of sight “Let’s just say Ms. Bennett picked the wrong person to mess with"

“Shit" Jeffery remarked “What did she did to you?" he asked her

Ferguson ignored Jeffery's question " Do you want it or not?" she takes a step closer “Think about it. Being Deputy Governor meant more power more influence. I know you crave to move up the ladder"

She isn't wrong. Jeffery did want to move up the ladder so to speak. He did have thoughts about moving up in corrections and tried his best to work his way up. It all went downhill of course when Jeffery started to drink again

“How though? How are you going to make me Deputy?" Jeffery looked at Ferguson

Ferguson tilted her head slightly “I have my ways. How did you think Governor Stewart got to where he is?"

“Wait" Jeffery folded his arms” That was you?" he asked incredulously. Jeffery did wonder how Jake managed to become Governor. Unlike, Jake, Jeffery had worked in Wentworth a lot longer than Jake and he's never seen a newbie quickly rising to ranks of Governor before

Ferguson smirked “Of course. So do you want it or not?" seeing that Jeffery is thinking about the offer. She knew that sooner or later. Jeffery would stuff up when his addiction gets worse and only did this to sweeten the deal

Once his usefulness is done Ferguson would choose someone else to replace Jeffery as Deputy and she already had a backup planned

“On one condition" Jeffery replied

Ferguson nods “Yes"

“Our first arrangement? The alcohol? It’s done. I'll still grant you favors if you need them but no more" Jeffery shakes his head “I’ve decided to try and get my life in order" he said firmly

The real reason that he didn't finish drinking the last batch that he received from Ferguson is because Jeffery wanted to stop. He was sick and tired of feeling like crap and drinking himself isn't going to make his problems go away

Hell who was he kidding? With what Jeffery had already done for Ferguson. Planting drugs in Will's locker and turning off all cameras during Allie's murder. Jeffery might as well keep drinking and pretend it never happened

Ferguson nodded “I see" she didn't sound too convinced that Jeffery wanted to make a change but decided to humor him

“I’ll still grant favors for you. I just feel it would be a waste if it takes this opportunity and blow it" Jeffery says to Ferguson half convincingly

Ferguson nodded again. She knew that sooner or later Jeffery will fall back into old habits which didn't bother her at all. After all Jeffery is just another puppet that is useful to her and that's all he will ever be until he is no longer useful 

“What do I have to do for it?" Jeffery sighed

Ferguson proceeds to tell her puppet what she needed from him. Once done and Jeffery accepting what is required from him Ferguson leaves and heads back down the corridors once more


	64. Follow

Ferguson started to head back to her unit now that she has finished talking with Jeffery. Everything is falling to place for Ferguson. Although there is someone else she needed to visit in order to pull off her grand plan. She isn't in too much of a hurry and would carry on with it tomorrow

She's already got the date set for Vera's downfall and Juice finally getting her comeuppance. Ferguson knew that this is the best way to go about annihilating Vera. It was perfect and something that will haunt Vera for the rest of her pathetic little life

Ferguson started to plan the last details in the plan to overthrow Kaz and take her spot as Top Dog. She knew full well from both the inmates and the screws that if she became Top Dog then all hell will break loose. No one liked her as Governor and it won't change when she becomes Top Dog

She could already picture the looks on everyone's faces. Some would be in absolute shock and some would stare in complete horror. Ferguson already had a mindset that once she is Top dog she will hold onto that position and never let anyone take it from her

You would have to rip it away from her cold dead body before anyone else replaces her. Ferguson is determined to not let Bea have the last laugh and make her time useful in Wentworth

Ferguson knew before Rebecca or anyone else that if she became Top Dog. She would practically be untouchable. She had Jake under control as well as few other screws and now an entire screw at her disposal. Plus thanks to the hired hit men that killed Will Jackson. Ferguson will use them from time to time if needed 

No one will be safe and everyone that had ever laughed or made fun of Ferguson. Anyone that dared to call her a freak will soon bite their tongue or else they end up dead or mentally broken

She turned a corner and once she did. Ferguson spotted Derek Channing heading her way. Although he wasn't looking at her and instead had his mind on other things Ferguson observed the facial expression on Derek's face which read nothing but anger

Ferguson looked at Channing as he walked by " Mr. Channing, how good of you to visit" she sees Channing now looking straight at her 

“Fuck off" Channing lowered his voice so only Ferguson could hear him 

Derek had just left Jake's office after being blackmailed for knowledge on Derek's brothels and bringing young parolees to work in them. He had every intention to fire Jake and get some payback on Ferguson

However the odds weren’t in his favor. Derek couldn't believe that Jake knew about his dirty secret either but figured that Ferguson must have been behind it. She's always one step ahead 

Ferguson stopped and turned to watch Channing “I take it that your inspection of Governor Stewart didn't end well" she smirked

"You fucking bitch" Channing turned around and headed straight back to Ferguson “It’s bad enough that you know but now Jake knows to"

Ferguson continued smirking “You didn't really think it wouldn't know about your plan to fire Jake. It's quite obvious that you were going to and this evaluation is nothing but a charade" she steps closer to Channing

She loved the fact that Channing didn't say anything. His silence was more than enough for her to gloat over

“Do us a favor and drop dead" Channing finally replied before he turned around and started to walk off

He didn't want to speak to Ferguson anymore. The sight of her just made Derek's skin crawl. He hated that now not only did he have to work for Ferguson but now Jake and keeping him as Governor

Ferguson watched Derek walk off until he was out of sight. She loved to rub it in his face that he will always be her puppet and slave “See you around, Mr. Channing"

She was glad to have used Nils when she did to gain dirt on Derek. Since it was around that time when he wanted to replace Ferguson with Fletcher as Governor. If she never got the information when she did. Who knows what might have happened to her back then 

Plus Ferguson wouldn't have been able to use Channing to keep herself as Governor or convince the board to make Jake the new Governor if she didn't know about the brothels

Once Derek had left she turned around and walked back the way she came from. Ferguson knew that she would be alone in the unit. Since Rebecca had left at the same time she did but it didn't bother her 

Meanwhile, inside the library, Rebecca decided to hang out with Stephanie and Maria. She quickly found both of them in the library to see if there was anything decent enough to read. Plus it was the only room apart from the dining room and Laundry room that they haven't spent any time in 

Rebecca sat across from both Maria and Stephanie “What do you guys think?"

She had recently told both her friends of Ferguson's plot to annihilate Vera and her plans for Juice as well. Since Ferguson wanted to take both Vera and Juice out at the same time 

Stephanie sat back in her seat “That is pretty...daring" 

Maria nodded in agreement " Yeah and could be quite challenging to. I mean it's good that Ferguson has decided to kill Juice. That bitch gives me the creeps but for Vera? I don't know" shakes her head 

“I know for Ms. Bennett that it might be a little difficult but hey" Rebecca shrugs her shoulders and smiled at her friends” Ferguson can pull it off.....with our help of course"

She didn't have any doubts that the plan wouldn't work. Ferguson is the smartest person that Rebecca has ever met and it will work. As long as everyone does their job in the process

Stephanie started to twirl a string of her hair with her finger “Still... I mean I have no problems in helping her but it's a long shot" she didn't sound too convince that they could pull off this big scheme 

Maria folded her arms “Don’t get me wrong, Rebecca" she leans forward in her seat and lowered her voice “its one thing to kill Juice but the part that involves Vera?"

Neither she nor Stephanie had any objections to the idea of helping Ferguson frame to exact her vengeance on Juice and Vera. However this isn't like the last time they helped Ferguson by killing Allie 

No this plan is much different and a little challenging. They would be hitting two birds with one stone at the same time but also to not get caught in the process? It is extremely unlikely that they could pull this off

Except for Rebecca, Stephanie and Maria still didn't haven't been told as of yet that Ferguson has got a Jeffery to help them 

“Relax guys and trust me. This will work. Ferguson will tell us what we need to do in order for this plan to work" Rebecca gave her friends a reassuring look

Silence

“Besides, that bitch deserves it after betraying Ferguson" Rebecca added

Maria and Stephanie both looked at each other for a moment as though it would help calm their concerns and doubts. They were both loyal to Ferguson and Rebecca and not only those they were family to both Stephanie and Maria 

Maria tilts her head back to Rebecca “I’m in" she says

Stephanie nods “Me to"

“Great" Rebecca flicks her hair back 

Maria leans back in her seat "What about Vera though? How is that going to play a factor?" she asked Rebecca curiously

“It’s pretty simple really. Joan could easily kill Vera if she wanted to but felt this is what Vera deserves and I tend to agree" Rebecca replied 

She could hardly wait to see the look on Vera's face. Rebecca will enjoy watching Vera suffer once this is all said and done. Justice will be served 

Stephanie nodded in agreement “Justice will be serve" she chuckled” It's like Joan is the judge and we're the jury and executioners" feeling slightly amused by the thought 

“Exactly" Rebecca clicks her fingers at Stephanie “Besides, Ferguson said she has contacts that will ensure that Ms. Bennett gets what she deserves"

Maria smiled and shakes her head “It’s actually quite amazing that Ferguson has all these contacts both inside and outside of Wentworth" she remarked

She thought there wasn't anything else that Ferguson could do to amaze and shock Maria but turned out that she was wrong. Ferguson still had plenty of tricks up her sleeve

“You’re not wrong there, Maria" Rebecca looked at Maria 

Stephanie started to speak but nothing came out of her mouth. She knew what she wanted to see but her attention was on the arrival of a certain woman that had entered the library 

“Steph, what is it?" Rebecca asked

Stephanie didn't answer Rebecca. She kept her eyes on her psychiatrist, Bridget Westfall, who is now approaching the table. Why was Bridget heading over to her way? Stephanie is pretty certain she didn't have a session today

The only reason that Stephanie made regular visits to Bridget is because she has trouble dreams about her killing her sister's abuser. Stephanie didn't have any regrets and yet she never seemed to get a goodnight's sleep. 

She still pictures that incident in her head. The abuser begging for mercy and trying to escape Stephanie's wrath but to no avail plus taking someone's life was certainly a big deal 

“What is it?" Rebecca asked but when she didn't get an answer. She turned to see who Stephanie was looking at “Ms. Westfall?" her eyes blinked in confusion

Bridget stopped walking “You’re Rebecca right? Rebecca Widmore?" she looked at Rebecca 

“Yeah" Rebecca nods

Bridget smiled at her “Great. I’ve been looking all over for you"

“Me? Why?" Rebecca asked 

Bridget quickly glanced at Stephanie and Maria. Acknowledging their presence before turning her attention back to Rebecca “I need you to come to my office for a session and a chance to see how you’re adjusting"

“With all due respect, Ms. Westfall. I don't need to see a shrink" Rebecca replied. She believed that talking to a shrink is stupid. How could they possibly know what's wrong with you

Bridget becomes insistent" I didn't have a chance to speak to you before. Since it was away on holiday during your arrival and it is protocol to have at least one session" 

Stephanie looked at Rebecca " I say take it. Talking actually does help" she simply said

“It’s only going to be one session. I don't need help but I'll do it" Rebecca sighed before standing up

She really didn't want to speak with Bridget about her problems. Rebecca didn't have any problems as far as she is concerned. Everything is great and if it wasn't that stupid protocol to attend one session. She would still refuse 

Bridget takes a step back “Follow me" she heads towards the exit of the library

“See you girls later" Rebecca briefly looked at Stephanie and Maria before heading off to follow Bridget. She's completely unaware that Bridget has other ulterior motives in mind for her


	65. Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is long and the flashback but it was needed. I really wanted to do this flashback on Rebecca for awhile and was meant to add this earlier on but i forgot until a few weeks ago

Bridget Westfall unlocks the door to her office and is the first to enter “Take a seat" she pointed to a chair that is placed on the opposite end of another chair. When Bridget had asked to have a one hour session with Rebecca. She didn't do it just to see how Rebecca was handling prison life. No. It was something else

“Ok" Rebecca nodded and closed the door behind her after entering Bridget's office. She glances at the certificates that Bridget had hang up on the walls

She believes that therapists are overrated and don't have a clue on how to handle a person's problems. Rebecca always believed that if you have a personal problem then you should handle it by yourself. Despite the fact for years she had lived with the mental idea of being unloved and not really dealing with her broken past

Rebecca had that personal problem for years and always believed that she could get through it on her own. This had proved to be futile until she met the love of her life, Joan Ferguson. Rebecca's problems would soon quickly vanish and would never again return to bother her

She sits down on the chair that is opposite from Bridget's 

Bridget sits down in her chair and looks at Rebecca “So how are you adjusting to these conditions? Must be of a big change"

“It is" Rebecca nodded with a reply” I expected things to be different and things have turned out quite well" she remarked 

She knew from the beginning that Rebecca would have to adapt. Living in a prison and being behind bars would not be the same as she used to live before her brutally beating her ex-boyfriend. The only thing that Rebecca didn't expect was to fall in love with someone of the opposite sex but it didn't both them. She found her true love, partner in crime and soul mate 

Bridget nodded " Well usually for some that adjusting could be quite difficult. Obviously because living in a prison such as Wentworth can be very daunting" she paused for a moment “But from my observation you seemed to be handling yourself quite well"

“Yeah I’m doing great. So are we done now?" Rebecca started to stand up. She just wanted to leave and use what free time she had left to spend with her friends or Ferguson 

Bridget shakes her head “Actually no. There's quite a lot I want to talk about with you. Namely with the reason why you’re in here" 

“Do we have to?" Rebecca rolls her eyes

She had no problems in talking about herself or her reasons why she was imprisoned but thought it was a waste of time. Plus it’s not anyone’s business

Bridget motioned for Rebecca to sit back down in her seat “It could be helpful" when she looked into Rebecca's eyes. Bridget noticed a tint of hate in them “Especially with coping strategies you could use to deal with that pent up anger"

"You think in an angry person?" Rebecca asked as she sat back down in the chair 

Bridget shakes her head " No but I can see that you do have a lot of issues. What you did to your partner..."

“Ex-partner" Rebecca retorts

Few images flash from within Rebecca's mind about the incident with her former boyfriend. A baseball bat comes crashing down repeatedly on a man. That is laid on the floor next to a bed... “YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE" Rebecca heard herself yelling at her boyfriend...

Bridget nodded “Ex partner... he suffered quite a lot of injuries from the attack. You must have been the type that bottled up feelings and in that incident. Especially since he was the reason behind the assault...you couldn't hold the lid anymore"

“He’s lucky that he is still breathing" Rebecca replied with a cold smile. She would like to think that if she ever saw him again then she would kill him “How could you know? About how I feel hmm? You don't know me “she looked at Bridget 

The image of her slamming the baseball bat into her boyfriend continued to replay itself in Rebecca's head

Bridget genuinely believed that Rebecca isn't a killer and what she said was nothing but an empty threat. Just a girl who was broken “Only people who don't express themselves frequently will often keep to themselves. Believing that if they did share what's on their mind. They would just be bothering people" she says

“You have no idea" Rebecca shakes her head” No idea on how i felt when i attacked him" her face frowned 

Bridget looked at Rebecca “Why don't you tell me?" she insists

“Very well" Rebecca sits back in her chair 

 

* Flashback - Five Months Ago

It was a warm afternoon, Rebecca had just returned home early from work. She used to work as a retail assistant in JBHIF before she was imprisoned. Rebecca wore a wife beater shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers

She had planned to surprise her boyfriend by coming home early and spending time with him. Rebecca foolishly believed that he was the one for her. The one that not only understood but accepted and actually loved her

However from time to time there had been problems within the relationship. There were constant fights but it would lead to them making up weeks later. Plus Rebecca has been cheated on not once but twice

She came close to ending the relationship but for some stupid reason she gave her boyfriend another chance. Rebecca believed in the saying “Three times the charm" he will change his ways and everything will be perfect

Rebecca opened the door “Baby, I’m home" she announced before entering and closing the door behind her

She places her car keys in a bowl that is placed on a small table beside the door. Rebecca takes a step closer into the lounge. As she did she heard noises coming from the back “Babe?"

Rebecca started to head down a small corridor. The house she lived in was only a one-story home just the way she liked it. She slowly walks down the corridor and feels her heart pounding as she did

She feels awful with each step and with each step. The noises grew louder and louder and from Rebecca's perspective it sounded like moans. She soon finds herself standing outside a door that leads to her bedroom

“Please no" Rebecca pleaded. Her hand touched the doorknob and proceeded to turn it but instant fear had prevented her from doing so in that moment. Oh God. She hoped that she wasn't right and this isn't what she thought it was

Rebecca quickly swung the door open and stormed into the bedroom. Her worst fears had been realized. She catchers Nathan on top blonde female in the bed “What the fuck?"

Nathan turned his head to see Rebecca “Oh shit" he quickly got off the woman” Babe what are you doing home so early?" he looked at her quizzically. It was obvious that he wasn't expecting Rebecca at all 

The woman quickly covers herself with the bed sheets

Nathan Heriot is man in his early twenties with black hair and of slender build. He is good looking man that could charm the pants off any woman that he wanted. A typical player in the dating world that will always lie through his teeth 

"How......how could you?" Rebecca slowly shakes her head at Nathan. Tears had started to build but she fights the urge to release them

Nathan blinked and quickly thinks of a way to get himself out this situation “Rebecca this isn't what it looks like “he looks at her

“What does it look like then?" Rebecca glared at Nathan. She's angrier at herself than she is at Nathan for being so foolish “Because I see you fucking this bitch and lying again"

The woman remains silent and isn't sure if she should stay or leave. She suddenly felt bad for what happened

“You knew" Rebecca hisses “You fucking knew how I felt about you cheating on me. I gave you chance after chance because I loved you and thought you could change. You knew about my other relationships and swore...." a tear runs past her eye

Nathan shrugs his shoulders “It’s your fault" showing no sympathy for Rebecca and knew there was no point in lying anymore “You asked for this"

“Did I" Rebecca replied. She could feel her blood boiling with rage and felt not only rage for Nathan but for all the other relationships that Rebecca has been in and been treated like shit

Nathan nods “I cheated but so what? You'll come back to me because you always do" he truly believed that since he was already given three chances with her and they would stay together” Cause your too stupid to actually leave because if you did. You'll be alone and unloved like a freak”

The woman in the bed glared. She was disgusted with Nathan and had decided to grab her clothes and leave “I’m sorry" the woman said to Rebecca before heading past her 

Rebecca ignored the woman and soon left the bedroom after. She headed back into the lounge and picked up a baseball bat that is placed by a bookshelf. She grabs it tightly and heads back to the bedroom

She is filled with rage and had a determined look in her eyes. Rebecca had enough of all the lies, the cheating and the bullshit she had to put up with. Enough was enough and no longer will she be pushed around. The emotions cloud her better judgment

Rebecca entered back into the bedroom. Nathan had his back to her and is already half dressed. He already placed his black pants on and is busy buttoning up his shirt. Unprepared for what's about to come

WHACK

Rebecca hits Nathan with the bat so hard that he fell to the ground. She not only watches him place his hand behind his head to feel if there was blood but there isn't any

Nathan turns around to see an enraged Rebecca “What the fuck?" his voice barely a whisper

“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE"

She slams the baseball bat down into Nathan's stomach and hears him groaning. Rebecca doesn't stop there. She raises the bat and slams down again and again and again. She hits every single spot on Nathan's body from his stomach to his arms to his legs and face 

“FUCKING MAKES A FOOL OUT ME WILL YOU"

Rebecca didn't let up with her assault. She hits the bat harder and faster at Nathan. Rebecca wanted to make Nathan not only pain but also make him suffer for being so cruel and uncaring towards her

Nathan tried to move out of the way but was unprepared for Rebecca's fury and never even had a chance to prepare himself. He groans and blood starts to appear on his face. Nathan has never seen Rebecca like this before 

The woman heard Rebecca's yelling and for some stupid reason. She headed back into the bedroom and sees Nathan getting beat to a pulp by Rebecca. While she is disgusted with Nathan for lying to her and Rebecca. The woman couldn't exactly just allow this to happen

She dashed out of the room, went into the kitchen and grabbed the phone to dial the number for the police

Rebecca continued her brutal assault on Nathan. She even went so far as to drop the bat, climb on top of him and actually punch his face. Rebecca felt an overwhelming sense of joy of hurting her now former boyfriend and to release her pent up frustrations over the years

A few minutes later Rebecca stops the assault and climbs off Nathan to look and admire at her handiwork. Her hands covered in blood. Nathan is now semi-conscious. Rebecca steps away to look at Nathan

She no longer feels relieved of happy at the sight. Rebecca suddenly has a complete mental breakdown and just drops to her knees and cries. Unaware that the police have already arrived to arrest her

*End of Flashback

 

“I was unhappy for a long time and you're right. I had bottled my feelings" Rebecca says to Bridget who was listening with intent " I was broken but that all changed when I met and fell in love with Joan Ferguson. She changed my life for the better"

Bridget remains silent

“Since meeting Joan I’ve been truly happy and i no longer feel insecure or unloved because i have found my soul mate. The one person that understands me and I understand her" Rebecca added

Bridget remained skeptical and she had heard of the rumored relationship between Ferguson and Rebecca “You do realize that Joan is a psychopath. She has no sense of right and wrong and is most likely....’

"Using me?" Rebecca finished for Bridget. She giggles “I knew it. I knew it" she leans forward in her seat” Only reason you took me away is because you wanted to break me and Ferguson up. Not going to happen" shakes her head 

She wasn't wrong. Bridget's main priority is to make Rebecca see sense and tell her what kind of person that Ferguson really is. Plus after speaking with Vera earlier on Bridget wanted to see if Rebecca had any mental illness or anything that could be used to split her and Ferguson up

Bridget never liked nor trusted Ferguson. She agreed with Vera that Ferguson is incapable of love and is most likely used this brainwashed individual that sat before her 

“Don’t bother. I know all about Ferguson. She told me herself and I don't care. I’ve seen the real Joan and how she suffered in her life" Rebecca says to Bridget 

Bridget shakes her head “Doesn’t give Ferguson the right to do the things that she does"

“Joan has her reasons" Rebecca replied” We love each other and not you or anyone else can change that" she stands up 

Bridget looks up at Rebecca and it saddens her that Rebecca had aligned herself with Ferguson who should be locked in mental institution

It was clear to Bridget that it would be pointless to convince Rebecca to see sense. She wouldn't listen and was deeply in love with the Freak

Bridget sighed “I think it's a shame that you're willing to defend a murderer and a psychopath that should be placed in a proper mental facility. How did she managed to get out of the one she was placed in is beyond me" shaking her head in disbelief 

She believed by observing Rebecca's facial expressions and how she spoke that she wasn't brainwashed or controlled. Bridget could see that Rebecca actually cares for Ferguson but isn't so sure if Ferguson feels the same way 

“Thanks for the talk, Ms. Westfall. I actually feel great but im not coming back" Rebecca briefly smiled before leaving Bridget's office


	66. Secrets and Deniability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story wouldn't be complete if i didn't add in a little of Freaky Tits. Just a small taste of what's to come in the future

Vera Bennett walked down the corridors slowly with her mind occupied on one particular thing. She questioned several times why she is doing this it was pointless and probably stupid. Vera wanted to walk away and head into the staff room as intended to have her break but she feels that she needs to do this

She picks up the pace and passes by several screws and inmates. Vera tried unsuccessfully to lure Rebecca away from Ferguson and now was heading straight to the source. She is going to confront Ferguson. Vera firmly believed that Ferguson is somehow behind her demotion and breaking up her relationship with Jake

Of course she is. Ferguson would do anything to destroy those that have betrayed or displeased her and Vera is no exception. Vera sighed deeply while she makes her way to Ferguson's unit. She knew what kind of person Ferguson is and it's highly likely that she won't get any answers from her former friend and mentor

Vera still remembered that say of Ferguson's sentencing after killing Bea Smith a few days earlier. She hated the fact that every day that Ferguson would remain a prisoner in Wentworth until she died. While it's a good thing that Ferguson can't cause a nightmare as Governor on the outside it still didn't make things easier for Vera or the others on the inside

She feels this is the right thing to do. Confront Ferguson and try to get answers from her. Make Ferguson stay away from the other girls in her crew. Rebecca is a lost cause and couldn't be saved. Vera believed that Rebecca is highly insane like Ferguson but for Maria and Stephanie it’s not too late

Vera turned down the next corridor and made her strut. She is getting closer to her destination and wanted Ferguson to hear her footsteps. Vera wanted to make Ferguson think that she is still above her and in control. She heard about the recent conflict between Kaz and Tina along with Allie's death and Will's disappearance. This has now been upgraded to murder

While she had no proof, Vera firmly believed that Ferguson is behind the deaths of Allie and Will. It's obvious because Ferguson had high tensions with both of them. Kaz and Tina is a different story though. Vera doesn't know if Ferguson had anything to do with their conflict but feels that she is up to something. Vera knew Ferguson quite well and for Ferguson to not get involved and stay in the background for weeks is certainly strange

Vera finally reached her destination and stopped by the entrance. She glanced at Ferguson who has her back turned to Vera and is busy looking outside a small unit. There is only a select few of units that have a decent window to look out in but the sight isn't special. Nothing but walls, the blue sky and other parts of the prison to look at

“You must be pretty happy with yourself" She steps into the unit 

Ferguson doesn't bother to turn to face Vera “Content"

"Brainwashing three women to do your bidding" Vera slowly enters the unit even further” Lying to them, manipulating them. All because of what?" she stands by the couch “The greater good" she said incredulously

Ferguson smirked “Brainwashing? That's a good one" she shakes her head and finally tilted her head at Vera “Widmore, Napier and Hume are with me out of their free will. They like my company and I like their company. Especially, Widmore's"

She turns her whole body around to face Vera or the pathetic little mouse as Ferguson regarded Vera. Even from a short distance Ferguson still towered over Vera

“You expect me to believe that?" Vera snickered as she folded her arms. She will never choose to believe another word that Ferguson says. Nothing but lies and manipulation

She really thought that Ferguson actually cared about her and was her friend. Sure Ferguson seemed different with her no nonsense attitude but it didn't matter at the time. Vera idolized Ferguson, she wanted no she craved for her approval. Especially when she was being mentored since Ferguson was the only one that actually gave Vera the time of day

Ferguson's smirk faded “You’re jealous" instantly catching a tint of hate in Vera's eyes. She didn't even need to know from Rebecca that Vera still had some feelings for her. Ferguson couldn't care though. Vera betrayed her and for that she needed to pay

“No" Vera shakes her head “I pity Rebecca for believing that you have feelings for her when it isn't true. You don't care about anyone but yourself"

Ferguson headed over to the armchair and sat down “Please, make yourself comfortable" ignoring Vera's remark 

“She’s insane just as much as you are" Vera looked at Ferguson while still standing behind the couch

Ferguson looked up at Vera “Rebecca is a better person that you ever will be" she said coldly” She funny, considerate, beautiful and a good friend"

“You’re joking" Vera blinked slightly and while her heard the icy tone in Ferguson's voice. She could see a glimpse of emotion in Ferguson's face when speaking about Rebecca. Vera couldn't believe it. Ferguson actually cared about someone else for a change

Ferguson frowned at Vera" No. You may find it hard to believe, Vera, but i do have feelings. Rebecca is the only person that i had the pleasure of knowing that reciprocated the same feelings as i had for her. We're in love"

She is rubbing her relationship with Rebecca in Vera's face on purpose. Since Ferguson knew that it will secretly play on Vera's emotions. Plus it will be a small taste of what's to come before Ferguson completely destroys and turns Vera's world upside down

"Whatever" Vera shrugs “Do what you like but just leave the other two out of it. They don't need to be caught up in whatever it is you’re planning to do"

Ferguson smiled “Not only is Rebecca a good friend but also a better apprentice. She succeeded in everything that you failed. I should never have wasted my time in mentoring you since it was nothing but a waste of time" bringing back the subject of Rebecca in play and also emotionally abuse Vera

Her smile turned into a full on smirk “You’re nothing but a failure and a disappointment. You couldn't even handle being Governor. A title that you coveted for years and when you got it. What did you do? Hmm" Ferguson rhetorically asked

Vera knew full well that Ferguson is trying to psyche her out and intimidate her. As much as she hates to admit. Ferguson did help Vera by learning to stand up for herself and have confidence as well.

She glared at Ferguson and tries her best to ignore those thoughts about being a failure and a disappointment. Vera isn't a disappointment. She worked hard at not only being Deputy but also as Governor. She was doing a good job wasn't she?

Vera became well liked as Governor and did her best to help rehabilitate the women in Wentworth and it was certainly something that Ferguson had never intended on doing " I was a better Governor than you. In fact I am a better person than you because i don't feel the need to be superior to everyone else. I don't need to make others pay for my misfortunes. I would still be Governor if it wasn't for Bea's attempt to kill you"

Ferguson curiously raised her eyebrow after hearing that last sentence from Vera

“That’s right. I knew that you didn't kill Bea in cold blood. The plan was meant to trick you into revealing your attack on Novak" Vera replied with a smirk " I’m pretty sure you killed Novak a few weeks ago and im certain you had something to do with Will's death"

Ferguson smirked “Don’t make out something you're not, Vera. You're no different than any of these damaged women in this facility" she looked away 

" I’m nothing like you" Vera said bitterly and ignoring the facts that she killed her mother, pushed Juice down the stairs and threatened the board regarding her Hep C status if she wasn't promoted to Governor 

Ferguson felt a little amused and enjoyed Vera being in denial. Sure Vera isn't exactly like her but Vera did pick up a few traits " So killing your mother, threatening the board and more intriguingly" she tilts her head back to Vera "Pushing Gambaro down the steps makes you better than me"

Vera stared in shock at Ferguson. How could she possibly know about that incident regarding her and Juice? No one knew about it and last time Vera checked. The official statement is that Ferguson pushed Juice not her 

Ferguson smiles coldly " Didn't expect for me to find out did you? I have to say that was very clever in planting that on me. Especially on the day before the fire and my imprisonment no one would ever suspect Vera. No" she shakes her head” Blame the woman that is about to lose her job and freedom from all these rumors and reports"

“You got what you deserved. It was only a matter of time before everyone knew what kind of person you really are" Vera retorted and tried to change the subject. It slightly bothered her that Ferguson knew but believed that like with her mother. Ferguson couldn't prove it

There was no proof but just to be sure. Vera made a mental note to look back at the tapes and see if the footage of her and Juice is deleted. Surely it would be deleted but better to be safe than sorry. If was still in the system Vera didn't want Ferguson getting her hands on it 

Ferguson sees the slight fear in Vera and despite her efforts to conceal it. Ferguson knew better and believed that Vera may try to cover her tracks. Even though Vera has no clue on what Ferguson is planning her but it will sadly be too late for Vera

She continues smiling “Don’t worry, Vera. You're secret is safe with me"

Vera doesn't reply instead she turns around and leaves the unit. She knew it was pointless and yet chooses to try to get answers out of Ferguson to no avail. Only thing she got is that Ferguson did actually love Rebecca which did sadden Vera slightly

Plus Ferguson knowing about the incident of Juice being pushed down the stairs Vera had to make sure that there will be no evidence that Ferguson can use against her. Even if Ferguson is bluffing, Vera couldn't take any chances

After leaving Ferguson's unit. Vera headed towards the staffroom and have her break. She would later head into the security camera room to see if she can erase the footage of her and Juice. Much to her relief, Vera, couldn't find it but is unaware at the fact that Jeffery has beaten her to the punch and retrieved the footage


	67. Full of Suprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know. We're pretty much in the final chapters of this story. Once Ive finished off Juice and Vera which won't be long now. It will be the finale and Ferguson finally rising to Top Dog

"You think it'll actually work?"

Ferguson nodded as she tilted her head to look at Maria who sat on the left side of the table in their unit “It will work. I understand that this may be a little challenging but there is no cause for concern"

“Yeah" Rebecca smiled brightly. She sat close to Ferguson on the right side of the table “Like Ferguson said. She has contacts to ensure that Ms. Bennett ends up in here as a prisoner" she added

Maria folded her arms “It’s not that I doubt you, Joan. It's just a little....risky. You know" trying to not hide the fact that she did have some doubts

Stephanie sits next to Maria

“Everything will work out, Maria. Ferguson has a screw that is involved in the plot and will help ensure that it all runs smoothly" Rebecca says to Maria and gives her a reassuring look

Stephanie blinked “Which screw would this be?" she turned to Ferguson

Ferguson shot a look in Stephanie's way “Mr. Blake"

After finally figuring out on how to annihilate Vera. Ferguson would not only exact her vengeance on Juice by killing her but also to frame the murder on Vera at the same time. She wanted to mentally and physically destroy her former friend

Once, Ferguson is totally satisfied in breaking Vera. She may finally put the pathetic little mouse out of her misery but that remains to be scene

Stephanie thought for a minute and tried to remember who Jeffery looked like “The guy that always smelt like alcohol?" she asked

“Wait a minute" Rebecca interjects. She looked around the unit and realized there is one person missing in their little rag tag crew “Where’s Sonia?"

Just as Rebecca had asked for the ware bouts of Sonia Stevens and before anyone else had a chance to say anything. Sonia headed into the unit

"Speak of the devil" Rebecca glanced at Sonia

Sonia headed over to the table and takes a seat next to Rebecca “Sorry I'm late. I just over heard some information about Kaz......and ran into Anderson" she rolled her eyes

Shortly before heading over to Ferguson's unit. Sonia was confronted by Doreen in the corridor and was given a serve. Doreen told Sonia that Liz isn't a bad person and also to stay away from her when Liz returned

Ferguson tilts her head to Sonia after Kaz is mentioned “What did you hear about Proctor?" she wondered if Kaz will be returning to General soon. It's been a few weeks and certainly a bit longer when Sonia spent time in the Slot

“I still can't believe that she became Top Dog" Rebecca shakes her head in disbelief

Sonia looked at Ferguson and shrugs “Not much. Except for the fact that she is rumored to be released from the slot tomorrow" ignoring Rebecca's comment about Kaz

Ferguson nodded “Good" she hoped the rumors are true. Since not only will she focus on Vera and Juice. Ferguson will then finally make her move on Kaz and not only to become Top Dog but also to break Kaz

Ever since being isolated for months before Rebecca arrived and carefully planning her returns to general. Ferguson had planned to completely break Kaz's spirit by not only kill Allie but also force Kaz into doing something that she will regret for the rest of her life

Ferguson smiled coldly “Kaz will plan to make her move against Tina and she would want to kill her for what happened to Novak"

“And that's when you strike?" Rebecca smirked at her girlfriend

Ferguson smirks at Rebecca “Correct"

“Perfect" Rebecca replied and leaned in for a quick kiss

Ferguson kissed Rebecca tenderly on the lips for a few seconds before breaking the kiss and focuses her attention back to the others “One of you fill in Ms. Stevens about our upcoming plan"

Maria quickly volunteers" You know that fat bitch, Juice?" she tilted her head at Sonia

“Ursula as I like to call her" Rebecca says

Sonia nodded at Maria and quickly glanced at Rebecca “She’s more like Jabba the Hutt if you ask me. At least Ursula had some class"

“Jabba" Rebecca giggled and is highly amused by Sonia's comment” You got a point Soniz" she nods in agreement 

Rebecca's already starting to like Sonia and agreed with Ferguson that Sonia was a perfect choice to join the crew

Sonia smiled briefly before looking back at Maria “What about her?" wanting to know what this latest plan that Ferguson has and why Juice is involved

Maria unfolds her arms and brushes a few strings of hair away from her face “Joan is planning to kill her but that's not all"

Sonia raised an eyebrow “Well don't keep me in suspense" she smiled and despite only just joining Ferguson and getting to know everyone. She felt more comfortable and at home with them then she did with those idiots back in H-1. Ferguson's crew were different, unique and interesting to Sonia

Ferguson interjects “Gambaro will be killed but Ms. Bennett is going to take the blame" a cold smile grew on her face. She's imaging the horror on Vera's face when she becomes a prisoner and constantly hounded by Ferguson and her crew

Maria looked at Ferguson for a moment before looking back at Sonia “Pretty much what Joan said"

Sonia remarked " Wow but why her?" she blinked and suddenly became confused as to why Vera is going to be framed

“Ms. Bennett cruelly betrayed Joan and helped the others to imprison her" Rebecca informed Sonia

Ferguson's smile fades “I promised to annihilate Vera and I intend to keep that promise. Especially after everything I did for her"

“She’s an ungrateful cunt" Rebecca hissed

Stephanie looked at Sonia “Plus we're killing Juice because she is completely disgusting and she and her so called boys" she made a gesture with two of her fingers and bended them “Ganged Ferguson"

Sonia shakes her head in disgust" No surprises there. She tried to make a pass at me a few months back" she looks at Ferguson” I’m sorry that happened" she said with pity 

Ferguson nods at Sonia “Thank you"

“Should have seen what I did to that bitch two months ago" Rebecca smiled at Sonia

Sonia leaned back in her seat “Wait that was all you?" she remembered hearing the rumors of Rebecca's attack on Juice but didn't really believe it to be true. Come on. One woman beating and sending an entire crew to a hospital? Sonia had to believe it was false

“That’s correct. Beat them all to a pulp and broke a few bones" Rebecca said with pride and gives smiles at Ferguson “Aint that right babe"

Ferguson gives Rebecca a wink in reply

Sonia smiled “Aren’t you full of surprises, Rebecca. The both of you" she said to not only Rebecca but Ferguson as well

“Not wrong there. Kinda like the dynamic duo" Rebecca replied

Sonia nodded “So the plan is to frame the murder on Vera and then what?" she shrugs and isn't really sure what will happened after that. She did hear Ferguson say that Vera will be annihilated but how?

Ferguson looked back at Vera “She’s then imprisoned here and becomes one of us. Well" she rethinks what she said then. Although Vera will be a prisoner but won't exactly be like the rest of them “Something along those lines and has to live with the fact that she has to face me everyday"

Maria shakes her head “I still can't believe she killed her own mother. Bitch probably deserved it but still. Ms. Bennett seemed like the type to stay out of trouble" she really didn't care that Vera killed her mother but still came as a complete shock. Maria never thought Vera could go down that road

Stephanie sits up straight in her chair “It’s always the quiet ones"

Sonia kept her gaze on Ferguson “How will it work though? Vera could be sent to any other prison" she wanted to know more about this elaborate plot. The more she gets told the more she wants to know

“Not necessarily. Babe used to be Governor and she should still be but used the same contacts to ensure she remains in Wentworth" Rebecca says to Sonia

Sonia nodded and is once again stunned. Just when she thought there was nothing else that Ferguson could do to surprise her she does “Amazing to have all this knowledge and contacts though. Talk about a lot of power and influence"

“Aren’t you glad you're on the winning team" Rebecca shares a loving but also lustful look with Ferguson


	68. Thin Ice

After an hour of discussing their upcoming plans for Vera, Juice and help Ferguson with the takeover. Ferguson's crew had dispersed and went their separate ways and left the unit. Stephanie had to leave for another appointment with Bridget while both Sonia and Maria were tasked with keeping a close eye on General and the growing conflict between Tina and Kaz

The only occupants left in the unit were Ferguson and Rebecca. They sat together on the arm chair with Rebecca happily sitting in her girlfriend's lap. She loved the way how Ferguson looked at her with love and tenderness. Rebecca would return that same loving look

“Everything is coming together pretty quick" Rebecca remarked “Should be interesting"

Ferguson placed an arm around Rebecca's hip and held her close. She will always be grateful for Rebecca's love and loyalty "It will be. I just can't wait until I ascend to Top Dog and once again run this prison. People need to realize that this will always be my prison to control" she tells Rebecca

“Couldn’t agree more babe" Rebecca leaned in slightly and nuzzled Ferguson's cheek “Joan Ferguson......Top Dog" she holds out a free hand and pretended it was a sign “It has a nice ring to it"

Ferguson smiled at Rebecca. She couldn't wait to once again be in control of everyone and everything in Wentworth. Her reign as Top Dog will go unchecked and unchallenged. Plus it will be different compared to the others before her. Since no other Top Dog has the Governor under her control along with a few screws and board members

She will make sure that she will not lose her position unlike before when she was Governor. Ferguson will do whatever it takes to remain Top Dog and keep it until she expires from this world 

“Governor to Top Dog. Everyone said that it'll never happen. Ferguson can't be Top Dog. Everyone hates her" Rebecca said in a mocking tone and then shakes her head “Not me. I always believed in you"

Ferguson looked into Rebecca's brown eyes and smiled. She always felt at peace and a sense of harmony when looking into her lover's eyes. It almost made her feel normal again " May I ask a question?' she asked

“Fire away “Rebecca replied 

Ferguson continued smiling “Where have you been all my life? Seriously?" 

“Oh babe" Rebecca innocently giggled at Ferguson while flicking her hair back” I could ask you the same question" she counters

Ferguson always enjoyed spending intimate moments such as these with Rebecca. She never had really experienced in all her life. Sure she did have a relationship with Jianna but it wasn't the same. Ferguson was a guard and had to make sure she wasn't caught with Jianna

That was then and this is now. Ferguson had no worries and while she still had her mind focused on being Top Dog. She always thought about Rebecca in both her dreams and when she was awake. Rebecca is Ferguson's bright light that brought some of her humanity back and brighten a few spaces in her dark world

“You make me so happy, Joan" Rebecca stares into Ferguson's eyes “Every time i wake up to you, spending time and in private moments such as these. I always feel butterflies in my stomach"

She can see herself spending the rest of her life with Ferguson. Rebecca knew it was meant to be and knew that she only had seven years of imprisonment. It didn't matter though to her. Rebecca will wait for the right opportunity and when that happens. She will throw away her freedom because that's how important Ferguson is to her

Ferguson never took her eyes off of Rebecca “I feel the same way. No one has ever cared or been so good to me. People view me as a monster and a...." she paused for a minute” a freak but not you" shaking her head

“Of course not, Joan" Rebecca smiled “I see you as a person and I see the good in you that was suppressed by your father. I love you to the moon and back" she cooed

Ferguson kissed Rebecca on the lips in reply and felt Rebecca kissing her back passionately. Their tongues entwined and they pressed their bodies against one another. Ferguson moved her lips away from Rebecca's mouth and moved down to her neck. Rebecca's sensitive spot

“Fuck" Rebecca uttered as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be succumb to her girlfriend

Ferguson continues to give her girlfriend pleasure by softly kissing the neck and hears the moans coming from Rebecca

“Babe" Rebecca bites her lower lip. She grabs a hold of Ferguson's ponytail and gently strokes it

This goes on for several more minutes until Rebecca pushes Ferguson back slightly which breaks Ferguson's kisses on Rebecca's neck 

Ferguson becomes confused “What’s wrong?" wondering why Rebecca stopped her

" Nothing babe" Rebecca shakes her head and starts to wiggle around in her seat until she straddles Ferguson's lap with both hands placed on Ferguson's shoulders " I want to fuck you babe. Fuck the screws, fuck the Governor, fuck the women and fuck prison duties.... just you and me”

Ferguson smirks at Rebecca. She knew exactly what Rebecca was about to say next “You want to fuck?" her smirk grew wider " I can't say no to that" she wanted Rebecca just as much Rebecca wanted her right now

“Yes Governor" Rebecca smirked before planting a series of passionate kisses on Ferguson's lips

Ferguson rests her hands around Rebecca's waist while passionately kissing her back. The only thing that was on their minds is to make sweet and unadulterated love with one another

While Ferguson and Rebecca were busy kissing each other. Two members of the Red Right Hand, Soz and Snorts entered the unit. They were both disgusted with what they were now seeing and didn't really want to be there. However, Mel, sent them to retrieve Rebecca

Soz clears her throat which quickly catches Ferguson and Rebecca's attention and breaking their fun. They both looked in Soz and Snortz's direction

“The fuck do you guys want?" Rebecca grumbled. She hated them for interrupting her and Ferguson 

Soz rolled her eyes “Boss wants to see you"

“Boss?" Rebecca gives Soz a smile “You mean Mel" she shakes her head “She isn't the boss. Just filling in for Kaz" she said

Soz stares at Rebecca “Get off your ass and come with us"

“Oh it takes two people to escort me?" Rebecca looked at Soz than Snortz “Sorry but I’m busy" shrugs her shoulders

Soz shakes her head “This is not up for debate" her fists clenched. She would really like to go over and just beat the hell out of Rebecca for being a little shit head

The stare off only lasts for a few seconds before Rebecca gives in and realizes that Soz and Snortz aren't going anywhere “Ugh fine" Rebecca hops off Ferguson and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss before leaving 

A few minutes later. Rebecca arrived with both Soz and Snortz into H-2. The conversation along the way had been quick and silent between the trio

Mel stares at Rebecca while sitting in the middle of the table like a business woman about to form some sort of deal with a client “Have a seat"

“No thanks. I’d rather stand" Rebecca replied moved further into the unit and folds her arms

Mel nods “Suit yourself"

“So?" Rebecca shrugs her shoulders and still agitated for being interrupted “What do you want" she looks at Mel 

Mel frowned and didn't appreciate Rebecca's tone “You’re here because you disrespected me a few days ago in the laundry room while talking about that freak" 

“Oh please" Rebecca rolled her eyes. She felt the cold and angry stares from Soz and Snortz from behind her but she doesn't care “You’re just a substitute, Mel" she smiled

Silence

“What’s the matter?" Rebecca moved closer to the table while smiling at Mel. Soz and Snortz moved closer just as Rebecca did “Cat got your tongue"

Mel stares at Rebecca coldly and felt her blood boil with rage. The nerve of this woman that stood in front of her “You’re on thin ice, you little shit" she hissed

There were actually two reasons into why Mel wanted to see Rebecca. Number one is to give Rebecca a clear warning for her disrespect and the other? Well might as well throw it out the window now. She still wanted, to make an alliance with, Ferguson's crew, by proposing a new deal, to help take out Tina, but with Rebecca's attitude, there's absolutely no point 

“You know what? Bring it" Rebecca dares and holds up at her hands in a “Come at me bro" position 

Mel smiled for a moment and looked away " Fine" she mummed and slowly nods " Have it your way" she looked back at Rebecca before snapping her fingers

The muscle in the Red Right Hand, Soz and Snortz. They grabbed Rebecca roughly and not only do they drag Rebecca to a wall but also pinned her in place

Mel stands up and walks over to Rebecca “Give her a punch in the stomach. Hard"

Soz and Snortz both slam their fists into Rebecca's stomach one at a time while also pinning their feisty girlfriend of Ferguson to the wall 

Rebecca grunts from the punches

Mel steps closer to Rebecca “Again" giving the command

Once again Soz and Snorts punch Rebecca in the stomach hard repeatedly until Mel holds up her hand and ordering them to stop

Mel slaps Rebecca across the face ' You'll learn one way or the other"

“Go to hell" Rebecca retorted and tried to break free from her grip but to no avail

Mel nods to her friends giving them a second signal. She could easily take on Rebecca herself if she wanted to 

Soz and Snortz threw Rebecca to the ground and they each gave Rebecca a hard kick to the stomach

Mel kneels down and grabs ahold of Rebecca's hair “I was considering in making another offer for you to tell the Freak. No longer being outcasts, called names and no longer have beef with Ferguson for imprisoning us but you know what? Forget it" 

She punches Rebecca in the face before letting go of her hair. Mel stands up and moves away “Get her out of my sight" she said coldly

Soz and Snortz drag Rebecca to her feet turn her around and with a little encouragement they shoved Rebecca out of their unit and made her stumble a bit

Rebecca wipes away the small blood that started to dribble down from her mouth “You’ll regret that" she muttered to herself before heading straight back to her unit


	69. Tonight's The Night

During the early hours of the next evening. Ferguson and her crew sat around at their usual table in the dining room and eating their dinner. The plan to kill Juice and frame her murder on Vera will be happening tonight. Ferguson has everything set up and believed that tonight's the night to see her plan come to fruition 

Ferguson steadied her gaze at her allies and her girlfriend at the table “Shortly before lights out is when we make our move" she informed them

Stephanie digs her fork into a piece of her cooked chicken “What about the screws and cameras?" she glanced at her friend and leader

Ferguson tilted her head slightly to the left to look at Stephanie "Everything has been taken care off and the cameras will be blocked. I've already take measures to ensure that we aren't seen" she says

She briefly glanced at Juice from the opposite end of the dining room “We can make her death both painful and satisfying"

Stephanie nodded “Sounds like a plan. The bitch deserves it for not only what she did to you but to the others that were raped" she starts eating her dinner

Ferguson grabs her glass of juice and brings it up to her lips "Exactly. There's no point in keeping, Gambaro around. She'll continue to be a problem to everyone including me" 

While Ferguson and Stephane were discussing about Juice. Rebecca had totally turned her attention to someone else in the dining room. Her eyes locked onto Mel, Soz and Snortz and remembered the attack from last night

“She is so going to regret what she did to me" Rebecca muttered to herself

Ferguson shot a look in Rebecca's direction. She notices her girlfriend looking at the Red Right Hand “We can deal with them later. They will pay for what they did. No one hurts you and gets away with it"

“I know" Rebecca smiled while still locking her gaze onto Mel who was busy talking to her cohorts

Sonia got up from her seat and headed over to the table where the plates were kept to refill her glass of juice. Along the way, she hears Boomer giving her a snide remark

“Here comes the wicked witch of the west"

Sonia ignored Boomer's comment and headed straight to the table to refill her drink. She isn't going to lower herself to Boomer's idiotic and childlike behavior

“Psycho Sonia" Boomer says to Sonia “Why don't they lock you in the loony bin with the Freak?”

Sonia pours the juice into her cup and again ignores Boomer. She couldn't care less on what Boomer or anyone else thought about her after the attack on Liz

“You’d have to be fucking mental to join her crew" Boomer added

Sonia shakes her head, turns around and starts to head back to her table but stops herself and looks at Boomer “It’s better than listening to your constant stupidity, Susan. Honestly a dog is a lot smarter than you”

“You saying I’m dumb?" Boomer says angrily

Doreen frowns at Sonia “Just leave and go back to Ferguson"

Sonia tilted her head to Doreen " If im not mistaken. Not so long ago you were with Joan and Kaz. Betrayed this group" she replied

Doreen shakes her head “That was different"

“Piss off..." Boomer tries to say something clever and nasty to Sonia but isn't able to find the right words “nutbag" she says

Sonia looked at Boomer, Doreen and Maxine “I’m not the enemy here. You all know that Elizabeth is a lagger. I trusted her and she betrayed me. If it wasn't for her I’d be free right now" she says bitterly

Maxine pulled a face and isn't impressed with the victim facade with Sonia “Love, that isn't going to wash with anyone. Liz did lag but she did it for the right reasons both before and now"

Doreen nodded in agreement " Good thing too. Keep people like you off the streets"

Sonia shakes her head at the trio “Believe what you want. I know the truth" she then heads straight back to her table

She found it so frustrating that neither one would turn on or exile their friend from their group. How could they protect and still be friends with a women that not once but twice lagged in the general population and get away with it

Sonia took matters into her own hands. She had to because she wasn't going to let this betrayal go unpunished. Sonia did consider Liz her best friend and someone she could count on but obviously that wasn't the case

“What took you so long?" Rebecca asked as she watched Sonia sit back down next to her again 

Sonia tilts her head towards Rebecca “A very dull conversation with Susan and the rest of them from H-1"

“Sounds fun" Rebecca flicked her hair back before eating the rest of the chicken on her plate 

Maria glanced at Maxine's table “Hard to believe that they were considered a crew. They are more like a bunch of misfits if you ask me" observing their conversation for a few seconds

Stephanie looked at Ferguson “Are we going to ..." she lowered her voice” kill Juice in the shower block? Like with Novak?" she figured that would be the case

Ferguson shakes her head before grabbing a napkin and wiping her mouth “Not this time. It's going to be somewhere different"

All eyes were now locked onto Ferguson. Everyone did believe that they would lure Juice into the shower block but suddenly that isn't the case

“If not there then where?" Rebecca asked curiously

Ferguson did consider in using the shower block but after having a brief conversation with Jeffery earlier in the day. She felt that using the newly located boiler room would suit her perfectly

The boiler room was close to the staff room and other areas that screws would usually pass by while either on their way to work a shift in general or giving a report to Jake. Plus there were hardly any cameras in those areas 

 

Ferguson wasn't even concerned about the cameras in general. They would still be blocked and erase the footage. The only problem is the journey to and from the boiler room. It may be challenging but Ferguson always loved a challenge 

She firmly believes that they will succeed with their mission and since it will take place during the early hours of the evening. Ferguson wouldn't have planned this if she didn't think it would work 

As for the recorded footage of Vera and Juice. Ferguson had already taken measures to put that video to good use and ensure that Vera will be imprisoned 

After a long pause. Ferguson finally tells Rebecca and the others “The boiler room is where it will all happen. Mr. Blake will be the one to bring Gambaro to us"

"Justice will be served” Rebecca remarked 

Ferguson smirks at her girlfriend “It will indeed"

The dining room becomes dead silent as they see a familiar face entering the room. Kaz Proctor has finally returned to general after spending weeks in the slot.

Kaz glances over at the counter and sees Tina a few members of her crew serving dinner. She stares at them coldly especially Tina for who she believes who killed Allie. Kaz hasn't forgotten during her time in isolation and had begun making plans of revenge 

Tina had the same cold look for Kaz. She wanted Kaz dead as much as Kaz wanted her dead. For weeks she kept her rent less assault on the Red Right Hand. Trying to take them out before her nemesis returns but to no avail 

Tension fills the air 

“Proctor’s back" Rebecca smirked

Mel stands up and steps aside. Allowing her friend and mentor to take her rightful place at their table once more. As much as she enjoyed filling in, Mel was glad to see Kaz again and had been worried about her friend

She takes her tray and takes a seat next to Snortz. Kaz sits down and is then informed of everything that has happened in her absence from Tina to Ferguson

The conversations between the inmates start up again. They chat and talk amongst themselves about Kaz's return and what may or may not happen next during her conflict with Tina 

Ferguson observed the stares between Kaz and Tina but doesn't say anything. She's highly amused at her handy work. "It won't be long now" she thought


	70. Just Deserts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned for Ferguson and her crew to sexually assault Juice before she died but i decided against it. Im against rape in all forms of fiction and non fiction and believe you don't need to add rape to make a good story

Footsteps echoed throughout the corridor as Jeffery makes his way over to H-2. He appeared as calm and collected individual to the untrained eye. However if you were to look closer at him. You would see the top of his head starting to sweat and a sudden twitch in his lower lip

It has been at least five days since Jeffery had once again decided to go cold turkey and give up the alcohol. He really needs a drink but is determined to beat this addiction once and for all. Jeffery did consider going to rehab but he was too embarrassed to ask for help

Not once along the journey did he have second thoughts about his little alliance with Ferguson. Although he hated the woman, Jeffery, is smart enough to know that if you’re with, the Freak. Good things can happen

Jeffery is a hard working officer that worked to the best of his abilities to help keep the women in line. He had dreams and hopes of working his way up the ladder and possibly become Governor but Jeffery was always passed over for someone better. It was also due to his failure and in ability to get noticed is when the drinking began again

Things are different now. Jeffery is going to quit and believes he will finally beat this disease that has plagued him for so long. He has to believe in it because that's all he has. Hope

Jeffery arrived into H-2 and quickly shot a look at Juice who was now living in Tina's cell since after Kaz's attack. Tina had to be transferred to a different unit 

He places his hands on his hips “Gambaro"

“What" Juice turned around to see Jeffery standing in the unit” What do you want?" her face frowned

Jeffery sighs “Governor wants to see you"

“Why?" Juice raised an eyebrow

Jeffery shrugs “I don't know but it’s something important" he lied but Juice isn't clever enough to figure him out

“If he wants me to be a lagger than he can forget it" Juice shakes her head before heading out of her unit and following Jeffery down the corridor

She is completely unware of the fact that Jeffery is luring her into a trap set up by Ferguson and this would be the last thing she ever does

Jeffery leads Juice down a series off corridors. He tries to fight off his temptation and urges of going down to by a bottle of bourbon or whiskey once he's finished his shift

Once they were away from general. Jeffery leads Juice down the next corridor that lead straight to the boiler room. Juice became a little confused as to why her and Jeffery weren't heading to Jake's office and instead going to the boiler room 

“I thought we're going to the Governor?" Juice tilted her head to Jeffery

Jeffery doesn't look at Juice “We are but he wants to talk...." he paused for a second” Indiscreetly"

To be honest, he was pretty much glad that a woman like Juice is going to get her comeuppance. Jeffery never liked Juice and with good reason to. Since she is a serial rapist in the general population

“What’s this all about?" Juice asked

Jeffery shrugs and pretends to play dumb “I don't know" he brings out his swipe card as they stop just outside the boiler room 

Juice soon felt a chill running down her spine. Something about this doesn't seem right to her. This was the first time that she had been called to see Governor Stewart or any Governor for that matter

Jeffery uses his swipe card to open the door. Once completed he opens the door and held it open for Juice to enter “He’s waiting"

“Fuck it. I’m going back to my unit. Tell the Governor he can get fucked" Juice tells Jeffery before turning around and attempts to leave

Jeffery grabs a hold of Juice's arm “Oh no you don't" he quickly drags and shoves Juice inside before shutting the door

“What the fuck are you playing at it?" Juice snarled and slammed her palm against the door

Jeffery ignored Juice and quickly left the area before he could get spotted

The boiler room housed the generators which kept the power going in Wentworth and the room is considerable huge. The room was dimly lit with dark shadows placed around the visible areas of the boiler room 

Ferguson steps into the center of the room after hiding in one of the dark shadows “Good evening, Gambaro"

“What the?" Juice turns around and immediately sees Ferguson “What are you doing here? Where's the Governor?" she asked

Ferguson's cold smile appeared on her face “Isn’t it obvious? Governor Stewart never wanted to talk to you. It was a trap and you have fallen for it" 

“You’re kidding me" Juice chuckled at Ferguson and shakes her head. She realized what Ferguson's intentions were or at least she thought she did 

She firmly believed that Ferguson lured her into the boiler room to be shived “You really think you can take me on?" Juice now knew that Ferguson was defiantly insane

Ferguson stood still as a statue while continuing to coldly smile at her latest prey. She had been waiting to exact her revenge on Juice for a long time

“It’s you're funeral" Juice smirked before slowly approaching Ferguson

Ferguson's gaze stayed in Juice “Now"

Rebecca and Maria appear from behind the generator and they stand beside Ferguson. While on Ferguson's left, Sonia and Stephanie appeared from out of the shadows. One by one the spread out and circle Juice which forces the vile sexual predator to stop dead in her tracks

Ferguson noticed that Juice was no longer smirking or feeling confident as she was before the rest of her crew made them known to Juice “What’s the matter, Gambaro? Feeling nervous?"

“You wish. You think your freaks can take me out?" Juice said unconvincingly. She sees the cold, dark and determined looks in Rebecca, Maria, Stephanie and Sonia's eyes. Usually Juice was always confident and bragging but that's when she had her boys to back her up 

Rebecca brings out her metal pole to show Juice “We’ve been waiting for you"

Juice didn't have her boys with her this time. No! This time she is all alone and this doesn't sit too well with her. Juice loses confidence at a rapid pace and it's because of their cold look that sends more chills down her spine 

Ferguson's cold smile grew wider. She can smell Juice's fear and always knew that if Juice had people around her she's cocky and devious. When she's alone and surrounded then it's a totally different story

She takes a deep breath “You didn't think I would forget about my ganging did you?" Ferguson shakes her head “What am I saying of course you would. You have no regard for your victims but then again. None of them had been brave enough to do something like this"

Stephanie glares at Juice “You’re a fucking disgusting pig" she hisses

Ferguson nods in agreement " Quite right, Stephanie. Gambaro, consider this your final night in this prison and on this world" she gives a signal by nodding at Stephanie

Juice widen her eyes when Ferguson mentioned she has plans to kill her

Ferguson's crew no only surrounded Juice but they started to launch their assault. Stephanie, Maria and Sonia grabbed Juice's arms and grip her tightly so she couldn't escape

“Get the fuck off me" Juice tries to break free but soon feels a devastating blow to the gut thanks to Rebecca's trusty metal pole

Rebecca slams her weapon into Juice's gut several times to wear her down while her friends held Juice in place. Stephanie and Maria both kick the back legs of Juice which immediately sends her crashing to the floor

Ferguson stands back and allows her crew more room to continue their assault. Staring in delight 

Juice gets kicked several times in the stomach and back several times. She has no time to make a counter attack or roll to a safe distance to stand up. Juice grunts at the kicks

Stephanie, Sonia, Rebecca and Maria change their tactic. They each take turns in punching and kicking Juice's face

Rebecca picks up her metal pole “Stand back" she warns them while giving off a sadistic smile to Juice. Sonia, Maria and Stephanie do as they are told and stand back

Without a moment too soon. Rebecca begins slamming her trusty weapon down onto Juice's stomach, legs, arms and face. Juice felt like she was being hit by a bus constantly with the amount of blows she was taking 

Ferguson turned to Maria “Bring it out" she then turned back to watch her girlfriend viciously attacking Juice. She figured that is exactly what Rebecca did previously to Gambaro .She then brings out her rubber gloves and puts them on so her finger prints couldn't be traced 

Maria nods and fumbles for something in her pocket. She brings out a screw driver and hands it Ferguson 

She managed to smuggle in after doing a favor by smuggling in a few drugs for some of the women in C block

Ferguson grabs a hold of the screw driver “That’s enough" she looks at Rebecca while gripping the screw driver in her hand 

Rebecca nods and takes a step back. Juice's face had started to bleed and felt pain all over her body from the attacks

Ferguson steps closer to Juice “Hold her up" she says to no one in particular

Rebecca is aided by Stephanie and Maria to help Juice to her feet but held in place since they knew exactly what was going to happen next. Sonia looked on and was enjoying every moment. Since not only where they doing this for Ferguson but it's also a way to blow off steam 

Ferguson smiled at Juice

“P...please.....you don't have....to. Do this" Juice slowly uttered

Rebecca slaps Juice's face “Speak when you are spoken to" she says coldly while forcing her to look at Ferguson 

“Ferguson, I’m sorry for what I did to you" Juice ignored Rebecca .Her fear is getting the better of her and would do what it takes. Even if it meant she had to grobble in order for her life to be spared

Ferguson holds up the screw driver “You’re sorry?" 

“Yes" Juice repeatedly nodded her heart racing. She could tell that Ferguson has every intention of killing her after seeing the screw driver “I’ll never bother you again. What I did was wrong, please don’t kill me" she pleaded

Ferguson sticks the screw driver against Juice's stomach. Her smile fades ' A little too late for apologies don't you think, Gambaro?"

She was relishing in Juice's misery and seeing her beg for her life. It brought her a tremendous amount of joy

“I’ll do anything...ANYTHING “Juice felt her stomach being poked by the screw driver

Rebecca, Maria and Stephanie kept their firm grip on Juice like a pack of hyenas. They too enjoyed seeing the fear in Juice

Ferguson frowned “No" she slams the screw driver into Juice's stomach. She then brings it out and once again stabs Juice. Ferguson would then continuously stab Juice in the stomach and pictured herself killing not only Juice but also Bea as well

After all Bea Smith is the sole reason that Ferguson has been sentenced to life imprisonment. Blood started leak from not only out of Juice's stomach but it started to fly across the room and onto Ferguson's teal sweatshirt 

Juice felt the air being knocked right out her. She couldn't breathe properly since she didn't have enough time to recover from each stab wound. Each stab had dug deeper into her flesh. Juice sees her life flashing before her every eye

Ferguson finally pulls out the screw driver after stabbing Juice multiple times to the point where Juice is beyond saving. Stephanie, Maria and Rebecca let go of Juice which made her fall flat on her stomach which was gushing with blood

She slowly looks up at her comrades and partners in crime “Now, Vera"


	71. Handcuffs

Vera Bennett sat alone in the staffroom. She held a glass of lukewarm coffee in her hands while sitting at a table. She barely drinks her coffee while on a break. Vera was too focused on Ferguson and Rebecca and their relationship with one another

She couldn't understand how anyone could be so understanding so loyal and loving a psychopathic woman such as Joan Ferguson. It didn't make sense but then again you'd have to be insane to love Ferguson. Vera shared her distaste in their relationship and yet there's a part of her that is actually jealous

Vera hated herself for still having some feelings for Ferguson. She wished she could erase those feelings and she tried but to no avail. No matter what there will always be that part of her that cares for Ferguson. God help her. Despite having those feelings Vera wasn't going to lose her sanity and go against everything she stood for

Their relationship never would have worked anyway. Ferguson would constantly be little and emotionally abuse Vera if she did something that would disappoint Ferguson

Ferguson is psychopathic monster that enjoys inflicting misery and pain on her victims. She's incapable of love or sympathy. Vera was the complete opposite. She's a loving, caring woman that cares for those that she loves

Vera brings the cup of coffee to her lips and drinks a few sips. Her thoughts then turn to Rebecca. She's never met a woman like Rebecca before. A woman that is filled with confidence, extremely loyal and has a feisty attitude that's already made enemies in the general population

She tried to convince Rebecca that Ferguson is no good for her and what they had was nothing more than pure manipulation. Obviously, Vera, had failed in that department and moved on to plan B by enlisting Bridget's help

Vera wanted to split Ferguson and Rebecca apart because she did believe that Rebecca was being used and also because of jealousy. She was quite surprised to hear from Bridget that Rebecca isn't being used and believes that their relationship is in fact real. Despite how twisted it is

She sits her cup of coffee back down on the table and sighs deeply

Vera shakes her head “How did it come to this?" she muttered to herself 

She didn't have any doubts that Ferguson was behind the recent deaths of Will Jackson and Allie Novak. That was obvious but as usual when it comes to Joan. There is no evidence that can pin her to both of those murders 

Vera missed Will and had always considered him as a close friend. Even when she was appointed as Governor after Ferguson was sent to mental facility. Vera had vouched for Will and wanted him to be her deputy. That seemed like a long time ago 

Her alarm bells were raised when Vera first heard that Ferguson had formed a crew. She had a gut feeling that Ferguson was gunning for Kaz's spot as Top Dog. But much to her amazement Ferguson hasn't done anything which Vera found to be rather odd

At first, Vera, had believed that Ferguson only remained in the shadows and stayed out of the conflict between Kaz and Tina is that she was secretly plotting. As the months went by, nothing has happened still

It's probably a good thing that Ferguson hasn't had a chance to make a bid. The rivalry between Kaz and Tina was escalating and it was a matter of time before blood is spilled

Vera looked up at the clock which hung just about the door. The time read eight thirty. She had one minute left before she had to resume working her night shift

She gets up, heads over to the sink and pours what's left of her coffee out of the cup and into the sink " Might as well head on back"

Vera turns the tap on and quickly rinses her cup before putting it away. Once done she leaves the staffroom and starts making her way back to general. Unaware of Ferguson's hideous plot to imprison Vera and lose her freedom forever 

She wished she never met Ferguson. Despite her feelings and how complicated their history with one another during the previous year. Hell she wished Ferguson never came to Wentworth as Governor full stop

If that happened then all the lives that were lost during Ferguson's time both as Governor and prisoner wouldn't either end up dead, psychologically broken to the point of being sent to a mental facility or endure the cruel mind games of the Freak 

Vera even thinks about her relationship with Jake and how that ended. She tried to stare clear of Jake and believed she wouldn't be good enough for anyone. Plus her last relationship with Fletcher didn't exactly go to well. It wouldn't be long before she fell for Jake's charms and started a relationship with the man 

She loved Jake and she knew that Jake loved her back or at least she thought she did. Their relationship came to an abrupt end during the first few months after Ferguson's sentencing and Jake's promotion to Governor

Vera had been accused by Jake that she was jealous that he was now Governor and she wasn't anymore. Plus being paranoid for believing that Ferguson had somehow was behind this plot. Vera remembered that Ferguson was gunning for her job and would do whatever it takes to take her down 

It didn't help the fact that Jake spends a lot of time supervising Ferguson before her trial. Vera warned Jake to not let Ferguson get in his head but she believed that something must have happened between them

How else did Jake suddenly become Governor? What did he do to earn that job? Every time she asked, Jake would always change the question or get angry at her 

Vera snaps out of her thoughts as she sees a bizarre sighting. Something that usually she would watch in a thriller movie. She stood in the center of the corridor; her gaze had been fixed towards her left which lead to the boiler room 

She sees someone lying flat on their stomach just outside of the boiler room. Vera quickly rushes down but stops dead in tracks as she gets a closer look at the body. This revealed to be none other than Lucy Gambaro’s body

Vera blinked at the sight of Juice and sees two things that stand out to her. She sees a huge wound in Juice's stomach which revealed huge amounts of dried blood. Plus Juice's neck looked like it had recently been cut open as the blood trickles down and past her neck

Her heart races at the sight of this gruesome murder. Vera's never actually seen a dead body before. The only time she remotely came close to seeing a dead body was when she urged Bea Smith to keep fighting and stay awake after Bea's final encounter with Ferguson

So many questions began running through Vera's head. How did Juice end up at the boiler room? Who killed her and why? 

What Vera doesn't realize is that while her back is turned. Rebecca quietly exits the janitor's closet which is located next to the boiler room and creeps up behind Vera

Rebecca choose to stay behind to deliver the final blow that will ultimately incriminate Vera while Ferguson and the others managed to successfully return without a hitch

Only reason that no one caught the blood on Ferguson's sweatshirt is because she took it off and revealing that she wore her spear sweatshirt and gave her bloodied one to Maria. Just to make it look like that shirt belonged to Maria

Vera shakes her head and quickly fumbles to bring out her walkie talkie. Just as she is about to turn the walkie talkie on and make an alert the other officers. She gets shoved down and onto Juice's lifeless body and drops the walkie talkie thanks to Rebecca 

Her clothes were now covered in Juice's blood and when Vera fell. She didn't realize the fact that she also grabbed a hold of the bloodied screwdriver that lay just inches apart from Juice

Rebecca quickly power walked back and sees a panic button up a head and quickly presses it before disappearing around the corner before Vera or anyone else could spit her

The sirens were raised and echoed throughout the prison 

Vera gets off of Juice and stands up while still holding the bloodied screwdriver in her left hand. She looks down to see the dried blood stains on her clothes " Shit" she quickly drops the screw driver after realizing she was holding it

The screw driver landed softly on Juice's chest

Vera attempted to bend down to grab her walkie talkie but was startled by a female voice that echoed across the corridor

“Vera" the voice belonged to Linda Miles. She not long just arrived in the staffroom to gather her things and leave for the night when the panic button was raised

Vera stands up and turns around to face Ms. Miles. Revealing her bloodied clothes, Juice's body and the screw driver. Her face turns to horror when she sees Ms. Miles

“Jesus... what did" Ms. Miles stops in midsentence as she takes a step closer and gets a good look at Vera and Juice. This gave her a disturbing thought that completely shakes her to the core

Vera shakes her head and realizes what Ms. Miles is thinking “I didn't do this" she steps away from Juice” L...Linda...it wasn't me" her heart pounds

Before Ms. Miles had a chance to speak. Jake quickly arrived with a few of the other screws and they see Vera, the blood and Juice's body. All of them had thought the same thing and were shocked, confused and repulsed

Vera's eyes widen as more and more people arrive " I didn't kill Gambaro....I found her like this"

Jake gives Vera a skeptical look “Then why do you have blood on your shirt?" he soon notices the screw driver “Jesus Vera" shaking his head

Vera looks not only at Jake but to the others as well “Someone pushed me. I had my walkie talkie and was about to make a report but...:"

Jake frowned “You expect us to believe that? Someone pushed you?" he didn't believe Vera. Not for a second because it sounded completely ridiculous 

Vera kept her gaze on her former boyfriend “It...It’s ...the truth" she stutters as the fear gets the better of her. It gets worse when Vera realized her prints were now on the screw driver

She didn't kill Juice but how the hell is she going to convince the others. A light bulb goes off in her head “The cameras....check the cameras. They will see that I had nothing to do with this"

Jake takes a deep breath “Will see about that"

He quickly takes control of the situation by enlisting Ms. Miles and another screw to take Gambaro's body to medical. Just so he can make a call to the morgue to take Gambaro's body. He then tells Jeffery to bring Vera to his office and supervise her while he checks the cameras

Jake would tell Jeffery to place the screw driver into a plastic bag and put it on his desk to hold for evidence 

Unfortunately for Vera. The cameras failed to prove her innocence as the cameras couldn't pick up on Vera's claims of finding Juice's body. The footage was erased from existence and Jake had no choice but to call the police

After Jake returned to his office and informed Vera about the cameras and the police. Vera tried to plead her innocence and convince him she was being set up but to no avail. She is innocent. She would never kill anyone. Never. Sure she had problems with Juice in the past but would never think of taking her life

Unfortunately the deck was stacked against Vera as she was taken away in handcuffs. The police would then test the screw driver for finger prints and instantly found Vera's prints which linked her to Juice's death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me explain why I went with Ferguson planning to imprison Vera. I believe this is the perfect way too annihilate Vera and I simply believe that just killing her isn't good enough. That would be too easy


	72. Calm Before The Storm

One week has passed since the news of Vera Bennett being arrested for killing Lucy Gambaro made headlines throughout the nation. The incident still shocked those there were close to Vera and would never have imagined she would kill anyone. It was not in her nature 

However not everyone had bought the official report. Some had question Vera's motivations regarding the murder of Juice but due to overwhelming evidence. The public and Vera's friends and family had no choice but to accept it

Vera is currently still under police supervision and she anxiously awaits for her trial tomorrow. She still can't believe the predicament that she is in. Everything happened so quickly and still claims that she is being set up but due to the evidence against her. Her claims are soon ignored. What was even more disturbing is the police were anonymously given a video package that showed the incident with Vera and Juice by the stairwell 

Meanwhile back in Wentworth. The conflict between Kaz and Tina has come to an abrupt pause in the general population. Everyone can feel the tension in both crews. They know that sooner or later something big is going to go down which will end with one of them standing 

Ferguson has taken the necessary arrangements to set up her grand plan to become Top Dog. Everything that has happened in the past few months has been leading to this particular point in time

She's had enough of hiding in the shadows and taking out her enemies one by one. That has now been accomplished and it is now time for her to obtain the ultimate prize. Ferguson can almost taste that prize and is nearly within her grasp 

Ferguson has sent Maria and Stephanie to do spy on Tina and Kaz's crews. She wants them to find any information they can on when the final showdown takes place. Ferguson knew that sooner or later one of them will fall

She needed to know so she can finally strike and enter the battlefield

Maria and Stephanie both walked down the corridors. They have already spied on Tina's crew in the kitchen and had overhead of their plan for Kaz and the Red Right Hand 

“Can you feel the tension" Stephanie says to no one in particular as she walked past a few of the inmates

Maria smirked " Oh yeah and these idiots have no idea with what's in store for them. Hell neither Kaz nor Tina do for that matter. Their war has been nothing but a sham 

“I’ll say and according to Tina's crew. Shit is about to go down tomorrow" Stephanie replied

Maria nodded and tilted her head to Stephanie “Do you think we should just forget about Kaz and report back to Ferguson? I mean as you said. Shit's about to happen tomorrow and Tina has plans to remove Kaz's crew from the equation and then fight for the Top Dog spot"

" No" Stephanie shakes her head " Joan needs to know for sure that if it is happening tomorrow so she can make her move" she looks at Maria " Can't afford to fuck up. Not now" she says

Maria nodded again “True"

“I’m looking forward to it. Joan being Top Dog. Everyone seems to hate her and when this actually happens. I wonder how the women are going to react" Stephanie remarked

She was really excited for not only for Ferguson but still that promise of being able to do and get away with anything while Ferguson is in charge. The possibilities are endless. Especially with having the Governor in your corner 

Maria smiled “Things will get interesting that's for sure. I’m really looking forward to seeing how Joan handles things as Top Dog. No doubt that Becks will have more authority than us" 

“Probably" Stephanie nodded in agreement " Only because Joan has named Rebecca as her second in command if anything were to happen to Joan. Doesn't matter though. This will all be worth it" she says to Maria

Maria looked back at Stephanie “Can’t argue with that" she then changes the subject “How are your sessions with Ms. Westfall going?"

“Not bad" Stephanie looks at Maria “It’s helped a lot. Talking about what I did" her voice trails off as she looked away

Maria stopped walking and turned to her friend “Hey...for what it's worth. You did nothing wrong. I mean killing someone is a big deal and life changing but you stopped that sick fuck from preying on your sister"

Next to Rebecca. Maria had grown considerably close to Stephanie. Often during the late hours of the night, when they couldn't sleep. Stephanie and Maria would have long and meaningful talks with one another. Ranging from their personal lives to their views on Rebecca and Ferguson 

At times during their late night talks. Stephanie used to self-doubt herself because of the reoccurring nightmares with her sister's abuser. However as her talks with Maria and being under Ferguson's tutelage. Stephanie would come to realize that she did the right thing to protect her sister 

Ferguson will tell Stephanie that she had courage and killed her sister's abuser for the greater good

“I know" Stephanie replied” The justice system didn't do shit to imprison that fuckwit and I had to do something. I couldn't let him continue molesting my sister. That's why after today...I’m no longer going to see her. I know what I did and i would do it all over again 

Maria smiled at Stephanie and gently pats Stephanie's shoulder. She started to say something but soon catches Kaz and the rest of the Red Right Hand heading into the laundry room “Check it out" 

“What?" Stephanie tilts her head into the direction of what Maria is looking “Ahh well that didn't take long" she sees the last of the Red Right Hand entering the laundry room 

Maria and Stephanie wasted no time in heading over to their destination. It was now time to finally see if Kaz is planning the same thing as Tina is. They took their time and made sure that neither one is spotted

The door to the Laundry room is open. The Red Right hand gathered with their leader and friend, Kaz, around the steam press. They blocked the cameras so their plans for the upcoming showdown will go unnoticed from the screws and Jake 

Maria and Stephanie stood on either side of the doorway and listened on intently

“Tomorrow, we take that bitch down. Tina needs to fucking pay for what she did by not only challenging me but killing Allie" Kaz folded her arms and looked around at her crew like a coach about to give her team devising a strategy for an upcoming attack

Mel looked at Kaz " What about Tina's crew? They will surely try and intervene"

“Remove them from the equation" Kaz replied and shot a look in Mel's direction “I’ll leave that up to you girls" she looked from Mel to Soz and Snortz

Mel, Soz and Snortz nod in unison 

“It has to be only me and that bitch. No one else can interfere in our fight and that bitch is certainly not going to win" Kaz said bitterly

Mel places her hands on her hips" Where is going to happen? You and Tina?" asking about where Kaz is exactly going to fight Tina. She had a slight suspicion that Kaz is considering of killing Tina and who can blame her

“In here" Kaz replied

Maria and Stephanie both grinned and smiled at each other. It was now official. Kaz and Tina are going to have one final showdown in the laundry room which will end with one of them being Top Dog

“Let’s go" Stephanie mouthed as she started to walk back in the direction she and Maria came from

Maria nodded and quickly dashed past the doorway of the laundry room before Kaz or the Red Right Hand had a chance to spot her and quickly followed Stephanie 

“Well I think we did pretty well today. What do you think?" Stephanie smiled at Maria and holds up her hand " Give me a high five sis"

Maria smiled back and gives Stephanie a high five " We did great today, Steph. Joan will be pleased and after tomorrow. She will officially be Top Dog" she says

“You got that right" Stephanie replied

They started to make their way back to their unit. Now that Maria and Stephanie have officially completed their mission. However along the way back. Stephanie stopped walking as a sudden thought had entered her brain

Maria was only two steps ahead of Stephanie when she realized that Stephanie was no longer walking beside her. Maria stops and turns around to see her friend lost in a train of thought

She approaches Stephanie “What’s up?"

No answer

Maria steps closer to her friend “Steph.......Steph"

“Huh?" Stephanie snapped out of her thoughts. She barely heard Maria and fixed her gaze upon her friend “Did you say something?" she asked

Maria nodded “I just wanted to know if everything is ok. Just looked like that something is bother you" 

“I’m good" Stephanie replied with a smile “You know how Mel and the others are going to trap Tina's crew in the freezer? Well I just thought about doing the same thing"

Maria blinks “What do you mean?" feeling slightly confused

“What I mean is we can take two birds with one stone. We lock Tina's crew in the freezer and Mel and the others arrive. We can lock them in the pantry or storage room. That way, none of them, can stop Joan" Stephanie explains to Maria 

Maria smirked at the idea. She thought it was brilliant “That is great idea Steph" and gives Stephanie a high five

“Indeed" Stephanie high fived Maria and smirks back at her


	73. Setting The Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase if anyone hasn't caught on and i should have probably mentioned this earlier but the unit in which Ferguson, Maria, Rebecca and Stephanie inhabit is Jacs Holt's unit with Ferguson living in Jacs's cell

"Everything will change after today. A new regime, a new order, will take place......" 

The new day, rolls right in with dark clouds covering, the blue sky. The forecast was said to have generous amount of heat and sunshine. Just like how it would be for any other day but today is no other any ordinary day. At least not for the inmates of Wentworth that is

“For months we have been hiding in the background. Observing....plotting...making sure that everything is running smoothly........"

Ferguson hopped out of her bed before Rebecca and started to get dress. She takes her time putting on her pants, shoes and her teal sweatshirt. Ferguson heads over to a small mirror by her sink and begins to pull her hair back into a ponytail 

Rebecca started getting dressed herself while casually admiring her soul mate and getting a good look at Ferguson's assets. Rebecca smirked 

“Wiping out all opposition and ensuring that no one stands in our way. We have successfully completed that task and I know all of you have been very...very patient with me"

Ferguson stood by the couch and looked around at Maria and Stephanie who were sitting on the couch. Sonia sat on an arm chair next to the couch. Rebecca stood beside Ferguson with her arms folded

All of them were listening to Ferguson's speech. All of them knew that today is really important to Ferguson and no one wants to ruin it for her

“I’m eternally grateful for your loyalty and your patience. All of you will be rewarded for your loyal service after I successfully remove Kaz Proctor from the Top Dog position. Establishing a new order and a reign unlike any inmate has seen before"

Ferguson steadied her gaze. She is stern and serious like a couch preparing her team for a big soccer competition

“After today. No one will dare challenge my authority. Everything has been leading to this moment. To this day. No one will be able to take us down. I’ve already instituted measures to ensure that my reign as Top Dog will go unchecked and unchallenged..."

Ferguson paused and gives time for that information to sink into her crew's heads. She knows that they will do whatever it takes to ensure she becomes Top Dog

She then finally concludes her speech “Everyone will soon remember that this is my prison and I am in charge"

Sonia shot a look in Ferguson's direction “And I still get what I want?" she asks

“Relax, Soniz" Rebecca smiled at Sonia” Joan always keeps her promises and you'll have you're fun with Liz"

Sonia doesn't take her look off from Ferguson “It’s not about fun. It's about payback...revenge" She needed to hear it from the woman herself 

Ferguson nods " You will get what you want, Sonia. I assure you"

Sonia leans back in her seat and pleased that she will still get what she is promised after the end of today

Maria looked at Ferguson “Stephanie has a plan for the Red Right Hand and Tina's crews"

Ferguson tilts her head towards Maria “Really?" she tilts her head over to Stephanie “Do tell" giving Stephanie her full attention

Stephanie takes a deep breath “Yesterday I was thinking that me, Maria, Rebecca and Sonia take out Kaz and Tina's crews. We can lure them into the kitchen and lock one crew in the freezer and the other crew in the storage or pantry"

Ferguson listened intently and started to process this information in her head. Deciding if Stephanie's idea would work on not

“Not bad, Steph" Rebecca smiled” Hit two birds with one stone. Ensuring an easy victory for our Joan" she remarked

Stephanie nodded in agreement “Exactly. No one will see it coming and by the time they do...” shaking her head “It will be too late"

“What do you think babe?" Rebecca looked at Ferguson “You think it will work?" she wasn't doubting Stephanie's plan but did wonder what Ferguson had to say about it

After a brief moment of silence and carefully considering Stephanie's idea. Ferguson nodded and smiled " Very good, Stephanie. Good work"

Stephanie smiled with pride “Thank you, Joan" she says

“So when is this all happening?" Rebecca rolls her eyes at the obvious answer “I know it's today but when?" she asked Stephanie

Stephanie turned to Maria for a moment and trying to think. After successfully completing their mission from the day before. They did over hear of when this showdown will take place

She looks back at Rebecca “Before lunch"

“That’s not far off, about two hours away “Rebecca replied

Ferguson interjects “Which means we need to get to work right away. Tina's crew will be easy to entrap. They are usually hanging around the kitchen for their drug network; however all of you will need to make sure that you get to them first before the Red Right Hand"

“Well what are we all waiting for" Rebecca unfolds her arms” Let's get to it guys" she turns to her friends

Without a moment too soon Stephanie, Maria and Sonia get up from their seats and start to head out of their unit

“You’ll be alright, on your own?" Rebecca turned to Ferguson. She knew it was a stupid question to ask. Already knowing that no one suspects or has reason to go after Ferguson but it was just out of pure habit

Ferguson nods and smiled at her girlfriend “I’ll be fine. I just need too ...get ready"

“Good luck" Rebecca stood on her tippy toes and kissed Ferguson on the cheek “Not that you need it" she winked before heading out the unit and catching up with the others 

Not wasting anytime, Rebecca, Sonia, Maria and Stephanie start making their way over to the kitchen at a fast paste. They felt the tension and uneasiness in the air from the other inmates. The uncertainty of what's to come

All of the inmates have chosen a side. One half sticks with Kaz because they like how she is running things as Top Dog and protecting the girls. The other half that choose to side with Tina. They believe that Kaz is weak, a hypocrite and almost bordering along the lines of insanity 

Rebecca, Maria, Sonia and Stephanie all arrived and headed into the dining room one by one. They slowly took their time making their way to the kitchen like a group of cat burglars

“Hold it" Rebecca whispered as she raised her hand and signaled for the others to stop. She peaks her head across a small pathway that lead to the kitchen and sees no sign of Tina or any members of her crew

Maria whispers “What is it?" wondering why Rebecca has told them to stop instead of heading into the kitchen and overpowering Tina's crew

“No one is here" Rebecca turned to look at the others. Her voice was no longer in a whisper

Stephanie lets out an anguished sigh “Fuck! Seriously?" shaking her head

Maria snickered “Where the fuck could they are?" she started to look out for any screws that could possibly spot them in the dining room 

Sonia interjects “Perhaps they with Tina"

“Maybe" Rebecca nodded and catches something from the corner of her eye in the kitchen” Or maybe they need to come back for something" she slowly heads into the kitchen

Stephanie blinked “For what?"

Rebecca doesn't answer as she moves further and further into the kitchen. She sees an object peaking from behind a box of dishwashing liquid on a small shelf that hangs above a sink

Stephanie, Maria and Sonia follow Rebecca into the kitchen and wonder what Rebecca has spotted that could possibly make them think Tina's crew will be back

“Check it out" Rebecca grabs an object which revealed to be a shiv and turns to her friends to show them” Looks like they forgot something"

Stephanie looks at Rebecca "Now what?" asking the same question everyone else had 

“I have a plan" Rebecca grinned 

A few minutes later. Tina's crew lead by Kim had returned to the dining room and headed straight to the kitchen. They argued over who the idiot was that left Tina's weapon behind with Kim telling them to shut up

The kitchen and the dining room are completely empty or as it appear to be. As Kim and the rest of Tina's crew head into the kitchen

They notice two things that stand out to them. One is that the door to the storage room had been left open strangely. The other is to find boxes and bottles of different parts scattered across the room. Making it look like the Kitchen had been ransacked by a group of burglars

Kim blinked “The fuck?" a thought appears to hear. She turns to one of the Asian members and orders one of them to find the shiv

Sonia, Maria and Stephanie hid on the ground behind a shelf and a counter. Watching and waiting to strike. One of the Asian members heads over to the sink to find where the shiv is hid

The sound of pots and pans being dropped to the floor echoed from out the storage room 

Kim and the others shot a look into the direction of their storage room. Neither one could see anyone in the room because the storage room had a slight angle to it

The Asian informed Kim in their native language that the shiv is missing. Since she couldn't find it 

Kim sighed “Fuck" she turns back to the storage room “Whoever the fuck is in there come out now. Mel? Kaz?" Kim immediately suspects that it was one of them. It had to be

No response

Kim starts making her way over to the storage room with the rest of Tina's crew hot on her trial. She is the first to enter and sees Rebecca smiling at her 

“Hi Kim" Rebecca cheerfully greeted Kim 

Kim frowned and gave Rebecca a skeptical look " The fuck are you doing here?" she doesn't realize until the last minute that Rebecca brings out her metal pole and whacks it across Kim's face

WHACK

Kim lands hard on the ground and goes into unconsciousness. The rest of Tina's crew appear startled at the sight of Kim collapsing to the ground 

Sonia nodded “Now" she gets up and runs over to the storage room with most of the Asians already heading inside. Maria and Stephanie follow Sonia in hot pursuit 

The Asians see Rebecca but before they had a chance to do anything. Sonia, Maria and Stephanie shove the remaining Asians that stood in the doorway inside and bumping into the others

Rebecca quickly shoves her way past the Asians and heads outside. She slams the door shut “Quick grab a chair" she presses her body on the door to keep the Asians from trying to escape

Maria rushes out into the dining room, grabs a chair from the piles that were stacked across the room and headed straight back into the kitchen with the chair. She hands it over to Rebecca

“Thanks" Rebecca grabs the chair and leans it on an angle under the door handle of the storage room. Ensuring that the Asians remain locked inside 

Stephanie remarked" Nicely done” she smiles at Rebecca 

Maria nodded in agreement “I’ll say"

“Now for The Red Right Hand" Rebecca turned to Maria, Sonia and Stephanie

Half an hour later, Mel and the rest of the Red Right Hand would meet the same fate as Tina's crew. They not only get attacked by Rebecca, Sonia, Stephanie and Maria but also would be locked in the freezer for a short period of time before being released


	74. Judgement Day

The Wentworth van slowly pulls up to the side of the courthouse. The police and news reporters gathered around outside to get answers from Wentworth's former Governor and Deputy Governor, Vera Bennett. Today was her trial and her sentencing for the murder of Lucy Gambaro

This trial was obviously big and very high profile. The last time that a trial happened was big was eight months ago when Joan Ferguson was put on trial. Unlike, Ferguson, who managed to successfully exonerate herself due to under handed tactics. Vera won't be able to save herself

Once the van is parked. Two screws hopped out of the van and headed around to the back and unlock the doors. Opening it to see Vera sitting at the back

“Let’s go, Vera" A female screw named Stacy says

Vera felt her heart racing. She shouldn't be here. This is all terrible mistakes. She stands up and slowly makes her way out of the van. Vera wanted to delay her trial as much as possible despite the fact that she knew she would be kissing her freedom goodbye

How did this all happen? Why has Vera of all people been set up for Juice's murder? Who killed Juice but more importantly. Who is behind this whole disturbing plot? All of these questions were racing through Vera's head 

She is escorted off the van and followed the screws. Vera wore a black blazer, white shirt, small black dress that went down to her knees and low high heels. Her hair was still tied back into a bun

The sky was still covered in dark and grey clouds. This casts a black cloud over Vera’s head which foreshadowed her inevitable fate. Not only that but for the inmates back in Wentworth with Ferguson's plot to become Top Dog

These were all perfect pieces to create a terrible storm. It's as if even the spirits in the Heavens had foreseen this terrible day and the events that will soon unfold

Vera gets led by the screws and the police up the stairs to head into the courthouse. She passed multiple news reporters with camera lights flashing in her face

“Ms. Bennett why made you kill fellow inmate Lucy Gambaro in cold blood?" A young reporter asked as he held out a voice recorder 

Vera didn't have time to answer the reporter's questions and proclaim her innocence. Since she was being escorted quickly up the stairs of the courthouse

“Ms. Bennett how does it feel to be the second former corrections officer going to prison for murder after Joan Ferguson?" A female reporter's voice was heard

Unfortunately for Vera she didn't get the chance to hear the last of the female reporter's question and work out that Ferguson is behind this plot. Since she was escorted inside of the building

Vera is soon escorted down a few corridors and passed several lawyers and court officials nearby. She tries to make sense of how this travesty happened but the fear of being sentenced to life imprisonment got the better for her 

She wouldn't be able to handle being a prisoner and spending the rest of her life behind bars. Vera wished this was all a nightmare and is begging for someone to wake her up and escape

Sadly though this was no nightmare. Vera's trial is very real and the possible fact of being a prisoner and possibly being sent to Wentworth became increasingly terrifying

Vera had early dismissed the idea of being sent to the same prison she used to not only work but ran as Governor. However, she reminded herself that it happened with, Ferguson, but what, Vera, didn't know is that, Ferguson used her contacts, to ensure she remains in Wentworth

After being sent down through several corridors. Vera sat outside of Courtroom eight while behind supervised by the police. She constantly clutched her fists that laid and felt her knees starting to shake 

While spending her time in custody and awaiting her trial. Vera had a disturbing revelation that one of the officers in Wentworth was involved in the plot. Since only the officers had access to the surveillance room 

One of them had managed to find the video before Vera did and sent that video of her and Juice to the police

It had to be one of the other officers that are somehow involved. It's the only thing that made sense

Vera started to tear up “Why....Why would someone do this to me?" she looked down at the handcuffs that were placed around her hands 

She feels the cold steal next to her skin " I ....I don't...deserve this" it killed her to think that someone she could have very well-known and been a friend of hers had played the part to frame her  
Vera raised her hands and used the top of her sleeve to wipe away her tears. She couldn’t believe any of this was actually happening “I’m innocent" 

“Evidence says otherwise" Stacy replied

Vera looked up at Stacy “Do you honestly think that I’m capable of murder?" she asked her

“I didn't think you would have intentionally pushed, Gambaro down the stairs. Not that she didn't deserve that but it would have been expected by one of the prisoners" Stacy looks down at Vera

Vera shakes her head “It wasn't me" and looked back down at her handcuffs and kept repeating that sentence to herself 

Fifteen minutes later and after waiting painfully for what almost felt like eternity. Vera was lead into the courtroom and her trial would soon begin. There were at least eight people on the jury both men and women in different age groups

Vera is lead to a small table up the front and sits down. The judge had yet to make an appearance and take his seat

She felt her heart still racing and she felt another set of tears were beginning to build. She can already tell what the verdict will be because of the overwhelming evidence against her which made it impossible for Vera to fight and stand against

“All rise for the honorable Judge Bradshaw" The court attendant announces

The jury and Vera both stand up respectively as judge Bradshaw finally arrived and made his way over to seat. Judge Bradshaw wore one of those traditional wigs that lawyers and judges had worn back in the eighteen century

Judge Bradshaw sits down and bangs his gabble “This court is now in session. Everyone can be seated except for the accused"

After going through the introductions and getting down to the main reason why this trial has been called upon. Vera is called to the stand to ask a few questions about Juice and her reasons that motivated her to commit this crime 

“Ms. Bennett, you we're working on the night that Lucy Gambaro was murdered is I right?" The lawyer stares at Vera

Vera nodded “Yes" she fought back her tears

“Correct me if I’m wrong but you and Gambaro had problems in the past" The lawyer started to pace back and forth 

Vera nodded again " Yes but I didn't kill her" she watched the lawyer pacing in front of her “We did have problems but that was months ago and up until then. We haven't crossed paths"

“Oh" The lawyer stopped and stared at Vera again. Which sent a cold chill up her spine ' Then why is that you have been found at the scene of Gambaro's murder. Covered in blood and you're finger prints linked to the weapon which was used?" he questioned her

Vera takes a deep breath “I was just returning from a break. I spend most of my time in the staffroom. When i made my way back I found Gambaro's body and when I had attempted to alert the others..." she paused and knew that what she is about to say next is stupid but it was the truth

The lawyer waits patiently for Vera to continue

Vera sighs deeply “I was pushed down onto Gambaro by someone behind me. This forced Gambaro’s blood to stain my clothes and make it look like i had committed the crime myself"

“Someone pushed you?" The lawyer lets out humorous chuckle “Do you know how ridiculous that sounds, Ms. Bennett" he says

Vera looked at the lawyer “I know it's ridiculous but it's the truth. Someone pushed me from behind"

“But there was no sign of anyone else in the corridor but you and Gambaro" The lawyer countered and started pacing back and forth

He turned towards the jury “In fact the Governor of Wentworth had went to check the cameras but he found nothing. This means the cameras had been adjusted so Ms. Bennett could kill Gambaro and get away with it"

Vera frowned “That’s not true. My finger prints were only on the screwdriver is because i unintentionally grabbed it after i was pushed' she may be afraid but by she isn't going down without a fight

“Why did you kill Gambaro, Ms. Bennett?" The lawyer turns to Vera and slowly makes his way back to her ' Is it because that Gambaro is a known rapist or is it the fact that she infected you with Hepatitis C. Which made you pushed her down the stairs and blame that incident on Joan Ferguson. Who also used to be a former Governor of Wentworth?

Vera's eyes widen in horror at the mention of Ferguson's name. She became speechless but it's not by what the lawyer said. No! It's because Vera has realized that it was Ferguson that murdered Juice and framed her

She recalls the last thing that Ferguson had said to her during their last conversation " Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me"

“You blamed that incident on a convicted inmate because Ms. Ferguson was due to be in court for not only several offenses of her time as Governor but also an attempted murder on a former corrections officer" The lawyer said accusingly 

He feels like he is on a role and doesn’t stop there " Ms. Bennett managed to get away with that incident by pinning it on Ms. Ferguson but when it came to killing Gambaro" the lawyer turns back to the jury and shakes his head " She failed"

Vera tried to speak but no words came out from her mouth. She was still in shocked about this terrible realization of Ferguson fulfilling her promise of annihilating her 

"Who’s to say that she has gotten over her Hepatitis C infection? Ms. Bennett had probably planned to kill Gambaro after pushing her down the stairs. Leaving her for dead but when she survived and was forced to say it was Ms. Ferguson. Perhaps Gambaro starting making threats and Ms. Bennett didn't like that and resorted to taking Gambaro out of the picture permanently “The lawyer says rather convincingly while turning to the Jury

The silence lingered on in the courtroom. The jury and Judge Bradshaw carefully taking in everything that the lawyer said and he made a very convincing argument. Not to mention all the evidence that had been kept for this trial 

“Ms. Bennett's silence says it all ladies and gentlemen of the jury. If this isn't true then why isn't she saying anything?" The lawyer looks at Judge Bradshaw “I rest my case"

Judge Bradshaw nods and motions for the lawyer to head back to his table “This trial will resume in five minutes with the jury making their decision" he bangs his gabble

Five minutes had come and gone. Vera was once again standing before judge Bradshaw and painfully waited for the jury's verdict. There was nothing she could do to convince them that she was setup

After carefully going through all the evidence and what had been said in the courtroom. The jury makes their way back into the courtroom. All of them took their respective seats except for one person who choose to speak on their behalf

Judge Bradshaw glances at an elderly man from the Jury “Has the Jury reached a verdict?"

“Yes, you're honor. We the jury find the accused.....guilty" The old man proclaims

Vera's eyes widen in horror and tears started running down past her eyelids " No. no no"

Judge Bradshaw turns his attention back to Vera “Ms. Bennett, due to the overwhelming evidence. I have no choice but to sentence you to life imprisonment in Wentworth Correctional Facility" he slams his gabble to make it official

The deed is done. Vera's freedom has been thrown away and now she will spend the rest of her life behind bars. She cries as she gets taken away by the police. The sudden realization had dawned on her that not only did Ferguson fulfill her promise

Vera will now have to spend every single day with Ferguson behind bars


	75. Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys. The chapter you've all been waiting for

The Laundry room came to a complete standstill. Silence had filled the air after the events that had just recently transpired. There were only a few inmates that were present and witness the final confrontation between Kaz Proctor and Tina Marcado

The inmates were shocked and amazed. Some were disappointed compared to the others especially since they were the ones that back Tina during her war with Kaz. The war is over, it left one dead and one alive

Kaz Proctor looked down at the now the deceased body of her former ally turned enemy. Her face is slightly covered in blood but most of it was shown on not only her hand but the shiv that was used

She takes in a few deep breaths after dropping the shiv to the ground. This is the first time since Kaz had started her extreme feminist career that she had actually killed someone. Taking a person's life wasn't Kaz's style but in this particular case it was different

Allie Novak, Kaz's former friend had be brutally beaten and injected with a hotshot that killed her two months ago. All thanks to that bitch Tina and her crew. This was what Kaz had been lead to believe and it made sense. Tina had ended their alliance and officially challenged Kaz to become Top Dog. Tina didn't want to be a pushover for anyone anymore

The war between Kaz and Tina had lasted for several months. It was pretty much a gang ware as both crews did what they could to take the other one out. When Allie died and Kaz believed it that Tina was the culprit. She was disgusted with Tina for going so low and it became very personal between them both

All of the fighting had led to this moment. It was clear that Wentworth isn't big enough for the two of them. Everyone knew that one of them would end up dead but wasn't quite sure on who it would have been. Both crews had been evenly matched until not

Kaz wiped the sweat away from her forehead and kneels down beside Tina's body. She was quite surprised with how strong Tina was. Kaz did expect for Tina to put up a decent fight but didn't think it would have been this difficult

She sniffed and takes a deep breath “This was for you, Allie" Kaz muttered” This was for you"

Kaz had finally won the war after a long struggle. She had successfully retained her position as the Top Dog for the women in the general population. Maybe now Tina's crew or what's left of them won't dare challenge or go against Kaz ever again 

She isn't sure if she should be happy or sad. Kaz never wanted to kill Tina but she was practically had no choice. Tina already made it clear before their final encounter that she had every intention of killing her

One thing is certain is that Kaz avenged Allie. She never stopped thinking about Allie after the night she died. Kaz wished she was there to protect Allie and wished she didn't say those terrible things to break up Allie's relationship with Bea

Kaz only did that is because she was angry. Angry at the fact that someone else took an interest in Allie and of all people it had to have been Bea Smith. Kaz and Bea we're enemies for a while until they finally made peace shortly before Bea's death

Tina's eyes were closed and her neck had been oozing with blood after having her neck sliced open by Kaz's shiv. Her body was also covered in bruises

One of the inmates started to make her way over to the panic button. Now that that fight had been over it was time to call in the screws to deal with the aftermath. The panic button is almost pressed until a familiar voice was heard

“I wouldn't do that"

The inmates and Kaz herself had turned their heads over to the doorway of the laundry room. The voice belonged to none other than Joan Ferguson

Ferguson arrived shortly after Kaz killed Tina but didn't make her presence known until now. She enters the laundry room, the inmates move back and made room for someone. No one had bothered to stop or even so much as to attack Ferguson 

She walked over to Kaz before stopping

Kaz looked up at Ferguson “The fuck do you want?"

Ferguson noticed the blood on Kaz's face before turning to face Tina and seeing the mutilated neck and bruising around the body. She's thoroughly pleased at the outcome and seeing the climax of her handy work

She smirked but still kept her attention on Tina “You did a number on Marcado"

Kaz stares at Ferguson “You’re lucky it wasn't you. If you challenged me instead of Tina. It would be you on the floor" she says

Ferguson tilts her head to look at Kaz. Her smirk grew wider and Kaz's ignorance and stupidity of even dare suggesting that Kaz could have easily killed her like Tina “You have no idea on what has just happened....do you?"

She has been waiting for this day for months and months. Ferguson had been secretly biding her time before challenging Kaz for Top Dog. She had to get rid of her enemies and tie up a few loose ends and now that is completed. There's nothing stopping her to obtain the ultimate prize

Kaz blinked “What do you mean? Tina challenged me and went so far as to kill Allie. Anything to weaken me and Tina paid the ultimate price" she stands up and looks at Ferguson squarely in the face “Get the fuck out of my sight before I have you bashed"

She still hated Ferguson for not only manipulating her but for the sole reason of being sentenced to twelve years in Wentworth

The inmates can feel the tension returning to the laundry room. Their silence filling the awkward edge to the atmosphere

Ferguson's smirk remained and she stands her ground. Her tall body towering over Kaz and she senses the emotion in Kaz. It was time to reveal her master plan that will not only help Ferguson to become Top Dog but also psychologically destroy Kaz

After short period of silence. Ferguson finally speaks “Tina didn't kill Allie. I killed Allie...” she paused to allow that information to register in Kaz's brain

Kaz raised her eyebrows “What?" she shakes her head “Tina killed Allie and the syringe that she injected Allie with was found in her cell. I saw it" she paused and her stern face starts to fade and doubts crept into her mind

Ferguson shakes her head “The only reason you found the syringe is because I put it here. Tina had no intentions to kill Novak. She was clearly nothing to Tina but not to me"

Kaz's eyes widen and she looks away from Ferguson and down to Tina who looked as if she was a vampire. Kaz remained silent at this sudden revelation from Ferguson. While she initially thought it was ridiculous but the more Kaz thought about it. The more she found it to be true and this frightened her

Ferguson started to relish Kaz's sudden mood change “Allie was nothing to me either but i put her out of her misery because Smith died and she looked unhappy. I did Novak a favor and she didn't put up much of a fight"

She feels a tremendous sense of pride and pleasure coursing through her body. Ferguson can fell Kaz starting to doubt her actions and while taking all of this information in “In fact, Marcado, had no intentions on being Top Dog at all” Ferguson paused again

Kaz still stares at Tina's body and she starts to feel a knot in her stomach. She believes in it. She believes in everything that Ferguson is saying and now starts to feel guilty

Ferguson doesn't take her eyes off Kaz " This whole conflict between you and Tina was all for nothing. It is true that you and her started to have problems " she starts to circle around Kaz like a shark surrounding its prey " But Tina wasn't smart enough or had the courage to stand up for herself and actually think she had a shot at being Top Dog"

She chuckled at the ridiculous though which sent chills up the inmates and Kaz's spines. No one had heard Ferguson chuckle or even come even remotely close to laughing before " This was all a lie and also something that needed to be done" she added

Kaz still looked down and only made brief short glances at Ferguson. What has she done? She killed Tina for no reason. No reason at all “Oh fuck" she utters

Ferguson could feel Kaz's guilt and pain starting to surface and cloud her judgment “I used my crew to manipulate both you and Tina. Making both of you believe that you were out to get the other and you fell for that trap"

She stopped walking as she stood behind Kaz and leaned forward to whisper in Kaz's ear " You killed an innocent" Ferguson knew that Tina isn't innocent since she is imprison but doesn't change the fact that like Kaz. Tina was a pawn in this cruel and sadistic game

Kaz felt the first few tears starting to build. She didn't avenge Allie and like Ferguson said. Kaz killed an innocent which broke her golden rule

Ferguson knew that by openly admitting to Kaz and a few of the inmates that she killed Allie and not Tina. She would get another life sentence but that didn't bother her. Ferguson already had one life sentence and having one more didn't mean anything

She stands back “I did this for one reason only. To see you fighting someone that you believed that killed someone you loved and wanted to be Top Dog. That and to see you break as the thought will continue to eat away at you"

Kaz lets out an anguished sigh and couldn't believe that she was being used by Ferguson again. She felt really bad for killing Tina because she was just a puppet as well. It was all for nothing

Ferguson felt it was time. Time to challenge Kaz for the position of Top Dog, showcase her strength to let Kaz and everyone else know that she can easily defend herself if push came to shove

She takes a deep breath “Unlike Tina who had no goals or a desire to become Top Dog. I do and after today. I will be Top Dog"

Kaz sighs “You forgot about one thing, Joan" she turns around to face Ferguson. Her eyes filled with determination and revenge. Kaz won't let Ferguson beat her and become Top Dog. This time she will avenge Allie

Ferguson's smirk faded and she looks at Kaz “And what is that"

Kaz glares" I’m here" she quickly punches Ferguson in the face which catches her off guard 

Ferguson stumbles back slightly and she easily counter's Kaz's next punch. Ferguson blocks it and knees Kaz's stomach twice but doesn't let go. Ferguson used one hand to grab Kaz by the collar of her shirt and the other one around her back and without a moment too soon. She slams Kaz down onto the cold concrete floor

The inmates stand back to give Ferguson and Kaz room. All of them were now desperately wanted Kaz to win and finally kill the Freak. They couldn't bear to have Ferguson as their Top Dog. 

Ferguson pins Kaz to the floor and starts to punch Kaz repeatedly in the face. Kaz barely manages to grab Ferguson's ponytail and yanks it hard forcing Ferguson to stop her assault momentarily. She takes the advantage slamming a knee into the Freak's stomach and sending her back

Kaz stands up and charges towards Ferguson. Her plan is to tackle Ferguson into one of the washing machines but unfortunately for Kaz. Ferguson stops Kaz at the last minute and side steps which makes Kaz almost crash into the washing matching but manages to stop 

She turns around only to receive a punch in the face by Ferguson. Kaz spits out the blood from her mouth to the floor and doesn't have much time to prepare for the next assault. Ferguson repeatedly punches Kaz in the face until more blood was being shown

Ferguson would then throw Kaz across the room with her strength. This makes Kaz land near the press matching and almost nearly hits her head across the steal. If her head were to make contact then she would have died

Kaz stands up again and charges towards Ferguson once more. She's not thinking straight. Her grief over Allie's death and guilt over killing Tina started to cloud her judgment. All over punches are repeatedly blocked by the Freak

Ferguson grabs ahold of Kaz's arms and head buts her across the forehead.Kaz stumbles back and receives another devastating knew to the stomach. Kaz attempts to punch Ferguson but once again her efforts were futile. Ferguson grabs Kaz's arm and twists it around to Kaz's back

Kaz is soon quickly placed into a brutal chokehold by Ferguson. One arm is around Kaz's throat and the other holding the top of Kaz's head

Ferguson within full control jerks Kaz to face the inmates and tightens her hold “It’s over Proctor. You've lost. Tell them that I am the top dog now"

Kaz tries to break free of the chokehold “NO" she yelled. She will not give in and let the Freak win again

Ferguson puts more pressure on the chokehold and starts to twist Kaz's head “Say it Proctor" she demands

She needed Kaz to admit defeat in front of the other inmates in order to make her coronation as the next Top Dog official. Even though if Ferguson was to kill Kaz. She would still be Top Dog but she wanted to humiliate Kaz

Kaz felt the back of her neck twisting while starting to lose oxygen " N....never" she barely utters and collapses to her knees

Ferguson snarls and lets go of Kaz's throat “NOW SAY IT NOW" She yelled at her enemy and twists Kaz's neck even more. If Kaz doesn't concede she will end up losing her life

Kaz could almost feel her neck breaking and she suddenly loses her strength to fight on. She does the unthinkable “IT’S FERGUSON'S" she says to the inmates” Ferguson is now the Top Dog"

She no longer had the desire to fight Ferguson and refusing to give in. It was pointless to fight her because Ferguson was just too strong both physically and mentally

The inmates react with horror and it was almost as it Ferguson being declared Top Dog is the start of the apocalypse. They couldn't believe it. None of them could. It was unthinkable and unimaginable

Once Ferguson was declared Top Dog. The weather got from bad to worse as it started to rain down heavily

It was bad enough that Ferguson used to be the Governor and made lives hell but now that Ferguson is their Top Dog. What the hell is going to happen now that they have to do whatever she says?

Ferguson finally let's goes of Kaz and allows this declaration to sink in. Finally! Finally she was Top Dog and now in full control of Wentworth once more

She stands triumphantly and has a series of flashes that all lead to this moment. After all these months of carefully planning while be isolated in general to meeting Rebecca and forming a relationship with. Returning to general and taking out her enemies one by one

Ferguson takes it all in with pride. She worked so hard and waited patiently for this day to come and it all paid off. Kaz is defeated and broken. Allie, Juice and Will Jackson are now dead and Vera will soon return to Wentworth as a prisoner 

The lives of not only the women but the screws and the Governor were now in Ferguson's hands once more 

Total control

“BABY" Rebecca's voice could be heard as she raced into the laundry room and wraps herself around Ferguson. She, Sonia, Maria and Stephanie had just arrived when Kaz admitted defeat

Ferguson looks at Rebecca 

“You did it. You really did it and I’m so proud of you'" Rebecca smiled at her girlfriend and beamed with pride before giving her a passionate kiss on the lips

Ferguson passionately kisses Rebecca back in reply. Embracing not only her love and support for helping her to actually get to this stage but also that she has power and someone to share it with

Sonia smirked because she would finally have her revenge on Liz now. Maria and Stephanie both smiled at Ferguson and Rebecca. All of their work and patience had paid off

Ferguson breaks the kiss and smiles warmly at Rebecca as she held her in her arms. The love of her life. She then turns to look at the horrified faces of the inmates and smirks at their fears

Their worst nightmare has been confirmed. Joan Ferguson, the once former Governor of Wentworth is now officially Top Dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed my story and it's been an amazing journey to say the least. Fear not though because there will be a sequel in the works called Control Is Everything. It will showcase Ferguson's reign as Top Dog, continuing her relationship with Rebecca and here is one big spoiler for you all...Franky returns..............as a PRISONER
> 
> So look out for Control Is Everything. It's going to be huge


End file.
